(Finished) PewdieCry: Pewdie the Bully
by Mocha2Latte
Summary: Cry (or Ryan) is a new student of Techplay Academy. His day seems to go as he expected until he meets Felix Kjellberg (Pewdiepie). Also known as the biggest and baddest bully of the school. The worst part is, Cry fell in love with Felix at first sight. Will it all work out? Cover by a friend from Wattpad. RainbowSlinky
1. Fall Arc: Meeting: Felix

**Cry's POV:**

I shuffled nervously to the front desk as I entered my new school. I moved into town with my mother and brother because we couldn't handle our drunken father anymore. I was upset to leave him, but I didn't want to see my family so broken. I readjusted my mask so that it completely covers my face. My father beat me the most and left a scar on my face. Even though it's over now, I still didn't want anyone seeing my face, so I covered it with this mask.

I looked up at the lady in the counter who is typing something to the computer in front of her. She had long, hazelnut hair and green eyes overly covered in makeup. I frowned but I know she couldn't see my face. She stops typing then looks at me, her extremely red lips curved to a warm smile.

"Who might you be?" she asked.

"I'm new here," I began.

"Ah, I have been expecting you, 'Cry'" she replied then took a neatly folded piece of paper from her desk. "Is that the name you want to be addressed as?"

"Sure," I replied as I open the paper.

"That is your schedule for the year," She says as her long, blue nails point at my first block, video editing. "Walk all the way down the left hallway and take a left at the first intersection. You'll see a room that says 3-A."

I thanked the lady for the instructions then walked down the hallway. Since I was kind of late, no one was around. I shove my hands into my pocket and look around. There's blue lockers to one side and clear glass windows to the other. The hallway was neat and clean but then I notice as I turn that a few of the lockers are kind of dented. Do they have fights here?

I shrugged my shoulders then looked up. '3-A' This was it. I opened the sliding door and everyone in the classroom looked up at me. Well...almost everyone. My cheeks flush as I nervously shuffled again towards a man with golden blond hair standing in front of the white screen.

"Ah, you must be the new student." he said and gestured his hand for me to come closer. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

I walked up beside the man and turned to the class. Everyone exchanged whispers, glances and snickers. They thought I was weird, but that's okay.

"My name is Cry, I moved from Florida." I said then the murmurs grew louder.

"Cry? Is that even a name?"

"Why isn't he showing his face?"

"His mask is weird,"

I tensed up from the sudden bombardment of questions. I didn't expect people to be so judgemental so fast.

"Settle down class," The teacher scolded. "Cry, I am Mr.S, I will be your teacher in video editing, please take a seat."

I nodded then looked around. There were quite a few empty seats in the room but the seat all the way in the back caught my eye. I walked to the back of the room and sat down. Everyone watched me as I did so and it felt so awkward. The teacher clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention then cleared his throat.

"Alright, let's start by looking at this…"

I took out my notebook and started writing down notes. I wasn't looking forward to making friends but it kind of sucked being hated by everyone, especially on your first day of school. I blinked noticing the person in front of me was basically sleeping. He had feathery-looking, dirty blonde hair with black, BLAZE headphones around his neck. He wore a dark blue jacket and tight black jeans. I couldn't clearly see his face but he was kind of good looking.

Yes, good-looking.

I'm Bi, but I was not very open about it for a reason.

"Mr. Kjellberg, what was the mistake this person made in the video?" I heard Mr. S call.

He guy in front of me stirs then lifts his head up. I frowned as people started to snicker around me. I felt bad for him since I knew the teacher called him on purpose. The guy moves his head from side to side, examining the film strip up on the screen.

"The translation from clip 5 to clip 7 needs improvement," he pointed out in a thick Swedish accent.

The snickering stopped as the teacher's eyebrows scrunched.

"Correct..."

The guy gave him a smug grin. "I know."

I stared at the guy in amazement. Did he just figure that out by looking at the screen? The guy yawned then rested his chin on his palm. The teacher gathered the class' attention to continue the lesson. I listened closely as I took down the notes but then I stopped when i felt someone poking the top of my mask. I glanced up then saw the guy staring at me. I bit my lips to hold in a gasp. His eyes were deep blue like the ocean speckled a bit with grey. They stared at me curiously as I stopped writing. His nose was perfectly shaped and his lips were slightly plump and pink.

This guy couldn't be any more perfect.

"Who are you?" he asked and my heart skipped a beat.

"I'm...Cry," I mumbled shyly and looked down. "I'm new here."

The guy stayed silent for a few moments. I felt his gaze on me and my cheeks started to burn. Thank god for my mask.

"So...what's your-"

"Do you cry a lot?" he asked me.

"Huh?" I looked up at him confused.

"Do. You. Cry? Your name's Cry." He pointed out and smirked.

"...No..." I mumbled. I mean I do cry sometimes but not all the time.

The bell rang and everyone started to pack their things to get to their next class. I started to pack my things too but then the guy stepped in front of me. I looked up at him seeing a mischievous grin on his face. I shuddered. I knew he wasn't planning anything good but I couldn't help but ask.

"Wh-what?' I stuttered, blushing.

"You said you were the new kid," he replied. "So I thought I'd give you a proper welcoming."

I felt my heart skip a beat as my hopes were lifted. "Really? That-"

He walked past me and grabbed me from the back of my shirt. I yelp softly as he started dragging me out of the classroom and down the hall.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked as I see everyone looking at me pitifully.

"The party's here," I heard him say then I heard a clank of something metallic.

I was quickly shoved into someone's locker then he shut it. I struggled to get my hands free from my sides. What the hell was that for? What did I do? I stop when I see his beautiful blue eyes stare at me through the small hole of the locker.

"My name is Felix or Pewdiepie Kjellberg." he whispers. "Remember that."

He disappeared quickly after that and I start to struggle again. He stuffed me into a fucking locker! What is this? Middle school?

"Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone there?"

I listened to hear for any footstep but I hear nothing.

"Hello?" I called again.

The locker suddenly opened and I face planted to the floor.

"Woah! Dude, what are you doing in my locker?"

I looked up and saw a man with brown hair staring down at me with wide eyes.

"I was stuffed in there..." I mumbled and got up.

"What did you do to get him so mad, freshman?" he asked smiling warmly.

"I'm a junior," I corrected.

The guy stared at me, confused. "Oh, you're the new kid?" he asked and I nodded as I dusted myself. "My name's Russ, I'm also a junior in TechPlay Academy. Nice to meet you," he introduced as he extended his hand.

"Cry," I replied and shook hands with him.

"That's a pretty odd name, but I guess there are people like that," he pointed out as he stared at me mask.

"It's not my real name, it's what I go by," I explained.

"You met Felix, huh?"

"Yeah...but why did he do that?" I asked.

"It's his way of greeting the new kids and freshmens or he just does it when he's pissed." Russ replied.  
"I think you would know by now; Felix Kjellberg is the biggest and baddest bully of the TechPlay Academy."


	2. Meeting: Russ and Scott

Cry's POV:

I felt my heart sink as I heard the words. "R-really?"

"Yeah, he's a real asshole to almost everyone in school." Russ continued.

I frowned. "Are there anyone on his good side?"

"There are a couple," Russ replied. "But those are the people who help set up his pranks, they're no better than him. I know I'm not on his good side; I spilled soup on him and I got punched in the face. I was lucky he only left me with a broken jaw. This one time, some guy ended up in the hospital for a month for getting in a fight with Felix."

My eyes widened. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright," Russ smiled. "My jaw's alright now, and I kind of spilled that soup on purpose…"

"Hey, Russ, what's taking you so long?"

I turn my head to see a guy with short brown hair and brown eyes. He walked up to Russ and gave him a light punch to the shoulder.

"Class already started, if you keep skipping like this, I swear you'll start getting central detention." He scolded.

"I don't like that class anyways," Russ replied. "But I was talking to the new guy. Cry, this is Scott, Scott, Cry."

Scott turned to me and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." I greeted then looked at Russ. "You don't have to stay, I need to get to class anyways."

"Let me see your schedule," Russ said putting one hand out.

I handed him my schedule and saw Scott staring at me curiously.

He tipped his head when he saw my mask. "What's with your mask? It looks like it has a poker face."

I shifted my feet nervously and looked down.

"Oh, no, it's not a bad thing. I think it looks cool." Scott corrected and patted my shoulder. "It's really nice to meet you Cry."

"You too," I replied.

"So, how did you two meet?" Scott asked.

"He was stuffed into my locker by the asshole." Russ replied scoffing and gave me my schedule. "You and I have the same class for the rest of the day, I can take you around if you want."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Ah, so you met Felix…yeah, he's kind of a jerk to everyone he meets…" Scott commented.

I nodded slowly. "Does everyone in the school hate him?"

"Not really, he may be an asshole but he's the prodigy of this school. He lives up to his brags unlike the other assholes of this school." Russ replied. "Straight A's in every class he takes and he doesn't even try."

I nodded slowly with interest. "Yeah…I saw him sleeping in class and the teacher called on him. He skimmed through the clip once and just got the correct answer."

Russ pouted and started walking. "Yeah, but he's got the worst personality…"

"I'd think he's a pretty cool guy if he wasn't so cold and violent." Scott replied following him. "There was this one time he trashed his English teacher's car because the teacher was giving everyone an unfair test."

"Didn't he do that for his own sake?" Russ asked.

"I don't know man, that teacher was even more of an asshole than Felix. He walked around laughing as we struggled to finish the test. He shouted that everyone will fail at life and then a girl started crying. That's when Felix got out of his seat, punched the teacher in the face and stormed out of the room." Scott explained.

I stared at Scott intently as I caught up to them. "And then?"

"The teacher immediately claimed that he'll fail the class for being so juvenile." Scott continued. "After school we all see the teacher crying by a trashed car. Felix was sitting on top of the car watching the principal fire the teacher. It was pretty cool."

"Wow…" I whispered and smiled.

So there was some good in him. Then…maybe we can be friends.

"Come on, let's get to class." Russ mumbled. "I actually don't want to get another central detention."

I nodded and followed Russ and Scott to my next class.

The day went by better than I thought. I made a few more friends: Red, Toby and Ken.

I found out that I have a few more classes with Felix: Math, Sound editing, and Gym. I felt his gaze burning into my skin every time he saw me and I blushed. I wanted to talk to him but I feel that he might shove me into another locker again. I didn't really want that. I walked to my locker with Scott, Russ and Ken. We laughed and chatted about what video games we liked to play.

"Scribblenauts, best game ever," Scott laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied then stopped hearing loud pounding noises. "Do you guys hear that?"

"I think it's coming from the gym," Ken replied.

We walked towards the gym and peeked through the open door. I saw Felix punching a sandbag while three other people watched. One was a tall man with golden blonde hair and wore Arabian clothing. The second person was another guy with messy pink hair and ripped, pink, long sleeve shirt and black pants. The third person was also a guy except he had short brown hair and wore a white collared t-shirt with a green vest and black pants.

"He's practicing for the upcoming competition in the academy." Russ pointed out.

"What competition?" I asked.

"We call it Deadman." Scott replied. "It's where we play a virtual reality game against people in the school and beat them up until they're a dead man."

I gulped. "So…why is he boxing?"

"That's one of Felix's specialties," Ken replied. "He uses his boxing skills to beat people up. At least three uppercuts from him are enough to knock anyone out."

I shuddered. "He's that strong?"

"Yeah, Felix has been the champion of this game since he started coming to this school." Russ replied. "I heard no one could ever lay a finger on him."

"I never fought him because I always lose against a senior before that happens." Scott mumbled and looked down.

"Hey, you try." Ken comforted and ruffled his hair.

I looked back at Felix who keeps punching the sandbag. He was wearing a white tank top and blue sweatpants. Without the baggy jacket he was wearing before, Felix looked a lot muscular with his biceps. I looked at his face, his blue eyes burned with fury but they never lost concentration. I blinked seeing something trickle form his eyes.

Was he…crying?


	3. Felix's Past

**Pewdie's POV:**

School was over so I walked into the gym to change into my training clothes. It's been a while since I last pushed someone into a locker. It felt nice, but he had a mask on so I couldn't see the look on his face. Why in the world would someone wear a mask anyways? The idea of it really bugged me. I noticed him in some of my other classes but I was too sleepy to take notice. I put my boxing gloves on and looked at my friends.

Stephano, the blond guy in Arabian clothes was setting up the sandbag with Piggeh. Piggeh's just a nickname he likes, his real name is Pete. I knew Pete is gay, but I never understood why he wore ripped, pink shirts. I looked to Mr. Chair, the fancy brunette. His real name is Charles, but we call him Mr. chair because of his last name. Mr. Chair sat against the wall watching Piggeh and Stephano hanging the sandbag in the middle of the room.

"Alright Pewdie, it's ready." Piggeh called and walked towards Mr. Chair.

Mr. Chair looked up then his eyes widened. "No Piggeh!"

Piggeh jumped on Mr. Chair and sat on top of him. Stephano sighed then sat beside them.

"Piggeh get off me…" Mr. Chair muttered. "You're not as light as you think you are…"

"Mr. Chair, I'm offended!" Piggeh yelled as Stephano and I laughed. "I only sit on you because you make a great chair,"

Mr. Chair sighed. I smiled to myself and walked up to the sandbag. I stretched my arms then threw a hard punch. The sandbag slight swung back then I gave it another jab.

"So, what do you guys think about the new kid?" Mr. Chair asked.

I jabbed the sandbag more. "I already gave him the locker treatment if that's what you're wondering."

"No, silly," Piggeh giggled. "Mr. Chair meant what you thought about him, as in, do you think he's hot? I think he's hot. I mean, did you see that mask? I'd kill to get that thing off. And his hair, god. It's so messy but so hot. He's a classic hottie I tell you."

Stephano groaned and rolled his eyes. "Piggeh, we don't really want your opinions on this…"

"What? Am I the only guy who thinks he's hot?" Piggeh asked looking down at Mr. Chair who shrugged. "What about you Pewdie? Do you think he's hot? I'm sure you've seen more of him than I did."

"I guess…" I right hooked the sandbag, making it swing back. "But I'm not interested in relationships Piggeh, whether it's gay or straight." I dodged the sandbag when it came swinging back towards me and started jabbing it again.

Yes, I'm bi and they were the only ones who knew that. And they were also the ones who knew why I was.

Everyone in the school thought I was perfect, that my life was perfect. I have rich parents, perfect scores and I have been the champion of this school ever since I started attending it. I gritted my teeth and jabbed harder. I hated everyone who called me perfect, who thought I had everything because no one knows…

What happened to my real parents.

(Flashback)

I was in Disney World with my mom and dad. Fun music blasted through the streets and everyone was laughing. I smiled and looked over at my parents who chatted happily by a bench.

"Mom! I got cotton candy!" I said and tore off a piece for her.

"Thank you Felix, but I think I'll pass." She replied warmly.

I looked to her bulging stomach. "Is it because of Mia?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I want her to be healthy," Mom replied.

I smiled and pressed my ear against her stomach. I closed my eyes, hoping to hear the soft beating of my sister's heart.

"Are you excited to see her?" My mother asked.

"Yeah!" I replied and looked at Dad. "It'll be nice to have another girl in the family right dad?"

Dad smiled at me. "Of course sport."

I spun around happily, looking at all the colorful lights and rides and…balloons? I blinked seeing boy with tussled oak brown hair and stunning blue eyes. He wore a white sweater with skinny jeans. I tipped my head curiously. For some reason I found this boy very attractive but I never actually knew what a crush was. The boy walked over towards a smaller boy and gave him a sky blue balloon. The smaller boy giggled happily and hugged his brother. I smiled, I wanted to be just like him to my sister.

I went over to my Dad and gently tugged on his sleeve.

"Hey Dad, look," I pointed at the direction of the boy. "I want to be a great brother like him!"

My Dad looked over at the boy and smiled. "I'm sure you'll do great, son."

I looked back at the boy and smiled. "Can I go talk to him?"

"Sure sport, but if they're mean to you, you come straight back." Dad replied.

I nodded. I wanted to know his name so I started walking over towards him. I blink seeing a man coming up from behind the smaller boy. The man snatched the balloon away and started laughing. The smaller boy starts to cry so the boy punched the man in the stomach. The man's face grew red with anger and he punched the boy to the street. My eyes widened seeing a parade float coming towards him.

"Watch out!" I yelled and tackled him out of the road.

The boy and I landed on the side walk but I think the float driver saw us and veered away. I heard a crashing noise but I ignored it. I stared into the boy's eyes. 'They're so pretty' was all I thought until I noticed that I was staring too much. I moved away from him. We were safe. I looked down at the boy and smiled.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah…" he replied. "Thanks,"

I looked back at the man who stared off to the distance, horrified.

"You should give back the balloon." I said and snatched the balloon out of the man's hand. "You almost killed him."

The man didn't reply. He only kept staring. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion but I walked back to the boy and his little brother and handed them the balloon.

"Be more careful next time," I said and smiled.

"Thanks a lot, you…saved my life." He said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Ryan, and this is Nathan." Ryan replied and smiled. "What about –"

"He's dead!"

I whipped around and my eyes widened. I see the float that almost killed Ryan now crashed into one of the rides. I saw my mother crying over a man with dirty blond hair like mine.

Oh my god.

I ran towards them as fast as I could and my heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach. I saw my father, lying on the floor with a pool of red liquid around his head.

"Dad…?" I whispered, horrified. "Dad! Dad, wake up, please!" I started shaking Dad, desperately wishing that it wasn't true. "Dad! This isn't funny!" I felt tears cascading down my face. "Dad! Dad…please…" I cried and pressed my face against his back and clung onto the fabric of his shirt.

My father was dead.

And it's all my fault…

At the funeral, I stared blankly at the picture of my dad. I held my BLAZE headphones tightly, this was the gift he gave me before we went to Disney World. My last birthday present from him…

My mother was crying beside me and holding her stomach. I looked to my mother and reached for her hand.

"Mom, I–"

"It's all your fault…" she whispered.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"It's all your fault!" She screamed and smacked me across the face, hard.

I fell to the ground and everyone looked at her, horrified. My mother didn't stop there. She grabbed my shoulder, turned me around and smacked my face again.

"You stupid asshole!" She yelled. "If you didn't try to get to know that boy, if you didn't try to save him, if it wasn't for you he wouldn't have died!"

I cried out in pain as each slap got harder than the last. No one stopped her, no one tried until my uncle came running over and hauled her out of the building. I curled up into a ball, whimpering in pain and clutching the BLAZE headphones against my chest. I wanted to see my father again, I wanted to see Ryan again, I didn't want to be alone…

My mother was sent to a mental hospital after my sister was born. My uncle took care of Mia in her place with my aunt and I was sent to an orphanage. I came to visit my mother every now and then but the shock from losing my father traumatized her so much she had amnesia. She remembered Mia because she gave birth to her.

But she didn't remember me.

No, worse than that, she hated me.

Whenever I came to visit her, she would ignore me. Whenever I called out to her, she would yell at me. Whenever I got near her, she would hit me.

I was unwanted…

A year later, I was adopted by a rich couple who wanted kids. They tried to dump everything on me, to make me feel loved. But they knew nothing would help me. They sent me to school, hoping that studying would take me off my depression. Thankfully, it did for a while. I studied hard and rose straight to the top. I tried sports like boxing, tennis, and swimming. Anything, to keep my mind off of her…off of mom…I visited Mia from time to time, trying to be the best brother possible and bought her gifts.

The only thing that reminded me of my mother was Disney World…

Or Ryan…

I actually never stopped thinking about Ryan. His tussled hair, his stunning eyes, I realized I had a huge crush on him, but I didn't care.

And then Cry came in.

(End of flashback)

I gritted my teeth as I punched harder. That guy had tussled, oak brown hair like Ryan and for some reason his voice reminded me of Ryan. Since he wore that stupid mask over his face, I couldn't confirm whether he actually was Ryan.

Should I force it off?

"Oh, don't be like that Pewdie," Piggeh called.

"Shut up Piggeh," Stephano smacked the back of Pewdie's head. "Pewdie, the seniors challenged you to a fight again."

"When and where?" I asked. Those people were actually better opponents than this sandbox.

"Five p.m at the front yard." Stephano replied.

"So, I'm going to give a little greeting to that new kid if you're not going to make any moves Pewds," Piggeh called.

I hooked the sandbag, hard. For some reason the idea pissed me off. Stephano smacked Piggeh over the head again.

"What?" he asked.

"Piggeh I swear you're going to be arrested for sexual harassment one day…" Mr. Chair grumbled. "Plus, I think Pewdie actually likes him."

I gave the sandbag another hard punch as anger rushed though me.

"But he just said he didn't want a relationship a few seconds ago!" Piggeh complained. "I wanna have fun!"

I gave the sandbag one last punch before it went flying across the room. Piggeh, Stephano and Mr. Chair's eyes widened. I stared at the sandbag with wide eyes as well. I never used my signature move against a mere sandbag. I looked to my hands which stung from all the punches I just gave but I didn't care.

"Set it up again," I commanded.

Stephano and Piggeh exchanged glances before walking over to retrieve the sandbag. Mr. Chair looked over at me and frowned.

"Pewdie, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine…" I replied then sighed. "Can you get me a towel?"

Mr. Chair nodded and walked towards the supply room. I looked to Stephano who was scolding Piggeh softly as they set up the sandbag again. Mr. Chair returned with a towel in his hands and I started drying myself.

"It's set up," I heard Stephano call.

"Thanks bro," I replied and tossed the towel aside.

I ran up to the sandbag and slammed my fist against it. Everyone looked at me, shocked as I threw more furious punches at the sandbag. That guy Cry, he made me feel so confused when I look at him, I felt as if I was longing to get to know him. He was the fucking new kid; I'm not supposed to be soft on anyone.

Anyone but Mia and Ryan…

I felt my eyes get watery as I continue to attack the sandbag.

It's been seven years since that incident. Yet he is all I thought about.

I throw one last punch at it before it flew across the room again. I panted but at the same time sweat and tears fell down my face.

Will I ever see him again?

I blinked when I noticed someone by the doorway. I looked up then I felt my heart sink.

Cry.


	4. Unmasked

**EDITED: I'm sorry the use of Sweedish language was wrong. I'm just not gonna use Sweedish at all ouo. Thank you for pointing that out to me xD**

Cry's POV:

I tipped my head a little and stared. His beautiful blue eyes looked so sad and so…lonely.

"Hey Russ," I whispered. "Has anything bad happened to Felix?"

"I haven't heard of anything sad," Russ replied. "Why?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Well, I'm going to go before he thinks we're some gay stalkers," Russ calls. "Come on,"

Scott followed but Ken leaned over to me and whispered something into my ear.

"I have heard something but it's just a rumor," he whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"He goes to the hospital once every month, I think he might be diagnosed with something," Ken replied. "I can't be sure because he looks fit now, but yeah, it's just a rumor."

I frowned. Was he sick? Really?

We both jumped when we heard a loud thud in the gym. I looked into the room seeing that the sandbag that he was punching was now on the floor. Felix panted, his hands on his knees.

"Come on, I think he's pissed." Ken warned. "And everyone knows what happens when you encounter angry Felix."

I nodded then started to walk with Ken but I froze.

Someone was looking at me.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Felix.

Oh shit. He noticed me. His glare had me frozen in place. What should I do? Felix looked over at his three friends.

"I'm done for the day," Felix called then walked away to get a towel.

I gulped then started taking a few steps away.

"Don't you move, new kid." Felix commanded harshly.

I shuddered and just stood in place. Ken grabbed my hands and started pulling me.

"Don't mind him, come on," he whispered.

"Ken, if you know better, you will let go of him." Felix whispered back.

We both jumped looking at Felix who leaned on the doorway. A towel hung loosely on his shoulders and he had his arms crossed. A smug grin spread across his face.

"Well, go on," he said shooing Ken. "I'm sure your mother would love to kiss your booboos from today."

"Fuck you," Ken gritted his teeth.

Felix's grin dropped. His eyes were now like icy slits. "What?"

"Just go," I whispered to him. "Don't worry, being shoved into lockers are much better than going to the hospital."

Ken looked at me and frowned. "I can't leave you, that'll make me a total asshole."

"Just go," I pleaded.

Ken bit his lips. He looked at me then at Felix.

"Fine," he muttered and left.

"Smart choice, Cry," Felix praised and clapped his hands slowly. "How kind of you to lessen the trouble."

I gulped and looked at him. His three friends came out of the gym and looked at him. The pink haired guy gave me a quick wink sending chills up my spine. Felix shot him a death stare making the guy cringe in fear.

"Stay here while I go change," he commanded and went back into the gym.

I stared at all three of them, wondering what I should do. The hallway was now silent. The only thing we heard was the shuffling of clothes.

"So…what's your name?" the fancy green guy asked.

"…Cry…" I replied softly.

"I'm Mr. Chair, this is Piggeh," he pointed to the pink haired male. "And this is Stephano."

Piggeh took my hand and gently kissed it. "I'd love to get to know you more."

I flinched and backed up. Piggeh started laughing then Stephano smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! Quit it!" Piggeh yelled.

"Don't you know what Felix told you?" Stephano scolded harshly. "God, seriously I don't even know if you have a brain."

I backed up more towards the window behind me. Mr. Chair frowned.

"Guys, we're scaring him." He pointed out then looked at me. "Sorry, Piggeh likes men. A lot."

Piggeh licked his lips. "I'll like you more when I see your face."

I gulped and backed up more if that was possible. I don't know what they will do to me but I was really scared. Stephano groaned and looked back into the Gym to see if Felix was done. Mr. Chair came up to me and gently patted my shoulder.

"We won't hurt you, unless Pewdie tells us to." He comforted.

I shuddered. "Do you guys do everything he tells you to?"

"It's either listen to him or listen to his fist, but we're all friends here so he's gentle" Piggeh replied shrugging. "I follow him cause he's hot."

"I'm sexy and I know it," Felix laughed as he came out of the gym. "Bring him into the gym."

Mr. Chair nudged me into the gym. I hesitated but walked in, preparing myself for what to come. I stared at him. He had the same baggy blue jacket with black jeans and a BLAZE headphone around his neck. I looked up to see his feathery blond hair all messy but they fell perfectly. He came up to me and narrowed his eyes. I blushed hard as he came closer.

"Wh-what?" I asked. "If you're going to stuff me into a locker again, just do it."

Felix smirked in amusement. "I wasn't planning to stuff you in a locker at all."

"Then what?" I asked.

"Take that mask off," he commanded.

"Why?" I covered my face. "No, I can't do that!"

"Take. It. Off." He commanded more harshly and grabbed my wrist. "Or I'll force it off."

I stared at him. His eyes were blazing with determination and longing. Why did he want me to take it off so bad? He pushed me against the wall behind me, pinning me so I can't escape. My face grew hotter as his face came closer. I should struggle, I should really struggle but at the same time, I didn't want to. I shuddered as Felix grinned.

"What are you staring at?" he asked quietly, "Do you like what you see?"

My face burned as his hand started going up and slowly entwined his fingers around mine. I held my breath and looked away. Felix chuckled and I felt his breath against my ear.

"Don't deny that you like this," he whispered. "If you want more, you should show me your face."

I shut my eyes tightly as I felt his other hand slowly lifting my mask up.

"Pewds, it's almost five," Stephano called.

I heard Felix sigh then his hand left mine. I hold in a whimper as I slide down the wall and sit on the floor.

"I'll be back later," he mumbled and left.

I tied my mask back on again and breathed in deeply.

"Mr. Chair, Stephano, watch Cry until I get back. Piggeh, come with me." I heard him command.

I covered my face in my hands and sighed. What was he going to do to me? Mr. Chair came in and sat beside me. He suddenly pulled me onto his lap.

"Wh-what?" I looked back at him.

"There, there," he replied patting my head.

I blinked but I felt comfortable sitting on his lap. He was like…a chair. Stephano laughed as he came in seeing Mr. Chair pat my head lovingly.

"Mr. Chair, quit that, I think you're creeping him out." He said.

"Um…I'm okay…" I mumbled.

"See Stephano? He likes me!" Mr. Chair claimed and laughed.

Stephano rolled him eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah."

I smiled as I looked at both of them. They seemed really nice for a bunch of bullies. I wondered why they were hated as much as Felix when they're this nice.

"Hey, you two."

We looked towards three tall men coming into the gym. One had shaggy black hair and brown eyes, another had long, orange hair tied to a pony tail and brown eyes, the last one, who looked like their leader, had messy brown hair and green eyes. Stephano narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here Trent?' he asked. "Pewdie's already at the clearing."

"I'm not looking for Felix," Trent hissed. "I want that kid."

My eyes widened. "Wh-why?"

Trent grinned. "Felix shows some special interest in you, I could use that."

Mr. Chair put me down and got up. "He's not coming with you."

Trent scrunches his eyebrows. "I don't want to be hearing that from a nerd." He punched Mr. Chair in the face making Mr. Chair's glasses crack.

He collapsed on the floor whimpering. Stephano and I stared at him then back at Trent.

"Mr. Chair!" I called. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Mr. Chair replied and took his glasses off.

"Go get, Felix," Stephano ordered. "I'll try to hold them off."

Trent grinned and cracked his knuckles. "This'll be fun."

Mr. Chair hesitated. "Okay, be careful," he left the gym.

I got up and stood beside Stephano.

"I'll help you," I offered.

Stephano looked at me with surprise but nodded. "Okay."

Pewdie's POV:

I groaned as I stood by the entrance of the school. What was taking Trent so long? I'm tired of waiting! I would have seen Cry's face already if it weren't for these assholes. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. I was so close, so close…

I looked to my hand and balled it into a fist. It missed Cry's touch, his soft hand that fit perfectly into mine. I don't even know why I held his hand. It just seemed so right when I did it. So then if I saw his face, what would I have done next? I blinked as I realized I didn't really think things though. This was a first.

I held my head, thinking. Okay, I just need to confirm whether Cry is Ryan or not. If he's not, I can just ignore his existence.

And if he is?

I felt my cheeks flush as I imagined Ryan's stunning blue eyes under that mask. What would I do? I asked myself then I sighed and turned to Piggeh who rolled around on the floor. I smirked, for some reason he liked being dirty, literally.

"Come on Piggeh, let's–"

"Hey, Felix"

I looked to the entrance seeing a two men walking up to me. I grinned then stretched.

"What took you bastards so long? I was thinking you chickened out." I called laughing.

"Well, we just needed time to prepare a special treat." One said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Treat?"

"Yeah, something you might like," the other one replied.

I looked to Piggeh who glared at them. He didn't like it either. I cocked my head. Piggeh got up then went into the building.

"What's this surprise?" I asked grinning.

"Oh you know, a–"

"Pewdie!"

My eyes widened to see Mr. Chair's face bloody and swollen Piggeh carried him on his shoulder for support. I ran up to them and examined Mr. Chair.

"What the fuck happened?" I demanded then looked at the two. "Did you do this to him?"

The two people stared at Mr. Chair with wide eyes. I grabbed one of them by his shirt and glared at him.

"Answer me," I commanded and smashed him against the wall.

"Pewdie, they're after Cry!" Mr. Chair yelled.

I felt my blood freeze as I looked at Mr. Chair.

"No…" I whispered then shoved the guy's ass into the nearest trashcan. "What the fuck were you guys thinking?" I demanded as I balled my fists.

"I…I-I don't know!" the guy yelled. "Th-the guys saw you staring at the new kid, and, and, they thought they could use him so that you would give up this time!"

Anger rose inside my fists tightened. "What were they planning to do to him?"

"I don't know, they said they'll have some fun with him." The guy replied. "They brought weapons with them, just in case the new kid knew karate or something."

I snapped. I threw a hook to the guy's face, making him faint. I raised my fist again. I wanted to break his face.

"Pewdie look out!" Piggeh yelled.

I looked back at the other guy who came running up to me with a metal bat in hand. I uppercut his chin making him fall over with the bat.

"Son of a bitch," I grumbled and glared at the guy stuck in the trash. "I'll deal with you later."

I ran back into the building with Piggeh and Mr. Chair, gritting my teeth and clenching my fists. I knew shouldn't have left him.

"Fuck," I cursed as I turned the corner. "Piggeh take Mr. Chair to the nurse, I'll deal with this bastard."

Piggeh nodded and turned left while I turned right. When I reached the gym, my eyes widened. I see two guys on the floor curled up in a ball. Their faces were swollen from punches and possibly kicks. I dragged the two people so that they're leaning against the wall. I know Stephano was good at fighting but I never knew he used his legs. I heard a loud thud then a groan from behind.

Cry.

I whipped around and looked inside the gym. Stephano laid against the far wall, panting. His left arm was bleeding and he was unconscious. I looked to Trent who carried a metallic pole. His face was bruised on his left cheek and left eye but I can tell he was pissed. I looked around more then saw Cry lying on the floor, groaning in pain.

"You were a pain to catch, new kid." Trent lifted his weapon. "But now I have you."

"Trent, your fight is with me!" I yelled and ran into the gym.

Trent whipped around and his eyes widened as my fist slammed against his face. One.

Cry looked up at me as I right hooked Trent's jaw. Two.

"No more!" Trent pleaded. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it." I replied bitterly and I punched his nose. Three.

Trent collapses on the floor, unconscious. I looked towards Stephano who woke up and smiled.

"Ello Pewdie," he greeted. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry," I replied and walked up to Cry. "Are you okay?"

Cry nodded slowly as I helped him up.

I looked at him. His clothes were a bit wrinkled and dirty. He clutches his tummy in pain.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked.

Cry nodded slowly then collapsed against me.

My eyes widened. "Cry!"

"Don't worry, he's just exhausted," Stephano called as he came up to us. "He really kicked ass back there, he would have won if Trent didn't use that metal pole back there."

I stared at Cry. His body lay a bit limp in my arms. I carried him bridal style towards the infirmary and Stephano followed. When I got to the infirmary, I saw Mr. Chair being tended by the school nurse. She had long, bright blond hair and green eyes. She looked back at me and gasped.

"What on earth did you do this time Felix?" she asked.

"It wasn't me this time, Trent beat him up." I replied gritting my teeth. "Look at Stephano, I'll take care of Cry."

The nurse looked at Cry who was sleeping soundly in my arms then to Stephano who smiled weakly.

"Come here child," she instructed and Stephano followed. "I hope you don't do anything to him Felix,"

"Shut up," I grumbled and set Cry down on one of the beds.

The infirmary was quite large because of all the fighting that happens during Deadman. The actual person isn't hurt, but they feel the pain from the game for a while. Those who are actually unconscious from their fight come here to rest.

I looked at Cry then noticed that his mask was really loose and slightly broken. I narrowed my eyes. I actually didn't want to do something like that to him unless he was awake, but I let the curiosity get the best of me. I gently took the ceramic mask off of his face then my eyes widened.

Oh my god…


	5. Threat

Cry's POV:

I groaned feeling a pain in my stomach. I opened my eyes then blinked, feeling something soft on top of me. I looked around to see that this was my room. I was at home. How did I get here? The door slammed open then my little brother Nathan came into my room and jumped on me.

"Ryan!" He yelled. "I was so worried! You were all beaten up when you came home with that guy." He cried and clutched my blanket.

"Sorry kiddo," I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I'm fine now."

I blinked realizing what he said to me.

"Wait, who brought me home?" I asked.

"I don't know, he had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, he was pretty tall and…"

My eyes widened. Felix brought me home? My cheeks grew hot as I looked at me hand. He came back to save me…then took me home…Nathan tipped his head.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, don't worry," I replied and laid back down. "Tell mom I'm fine."

"Okay," Nathan replied and walked out of the room. "Do you want anything while I'm out?"

I shook my head smiling. "Thanks though,"

Nathan nodded and left. I sighed as I put my hand to my face. My mask was still here, that was good. I should…what the? I felt the smooth surface of my mask. I thought that Trent guy broke it slightly during our fight. I pulled it off then looked at it. A white, poker face stared back at me as I examined it. It looked good as new, as if someone fixed it.

Wait…

Does that mean Felix took it off? Or maybe he fixed it while it was still on my face. I bit my lips hoping that he didn't take it off. I didn't want him to see my face…the horrible scar left from the past. I rolled onto my side and looked at the time. 7 a.m. I still had time to get ready for school.

I got out of bed, got dressed, and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, thinking about yesterday. I was staring at Felix as he came up to me and asked if I was okay. I was shocked. For a second he sounded like that boy who saved me from a float at Disney World. That guy was the reason I became bi. Sadly, I can vaguely remember his face and how he looked. All I remembered is that he asked me if I was okay, and when I was about to ask for his name, he disappeared. I sighed a bit. There's no way Felix could be that guy. Sure he was valiant, but he was a bully who was playing with my feelings. He probably thinks I'm a freak now…

When I came to school, Scott, Russ and Ken huddled around me and bombarded me with questions.

"I heard you got into a fight with Trent, are you okay?" Russ asked.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Did Felix do anything to you?" Ken asked. "I really felt bad that I had to leave you like that…"

"Don't worry about it Ken," I comforted.

"So then what exactly happened?' Scott asked.

"Well, I don't really remember myself…" I mumbled then the warning bell rang. "Well, we better get to class."

Russ, Scott, Ken and I started walking. I suddenly felt someone pulling my shirt from behind. I fell back then someone caught me then a hand went under my mask and covered my mask.

"We need to talk." I heard someone whisper into my ear.

I shuddered. It was Felix. He gently closed the door then looked into my eyes.

"You are going to work for me from now on, no questions asked." He whispered harshly.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "What? Why should I do that?"

Felix pulled out his phone then showed me the screen. My eyes widened even more and my heart sank. There on his phone was a picture of me, without my mask. I was sleeping but the scar was still present on my face.

"Delete that!" I yelled and reached for the phone.

Felix pulled away and grinned. "No way. I told you, you're working for me now."

I gritted my teeth. God damnit, out of all the people he was the one to see my face first. Felix put the phone into his pocket and stepped closer to me.

"Delete it." I commanded.

Felix smirked at me, obviously amused. "Make me."

I grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. I knew he saved me the day before, but I didn't want anyone to know about my face. It reminded me about my past…my horrible past. Felix looked at my hands then at me.

"Stephano was right, you're not too bad," he commented then he grabbed my wrists.

This time, I was pushed back against the wall. Felix quickly pinned my arms over my head and smiled.

"But not enough." He finished.

I gritted my teeth and struggled but Felix's strength was far greater than mine.

"Now, will you calmly agree with this? Or shall I show this picture to everyone in the school?" he asked and stared into my eyes.

I blushed hard as I felt his hands entwine with mine again. I remembered the time he was trying to take off my mask the day before.

Was he using my feelings?

I bite my lips as I stare at him. The grip on my hands didn't seem as forceful as they were when he pinned me. I was so confused.

"I'll make this easier for you," he whispered. "If it's a yes, hold my hand, if no, then let go."

I bite my lips and looked away again. This guy…was just terrible…yet now that he's so close, now that he's holding me like this, I didn't want him to let go...

He chuckled as my fingers closed around his.

"I'll take it as a yes," he said.

I felt my cheeks burn as I nodded. Felix turned my head towards him and stared into my eyes.

"Now, listen closely,"

Felix's POV: (Flash back)

I stared at Cry with wide eyes as the broken mask dropped out of my hand.

That face…oh my god…could it really be?

Ryan?

His eyes were closed but I recognized him. His facial features changed a lot…his nose was still cute, and his lips were pink and plump. What really caught my attention was the scar going down his face. I frowned. Who could have done this to him?

I narrowed my eyes then I picked the mask back up.

I needed to know what happened to him during the past 7 years. Why his name was Cry, why he had that scar, and why he didn't recognize me. I frowned to think that he probably forgot me. After all, there was no chance that he was bi back then. I sighed then stared at the mask.

I can't do anything to him if he didn't remember me. I can't just push him around either, that's kind of mean. Plus, we're talking about Ryan…I want to get closer to him, but that might make him a target to other people.

Just like what happened today.

I sighed and walked out of the infirmary thinking about what to do. How will I keep Ryan close without hurting him?

I blinked then grinned. An idea came to mind.

There is a way to keep Ryan beside me. I pouted a bit as I thought hard. I will have to be a total jackass to him in order for that to happen and sighed. I didn't want to, but for the public attention, I guess it was necessary.

"I'm sorry Ryan," I mumbled then walked away. "Prepare for a world full of pain."


	6. Day1: Thunder

Cry's POV:

I sighed as I started to pack my things into my suitcase right after I came home. This was one of the things Felix wanted me to do; move out of my house and live with him. What the hell was he thinking? I blushed as I thought about it. I was going to stay in the same house with Felix…yeah, he's kind of a jerk but I've been developing this huge crush on him…is that okay? To like someone who threatened to give away your biggest secret? I sighed. Well…maybe it's not so bad…

No Ryan, No! You cannot think like that. Concentrate on the important things! He has a picture of your face for crying out loud! I wondered what else he was going to make me do. I place my head in my hands and sighed more. What was I going to do? I was going to stay with my school's biggest bully. I heard a knock on the door and looked up. Nathan frowned as he slowly pushed the door open.

"Do you really have to go?" he asked softly.

I frowned as I pulled up my mask. "I'm sorry Nate," I said and opened my arms. Nathan ran into my arms and hugged me tightly. "I'll come visit now and then, right now I have to learn to take care of myself."

That was the excuse I made for my mother and little brother. I really didn't want to lie to them, but I didn't want them to make a big deal out of it either. I mean, how long was I going to be there?

I stopped then started to think. How long _will_ I be away? Nathan pulled away from me and smiled softly.

"You promise right?" he asked.

I smiled back. "I promise kiddo,"

My phone beeped then I took it out of my pocket.

'Meet me at the school yard,'

I sighed a bit. It's time to go. I got my things and started walking out of my house. Nathan opened the front door for me and I smiled.

"Thanks," I said and went out.

I approached the school then saw Felix leaning against the school gate, looking at his cell. I blushed a bit, his hair was messy as always but this time he wore a pair of glasses that looked like Mr. Chair's. He looked up at me then smirked.

"Hey," he greeted then cocked his head to the side. "This way."

I followed him to a large building beside the school. The building seemed like a dorm for the school kids but at the same time, it looked like a hotel. Felix took a card out of his pocket then swiped a green card to the device beside the double glass door. The doors slide open then Felix took my hand and we walked inside. I took a look around. This place was huge! I stared at the bright orange walls adorned with beautiful white flowers. A giant glass chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle of the lobby. I felt Felix tug my arm then I followed him to the elevators.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"A place where only the best like me live in," Felix replied with a smug grin.

I pouted as the elevator doors opened. We walked in then Felix pressed the button to the 45th floor. I stood awkwardly, looking down at my converses then at Felix who looked kind of bored.

"So…Felix, why in the world do you want me to live with you?" I asked curiously.

"I said no questions asked." He snapped back and I flinched. His gaze softens a bit when he realizes what he just did. "Sorry, it's a habit."

I nodded apologetically then looked up at the black screen saying '23'.

"Cry is not your real name is it?" Felix suddenly asked.

I looked at him, surprised. "…No…"

"Why do you call yourself that?' he asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Uh…that's personal reasons."

Felix scoffs a bit then looks away. "Alright."

I frowned as the elevator door opened. Felix grabbed one of my bags and left. I took my other bag and quickly followed him to an orange door saying '652'. Felix slid the same green card into the little opening above the door knob. He then opened the door and walked inside.

"Come in," he invited.

I hesitated but walked inside then closed the door behind me. Felix's apartment wasn't so bad. He had a big, black leather couch, a giant, flat screen T.V, and a large beanie chair in the living room with a long coffee table in between all of them.

"Your room's over here," Felix called.

I tipped my head seeing a hallway. I walked in then saw a kitchen on the left side and two rooms on the right side. One of the doors was open so I peeked inside seeing Felix putting down my bag then walking out.

"You can unpack," he said then brushed past me making me blush.

God, everything he did made me so flustered.

I walked into the room then started unpacking my things. My room was pretty nice. It had a queen size bed, a medium sized drawer, a separate bathroom and then a wall of window across from my bed. After I put all my clothes away, I laid down on my new bed. It felt really nice to sleep like this and look out to the beautiful sky.

"Oh, by the way," Felix called then pulled my mask off. "you can't wear this while you're here."

I whipped around and looked at him. "What? Why?" I asked.

"I already know what your face looks like," replied shrugging. "What's the big deal?"

I bit my lips. I felt so naked without my mask, so exposed. Felix stared at me. He didn't look like he was going to judge me, or laugh at me. He just….stared. I stared back then he turned away to leave. I blinked seeing a small smile on his face.

Did he like having me here?

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. I kind of liked being here too. This place…kind of smells like Felix…

And I drifted to sleep.

I heard a loud crash of thunder making me jump. I looked outside and saw that it was dark and raining heavily. Another lightning crash is heard and I yelp. I curl up into a ball and hide under my covers. I whimpered as I heard another crackle.

"Cry?" I hear Felix call. "Is something wrong?"

I curl up more as I keep whimpering. I shuddered furiously as another lightning crackled. I hear footsteps coming into the room but I ignored it. I was just so scared…I felt tears starting to fall down my face.

"No…no, no, no…" I whispered.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and hug me tightly.

"It's okay, I'm here," I heard Felix whisper. "It's okay,"

I leaned my head against his chest and clutched his shirt, seeking comfort. Felix hugged me tighter and gently patted my head whispering 'it's okay'. I smiled softly and closed my eyes. I actually felt safe around Felix, despite the fact that he could beat me up any second.

"It's okay, I'm here for you…" he whispered. "…Ryan."

My eyes widened. Did he just call me by my real name? I looked up at Felix, how did he know my real name? I don't remember telling anyone that my name was anything other than Cry. I stared at Felix then narrowed my eyes.

"How…how do you know my name?" I asked.

Felix looked down at me then frowned. His expression looked hurt. "You don't remember me do you?"

I hesitated, not knowing what to say. "I…I don't know…"

Felix took in a deep breath then looked at me straight in the eye.

"I'm the kid who saved you from that parade float in Disney Land."


	7. A Month Worth of Pain

Cry's POV:

I woke up gasping. I panted then looked around seeing that I was alone in the room. I looked at the time. 6:30 a.m. I looked around. Felix wasn't around, let alone I don't even know if he came here last night.

Was it all a dream?

I sighed as I felt my cheeks flush. Did I just have a dream about him? I blinked when I felt the bed shake a little.

"Get up!" Felix yelled then lifted my bed from one side.

I tumbled down my bed and rolled onto the floor. Felix laughed as he set my bed back in place.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "That's technically my bed!"

"I'm hungry, make me breakfast," Felix replied pouting playfully.

I stared at him with wide eyes seeing the white mask in hand. I grimaced then sat up. He wanted me to cook for him? Am I his maid now? I looked up at Felix who wore a red v-neck with a black jacket over it and baggy jeans. His hair was a little straightened this time but it still looked nice. His blue eyes look to me then his lips twitch a smile. I blushed then looked down. Why was he smiling this time?

"Cry, I'm hungry," he repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get to it…" I mumbled then got up and walked past him. "I'll see what I can do about it."

I walked into the kitchen and looked though the fridge. Felix came in then yawned as he took a seat at the table. I took out 2 eggs and a few strips of bacon.

"I don't really want those in the morning." Felix called and I put them back.

I walked over to the cabinets and took out a cereal. Captain Crunch. Yum.

"I don't want cereal either," Felix called then I slightly crushed the box.

"Then what do you want?" I asked calmly looking back at him. He was playing with me…

Felix smiled playfully making my stomach flip. "Oh, nothing big. Maybe a small glass of marinade with a slice of lemon, and two blue berry scone, lots of sausages and…" He taps his chin. "A sandwich."

My lips twitched. "I'm going to make you pancakes."

Felix laughed. "Okay,"

That was breakfast with Felix….everyday in the morning…

I mean, it wasn't so bad since he didn't threaten me to get up or cook food; I personally kind of liked cooking. I just hated how picky he was whenever I made something for him. Sadly he was not as kind to me as he was at home…

He completely ignored me at school. He only let me wear my mask whenever we went to school. We walked together to school but once we entered through the front gate, the first thing he did was shove my ass down a trashcan.

"Later," he sang and walked away.

I didn't get him…

And whenever we had any class together, he would either pretend to be asleep and ignore me or he will actually be sleeping. I sighed. Does he hate me or not?

Sometimes, when I'm talking to Russ and Scott, he would come up to me and shove me into a locker for no reason. And then he shoves Scott and Russ into the lockers next to me. I sighed and knocked my head against the side of the locker I was stuck in.

"Hey, how's it going in there?" I asked.

"Quite roomy actually," Scott replied and chuckled.

"Mine has the test I'm going to take for next class!" Russ replied.

I laughed. Eventually Red came around to free us.

The only way Felix talked to me in school was through text. When lunch time came, he would always text me:

'I'm hungry, come to the rooftop'

Or

'Cry…I'm hungry'

Or even.

"Be a dear and get me food."

I sighed and walked up to the rooftop. I swear all he thinks about is food. When I brought him the lunch I cooked for him in the morning, he smiled. Not one of those smug grins, but a sincere smile. That's one of the only thing I liked about being his slave. And then we would eat together with Piggeh, Mr. Chair, and Stephano.

Before I knew it, a month passed by.

Scott and Russ pulled me out of the trashcan as a daily routine then sighed.

"You know, I think you should stand up to that guy." Scott muttered. "He's been picking on you this whole month."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You don't notice?" Russ asked. "Felix's been in a good mood for the past few weeks but when he sees you, he shoves you into the nearest locker with anyone near you."

I shrugged. "Well, it's fine, at least he's not punching me."

"I don't know man," Scott rubbed the back of his neck. "I really think you should stand up for yourself, I mean, don't you hate it?"

I thought about it for a moment. Everything was fine at home with Felix. The only time he annoyed me was when he would roll me off my bed just so that he could get food.

"Not really, he probably just wanted food." I replied.

"Why would he want food from you?" Scott asked.

I blinked. "Cause….I cook for him…"

"Why do you cook for him?" Russ asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Cause…I kind of live with him now, and he grew fond of my cooking."

"You what?" Scott exclaimed. "Holy shit, that must be horrible!"

"No, I–"

"Now you really need to stand up to him! He can't treat you like that!" Scott continued.

"No, wait, listen I–"

"Did he threaten you to come live with him?" Russ asked.

"Kind of, but it's not–"

"I got an idea," Scott claimed then pulled me close to him. "Fall Festival,"

"Fall Festival?" I echoed in confusion.

"Yeah, it's a time where we have little parties and activities in school, think of it as thanksgiving and a fair combined together." Scott explained. "There, you could challenge Felix to a Deadman showdown."

"What? Isn't he the champion? How in the world will I win?" I demanded.

"Well yeah, but since you live with him, you can find out his weakness then beat him!" Scott smiled.

"And what if I lose?" I whispered harshly.

"Don't worry, I have a shovel," Scott said jokingly then tapped his chin, thinking. "Well, I got nothing…"

I sighed. "I can't do this."

"Cry, just think about it." Russ suggested. "If you win, you can win his respect and you won't be stuck in a trashcan every morning."

I shrugged. I was used to being pushed into the trashcan. It hurt my bottom a bit but I felt that Felix was gentler than he should be when he was shoving me down. But…having Felix respect me was a nice idea too…but then I could die.

"I can't do this," I repeated.

"Just think about it," Scott said frowning. "I really don't want you sitting in a trashcan anymore."

I nodded. "Thanks,"

"The Fall Fest is two days from now, we can discuss it then," Russ pointed out then I sighed.

What am I going to do?


	8. Fall Festival

Cry's POV:

The next day, I woke up before Felix threw me off the bed. I quickly got changed then walked into the living room. I rubbed my eyes. I didn't have my mask on again, but I didn't feel uncomfortable anymore. Felix was in the living room spreading himself on the couch. He looked up at me and tipped his head.

"You're up early." He commented.

"Yeah," I yawned then gently nudged his legs off the couch. Felix pouted as I sat down then he put his legs on my lap.

I blushed slightly and glanced at him. He grinned playfully then looked back at the T.V, searching for a good show to watch. At home, he was so playful. It was kind of strange that he changed his character completely when we entered a different location. Maybe I could ask him.

"So, I wanted to ask you something." I started.

"Yeah?" he asked looking over at me.

"Why do you always ignore me at school?" Felix's eyes narrowed at the question.

"Why do you ask?" I gulped.

"Well…you're just different here…that's all." I mumbled and shifted nervously.

Felix raised a brow. "What are you trying to say?"

"N-nothing, nevermind." I replied then got off the couch. "I'll make breakfast, what do you want today?"

Felix stared at me, confused but he sat up then yawned. "Pancakes."

I nodded then walked into the kitchen. Why did I ask him that? I started to make the mix then heard Felix coming into the kitchen.

"Hey Cry," he called.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"About the Fall Festival," I froze. Did he know about the challenging? "I want you to come with me and Mr. Chair."

I looked back at him. "What?"

"You know," Felix's cheek flushed slightly as he leaned against the doorway. "Have fun and stuff for once…since for the past month you've been good to me, I'm rewarding you."

"Is that what you wanted to ask me?" he blinked.

"What were you expecting?" he asked.

I shook my head and started mixing again. I shouldn't say anymore or I'll get busted. "Nothing, nothing."

Felix came up to me and leaned against the counter.

"Did you want it to be just me and you?' he asked grinning.

I felt my cheeks grow hot. "Uh…if you want..."

"Well, Mr. Chair's barely noticeable, especially when he's in chair mode." Felix pointed out laughing. "You won't notice him there at all. Plus, I think Piggeh will keep him company if we ever leave him."

I nodded slowly then started the fire. I felt Felix's arms wrap about my waste and he rests his head on my shoulder. My face burned. He didn't usually show this much affection. The most affection he ever showed was when he hugged me during the storm.

But that was a dream…

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What? Isn't this what a loving husband does for his wife when she's cooking a meal?" Felix asked teasingly.

"I'm not a girl!" I scolded.

"Well let's see here…" Felix let go of me. "You cook for me, you bring food to me, I think I can conclude that you're a girl."

"Is that all a girl is for?" I demanded as I put my hands on my hips. "You should be ashamed! Apologize to all the girls in the world, right now!"

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry," Felix rolled his eyes playfully. "So are you coming to the Fall Festival or not?"

"What about Stephano?" I asked.

"He will probably be dealing with BARRELS!" I jumped when he suddenly yelled out the word.

"B-barrels?" I echoed as I looked back at him.

"Sorry, don't worry about it." He replied and ruffled my hair. "So it's just you and me. A Date."

"W-what?" I stammered as my face became beet red.

"I'm kidding," Felix laughed then looked at me. "But it's okay if you think of it that way," He grinned teasingly.

"Shut up," I grumbled then poured some pancake mix into the pan. "But…I'll be there…"

"Great, meet me at the school gate, 3 p.m."

I nodded as I stared at the pancakes.

A date…

I walked to the school gate and checked my watch. It was 2:45. I was still early. Felix handed me my mask before I left so I had that on with a light green sweater and jeans. Felix leaned against the gate with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He wore a dark green shirt with a black jacket and tight jeans. His favorite BLAZE headphones hung over his neck. He looked over at me when I approached him and smirked.

"Mr. Chair was taken away by Piggeh, so I was right." Felix pointed out. "Let's go."

I nodded as I blushed. So we kind of were on a date. Hopefully that's not what it looked like in front of other people. We walked into the yard. It was full of colorful tents and streamers and confetti flew around in the breeze with the leaves. I looked around. Each tent held different games and prizes to win. I smiled when I saw someone passing around balloons. It reminded me of the time I went to Disney World with Nathan but then my dad was there too…and then that boy…

I blinked when I saw a blue balloon in front of my face. Felix smirked as he placed the balloon string in my hand and closed it tightly.

"Be careful with it," he whispered gently then my eyes widened.

He can't be…can he?

I bit my lips and looked around, blushing wildly. I needed to find something to distract him and myself.

"Hey, look!" I called then pointed at the shooting game with fluffy teddy bears as prizes.

"You want fluffy bears?" he questioned and chuckled. "Sure, let's do it."

We walked up to the booth and I saw Scott. He waved at me. There was another guy beside him, looking bored and grumpy at the same time.

"Hey Cry," Scott greeted then leaned over the counter. "Did you do it yet?"

"Huh?"

"The challenge." Scott whispered.

"I told you, I'm not doing that!" I whispered back.

"Oh come on Cry, it's your perfect chance." Scott sighed a bit. "I mean, you're walking around with him!"

"What are you two talking about?" Felix called as he came up to us.

"Nothing," I replied then gave a dollar to Scott. "I want to play,"

Scott smirked. "Sure, here." He handed me a plastic gun. "Just shoot that moving barrel and–"

"Barrel!" Felix yelled.

Scott and I jumped then looked at him. Felix looked back at us as if nothing happened. I walked up to him and handed him the balloon he gave me.

"Hold onto that for now," I said and walked towards the booth. "Let's do this,"

"Have fun, good luck." Scott said then pressed a button.

I looked to the back of the booth seeing a barrel picture moving around. I narrowed my eyes and shot a few times. I missed most of them but the last one hit.

"Sweet!" I yelled and looked back at Felix. "I won!"

Felix smiled at me. "Congra–"

"Nope, you lost." The other clerk guy replied.

I turned to him then scrunched my eyebrows. "Why?"

"You're supposed to shoot it down, pal. The barrel's still up, you lose." The clerk guy replied and groaned. "Now leave."

"Hey, that's not fair." Scott pointed out.

"Life's not fair." The clerk replied.

I frowned then sighed as I gave back the gun. Felix slammed a dollar onto the counter, giving the clerk a death stare.

"Set me up," he said darkly as Scott took the money and scooted away.

I looked at him as he got the gun and handed me the balloon.

"This is personal," he muttered glancing at me.

I blushed hard. Was he doing this for me? Scott pushed the button then the barrel picture started to move around at the back of the booth. Felix narrows his eyes and held up the gun. He stayed like that for a few seconds until he shot. The picture of the barrel was knocked off making the clerk's jaw drop.

"What the fuck?" he asked. "That's not supposed to happen."

"Well it happened." Feliex replied then passed the gun to the clerk. "Now which teddy bear should I get?"

I bit my lips as I scanned the various teddy bears that sat on the prize shelf. I pointed to the one with a fat head with an antenna sticking out. Felix smiled.

"Hand it over," he said.

The clerk grumbled as he handed Felix the teddy bear. I waved to Scott then we left. Felix handed me the teddy and chuckled. We kept walking until Felix pointed out that he was hungry again. I chuckled then bought both of us lunch. We walked to the school roof top and sat down eating. Felix looked at my teddy I tied the balloon tightly to its arm so I didn't have to hold onto it.

"It's really cute," he commented.

"Yeah," I replied and stared at it.

Felix won this prize…for me…

I blushed more and pressed my face against it so he wouldn't see. Felix looked at me then laughed.

"Do you like it that much?" he asked.

"I really do," I replied and looked at him smiling.

Felix's eyes widened a bit as his cheeks flushed pink. "…I'm glad…"

I hugged him tightly. Felix tensed up for a second but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks," I whispered.

He chuckled as we let go. "You're welcome."

The door to the rooftop slams open and I jump. Trent was standing at the doorway, his nose was bandaged and his face was still bruised. I shuddered to see a grin on his face. What did he want?

"Felix, I have something interesting to tell you." He said.

Felix raised a brow, clearly upset that we were disturbed. "What is it?"

"There's a guy who wants to challenge your championship in Deadman," Trent claimed.

I froze. No, don't tell me he knew…

"Who's that?' Felix asked, uninterested.

Trent looked at me and grinned more. Oh god…he knew.

"You little boyfriend right there." He replied.

Felix's eyes widened as he looked at me. "Really?"

I shut my eyes tightly. What will he think of me now? He just won me a god damn teddy bear! I didn't want him to think that I didn't appreciate him.

Because I really did…

"Cry,"

I glanced at Felix who didn't look mad at all. In fact, he looked excited.

"I never knew you were into those kind of games," he said grinning. "If that's the case, I'll happily accept your challenge. I'll see you at the finals."


	9. Mixed feelings

**WOAH WOAH WOOOOAAAH! When did this story get so many views? I actually never expected my story to be this liked. Thanks guys, it really means a lot to me that you all are enjoying this story. I hope I won't let you down! Enjoy! :3 -Latte**

Pewdie's POV:

I collapsed on my bed. The softness of the mattress was comforting but I still felt uneasy. I took off my glasses then glanced at Cry's room. He was setting his new teddy bear on his bed happily. I smiled to myself and looked up at the ceiling, wondering why he was so bothered when Trent told me he was going to play in the Deadman game. I sat up then saw Cry lying on his bed, probably sleeping. I smirked then walked over to his room to turn off the lights. We walked around a lot today, he must be tired. I slowly closed the door, not wanting to wake him.

"Pewdie!" I heard someone coo as I felt arms wrap around me.

I groaned. "Get off me Piggeh,"

"How was your date?" Piggeh teased grinning. "Had any sexy time?"

I nudged him off of me. "No, I wasn't planning that in the first place." I replied then paused as I felt my cheeks get hot. "…but the date went well…sort of."

Piggeh raised a brow. "Sort of? Did something happen while I played with Mr. Chair?"

"Trent told me Cry wanted to challenge my championship in Deadman," I explained. "Cry was a bit upset afterwards, but now he's asleep."

Piggeh tapped his chin thoughtfully then walked over to my living room. "Maybe he wants to break the deal,"

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

"I don't know, it's just an idea," Piggeh replied shrugging.

I bit my lips a bit then looked back at Cry. He wanted to leave? Is that why? I sighed and leaned against the wall. I guess I should have seen this coming. I have been an asshole to him ever since he came to this school. I hoped to make it up to him today.

I closed my eyes remembering his smile as I gave him the teddy bear. He was so cute, I wanted to make him smile more often but I knew the dangers that will come after that. I sighed and looked up. I finally found Ryan, but now I'm about to lose him. What should I do?

"Pewds, you okay?" Piggeh asked.

I should not jump into conclusions just yet. "I'm fine,"

But…

I hope it's not true…

Cry's POV:

I sighed as I looked at my assignments. I had a huge test in Math tomorrow and I didn't know if I was ready for it. I sit in front of the coffee table scratching my head and looking at my homework. Felix passed by then glanced at my papers. Maybe I could ask him for help.

"Hey, Fe–"

Felix quickly left the room. I frowned. Was he still mad at me? I looked down at my papers then sighed. Of course he would be, Trent made me look like a douche at the rooftop, right after Felix started being nice to me too. I rest my cheek to my palm and scribble numbers onto the paper. I hear footsteps coming back then my eyes widened seeing a bunch of papers pile up on the table.

I looked back to see Felix. His cheeks flushed to a pink hue as I gazed at his face. I felt my own cheeks get hot as I glanced away and looked at the papers.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Do those too," he told me then walked to the other side of the table.

"Why?" I asked slightly glaring at him. "I kind of have other things to worry about…"

"Just do it." He replied and put on his glasses. He looked nice with those on, despite it being huge and kind of nerdy.

I pouted then took a paper. These were all math questions.

"Is this your homework?" I asked. "Cause if it is, I'll be pissed."

"No questions asked." Felix replied and waved his hand.

I sighed and started working on them. Felix watched. I felt awkward having him watch me as I do work. What if I made a mistake?

"You messed up there," he pointed out.

My question was answered.

"Huh?" I asked and looked down at my paper.

"You forgot to carry the 2," he replied.

I looked down at the equation and scanned my work. He was right,

"Oh…" I muttered. "Thanks…"

This whole process went on for a while. Felix pointed out my every mistake, and I fixed them.

"Why aren't you doing this if you say you're so much smarter than me?" I asked smirking.

"Because obviously you want me to take you under my wings." Felix replied and raised his arms. "Bask in my glory,"

I laughed and continued working. I knew he wouldn't do this himself no matter how many times I argued with him. He smiled at me whenever I get flustered with embarrassment and laughed whenever I objected to his insults.

"Cry, you suck at Math," He pointed out smiling.

"I am excellent at Math, thank you very much." I replied and erased my work. "I don't need you to help me out on this."

Felix became silent. I looked up and saw that his face looked so…upset. I bit my lips, did what I say hurt him?

"Uh…I was just kidding," I stammered. "I really…appreciate your help."

"Who said I'm helping you?" Felix asked trying his best to smirk. "I'm only showing you who is superior here."

I grimaced. He tricked me again, god dammit. "Fuck you…"

I finished all the sheets he gave me then looked at Felix who rested his head on the table.

"Happy? I finished your damn homework." I mumbled then poked his head with my pencil.

"It was for you," he replied.

I tipped my head, trying to comprehend what he meant. I opened my mouth to speak but then Felix started snoring softly. I smirked then walked to his bedroom, getting a blanket and went back to cover him.

The next day, I grumbled as I went into my Math class. Russ looked up and waved.

"Hey," he greeted.

"I'm ready to fail at life," I greeted back and took a seat next to him.

"Heh, it's okay, I'm going to fail harder than you." He replied chuckling.

I smirked as the bell rang and the teacher set my test in front of me. I blinked as I recognized some of these questions. These were similar to the questions the papers had. I blushed a little as I remembered what Felix told me last night.

He was helping me study for the test…

I smiled a little then started writing. That guy…I have mixed feelings for him.

"Felix?" I called as I entered his house. "Felix, are you home?"

I saw Felix look up at me from the couch. "Is something wrong Cry?"

"No, I…" I blushed as I took my mask off. "I just wanted to thank you for last night…"

Felix smirked then sat up. "I told you I'm great."

I laughed as I walked towards my room. Felix's smile faded and he got up then took my wrist. I looked at him, surprised. His blue eyes narrowed a bit.

"Cry, do you regret being here?" he asked.

I scrunch my eyebrows. "Uh…why do you ask?"

Felix gaze suddenly turned serious. "I need an answer."

I flinched and backed up. Felix didn't let go of my wrist.

"Fe-Felix, let go," I said as I shoot my arm.

Felix's gaze started burning with frustration as he pushed me back to the wall behind me.

"Felix, what are you doing?" I asked.

"If you're not going to answer me, then just remember this," he said harshly. "I'm not going to let you win the Deadman championship."

He let go of me then went into his room. I heard the door slam shut then I slid down the wall and sat down.

Shit…I'm going to die…


	10. Deadman (1): Time to practice!

Cry's POV:

I put my face into my hands as I sighed. Everything has changed since Felix told me he wasn't going to let me win Deadman.

For the past few weeks, Felix didn't text me asking me for lunch this time. He was barely at home, and even if he was at home, he will be sleeping or he looks angry. I didn't say anything because I knew no one wanted to mess with angry Felix. I asked Mr. Chair if he was okay. Mr. Chair told me he was training for Deadman. What am I going to do? There's no way I can beat him…

"It's rare that I actually see you in the lunch room," Russ pointed out. "Is he not bullying you anymore?"

"It's worse, he's preparing to kill me in Deadman," I replied and looked up at him.

Scott finished his lunch and frowned. "Well, what you need is some training."

"Training?' I echoed and looked at him. "How is that going to help me?"

"Well, it'll help you get to the finals," Scott replied.

I sighed then Red patted my back.

"Come on Cry, at least you have to give it a shot." She said.

I didn't reply. The whole reason I lived with Felix was because he had a picture of my face but did that really matter anymore? Yes, he bullied me a few times before but he never actually used actual violence against me or my friends. We were actually starting to get friendly…then this happened.

What will happen if I actually win? Will he kick me out? Will he hate me for life? Russ told me I'll gain his respect but that's not what I want.

I just wanted things to be the way they were before.

I balled my hands into a tight fist. No, I'm not going to keep things the way they are now. If he's going to ignore me, then fine.

I'll talk to him during the Deadman finals.

"Let's do it." I said.

Scott led me into a room I never saw. The place was filled with computers, wires and large capsules. I looked to the giant screen seeing two people fighting in a barren desert. I looked to the other side seeing a bunch of T.V's and game consoles.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"The gaming room, this is where you can play all kinds of games. Deadman is most popular here but some people don't play for competition. They play for fun." Scott replied.

I nodded slowly. "So…when you win the competition, what do you win?"

"I don't know, I never won and they never tell us." Scott replied. "But I heard it was cool."

Scott walked up to an open capsule and beckoned me to follow. I peeked inside the capsule; it was like a nice bed with a fancy headset inside.

"This is the Deadman game play capsule." Scott explained. "Here, lay in this capsule."

I hesitated before stepping inside. I laid down on the comfortable cushion then Scott put the headset on my head.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. "I'll see you at the stage."

I nodded then closed my eyes. I heard the machine starting up and opened my eyes. I blinked seeing that I was in a verdant forest. I looked around to see the lush trees standing over me, the sky was blue, the birds were chirping, this place was really nice…

"Hey man," I heard Scott call.

I turned around. "Hey friend," I greeted.

Scott smiled then beckoned me. "This is the forest stage. Deadman has four different stages: Forest, desert, mountain and ice land. People can use this stage to their advantage if they want, like here." Scott walked around into the trees then disappeared. "These trees are really useful when you're trying to run away and recover. In the ice stage, you'll slip but so will your opponent if you don't have any snow shoes. In the Mountain stage you really don't do much there just don't fall off the mountain. In the Desert stage, you can't hide anywhere and because of the intense heat, you slowly lost your health."

My eyes widened. "Woah, how did you do that?" I asked as I looked for him. "I can't see you at all"

"You just hide behind the trees," Scott replied then appeared again. "Unless you have the special ability to make yourself invisible."

I tipped my head. "Special ability?"

"Everyone who plays this game gets at least one special ability, it's like an addition to what you can already do in real life and recovery which you can only use once. Mine is to turn invisible but it only lasts for a few minutes." Scott explained.

"How do I find out my own special ability?" I asked.

"You imagine what you want it to be," Scott replied. "But the powers of special abilities are really limited, like I can stay invisible for four minutes, sometimes when you use your special ability, you can't use it again for a certain amount of time."

I nodded slowly. "Do you know Felix's special ability?"

Scott shrugged. "I never fought him but I heard he never uses it."

I bit my lips. "I see…"

"So, what's your special ability going to be?" Scott asked. "All you have to do is imagine."

I tapped my chin, what would it be? I closed my eyes to think.

Pewdie's POV:

I yawned as my capsule opened. I took my headset off then stretched. Stephano, who was my opponent, got out of his capsule then pouted.

"Pewds, I swear you broke one of my bones during that fight." He pointed out.

"Sorry," I said then looked over at Piggeh who was sitting on top of Mr. Chair.

"Does it still hurt?" Mr. Chair asked. "Piggeh please get off me."

Piggeh pouted then jumped off. "You're so mean Mr. Chair."

"That's because you make everyone uncomfortable," Stephano replied then went up to Mr. Chair. "I'll be fine, I just need to rest."

"Piggeh, can you fight me next?" I asked.

Piggeh raised a brow. You might not believe me, but Piggeh was better than Stephano at playing Deadman. He always came in second place in Deadman championships. I respected him, but I still hated his flirts and affection.

"Nah," he replied.

I glared at him. "Piggeh,"

Piggeh shrugged and I sighed. In the real world, he was always so lazy. That's why I always ask Stephano to be my opponent when I'm training, but this time, I needed better opponents.

"Please," I mumbled.

Piggeh's eyes widened a bit. I stared at him. I knew he wasn't going to agree even if I threatened him, so that was all I could say.

"It's rare that you ask me to fight you," he said. "Are you worried that you will lose?"

I sighed. "I'm not afraid, I just know unexpected things happen,"

Piggeh glanced at Stephano and Mr. Chair. "Mr. Chair take him to the infirmary."

Mr. Chair tipped his head. "Why?"

"Stephano looks tired, just go." Piggeh replied.

Mr. Chair blinked but took Stephano's arm over his shoulder. "Let's go,"

Piggeh came up to me and leaned against my capsule.

"Is it for him?" he asked.

I tensed up and felt my cheeks get hot. "I can't let him win."

Piggeh ruffled my hair. "Why can't you just tell him how you feel?"

"I don't even know if I can tell him yet." I mumbled. "I know you guys can help me protect him, but I've been a jackass to him, I don't even know if he wants to stay."

Piggeh's gaze softened as he looked down at me. "Let's see how it goes,"

I nodded as he went into a capsule and put his headset on.

"What will happen if you lose?" he asked.

I lowered my gaze to my feet. "…I don't know, it just all depends on what happens next."


	11. Deadman (2): Nightmares and Comfort

Cry's POV:

I looked up at the Deadman sign up poster in front of the school. I blinked. I didn't see many names on the sign up poster, maybe because Felix was in it…

I searched for his name. Guess he didn't sign up yet.

It was Saturday. I have 2 more days till it actually starts. I promised Scott and Russ I'd meet up with them after I signed up. I reached into my pocket to take out a pen. I blinked when I saw Felix sign my name on the poster.

"Thanks…" I mumbled as he wrote his name below mine.

Felix nodded as he finished. I stared at him. His blue eyes looked tired and his hair was messier than usual. Was he pushing himself that hard?

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" I asked.

Felix rubbed his eye and glanced at me. "I'm fine I guess."

I frowned. "But you –"

"I'm fine," Felix grumbled and glared at me.

I flinched at the harshness of his tone. Felix's eyes widened as if he just realized what he did. He sighed then rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry…" He mumbled. "I–"

Felix collapsed on me. I yelped as I fell and landed on my back. I looked up seeing Felix's head on top of my tummy, his eyes were closed and I heard soft snoring. I slowly started to get up then looked at him. He was out cold; I couldn't just leave him here. I took his arm over my shoulder then helped him get into his apartment. I kicked the door to his room open softly then laid him down on his bed.

I looked at him to see if he was still sleeping. His feathery blond hair dangled over his eyes and his left arm covered the bottom half of his face. I sighed then pulled his blanket over him. I needed to go back to Russ and Scott so I turned to leave.

"…Cry…"

I looked back at Felix who rolled onto his side. His arm stretched out.

"Don't leave…" he whispered. "Please…don't go."

My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed red. Was he dreaming about me? His arms kept reaching out desperately as he gritted his teeth. He tossed and turned and called out my name more.

"Please, don't go…" he whispered again.

I frowned. I didn't want him to stay like this. I knelt down beside him and took his hand.

"I'm not leaving." I whispered.

I blushed harder as his finger entwined mine.

"Even if you win?" he asked.

I frowned. He did think I was going to leave him. I felt my heart crush itself with guilt. Although Trent was the one who blurt it out, the fact that I'm the reason Felix was upset really hurt. I gripped his hand tighter.

"I won't leave you," I repeated.

Felix took in a deep breath then pulled me into a hug. My eyes widened. He was still sleeping, but I'm guessing he was hugging me in his dreams. I hugged him back as he nestles his face against my neck.

"Even if I win," I promised. "But if I win in the finals you better stop bullying me in school."

Felix chuckled. I shivered as I felt his warm breath against my neck. "Okay…but if you lose, you'll be buying me food."

I pouted. God dammit Felix.

"I'm not leaving," I reminded gently as his arms went limp and he drifted off to a better dream.

He was snoring softly again. I smiled and laid him back on the bed and left. I thought I heard him say something as I left but I only guessed he was sleep talking about something else.

Felix's POV:

_"I won't leave you,"_

The words echoed in my head as I woke up. I blinked then looked around. I was in my bed. When did I get here? I sat up then looked at my hands and blushed. I had a dream about Ryan.

It was a terrible dream at first. Ryan had beaten me in Deadman then everything around me went dark. I saw Ryan walking away from me, telling me how much he hated me, how much he didn't want to be with me. I chased him, but no matter how fast I ran, how much I reached out, I couldn't catch him.

"Don't go!" I called out desperately. "Please!"

But Ryan just disappeared into the darkness. I kept calling out his name but there was no response.

Then I felt warmth on my hand. I looked beside me then saw Ryan, his stunning blue eyes staring at me. I blushed as he smiled warmly.

"I won't leave you," I heard him say. His voice was softer so much gentler…

My eyes widened as I entwined my fingers with his, not wanting to let go. "Even if you win?" I asked.

There was a long pause as I waited eagerly. The grip on my hand became tighter

"I won't leave you," he replied.

I hugged him tightly. He tensed up in surprise but hugged me back. I nestles my face against the crook of his neck. Ryan chuckled.

"But if I do win, you better stop bullying me." He said.

I smiled. "Okay. Then if you lose, you'll be buying me food."

I kept hugging him for what seemed like hours. I didn't mind. I really liked it. I let go then stared into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm not leaving." He said again.

I nodded as I hugged him tighter.

"I love you, Ryan." I whispered.

And then I woke up….dammit.

I yawned as I stretched myself. Did this mean Ryan wasn't planning to leave me? I felt my heart swell with joy as I got out of bed and got myself a cup of water. I knew it was a dream, but it felt so real…

Should I remind him what happens if he loses? I smiled as I chugged down the water. I didn't mind having Ryan cook for me, his cookings were delicious but it gave him motivation. I put the cup down as excitement jolted through me. Ryan and I are going to play my favorite game together.

I turned to go back to school, I needed to use the gym again.

I'm still not letting him win.


	12. Deadman (3) Surprise!

**Hello People! Thank you for 500 views! *confetti all around* I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and I'll upload the last chapter of the Fall Arc soon! -Latte**

Cry's POV:

I took in a deep breath as I entered the school. I adjusted my mask, Deadman started today. I saw Scott, Russ, Red and Ken at my locker waiting for me. They all smiled and waved as I approached them.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Russ asked patting my shoulder.

"Pretty good," I replied. "Thanks for helping me through this,"

"We're all friends here," Scott pointed out and laughed. "I wish you luck."

I nodded then we all walked into the gaming room. I felt my cheeks grow hot as I saw Felix standing in front of a giant screen. His eyes looked less tired and his hair was fixed. He wore a light green shirt with a dark blue jacket on and skinny black jeans. He looked over at me, I can see his favorite BLAZE headphone on his neck as he put his glasses on.

"Cry," he greeted smiling. "If you lose, you'll be _buying_ me food from now on."

I bit my lips and blushed remembering that day. He doesn't know that I was actually there when he was dreaming does he? I blinked remembering he said something before I left the house. I wonder what it was…

"And if Cry wins, you stop bullying him," Scott called.

Felix smirked then walked up to me. "That is, if he can."

I grimaced but at least he talked to me. I opened my mouth to speak but Felix leaned and whispered in my ear. "I'm still not letting you win,"

I gulped as he walked past me and pushed through Russ and Scott.

"Good luck Cry," he called. "You're going to need it!"

I felt my cheeks get hot from embarrassment as I sighed. I can do this.

"Jerk," Russ muttered.

"It's okay, cause Cry's going to beat him." Scott replied and looked back at Cry.

"Good luck," Red said giving me a squeeze.

I smiled and looked at all of them. "Thank you."

And Deadman begun.

I entered the ice land, shivering as I shuffled towards the snow. Shit, why did place have to be so cold? I looked around for my opponent but all I saw was a vast white landscape of snow and icicles. I felt a snowball hit the back of my head. I looked back to see one of Trent's men holding a snowball in hand.

"You're not getting me this time, new kid!" the guy yelled and then ran towards me.

I backed up but the guy's snowball already hit my face and I fell back. I yelped a bit as my back hit the hard ice. I kicked the guy off of me then rolled onto my stomach. I wiped the snow off my mask then saw that the guy was slipping on the ice. I got up on the foot then felt my legs shake.

"Ha, I got you right where I want you," he claimed then slowly started walking towards me.

I smirked. "Not really."

I closed my eyes then my converses turned into ice skates. The guy's eyes widened.

"What?" he said in disbelief.

I smiled. Each of my friends took their time to help me learn how to play Deadman. Scott was in charge of showing me how to use the forest stage to my advantage and he gave me advices on how to use my special ability: Summoning. I thought it would be kind of cool if I could summon things, but I couldn't summon any animals or artillery. I also had a 7 minute cool down which was a big disadvantage so I had to rely on my martial arts skills and think smart.

Ken gave me advices on the Mountain stage, 'don't fall off the mountain', Red taught me how to ice skate in the ice land stage, and Russ taught me how to survive in the desert stage.

I skated towards the guy. Smiling happily as I remembered what Red did to me the first time I entered the ice land stage. I circled around the guy. The guy blinked then turned to face me.

"What do think you're doing? Just because you're a ballerina now doesn't mean I won't hit you!" he yelled.

I kept circling him as he kept taunting me. Little did he know what I was about to do.

"You should look down." I commented.

The guy looked down then saw that I was making a hole under him.

"Bye bye," I called then stomped on the ice.

The ice broke under him then he fell into the icy water. I smiled. Nailed it.

Pewdie's POV:

I sat back and watched as I saw Ryan crack the ice underneath Trent's little grunt. I smiled. He was clever, but he was also lucky that he got someone as stupid as him. I rested my cheek against my fist. So his special ability was summoning, that's really interesting…

"What do you think Pewds?" Stephano asked.

"I think I'll enjoy this year's Deadman challenge." I replied then got out of my seat. "Did you and Piggeh set up my surprise for him?"

Stephano nodded. "Yeah."

I smiled happily then the speaker called my name. "Let's get going then."

Cry's POV:

I breezed through the first three rounds. I smiled to myself as I got out of my capsule. Russ, Scott, Ken and Red applaud me as I take my headset off.

"You're nailing this game Cry," Russ said.

"Yeah, all you have to do is beat the next guy and then you face Felix!" Scott cheered.

I smiled. "Thanks guys,"

I looked to the screen seeing Felix and Trent on the screen. They were on the mountain stage.

"You think you're so cool don't you?" Trent asked. "You won't win this year!"

Felix just ignored him as he walked towards the edge of the cliff. "We'll see." He replied.

Trent's nose flared as he ran up to Felix. Felix just smiled, put out his foot, and tripped Trent. Trent flails his arms as his tippy toe stays on the edge of the cliff. Felix gives him his famous smug grin.

"By the way, I'm still mad at you for what you did." He said and narrowed his eyes. "Get out of my sight."

Felix threw his fist to Trent's face. Trent goes flying out of the Mountain stage then the screen goes blank. I gulped. Felix made this game look so easy, like he doesn't even need to try. I shook my head and sighed. Well, that has always been the case for Felix. He never has to try.

"Don't worry Cry," Ken said patting my shoulder. "You defeated all of us during the three days we trained you, you can do this."

I nodded slowly then the loud speaker beeped.

"Cry, please put your headset on." It said.

I put my headset on then laid down. I wondered who will be my next opponent. I closed my eyes then the machine started. I opened my eyes to see the desert stage. I took in a deep breath and looked around. I cringed my eyebrows seeing no one.

"Hello?" I called.

"Cry?"

I looked back then jumped seeing Mr. Chair. He smiled sheepishly then looked at his feet.

"Hi Cry," he greeted.

"Hi," I greeted back. "So I guess I'm your opponent."

"Actually…I came to tell you something." Mr. Chair replied.

I tipped my head. "What?"

"You've been doing really well so far, but it's not going to do much when you're against Felix." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"You just have to rely on your guts, okay?" Mr. Chair asked. "Cause Felix is going to go all out on you, and it'll probably hurt."

I nodded slowly. "Uh…thanks…I guess,"

Mr. Chair smiled then he dropped on the floor and curled up on the sand.

"Please don't hurt me!" Mr. Chair yelled.

"Huh?" I blinked and stared at him.

"I give up! I give up!" he yelled.

I blinked again then I woke up in my capsule. The capsule opened and I sat up. Red, Russ, Ken and Scott stared at me with wide eyes.

"What was that about?" Ken asked. "Wasn't that guy one of Felix's henchmen?"

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"He just gave up…" Red pointed out. "I find this kind of fishy…"

"Well, at least he's at the Finals." Scott pointed out.

I nodded then looked down at my feet. Mr. Chair told me that Felix had a surprise for me…was that supposed to be good or bad? I looked to the screen. Felix gave his opponent an uppercut making the guy collapse on the floor and whimper.

"No more! I give up!" he shrieked.

Felix smirked. "Smart choice."

I smiled to myself. I can finally face him in the finals. The screen went blank then the speaker called my name.

Russ glanced at me then ruffled my hair. "Good luck,"

I nodded as Scott, Ken and Red gave me a group hug.

"Here we go," I took in a deep breath then put on my headset.

I heard the machine turn on and opened my eyes. My eyebrows scrunched together. This place wasn't the Mountain stage, it was too dark. I looked around. It can't be the ice land or desert stage either. I narrowed my eyes. I saw metallic fences around me and blinked. What was this place?

"Surprise Cry!"

I shut my eyes tightly as the blazing spotlight flashed upon me. I let my eyes adjust before facing forward to see Felix sitting on top of a throne. He rests his cheek on his fist and smiled.

"Good job on getting here," he praised then stood up. "Do you like my surprise?"

I looked around again seeing a boxing ring. I gulped. I've never seen this stage before.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is one of the privileges that champion gets." Felix replied as he came down to the ring. "I get to create my own stage, something I saved just for you."

I blushed a bit at the words. "I guess I'm honored…"

Felix smiled. "You knew how to use your surroundings well, but this is my stage." He leaned forward and whispered. "Do you still think you can beat me?"

I gulped but nodded. "I'm not going to back down."

Felix grinned. "I hoped you would say that."

And the final stage began.


	13. Deadman (4): Final Battle and resolution

**Hello People! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! The Final Chapter of the Fall Arc! I'm really happy that this story reached so many views in such a short time and I also want to thank each and every one of you for enjoying this story! Thank you all once again, enjoy the last chapter. There are more Arcs to come but I need a little break ^^;; Ciao! -Latte**

Cry's POV:

There was no turning back now.

I narrowed my eyes at Felix who walked back towards the end of the ring. He took off his headphones and glasses then turned to me. I stared at his eyes; they were bright with excitement and happiness. I smiled slightly; I was actually kind of excited too. I paused to think about what I could summon.

"You won't have time to think Cry," I heard him say.

I blinked then noticed that he was right behind me. I ducked before he slammed his fist against the back of my head. I gave him a hard punch to his stomach. I felt a jolt of pain in my arm as my fist hit Felix's hard abs.

"Ow…" I whimpered and backed away.

He smirked as he backed up as well. We both felt a bit of impact from that punch.

I glanced around my surrounding, looking for something I can use.

"This stage doesn't have any special qualities unlike the others you have been to. You have nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. The same if for me as well but I don't care about that at all." Felix explained. "I don't need those to beat anyone."

I yelped when Felix's bicep pounded against my stomach then he slammed me to the ground. I quickly rolled away before he pinned me to the cold surface and ran to the metallic fence of the ring. Felix pouted as he got up.

"I thought you said you would be fighting," he pointed out and narrowed his gaze. "You won't win by running."

He lunged for me and grabbed my arm with one hand. My eyes widened as his other fist came straight for my face. I darted to the side to dodge his punch but he still hand a hold of my arm. I palm-striked his face making him dizzy enough to loosen his grip on me. I whipped around then gave him a kick to his chest. Felix grunted but recovered quickly and right hooked my side. Pain jolted through me again as I hit the metallic fence beside me and collapse on the floor. I glanced over at Felix who walked over towards me.

I closed my eyes and used my recover ability. I slowly got back up, staggering onto my feet then breathed in deeply. Think Cry, think! There has to be something I can use to beat Felix! Felix took in a deep breath then threw a hard punch towards my face. I dodged it quickly but then I got hit by his other fist that quickly came as the first punch drew back. I gritted my teeth, holding in a whimper and ran from him.

I stared at him as he looked to his fist. What was that just now? I didn't see that punch coming at me at all.

"You're the first I used my special ability on…" Felix muttered.

"…What?" I asked as I panted.

"My special ability is speed enhancement." Felix revealed and gripped his hand tighter. "I never used it because it didn't seem necessary, but just now…"

He looked to me and I gulped.

He was trying to finish this. I could feel it from the force of his punch. He lunged for me but this time I ducked under him and attacked his torso. He fell over on his back and groaned a bit as his eyes shut. I jumped on him to bash my elbow onto his chest but he quickly rolled away and my elbow met the hard surface of the floor.

I whimpered softly then Felix's fist met my face again. Shit. That was the second punch.

One more and I was finished.

I felt dizzy from the second punch but shook my head, hoping it would go away. I held my head and closed my eyes as Felix leaned against the metallic fence to catch his breath. I breathed sharply as he used his recovery ability. I blinked then remembered the day we went to the Fall Festival. There was one thing that bothered him.

"Let's end this Cry," Felix said then threw his fist at me.

I hope this works! I shut my eyes tightly and held my arms out, using my ability.

CLANK!

I blinked then looked over at Felix whose fist hit the object I summoned.

A metallic barrel.

"B-barrel!" Felix shouted then backed up. "What the fuck is that doing here?"

I blinked again but threw the Barrel at him. Felix's eyes widened as his gaze was fixed onto the barrel.

This was my chance!

I ran up to him. Felix's gaze shot at me once the barrel hit the floor but I spun and round house kicked his face. Felix collapsed on the floor, his eyes closed. I panted then walked over to the barrel, just in case he woke up again.

I stared at him, wishing to myself that he won't wake up.

He stirred a bit and I flinched.

I feel my blood freeze when I see his ocean blue eyes open. He groaned as he pushed himself up then faced me.

Oh god…what am I going to do now?

Instead of finishing his signature move, he smiled at me.

"I'm beat," he said. "You win."

I blinked. "Huh?"

He cocked his head at the screen just outside of the ring. I never noticed it. I narrowed my eyes and leaned forward, seeing a number on the screen.

0.

"I couldn't get up in ten seconds after that one last blow you gave me." Felix mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm not going to go against my favorite sport."

My face flushed with embarrassment. If a person didn't get up in ten seconds after they go down, they lose. That was the rule of boxing. Technically we didn't box, but I guess this was his way of playing Deadman.

Wait a minute.

I won!

Felix put his hand out. "Congratulations, Cry."

I smiled happily then shook hands with him. "Thanks Felix!"

I coughed as my capsule opened. Scott immediately pulled me out of it and hugged me tightly.

"Dude! You won!" He cheered as Russ and Red huddled around us.

"Congrats Cry!" They both said and hugged me.

"Hey! Group hug! I want in!" Ken yelled and joined us.

I laughed then looked over at Felix who got out of his capsule. Stephano helped him out. Mr. Chair and Piggeh run up to him and say something I can't hear. Felix shook his head. I stared at him then Felix looked over at me and smiled. I blushed slightly but then noticed something about his smile. There was a bit of hopefulness in his gaze, but at the same time I saw sadness.

What was he thinking about?

"We now congratulate Cry as our newest champion of Deadman!"

Everyone cheered and I looked down at my feet shyly. There was a party set up in the school for me but I really didn't want it. I've always hated public attention. I slipped through the crowd of people, looking for Felix. I caught a glimpse of the BLAZE headphones then followed it.

I found Felix alone at the rooftop. I walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder. He looked back at me then smiled.

"Hey," he greeted.

I smiled back. "Hi friend,"

Felix turned back towards the night sky. It was speckled with tiny stars and the moonlight shined down on the school yard coloring the clearing and trees into pale blue. I stood beside him, looking at the stars and smiled.

"So I guess you want to leave now…huh?" he asked.

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"You were fed up with my bullying so you challenged me, right?" he asked. "You can pack your things whenever you want, I won't object or show anyone that–"

"I wasn't planning on leaving." I blurted out.

Felix looked at me surprised but at the same time extremely happy. It's as if he was expecting it. I blushed then looked down.

"I…I actually like being with you," I mumbled.

Felix smiled then ruffled my hair. I blushed harder when he leaned his head closer.

"Let me tell you a little story." He whispered. "There was once a boy who went to his family to an amusement park this one summer day. He had the best time of his life with his pregnant mother and his awesome father. He then saw a boy who carried a blue balloon."

My eyes widened as I looked up at him. Was he talking about…

"It was probably love at first sight, the boy couldn't take his eyes off of the younger boy who carried the balloon. Then suddenly, the boy with the balloon was about to get run over by a parade float,"

My face burned as I listened closely.

"The boy saved the boy with the balloon, but at the same time, his father died and his mother went to a mental hospital. The boy's life sucked after that but he kept himself alive, kept looking forward to the next day because he wanted to meet the boy with the balloon again someday."

I felt my heart skip a beat as Felix took off my mask and stared into my eyes.

"That boy was named Felix." He whispered. "And the boy with the balloon was named Ryan,"

I stared at him. I didn't know what to do, what to say…I just stood there…shocked. Felix leaned in more and his eyes closed.

"That boy was you, Ryan."

And his lips pressed against mine.

**END OF FALL ARC.**

**BAHHHH! FINALLY DONE WITH THE FALL ARC! Sorry to the people who have been enjoying this story! Latte needs to work on her other stories (and midterms too) I hope you understand. Thank you once again for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it!**


	14. Winter Arc: Conflicted

**Hello People! This is Mocha! I decided to start the Winter Arc early! I'm extremely pleased to see how many people read this story. (Over 900, ;u;) So, Once again, thank you guys so much! I hope you enjoy this Arc as much as you did in the Fall Arc.**

Cry's POV:

I yawned as I walked into the living room. It's been a week since I won the Deadman championship. I glanced back at Felix who still slept in his room. I blushed hard remembering what happened at the rooftop that day.

(Flashback)

Felix pressed his lips against mine into a tender kiss. I tensed up, I was even more shocked than I ever was. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled. I felt my heart beat faster as I looked at his face. It wasn't his smug grin or his mischievous grin. He was smiling at me sincerely. And god it looked so beautiful.

"I love you," he whispered.

I blinked and stared up at him as he ruffled my hair lovingly.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same," he said then gently kissed my forehead. "But I hope you consider my feelings and answer me eventually."

I stared at him like an idiot as he left the rooftop. What he did to me just now…I didn't know how to react to it.

Yes. I liked him, he was very good-looking, he was indirectly kind to me, and he…was the guy who saved me in Disney Land.

But I was still confused.

If he felt that way about me, why did he have to bully me so much? I put my hand on my lips then sighed. I could still feel his lips against mine.

I looked towards the entrance of the rooftop.

Do I feel the same way?

(End)

I sat on the couch then put my head into my hands. That was a week ago, and I was still confused. After that day, Felix did stop pushing me into lockers and stopped shoving me down trashcans. He picked on other kids and they would run behind me because they knew I beat Felix. There were also seniors who came up to me, demanding that I fight them. Since the seniors liked to be in the public when they were challenging, Felix overheard it. And whenever that happened, he would be the one to beat them up. He was more kind, but he was also distant. He still didn't ask me to bring the lunch to the rooftop, he didn't walk with me to school. Whenever we ate together, he would always finish first then leave. He didn't even complain about what I made, and that's not normal.

Maybe it was a bit awkward between us because I didn't answer to his confession yet…but I don't even know if I am able to tell him. I could barely tell him I liked living with him! How on earth will I confess?

I blink feeling my iphone vibrate. I take it out of my pocket and pick up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ryan! When are you going to come visit me again?" I heard Nathan ask from the other end.

My eyes widened. "Oh, sorry Nate…I was kind of busy for the past few months…"

"Well, I'm glad you picked up." Nathan said and sighed. "I miss you, and so does Mom."

I smiled. "I miss both of you too."

"When are you coming back?" Nathan asked.

"Hmm…" I tapped the coffee table. "I think there will be a winter break soon, I'll come over and see you then."

"Really?" Nathan's voice squeaked with excitement. "I'll tell Mom! When's the break?"

"December 21st,"

I looked back to see Felix leaning over the couch and talking into my phone. He grinned at me, making me blush. His face was so close to mine.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked.

"A…friend of mine," I replied and Felix slightly frowned. "So, yeah. I'll see you then."

" Yeah, see you in 3 days! I love you big bro," Nathan said.

"Me too," I replied smiling. "Bye."

I hung up then looked at Felix again who walked into the kitchen to get himself food.

"I can cook breakfast if you want." I called.

"Sure," he replied.

I sighed then entered the kitchen. Felix was sitting at the table yawning then he fixed his hair. I started making the pancake mix.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"There's no need to be," Felix replied. "We're not necessarily together yet, and I understand it might be a little strange for your brother."

I frowned but kept making the mix and silence filled the kitchen.

"How old is your little brother now?" Felix asked.

I blinked. For once he initiated the conversation. "13." I replied.

Felix smirked then rested his chin on his palm. "So he was about six when we first met."

I nodded slowly as I started the fire. "How many stacks do you want?"

"Three," he replied.

I nodded then I heard his chair moving.

"Ryan," he began.

I tensed up as I heard him use my real name. "Y-yeah?"

I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me back against him. My heart started thumping against my chest as I felt his warm breath against the back of my neck.

"When will you give me an answer?" he asked.

I looked back at him. His ocean blue eyes were longing. He hugged me tighter as his face came closer.

"Ryan?" he whispered.

I closed my eyes tightly as he slowly closed the space between our lips. "I…"

The home phone started to ring. I flinched then bashed my head against Felix. Felix backed up then held his head.

"Ow…" he muttered.

"S-sorry!" I stammered as the phone rang again. "Are you okay?"

Felix nodded as he rubbed the spot. "I'll get the phone."

I felt my heart drop as he left the room. Dammit, it was the perfect time to tell him too…

"Hello?" Felix answered as I turned back to my pancakes. "Yeah, it's me."

I poured some of the mix and it sizzled inside the pan.

"What? Again?" Felix asked a bit annoyed.

I looked back at him, confused. Who was calling him?

"Fine, but I'm not really comfortable with this…yeah, I'll tell him. Bye." Felix grumbled then hung up.

He came back into the room, groaning in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That was the principal." Felix replied rubbing the back of his neck.

My eyes widened. "Did something happen?"

"Well, kind of." Felix replied. "It's about the Deadman competition."

I flipped the pancake then looked back at him. "What about it?"

"Since you're the new champion, you have to go on to the higher competition along with the four runner ups." Felix replied. "I guess you can call it the Ultimate Deadman game."

I blinked. "Uh…so why was that bad?"

"Two things. The school that we're up against…" Felix began. "They're not that great at playing Deadman…but they play real dirty."

I glanced at him, hatred burned in his eyes as his hands balled into fists. I stared at him, confused. Felix didn't usually show this much hatred towards anyone, only annoyance and anger.

"Did…did you lose against them?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "I won, but barely. I just don't want you being involved in these fights…I saw what they did last year…"

I set the golden brown pancake onto a plate then looked at him. "What's the other thing?"

Felix was silent for a few moments. "The competition is during the winter break…"

My eyes widened. "What? I won't be able to see my brother?"

"That is, if you go." Felix hesitated before talking again. "Well, the competition's not mandatory for the champion."

I blinked. "What?"

"I'll take your place as the champion, and you can go see your family." He replied.

I stared at him. "But…"

"Don't worry about it, you actually have a family to take care of…" Felix's words trailed off as his eyes looked away. "A family that loves you…"

I frowned. "Wait, Felix…I–"

Felix's finger pressed against my lips.

"Don't worry about it, Ryan." He says then kisses my cheek. "I hope you have fun."

I blushed as his lips pulled away from my cheek. He took the pancakes plate then walked out of the kitchen. I flinch a bit hearing the door shut. I frowned then glanced to the living room, the door was closed and Felix was nowhere in the house.

"But I wanted to confess…" I mumbled then turned back to the pan to make my own breakfast.


	15. That One Year

Pewdie's POV:

I walk up to my usual spot in school and looked up to the clear blue sky. I ate the pancake and smiled. I loved Ryan's homemade breakfasts as much as I loved him. I blushed slightly as I remembered his face before that telephone rang. His cobalt blue eyes slowly closed as his cheeks flushed to a rosy color. I knew he wanted that kiss.

He was so cute.

I felt my heart drop when I also remembered that the principal wanted us to enter the Ultimate Deadman competition. This will be my fourth year participating in that competition. Unlike the normal Deadman competition in the school, Ultimate Deadman requires five people to participate as one team. The one team must beat the other team consisting of five people. I always went with Piggeh, Stephano and Mr. Chair because I trusted them the most. I never needed a fourth person. The first year was fine, I beat everyone easily. The second year was a bit more challenging because the new freshmen were pretty buff. And then the third year…I narrowed my eyes as I tore off a piece of the pancake with my teeth.

That year…he arrived.

Daren Carver.

That son of a bitch…was the most evil man I've ever faced in Deadman.

(Flashback)

Mr. Chair and I ran through the forest with our opponent right at our heels.

"Pewds, what do we do?" Mr. Chair asked fretfully.

"Don't worry," I replied grinning. "Stephano and Piggeh got this."

I heard a loud yodeling as Piggeh jumped down onto one of our chasers.

"Hey sexy," Piggeh winked as he sat on top of the guy. "You're playing with me now."

The other guy kept chasing me. I ducked as I passed Stephano who put his arm out, making the guy chasing me fall over on his back.

"Good job," I praised and panted.

Stephano smirked at me. "You too, Pewdie."

I looked at Piggeh who got off the guy and blew him a kiss.

"Call me," he cooed, making a phone shape out of his hand and putting it to his ear.

I rolled my eyes. "Piggeh, he's not into you…"

Piggeh laughed as he came back to us. His laughter faded as his expression scrunched with confusion. I blinked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Where's Mr. Chair?" Piggeh asked.

My eyes widened as I looked around. Mr. Chair was nowhere in sight.

"Mr. Chair?" I called. "Mr. Chair, where are you?"

"P-Pewds…"

We all look up then my eyes widened. Mr. Chair clung desperately onto a rope that was around his neck, trying his best not to struggle. I stared at Mr. Chair, horrified. I shook my head, we needed to save him.

"Stephano, help me out!" I yelled.

Stephano bent down and cupped his hands together. I put my foot in his cupped hands then leapt up to the branch that held Mr. Chair up. I grabbed the branch and pulled it down as hard as I can, making it break. Piggeh catches Mr. Chair who whimpered and coughed. I landed on my feet then ran up to him. Stephano cut the rope around his neck with his pocket knife.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "How did this happen?"

"Some…someone…came up behind me…" Mr. Chair coughed uncontrollably.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, just take a break with Piggeh."

"Well fuck, looks like I underestimated you."

I looked over my shoulder then saw a man with blond hair and icy blue eyes. His lips stretched to an evil grin.

"Felix Kjellberg, I heard a lot of things about you." He said as he came towards us.

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask indifferently.

"I am Daren Carver, the champion of Mechane Academy." He replied then extended his hand to shake mine.

I narrowed my eyes. "Was it you who did this?"

"So what if I was?"

I felt anger surge through me and I threw a punch to his face. He took it. I glared at him, he did that on purpose.

"Nice…" he muttered. "Your punch is stronger than I imagined and you don't use any special ability…"

"What the fuck are you trying to get from making me pissed?" I demanded.

"You see," he said as he looked at me. "In my school, everyone's so boring because they're so weak, so pitiful. But this game brought interest into my boring life, you, Felix, the prodigy of TechPlay Academy became my ultimate goal."

"To what?" I gritted my teeth.

Daren's face comes close to mine. "I'm going to crush you Felix, crush you until you have nothing left."

My eyes widened as I took a step back. His gaze burned into me as his lips stretched to a wider smile. I feel shiver run up my spine.

"You are different Felix, crushing you will make my life so much fun." He said.

"Shut up!" Piggeh yelled then threw a punch to his face.

Daren ducked his head then glared at Piggeh. "Don't get in my way, gay slut." He grumbled then he punched Piggeh's ribs. Piggeh yelled in pain as he fell back and landed on top of Stephano.

"Piggeh! Stephano!" I yelled then ran up to them. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm fine," Stephano replied. "But Piggeh…"

Piggeh groaned in pain as he coughed up blood. "Shit…he's got a strengthening ability…"

"Piggeh, you've got to give up." I said. "I'll handle this barrel."

Piggeh looked back at Mr. Chair who was still whimpering and coughing on the floor.

"He will give up too," I pointed out.

Piggeh looked back at me. Worry clouded his gaze.

"Go," I commanded then Piggeh disappeared.

Right after that, Daren ran up to Stephano and smashed him against a tree.

"Son of a bitch!" he grunted then shoved Daren off of him. "Pewds, get Mr. Chair out!"

I nodded then gently shook Mr. Chair.

"Mr. Chair, give up, you'll be safer with Piggeh," I said gently.

Mr. Chair looked at me with watery eyes. Fear darkened his eyes.

"Go", I urged. Then Mr. Chair disappeared.

I heard Stephano yell out in pain. I whipped around seeing Daren sent a barrage of punches to Stephano who tried desperately to block all of them. I ran up to Daren then hooked his side. Daren yelped then backed away. I looked at Stephano who panted then leaned back against the tree.

"I'm fine," he muttered and breathed out deeply. "I just couldn't block all of them."

"You go too," I said. "I can't have him destroy all of you."

Stephano looked at me. His gaze was like Piggeh's and Mr. Chair's. I bit my lips then looked down.

"I'll be fine, trust me." I assured. "This guy will do everything in his hand to even murder you. You saw what he did to Mr. Chair."

Stephano sighed then disappeared. I closed my eyes then clutched the grass underneath me. This guy was strong, he defeated three of my friends in such a short time.

Daren laughed maniacally. "Oh shit, you should have seen the looks on your faces. It was the best thing ever."

Rage flowed through me and I lost all control of myself. All I felt was the stinging feeling of punching something hard. Before I knew it, I stood over Daren, covered in bruises and swelling. He looked at me then grinned.

"Felix, you may have won this battle, but I'll be back." He whispered then he used his healing ability.

I panted as he disappeared. We won, but I knew that guy was going to come back next year.

That wasn't the only terrible thing he did.

Stephano was still packing his things so I decided to check on Piggeh and Mr. Chair who finished before us. I was walking out of the building then my eyes widened. Daren stood in front of Mr. Chair who cried in front of someone laying on the floor. My eyes widened to see a familiar pink hair.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I demanded as I ran up to Daren.

Mr. Chair looked up at me. "Pewdie…"

I stared at his face in astonishment. Daren cut his face and broke his glasses. His cheeks were swollen and his body was dirty from being kicked to the ground. I looked at Piggeh who was worse. Piggeh's arms were full of cuts and his left leg was twisted. His face was bruised at the left eye but the tears were still visible.

"Oh my god…" I whispered then whipped around to see Daren and the pocket knife in his hand. "You son of a bitch, why did you do this to them?"

"You think I was happy to lose that battle Felix? I'm glad to know what you're made of, but I needed the satisfaction of being superior." Daren replied calmly and smiled. "Plus, I got what I wanted."

I looked back at Mr. Chair who whimpered more.

"I'll get what I want Felix, I'll crush you!" Daren laughed as he left.

"Don't you fucking leave!" I yelled but he already left.

"I'm sorry Pewds…I'm so, so sorry." Mr. Chair whispered.

I looked back at Mr. Chair and knelt down. "Mr. Chair, what are you sorry for? It's okay…it's okay. He's gone now." I tried my best to comfort him, but I felt a little awkward. I have never done this to anyone and I have never seen Mr. Chair like this.

"No, it's not that…" Mr. Chair replied and looked at me with such sorrowful eyes.

I frowned. "Don't worry, we'll get you and Piggeh to a hospital. You'll both be okay."

Mr. Chair grabbed my shoulders. "He knows Pewdie! He knows!"

My eyes widened. "He knows what?"

"He knows…about Ryan."

My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach.

No…

(End)

I kept comforting Mr. Chair about that, but the guilt of betraying me hurt him more than it hurt me. I told the principal what happened and told him to consider banning that school for participating in the next competition. The principal refused though, he told me he had no power over the system. At that time, I didn't think I would see Ryan again so I tried not to care.

But he did come back.

I'm pretty sure Mr. Chair knew my feelings for Ryan the moment he saw us together. Mr. Chair did his best to redeem himself by taking care of Ryan indirectly and I appreciated that. I was happy that Ryan came, and with all the happiness he brought me, Mr. Chair forgot about his guilt and I completely forgot about Ultimate Deadman.

I forgot about Daren.

Until that phone call came.

I finished the last of Ryan's homemade pancake then sighed. If Ryan came to Ultimate Deadman I knew Daren would go after him like he did with Mr. Chair and Piggeh. I couldn't allow that, I couldn't stand to see Ryan get hurt by that asshole. It was kind of convenient that his brother wanted him to visit. I smirked to myself. It would be better if he went; after all, he still has a family.

But…

I was scared of Daren.

The look he gave me during the competition, the things he did to my friends. He was evil to the extent of scaring me. I shut my eyes tightly and sighed. His icy gaze and his creepy grin burned into my head as I remembered.

'I will crush you, Felix.'

Those words echoed in my head.

Hatred rose up from the pit of my stomach. If I see him again, I will probably lose it, and I didn't want Ryan to see that either. I needed to calm down. I looked up to the sky again. I didn't want Ryan to get hurt, I didn't want Daren to touch him.

Yet…

I needed Ryan by my side…


	16. Decision

Cry's POV:

I packed my things then looked at the time. 7:36. Felix already left for the car to go to the Ultimate Deadman competition with Mr. Chair, Trent, and Piggeh. I sighed a bit then looked at my things.

I told Scott, Russ, Red, Ken and Toby that I was going away from the weekend but didn't tell them where. In all honesty I was planning to go to the tournament with Felix. But he left while I was sleeping so I didn't get to say goodbye or anything. Why was he refusing to let me come with him? I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

Pewdie'd POV:

I sat in the back of the car with Piggeh and Mr. Chair. I looked out the window, seeing the scenery pass us by as the car kept moving.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Piggeh asked.

I looked to Piggeh. "What do you mean?"

"Are you sure you didn't want to take Cry with you?" Piggeh replied.

I stayed silent. I didn't know how to answer the question because I didn't know how I felt about my decision.

"It's better this way…" I muttered then leaned my head against the window. "I feel that he will immediately recognize Ryan if I bring him there. And if he does then…"

Piggeh narrows his eyes then sighs. "You're talking about that Daren guy…is he going to be here again?"

"Probably."

"That guy…" Piggeh gritted his teeth. "I'll never forgive what he did to Mr. Chair last year."

"We need to be careful," I warned. "We all know what he's capable of,"

Mr. Chair looks at me. "Pewds…"

"What is it, Mr. Chair?"

"I know that Daren guy is really evil…but I'd feel safer if Cry was with us, since Stephano didn't play this year." Mr. Chair said shyly.

I closed my eyes. "I would too…"

But would Ryan choose me over his family?

Cry's POV:

I heard knocking on the door and opened it. I blinked seeing Stephano standing outside.

"Did Pewdie and the others leave already?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I see…" Stephano narrowed his eyes.

"He didn't even say goodbye…" I muttered.

Stephano's gaze softened and he patted my shoulder.

"Is the other team that difficult to defeat? Or am I just a burden?" I asked.

Stephano hesitated. "They did…horrible things to Piggeh and Mr. Chair last year."

"What exactly happened?" I pressed.

Stephano sighed a bit. "It's not my business but…" He paused and closed his eyes. "After we won, the champion of the other school beat Mr. Chair and Piggeh up while Pewdie and I were packing our things. Pewdie found them with tons of scratches and bruises. The guy even twisted Piggeh's leg real bad, he couldn't walk for a while. They both had to stay at the hospital for a month."

My eyes widened. "Is that guy coming back this year?"

"I think so, that's probably why he didn't want you to come." Stephano opened his eyes.

"What?" I blinked a few times in confusion.

"That guy wants to crush Pewdie," Stephano said. "He beat me, Piggeh and Mr. Chair up just for the sake of seeing Pewdie's face fall in despair. If you go there, he'll probably come after you too, like Trent did when you first came to this school."

I frowned. He was trying to protect me?

"I didn't want them to go but…" Stephano sighed. "Piggeh was determined to get back at him, and Pewdie needed Mr. Chair for strategies."

I blinked as my cell-phone vibrated. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey honey," I hear my mother say in the other end. "How is packing going?"

"Hi Mom…" I said a bit unenthusiastically. "I'm almost done."

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You don't sound very happy to come home."

"I…" I paused then looked at Stephano. "Can I take this?"

Stephano nodded and turned away.

"I do want to come home mom, I really do. I'm just having a bit of trouble here…" I said, returning to the phone.

"Did you get in trouble?" she asked with concern.

"No, there's this event in school, I was going to go to it but it was during this break." I replied. "I want to come home, but I want to help my friends at the event too,"

There was nothing but silence from the other end. I looked down at my feet, feeling guilty. What if they feel like I don't want to see them?

But Felix…I've been so unfair to him. All this time he's been thinking of me and my safety and I did nothing for him so far.

"Mom?" I called.

"Listen, sweetie," My mother said, her voice warm and loving. "I think this event with your friend is more important than coming home to us."

My eyes widened. "Mom, I–"

"It's not that I'm saying you don't care," Mom cut me off. "I want you to follow your heart dear, you can come home anytime. Nathan will be disappointed but we won't love you any less."

I felt tears well up my eyes as I smiled. "Thanks Mom, I love you."

"I love you too dear," Mom replied. "Just make sure you don't forget to call us."

"I promise I won't." I replied then hung up.

I wiped my tears away then turned to Stephano.

"Can you take me to the Ultimate Deadman place?" I asked.

Stephano's eyes widened. "You're going to go?"

"I don't care what I'm going to face. I'm not letting Felix handle things on his own." I replied. "Can you take me there?"

Stephano searched my expression then smirked.

"Alright, follow me." He replied.

Pewdie's POV:

I walked into the large building that was Mechane Academy. This place was a little bigger than TechPlay Academy but the people here were much fiercer when it comes to gaming. I narrowed my eyes and searched the place.

"This is Machane Academy?" Trent asked as he looked around. "This place is like a dump!"

I sighed a bit. Mechaned Academy was a bit unsanitary but their technologies in the school were advanced.

"It suits you," Piggeh replied and giggled.

"What was that?" Trent demanded looking at Piggeh.

"Stop that." I commanded. "We're not here to goof off."

Piggeh shrugged his shoulders then pulled Mr. Chair close to him.

"Do you see him?" Piggeh asked in a deeper, serious tone.

I shook my head. "He's probably not here yet."

"Welcome, TechPlay Academy participants."

I looked back towards a woman who had long, hazelnut brown hair and brown eyes. She wore black, formal clothing and black, high-heel boots. She carried a small clipboard in her arms with a bunch of papers on it.

"Felix, it's been a while," she greeted me.

I nodded. "Hi Lizzy,"

Lizzy smirked then took out a pen from her shirt pocket. "Are there four people in your team again?"

I hesitated then opened my mouth to speak.

"No, there's five this time."

My eyes widened as I looked back to see Ryan beside me, catching his breath. I looked back at Piggeh and Mr. Chair who stared at him in shock. They didn't expect him to come either. I looked back at him, his mask was on but it was loose.

He came here in a rush.

I stared at him. How did he get here? More importantly, why is he here?

"Sorry I'm late…" he panted.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded quietly.

Ryan fixed his mask then faced me. "Felix, I'm not letting you face everything alone anymore."

"So…that means there are five participants?" Lizzy asks.

"Yeah," Ryan replied then Lizzy scribbles on the papers of her clipboard.

"Thank you, I will be telling you where you should go momentarily," She said then left.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "How did you get here?"

"Stephano dropped me off," he replied. "I told my family I'll come see them another time, they understood."

"But…why?" I pressed.

Ryan grabbed my arm then dragged me into the Academy's hallway.

"R-Ryan, we're going to start the competition soon," I reminded.

"I know," he replied then stopped.

I tipped my head, confused. He turned to me and took off his mask. My eyes widened, he never took off his mask a public place. There weren't any people here but this was rare.

"Felix…you're more important to me…" he said shyly.

I felt my cheeks burn as his face turned red as well. He chose me over his family…

I hugged him tightly and pulled him into a tender kiss. Ryan didn't object, his hands clung onto the back of my shirt as he kissed me back.

"Can I take that as a confession?' I asked teasingly as I pulled away.

Ryan smiled at me as his eyes beamed. "Ye–"

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here."

I felt my blood freeze at the sound of the voice. I quickly placed Ryan's mask to his face then looked back.

That blond hair.

That ice blue gaze.

That creepy grin I hated.

I felt hatred boil up as I narrowed my eyes.

"Daren…" I grumbled. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"What's with the rude greeting huh? Didn't you miss me?" he asked, faking a hurt expression.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Is it so bad that I wanted to come greet a friend?" he countered.

I gritted my teeth. "What makes you even think that I would be nice to you?"

I felt Ryan gently hold my arm. I looked at him. I couldn't see his face anymore but I knew he was worried.

"Don't worry," I whispered.

"Well, you were kind enough to bring your precious Ryan this year." Daren pointed out then looked at Ryan.

I gently pushed Ryan behind me. "You're not touching him."

"Pewds!" I heard Piggeh calling. "The matches will start soon!"

I glared at Daren as I took Ryan's hand and walked back.

Daren smirked. "Remember Felix, I came to this competition to crush you."


	17. Ultimate Deadman (1): Not what you think

Cry's POV:

I held onto Felix's hand tightly as we walked to the lobby of the school. Felix glanced back at me and smiled. His fingers entwined with mine making me blush. I always liked when he did that, I felt as if my hands perfectly fit into his. I glanced at Felix who was smiling happily as if he didn't see Daren five seconds ago. I bit my lips nervously then leaned against him. I heard him chuckle as his hand gave mine a gentle squeeze.

We came back seeing Piggeh sitting on top of Mr. Chair who was sitting on Trent.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Felix asked laughing.

"That bitch fucking flipped me then placed that nerd on top of me!" Trent yelled.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Piggeh rolled his eyes then looked at me. "I'm glad you came, Cry,"

I smiled at Piggeh. "Thanks Piggeh,"

Mr. Chair looked at me and smiled. "Hey Cry,"

"Hey Mr. Chair," I replied then glanced at Trent who grumbled.

"So, what took you two so long?" Piggeh asked grinning. "Sexy time?"

My face flushed red as Felix pulled me closer to him. I relaxed against the warmth radiating from his body. He leaned his head on top of mine and sighed.

"It was going well until that bastard stepped in." he muttered.

Piggeh's playful gaze dropped. Hatred ignited in his eyes that narrowed.

"So he's after him?" Piggeh asked.

Felix nodded then looked down at me. "Ryan, I'm going to need you to be careful."

"Okay," I replied then blinked when his hand left mine.

"Piggeh, Mr. Chair, I need to talk to you two." He said then beckoned them towards the door.

I looked at Felix. "Leaving me already?"

Felix smirked. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

I nodded as they mumbled something to each other. I bit my lips as I felt myself shiver in fear. That Daren guy that Stephano talked about…he was as scary as Stephano described him.

Eyes like ice, smile like the devil; the guy who would do anything to make Felix suffer. I frowned. Just what exactly did this guy have against Felix? Felix came back with Piggeh and Mr. Chair. He hugged me lovingly then Lizzy came up to us.

"Are you all ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," Felix replied.

She turned then led us to a giant room with five Deadman game capsules. I looked around, the room was relatively large for it to be just a gaming room.

"Where's the other team?" I asked.

"In another room, we get separate ones so if we're mad about losing, we won't beat up the other team." Felix's gaze started to burn with resentment. "But some people don't follow that tradition."

I frowned. "Felix?"

Felix closed his eyes then took in a deep breath. "Sorry,"

I nodded then looked around more.

"What is this place for?" I asked pointing at a separate room across from all the capsules.

"For the people who are planning to cheer for us." Felix replied then nudged me to a capsule. "Come on, they'll be there eventually."

I blinked a few times in confusion then went into the capsule. Mr. Chair and Piggeh went into the other capsules. Felix kissed my forehead then smiled.

"I'll see you there," he whispered.

I smiled back. "Yeah…"

I closed my eyes then heard the machine start.

I opened my eyes and saw the never ending grey mountains. I took in a deep breath then looked around. Thick fogs swerved around me, covering most of my surroundings. I hear strange croaking sounds around me and I whip around. I see a woman with long, black hair wearing a white dress. The strange croaking sound became louder as she slowly approached me. My eyes widened and I back up. Was she one of the competitors?

She slowly lifted her head up, making my body freeze.

Her face was utterly pale and her eyes were bloodshot. This girl couldn't possibly be a normal person. She started running up to me, in a really fast pace. Before I had any time to react, the girl was already taking me down to the hard floor. Her scrawny hand gripped my neck tightly as her nails started digging into my neck. I gritted my teeth then flipped her off of me with my feet. My eyes widened when I realized that she just fell over a cliff.

"Shit…" I muttered then rubbed my neck. "That was pretty freaky."

"Mechane Academy is quite different from your school."

I looked over my shoulder and my heart sank.

Shit…

Daren walked up to me with the same evil grin. His icy gaze was piercing.

"Some of the people here are one that got expelled from TechPlay Academy." He said then cupped my chin. "And they hate TechPlay students to an extent of being violent. Some like to be violent with everyone."

I backed away. "You bastard."

Daren smirked. "Isn't Felix the same?"

I glared at him as anger bubbled within my stomach. "Don't you compare yourself with Felix."

"He and I are quite alike," he replied. "Felix, the bully of TechPlay academy, most violent student in the Deadman game, most ambitious prodigy of the school, every quality of him is like me in this school."

"He never did things like you did to his friends." I countered.

"Really? There were times when people were sent to the hospital because of him, he even trashed a teacher's car and got him fired." Daren smirked as my eyes widened. How did he know all this? He continued. "Comparing that to me, I think my action is–"

"Shut up!" I shouted. "You don't even know what reasons he had to do all that. Yeah, he's the biggest bully and the prodigy of TechPlay. To everyone's eyes, he may look like he's doing bad things, but that's his way of being valiant."

I smiled remembering the Fall Festival and the time he helped me with my math test. Both times he helped me unexpectedly.

He always cared about me.

"And to me, he's the greatest guy I have ever met in my life." I finished.

Daren's smirk fades. "Is that so?"

His icy gaze examined me but I knew he couldn't see my face because of my mask.

"I didn't expect you to throw Sadako off so easily, usually she would strangle her enemy to death before they are to do anything." Daren chuckled. "Of course, excluding me."

I narrowed my eyes. "To death?"

"Of course, this is a virtual game, people don't actually die…" Daren narrowed his eyes. "But this time, I left a little surprise for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You see, this game isn't what you think it is,"

My eyes widened as he started running up to me, balling his fists. I readied myself, taking a stance and waiting for him to get close enough.

"Don't you fucking think that you will get away from me!"

Felix appeared in front of me then gave Daren a hard uppercut. Daren flipped back then rolled on the ground. Felix panted then turned to me. I looked at him; he must have used his special ability to get here.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I replied and smiled.

Felix examined me then found the wound from Sadako. "What happened there?"

I flinched as he gently touched it. "I encountered another person before Daren came here."

"That person did this to you?" he asked. "Shit, they got more violent this year…"

"I'm alright, it just stings." I replied. "I already flipped her off the cliff, she won't be bothering us anymore."

Felix nodded then took my hand. "Come on, we need to go back to Piggeh and Mr. Chair."

I nodded then followed him. I glanced back towards Daren who rolled quite far but I couldn't see him through the thick fog. I gripped Felix's hand tighter and ran with him through the mountain.

"Felix, why does he hate you so much?" I asked as we kept running.

Felix narrowed his eyes. "I have no idea…I didn't really care if he wanted to crush me that badly at first. I actually had nothing left, not until you came back."

I felt my cheeks flush as we kept running.

"When I met him a year ago, it seemed like he knew a bit more of me than he should of…" he continued. "I don't know how he did it, but he broke Mr. Chair enough to spill out information about you."

I frowned remembering Stephano telling me how Mr. Chair and Piggeh were heavily wounded and sent to a hospital. Felix's grip on my hand tightened.

"Ryan…I'm glad you came, but I'm also afraid…" he whispered. "That guy can do a lot of things, horrifying things."

I blinked as I felt his hand shake in mine.

"Felix, we'll make it through this," I assured.

Felix looked at me then smirked. "You seem so confident."

"I learned from the best." I chuckled.

"Felix, you damned bastard, you can run, but you can't hide!"

I flinch then pulled us into the nearest cave. Felix yelped as he tripped over a crack then we both tumbled into the cave. I grunted as I landed on top of something. Felix groaned a bit then I realized that I was on top of him. My face burned as I slowly got off of him. I can see the hue of pink appear on his face as he sat up.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be," Felix replied then pulled me closer.

I bit my lips as he lightly kissed me.

"We'll talk about this at home," he whispered grinning.

I swear my face was on fire when he told me that. Felix put his hand over my mouth and looked out the opening. We heard footsteps coming towards us. Felix pulled me so that my chest pressed against his side. I closed my eyes. Praying silently that Daren passes us. The footsteps turn into running and he quickly passes us. Felix and I sat there for a while, just in case Daren was trying to trick us.

"Do you think the coast is clear?" I asked.

Felix closed his eyes. "I think so."

"Wait, wasn't that direction towards Piggeh and Mr. Chair?" I asked.

"Don't worry, they'll know it's not us. Mr. Chair is great at hiding himself and Piggeh." Felix replied. "We should get moving though, he might come back."

I nodded then we both froze hearing a loud bang. A loud shriek followed.

"What was that?" Felix asked.

I blinked a few times before recognizing the sound.

Was that…a gunshot?


	18. Ultimate Deadman (2): Alone

Cry's POV:

I sat there, frozen and shocked. I wanted to deny that I just heard a gunshot but I wasn't sure. I looked to Felix whose eyes were wide with fear. I gently touched his shoulder.

"Felix?" I whispered.

Felix blinked then looked back at me. "What is it Ryan?"

"Was that…" My words trailed off but I was sure that Felix knew what I was asking.

"We can't be sure," Felix replied.

I nodded then tried to get up but my arms gave off and I plumped to the ground.

What the?

I pushed myself up but I felt my head starting to pound. I hissed in pain as I felt the wound on my neck starting to burn. I held my head. I can't be sick now, this is a terrible time to get sick…

But the pain didn't stop, it was still burning my skin and the pounding in my head started getting louder.

Shit…

Pewdie's POV:

I gritted my teeth as I got out of the cave. Daren couldn't have a gun could he? That was against the rules.

"Damn that bastard." I grumbled then looked back at Ryan who held his head. "Ryan? Are you okay?"

Ryan nodded. "I'm fine, I just feel kind of dizzy."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Are you sure? You never got hit by anything." I replied and gently touched his forehead. He didn't have a fever.

Ryan looked up at me then smiled. "I'll be fine, we need to get to Piggeh and Mr. Chair."

I stared at him for a few moments before sighing. "Okay, but if you feel any worse, tell me."

He nodded in response. We walked out of the cave then started running again. I was worried about Mr. Chair and Piggeh. Although they're great at hiding, I knew nothing about the other people who are participating with Daren. I was shocked enough to see Ryan with the nasty wound on his neck. We reached the spot where I left Piggeh and Mr. Chair then my eyes widened. Trent rolled on the floor gritting his teeth. I looked to his leg seeing a huge wound and blood oozed out of it.

"What happened?" I demand as I ran up to him. "Hurry up and use your recovery skill!"

"He can't." I heard Daren call.

I glared up as I saw his evil grin. My eyes widened when I saw a gun in his hand.

"That idiot used it when he got a mere scratch from Dolly," Daren chuckled. "He already lost his chance of surviving."

"Daren, you son of a bitch!" I yelled. "Did you shoot him?"

"I think you can guess from the situation," Daren replied then gently blew the smoke out of his gun.

"You fucker…" I felt my anger burn inside me but then I felt Ryan's soft touch and sighed. "Trent, if you can't heal, you need to leave. The longer you stay the more you'll suffer."

Trent's eyes glared at me.

"What, you want me to leave already? Make me look like a loser?' he questioned making me scowl.

"I'm doing it for your sake," I hissed. "Look at yourself right now, do you see any way to fight if your leg is shot?"

Trent stared at me, a bit surprised by my burst but then nodded.

"That guy's not planning to just defeat us Felix…" he warned.

I sighed and nodded. "I know Trent…"

Trent closed his eyes then sighed deeply as he disappeared. I looked up at Daren who grinned.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning to use this on you…yet." He said then laughed. "It would be a total waste of a bullet."

"This is against the rules Daren," I pointed out.

"Fuck the rules Felix, remember what I told you? I'll do whatever it takes to beat you." Daren replied then the guy gave him a questioning look.

"This could really hurt your reputation though," the guy beside him pointed out.

"Shut up, Doctor," Daren grumbled then put the gun in his pocket. "So, why don't we finish what we started?"

"You could have just knocked him out, why did you shoot him?" I demanded.

"This game isn't the same Felix," Daren replied. "Knocking someone out isn't enough anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Felix…" I blinked then looked back at Ryan.

His touch was weaker than usual and his skin looked paler. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It seems that Sadako's special ability's finally seeping into him."

I looked back at a tall man with ovular glasses and short brown hair. He wore a long, white coat and black pants.

"Sadako's special ability's like poison." He explained. "I'm surprised he hasn't died though, her poison usually takes five seconds to kill someone."

I looked at Ryan who leaned against me and panted.

"I'm fine, I can just use my healing ability." He replied smiling.

"If you do that, you will feel the pain of the wound you currently have." The guy replied.

I stared at Ryan for the first time, helpless. I didn't know what to do, whatever he did, whatever I did will hurt him. Ryan looked at me, fear clouding his eyes. There has to be some way to negate this ability...I glanced at Daren whose lips stretch to a satisfied smile.

"Fuck," I cursed then blinked seeing a tuft of pink hair coming up behind Daren.

"This is for Mr. Chair!"

Piggeh tackled Daren down making the guy yelp. Piggeh quickly pinned Daren to the ground then sat on him. I smiled then ran up to the Doctor guy, grabbing his jacket.

"How do you negate that effect?" I demanded.

The Doctor guy smirked. "Why would I tell you that?"

"If you don't I'll push you off the nearest cliff." I threatened then glanced around for any volcanoes. "Or push you into the nearest volcano."

The Doctor guy laughed darkly. "Sadako's ability has no cure, it's either pain or poison. Do you really expect us to be fair to the likes of you?"

I glared at him but before I could do anything, the Doctor guy took out a flask with an odd colored liquid inside it. My eyes widened when he threw it to the ground and it exploded. I backed away, coughing from the awful stench. I looked at myself. Nothing was wrong…yet. I glanced back at the Doctor guy who took another flask out. He threw the flask at me, I dodged it then ran up to him as he took another one out. I gritted my teeth then gave him an uppercut before he did anything with it. He stumbled back a little then I hooked his jaw making him fall onto the floor with his mouth bleeding. I looked back at Piggeh who head-bashed Daren repeatedly.

"You son of a bitch Daren, you son of a bitch." He yelled.

Daren only grinned. "Still mad about last year huh?"

Piggeh gave Daren a death stare. "I never forgot about it."

My eyes widened at Piggeh, I've never seen him this mad before. I reached out to stop Piggeh but then something shiny caught my eye.

"Piggeh–" I tried to warn but then the shiny thing already made an impact to Piggeh's back.

Piggeh yelled in pain and fell off of Daren. I caught Piggeh then looked towards the origin of the shiny object. I saw a girl with long, strawberry blond hair flipped to one side and big, blue eyes. She wore a long red dress with black stockings. She grinned seeing that she hit her target and walked towards us.

"You're all so mean, always paying attention to Daren and all." She pointed out then quickly removed the knife she stabbed into Piggeh. "You shouldn't forget about me."

Daren laughed as he used his healing ability and got up. "Dolly, a knife? Really? Is that all you can come up with?"

Dolly smirked as she licked the blood off of the knife. "Well, it's a classic way to hurt someone."

I gritted my teeth. These people were all sick. Piggeh panted against my shoulder, he was trying his best to hold a whimper. I looked back at Ryan who was leaned against a boulder, his eyes barely open. I carried Piggeh on my back then ran up to Ryan and grabbed his arm. Daren and Ryan both looked at me, confused. I quickly used my special ability to return to the cave where Ryan and I hid before hearing the gunshot.

"Felix…" Ryan mumbled as he looked at me. "I feel so useless right now…"

"It's alright," I replied gently and laid Piggeh down. "How are you feeling?"

"I wasn't expecting a knife in the back…" he replied and he looked over at Ryan. "What happened to him?"

"He was attacked by another member and now he's being affected by their special ability." I replied then sighed.

"He can't use his healing ability?" Piggeh asked.

"If he does, he'll feel the pain of the injury." I replied then looked down. "I don't know which would be better for him."

"P…ew…"

I blinked. "Did you say something Piggeh?"

"No," Piggeh replied, confused.

"Pew…" I heard someone call.

I blinked. "Did you hear that Piggeh?"

"Yeah…" Piggeh replied.

"Pewdie, it's Stephano." I heard then blinked.

"Stephano?" I echoed. "Where?"

"I'm in the projector room with other people who are watching you on the big screen." Stephano replied. "I tweaked with the system a little so that I'm able to talk to you. Don't worry, only your team can hear me."

I smiled. "Sweet, how's Trent doing? Is he still complaining about the pain in his leg?"

"About that…" Stephano's voice trailed off.

I blinked. "What?"

"When Trent got shot, his wound came with him back to the real world…" Stephano answered. "He's at the hospital and he's going to be okay but…they changed the game system Pewdie. Any wounds you receive here are going to affect you in the real world."

My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach. "So if we die here…"

"You might not come back," Stephano finished.

I looked at Piggeh whose eyes were wide too. I looked towards Ryan who had his eyes closed.

"Ryan?" I called then gently shook him. His eyes didn't open. "Ryan?"

Ryan breathing was steady so I guessed he was passed out. I narrowed my eyes. If Ryan passed out why wasn't he returning to the real world?

'The rules aren't the same anymore.'

My eyes widened as I remembered what Daren told me.

"Felix," I heard someone call.

"Who's this?" I asked. I recognized the voice but I wasn't sure of who it was.

"It's Scott and Russ, what's going on with Cry?"

I sighed. "He's slowly weakening from a poison ability."

"What? Send him back!" Scott yelled.

"I can't, even if he passes out. The only way he can go back is by giving up!" I hissed back. "You think I want to leave him here?"

"Pewds," Piggeh shushed. "They'll find us if you yell that loud.

I grumbled as Scott's voice hissed.

"If anything happens to Cry, I'll fucking kill you."

I sighed a bit. "I'm as worried as you are." I looked at Ryan who slept against the cave wall.

"Give me some time to hack into their system, I might be able to override this rule." Stephano said. "Scott, Russ just stand back, I can't do anything with you two crowding around me."

"I'm counting on you," I replied then brought Ryan closer to me.

His face was slowly getting paler as his body grew cold. I hugged him tightly, trying to warm him. At this rate, he won't make it…

"Felix, let me use my ability on him…" Piggeh said.

I looked at him. "Are you sure?"

Piggeh's ability was to steal and transfer other people's healing abilities to whomever he desired. He can also make a person use their healing ability. However, for that to happen, he needed to have physical contact with his target for about 5 minutes.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"I could've stolen Daren's if it wasn't for that bitch…" Piggeh grumbled. "This is all I can do to help you, I don't know if I can fight with this kind of wound."

"Then transfer mine too," I said.

Piggeh looked at me with wide eyes. "Felix, you're going to need that."

"Ryan is more important…" I replied then hugged my lover tighter. "If he dies or even gets hurt, I won't ever forgive myself."

Piggeh sighed crawled up to me and Ryan then hugged us. I closed my eyes as the process started. Piggeh had one had on Ryan's back and the other hand on mine. I closed my eyes and leaned Ryan's head on my shoulder, feeling his raspy breath against my neck.

When Piggeh finished, he let go then put his hand on Ryan's head.

"Alright, here we go," He said closed his eyes.

Color started to return to Ryan's face but as soon as it did, Ryan flinched and squirmed, crying out softly in pain.

"Shit, Pewds, hold him down so I can use the other one!" Piggeh commanded softly.

"Sorry Ryan," I mumbled then hugged him tighter.

Ryan struggled for a while then he finally stopped then leaned against me, sleeping soundly. I smiled then checked his temperature. Warmth returned to his body and so did the peachy color of his skin.

"Thanks a lot Piggeh," I said then rested Ryan against the wall of the cave.

I got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Piggeh asked.

"I need to get Mr. Chair back," I replied. "Where did you leave him?"

"What? Then I'm coming with you," Piggeh replied.

"No, you said you couldn't do anything, you need to get to the hospital, remember what Stephano said." I pointed out.

"But Mr. Chair–"

"I'll get him, just tell me where he is." I cut him off. "I can't leave Mr. Chair with that bastard."

Piggeh bit his lips then looked at Ryan then back at me.

"What about Cry?"

"I'll come back for him as soon as I get Mr. Chair. I still have my ability." I lied and smiled.

"Fine, I'll go once you leave, but you better come back quickly. Mr. Chair should still be in the same spot we were before," Piggeh groaned.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "He'll be okay."

Piggeh looked away. "Just go, and be careful…"

I nodded then got out of the cave. Ryan and Piggeh were deep inside so it would take a while for Daren's people to reach them even if they found the cave. I started running. I couldn't use my ability anymore for a while. I glanced back at the cave where I left Ryan.

He came here to fight alongside me, but I had to leave him again.

I sighed but kept running.

I was right the whole time.

I needed to face Daren alone.


	19. Ultimate Deadman (3): No!

Pewdie's POV:

I stopped then looked around. I saw the blood left behind from Trent's wound. This had to be the place.

"Mr. Chair?" I whispered. "Mr. Chair, where are you?"

"Pewdie?"

I look back then see Mr. Chair curled up. His eyes were wide with fear and tears trickled down his cheeks. I ran up to him then gave him a hug.

"Wh-where's Piggeh?" he asked as his body shook fiercely.

I frowned. He must have seen Piggeh get hurt.

"He'll be okay Mr. Chair, he's gone back to get treated." I replied. "He'll be okay."

Mr. Chair closed his eyes then sighed. "What about Cry?"

"He's okay too," I assured smiling. "Come on we need to go back."

"Not so fast Felix,"

I gritted my teeth. They were still here?

I looked up to see Daren, Dolly and a girl with long, wavy blond hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a long, green dress.

"So you're the one who beat up Doctor…" she mumbled then her eyes narrowed.

"Yup, that's right Mary," Dolly replied giggling. "And he's so good-looking."

"You two shut up." Daren rolled his eyes. "It's so kind of you to come back Felix, did you miss me?"

"Of course not," I grumbled.

Dolly fan-girl squealed. "He's so cold yet so cool."

Daren pouted playfully. "Always so mean, but I don't plan to waste time talking." He snapped his fingers.

The mountain stage suddenly turned into the ice land stage. My eyes widened as I looked towards the cave. Ryan's exposed to the cold now.

"Dolly, dispose of his precious Ryan." Daren commanded.

"But I want to see this guy in action." Dolly complained.

Daren quickly slapped her across the cheek making Mary squeal in shock.

"Do as I tell you bitch." He spat.

Dolly whimpered then walked off.

"No, don't you touch Ryan!" I yelled then Daren's fist slammed against my chest.

I rolled on the cold snow then slipped onto the ice. I coughed then looked up seeing Daren walk towards me and Mary walked towards Mr. Chair.

"Mr. Chair!" I called. "Chairmode activate!"

"Boop." Mr. Chair said then disappeared. Mary blinked then looked around.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

"Who care, just look around." Daren commanded then kept walking up to me. "So Felix, you want to see little Ryan, you're going to have to beat me."

I gritted my teeth. "I don't have time for that."

"That's too bad," Daren replied then balled his hands into fists. "Cause this is it."

Cry's POV:

I felt someone shaking me wildly and yelling out my name.

"Cry! Cry, wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes then blinked seeing Piggeh shaking me. Cold air swept around us making me shiver.

"Wh-what is it Piggeh?" I asked drowsily.

"Oh thank god," Piggeh sighed then stopped. "I thought you got hypothermia."

I let my eyes adjust then stretched myself. "What happened? How come I'm not back at the real world?"

I blinked then realized we were in the snow stage. There was a frozen lake right beside with a bunch of frozen boulders sticking out of it.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"A few minutes ago." Piggeh replied. "Pewds went to get Mr. Chair, he should be back by now…"

I frowned. "What happened while I was sleeping?"

"The other team jacked up the game…" Piggeh replied then frowned. "Whatever wounds we get here, we'll carry in the real world."

I flinched feeling the scratch on my neck sting a little.

"Sorry I couldn't heal your wound…" Piggeh sighed. "I could only lessen the pain."

"It's better than being poisoned." I replied then smiled. "Thanks a lot Piggeh,"

Piggeh smirked then his eyes widened. "Watch out!"

Piggeh tackled me into the snow and I saw something fly over my head.

"I missed," I heard a little girl's voice complain.

"Dolly…" Piggeh hissed as we got up.

Dolly looked at him as she snuffled. "Hi…"

I looked at her a little confused. Her left cheek was a little more red and swollen than the other. She walked towards us through the frozen lake.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

Dolly sniffled again. "It's your fault, all because you're over here and Felix is over there."

I blinked then Dolly took out a knife.

"I'll just dispose of you quickly." She claimed then ran up to me.

Piggeh quickly stepped in front of me then grabbed her arm.

"You shouldn't forget about me," he said grinning then threw Dolly towards one of the frozen boulders.

Dolly cried out in pain. Piggeh flinched in pain making my eyes widen.

"Piggeh, are you…" My words trail off as I see the large bloodstain on his back.

"That'll teach her to throw a knife at me." Piggeh laughed then nudged me. "Go to Felix, if Dolly came here, that means something happened to him."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm going to make sure she won't come after you, then give up." He replied. "Go, he needs you."

"…Okay," I replied then summoned my ice skates.

I started skating on the frozen lake, hoping that it'll lead to Felix. I skated faster, I still have another six minutes before I can fight with any summoning but hopefully that won't be a problem.

Please be okay…

Pewdie's POV:

I ducked to doge Daren's kick then gave him a hard uppercut. Daren grunted then backed away. I leaned forward but my legs slipped on the snow and I clumsily fell over. Daren laughed but then he fell over too.

"What's so funny?" I asked. "You fell too."

"Shut up," Daren grumbled then got up.

Daren crawled towards me and reached out to grab my leg. I quickly kicked his face then pushed myself up. Daren grumbled then I punched him in the face.

"Daren, I still can't find that nerd boy." Mary called the walked onto the lake. "Shall I help you out here?"

I pushed myself up then narrowed my eyes. I was running out of time.

"Fine, I'm sure Dolly reached those two anyways." Daren rolled his eyes.

Mary squealed when she fell over. I bit my lips to hold in my laughter.

"You dumb bitch." Daren groaned.

Mary pouted then smacked him over the head. "Who are you calling a bitch?"

They continued to bicker as I quietly shuffled over towards the snow. This was my chance. I stepped on the snow but then it made a loud crunching noise.

Fuck.

Daren looked at me then grinned.

"Trying to get away Felix?" Daren asked then shuffled towards me.

I backed up then my eyes widened when I looked over Daren's shoulder.

Ryan?

Daren grabbed my shirt then threw me against the frozen lake. My eyes widened hearing a crack under me. Daren lifted me up again then dropped me onto the crack. The ice broke underneath me and I fell into the water.

"No!" I heard Ryan yell as I sunk down into the freezing water.

Cry's POV:

My eyes widened as I saw Felix sink into the water of the frozen lake.

Shit!

"Get away from him!" I yelled then leapt up.

Daren looked back at me then his eyes widened as I slashed the blade of my ice skates to his face. He yelled out in pain then fell over. The girl beside him ran over to help him. I knelt down by the hole and looked around desperately. Felix splashed out of the water and gasped for air. I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the hole. He coughed and shivered as he crawled closer to me, begging me for warmth. I summoned a large, warm blanket then wrapped it around him.

Thank god it took me seven minutes to get here. Felix bundled up into the blanket then sighed.

"You're okay…" he whispered and smiled. "What about Piggeh?"

"He took care of Dolly then gave up." I replied then hugged him.

Felix looked over at Daren who kept yelling out in pain while covering his blood-stained face.

"I…kind of slashed his face…" I said.

Felix nodded then closed his eyes. "God, this blanket helps me a lot…"

I smiled. "See how great my summoning power is?"

Felix smiled then captured me into the blanket.

"Carry me off this ice, I don't want to fall in again." He mumbled.

I smiled then skated off the lake with Felix clinging onto me.

"I'll get Mr. Chair," he said then shuffled through the snow making me chuckle.

"God…that fucking hurts…" Daren groaned and I looked back at him.

"You deserved it," I called.

The blond girl's gaze flickered from me to him. "He's right, I know you like beating people up but you almost killed–"

Daren sat up then punched Mary's face. "Shut up! You have no right to tell me I'm wrong!"

My eyes widened as Mary glared at him. He breathed out deeply then uncovered his face, blood covered his ice blue eyes but I felt the intense hatred from within them.

"I never thought you'd cause me this much trouble," he hissed then got up.

I glared at him. "I wasn't planning to let you have things your way in the first place."

"Mary, hold him down." Daren commanded.

I glanced at Mary who narrowed her eyes then I felt my legs freeze. I looked down to see my legs tangled up in ice that take the shape of vines.

"What the fuck is this?" I questioned then started struggling.

"Mary's ability, that's what it is," Daren replied then took out a gun. "You may have scarred my face but the virus applying to your team doesn't affect me."

My eyes widened then I started tugging at my legs. Mary looked at Daren questioningly.

"Daren, what are you doing with that?" she asked.

"None of your business," Daren snapped then pointed the gun at me. "I wasn't planning to dispose of you myself but I can see that keeping you around is jeopardizing my victory."

Mary's eyes widened as I kept tugging.

"Goodbye, Ryan." Daren grins then pulled the trigger.

I shut my eyes. I heard the bang but I didn't feel pain.

I heard Mary scream then opened my eyes.

My eyes widened as well.

"Felix!" I screamed as I saw my beloved blond haired gamer collapse in front of me.


	20. Ultimate Deadman (4): CHAIRMODE

**Hello People! First I would like to say, WHAT IS THIS?! 2000 views on this story and 100 overall votes for me?! Wow! Uhh….I really don't know what to say…I guess I should say thank you :3 2000 views is quite big, and I love the fact that people enjoy this story as much as I enjoy making them. Aright, Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like, and Enjoy! **

Cry's POV:

I ran up to Felix and lifted him up. His eyes were closed.

"No….no, no, no, no..." I whispered as tears started streaming down my face. "Felix…"

Felix groaned in then looked up at me. Fear clouded his eyes as his hand clutched his shirt.

"Ryan…" he mumbled and shut his eyes tightly.

"Don't talk," I whispered. "Use your healing ability, so then at least you–"

"I can't," he replied then opened his eyes.

My eyes widened. "Why?"

"I transferred it to you through Piggeh's special ability." He replied then I gritted my teeth.

"Why?" I demanded, even though I knew the answer.

"I needed to save you," he replied.

I held Felix tighter against me as the tears stream down my face. He was always protecting me, always finding ways to help me. Even now, he will give up everything to save me.

God dammit Felix, you're an idiot…

"It's okay Ryan…" he croaked then winced in pain. "I just need to give up…I'll be fine."

I bit my lips. "I don't want you to go…"

I mentally slapped myself. What was I saying? Felix was dying! My hands shook against his body. I was scared of losing him, but I was also scared of being alone. I closed my eyes, trying to use my ability but seven minutes hasn't passed yet. I was running out of time and Felix was losing so much blood.

"Don't be scared." Felix whispered but I could tell he was scared too. "Look,"

I glanced over at Mary who was yelling at Daren.

"You shot him! What is wrong with you?" she questioned. "He's going to die!"

Daren glared at her. "What do I care?"

"How in the world did you become so heartless Daren?" Mary demanded then snatched the gun from him. "I'm done with you, all three of you."

"Mary what are you doing with that?" Daren demanded then she threw the gun into the hole in the lake. "Mary! You bitch!"

"I did the right thing!" Mary yelled back then looked at me. "Don't you see how sad they are Daren?"

"He's the guy who mauled my face." Daren snapped back.

"Except if he dies, he really dies!" Mary shouted.

I blinked. Now that the gun was gone, it was easier to defeat Daren. I heard Felix cough and looked down.

"Felix–"

"I know he doesn't have the gun left but he's still fast and strong, don't let your guard down." Felix warned then sighed deeply. "I don't want to leave you…but…"

Tears started streaming down his own face as his eyes slowly closed.

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"Don't talk anymore," I replied then took my mask off. "I won't let you down."

Felix gazed into my eyes then smiled. His blinked when I leaned down then softly pressed my lips against his. When I pulled away my cheeks were burning with embarrassment. Felix stared at me, dazed.

"I….I love you…" I whispered as my cheeks grew hotter.

Felix's eyes widened then he smiled. "I love you too…and also,"

He stretched up to whisper something in my ear. I blinked when he finished then his lips grazed my cheek. He gave me a warm smile then his body faded and I was left alone, kneeling on the ice with a pool of blood in front of me. I closed my eyes and desperately prayed for him to be okay. I looked at my ceramic mask then put it back on.

"You know what Daren, I'm done!"

I looked over at Daren and Mary who glared at each other.

"I'm done with you!" she shouted then turned away. "I'm giving up."

"What, Mary, you're being ridiculous!" Daren grumbled.

"Sorry Daren, but I'm not taking part of this crime." She replied then she disappeared.

Daren groaned then turned to me.

"You were lucky…" Daren muttered. "But you don't have Felix with you anymore,"

I balled my hands and closed my eyes. "No, he's not with me, but that won't stop me from beating the shit out of you."

Daren smirked then put his hand on his face. "Whatever, the only person who can defeat me is Felix. You have no chance of–"

I cut him off by tacking him onto the ice. Daren grunted then flipped us around making my back crash against the hard surface. I gritted my teeth, he was almost as strong as Felix. Daren put a fist up then I flipped him over my head making his face plunge into the hole.

"That's fucking cold!" he screamed when he pulled out.

"That's what you did to Felix." I pointed out.

Daren grinned evilly. "So you're mad that I killed your boyfriend?"

"I'm pissed." I replied through gritted teeth.

Daren bashed his head against me making me dizzy. He pushed me off onto the snow then got up. I pushed myself up but then he stomped onto my back. I winced in pain then he kicked me, making me roll on the snow.

"Not like it matters," Daren muttered. "I'm just surprised he was still smiling despite the fact that he's losing."

"We're not losing," I replied.

"What can you do?" Daren asked grinning. "Besides the gash in my face, you haven't caused me any pain."

I got up. "We'll see about that."

Daren ran up to me then sent me a barrage of punches. I blocked most of them but one punch hit me straight in the stomach. I gritted my teeth then kneed him. Daren backed up, panting and holding his stomach.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong on that note…" he admitted.

"Damn right you were," I replied.

Daren narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand you people…"

I blinked, wondering what Daren meant then he grabbed me and threw me to the ice lake, slightly missing the hole. I felt the freezing water against the back of my shirt and shivered. I sat up but then Daren leapt on to me and slammed me back to the ice. I flinched as Daren started to push me down then and the ice underneath me started to crack.

Shit.

"Your effort is useless, Ryan." Daren hissed in my ear. "It's over."

"Yeah, it is," I replied then shouted as loud as I can. "Mr. Chair! Chairmode deactivate!"

Daren covered his eyes as he shut his eyes in pain. "Ow…damn shit that hurt!"

I grinned as I saw a familiar, fancy brunette behind him. "It's about to hurt more."

Daren looked back then Mr. Chair who punched him in the face then threw him into the hole. I heard a loud splash as the water sprinkled on to me. Daren quickly burst out of the water, screaming and flailing his arms. I walked up to him then pulled him out.

"You…helped me?" he asked.

I exhaled deeply. "I did it to do this,"

I punched him across the face, hard enough to knock him out. Mr. Chair kicked him back into the water.

"Since the wound thing doesn't apply to him, if he doesn't come back up, that means he lost." Mr. Chair pointed out. "Although I'd much prefer him dead."

I looked at Mr. Chair, hatred and sadness mixed in his brown eyes.

"Mr. Chair…" I began then Mr. Chair ran up to me and hugged me.

"Cry, I'm sorry…Pewdie he…" Mr. Chair started to sob. "I'm sorry I didn't help at all…Pewdie told me to stay in chair mode no matter how bad the situation gets, and wait for someone to deactivate me."

I blinked remembering Felix talking to Piggeh and Mr. Chair alone before we began. Is this what they discussed?

"If Pewdie dies I…" Mr. Chair sobbed.

I hugged him back. "He'll be okay…" I silently wished I was right.

"Congratulations, TechPlay members." I heard an announcement say.

Mr. Chair and I looked up to the sky seeing a large, holographic screen with words.

"You have successfully defeated the Mechane Academy, please close your eyes so we can send you back." It wrote.

I looked at Mr. Chair who nodded.

"This is what usually happens when we win." He informed. "It's over."

I nodded then closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes slowly then closed them again from the blazing lights. I groaned a bit feeling a sharp pain in my neck. I sighed, I guess I'll be keeping this for a while...I felt a hand gently stroking my face.

"Ryan, you did it,"

My heart skipped a heat and my eyes flew open.

Felix stood over my capsule, smiling down at me. He was okay!

"Felix!" I yelled and jumped up to hug him tightly. "You're okay…"

Felix laughed then hugged me back. "I told you I would be,"

I nestled my face to the crook of his neck and cried softly. I was so happy…Felix leaned his head against mine then I heard Mr. Chair cheer.

"Pewds!" He cried in joy.

Felix let go of me and looked over at him. "Good job Mr. Chair, Piggeh's over there,"

He pointed Piggeh who was sleeping on a gurney. Mr. Chair ran up to him then his eyes widened.

"Piggeh…" he whispered.

Piggeh groaned then opened his eyes. "Mr. Chair, are you okay?"

Mr. Chair took his glasses off and wiped the tears off his face. "I should be asking you that."

Piggeh laughed then pulled Mr. Chair into a hug. I smiled then looked at Felix. His shirt didn't have any bloodstains on it but he was a bit damp.

"Felix, that wound…" I whispered.

"Stephano overrode the coding just before I got shot," Felix replied and smiled. "I didn't carry the wound back with me. My stomach still hurts but you know,"

I nodded then he sneezed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I caught a cold because I fell into the water." Felix replied then smiled. "I think that's way better than being shot."

I nodded. "What about…" My words trail off as I see Scott and Russ staring at me with wide eyes. "Scott, Russ, what are you guys doing here?"

"We heard about the Ultimate Deadman challenge…" Russ replied then rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Half the school came to watch the show down on the big screen. You did amazing but…"

I blinked. "What?"

"We saw…" Scott's words trailed off.

My eyes widened as I realized what he was trying to say.

They all saw my confession towards Felix.

They all saw me kiss him.


	21. Sick

**Hello People! For those who don't know/look at my profile, I am now on a schedule:**

**Schedule:**

**Mon + Tues: Pewdie The Bully: Winter Arc**

**Wed: Witch's House**

**Thurs: Music that Brought us Together**

**Fri, Sat, Sun: Collabs**

***When I get back on Journey, I will work on it Fri***

**That is all. Now sit back, have a cup of whatever you like, and enjoy!**

Cry's POV:

I sighed as I got out of the shower then slipped on a green t-shirt, checkered boxers and dark blue jeans. I hung my towel loosely over my shoulders then peeked into Felix's room. He was sleeping soundly with a neatly folded towel on top of his forehead. I walked up to him then removed the warm towel and placed my hand on his forehead.

Still hot.

It was so strange to see Felix sick in bed. He's usually so strong but now he looked so fragile…

I sighed a bit remembering what happened yesterday.

(Flashback)

I stood in front of my two best friends in shock. Everyone knew about my love for Felix, they knew we were together. Shit…I should have thought things through before actually telling him these things but I shouldn't regret it either, I meant what I said back there…

"Did…they see my face too?" was all I could ask.

My face? Really?

"No, we only saw a bird's eyes view," Russ replied. "Don't worry though, no one hates you…I think."

I bit my lips. "That's not helping…"

"Sorry, I'm really not sure how anyone feels." Russ replied then sighed. "I mean, Scott, Red, and I are alright," he glanced at Scott. "Right?"

Scott narrowed his eyes a bit. "Yeah, Red's fine about it."

The door to the crowd room opened and the school people poured in. They all looked at me and Felix strangely, as if we're aliens. Some of the girls were giggling happily but the rest were glaring at me.

"Why that guy? I know he won and all but someone as hot as Felix dating him?"

"No surprise the guy's gay, he was weird from the start."

"What about Felix? I thought he was straight?"

"Who knew he was gay?"

I frowned. What was I going to do?

Felix came up from behind then hugged me. "I see no shame in dating you." He whispered.

I blushed. "That's not what I'm worried about,"

Felix scanned the crowd calmly. He let go of me then entwined his fingers to mine.

"Those who are confused or even bothered by this, I'm going to make it clear." Felix announced. "Ryan and I are together, anyone who tries to hurt or touch him will die in my hands."

My face burned as he said those words. His hand gently squeezed mine, trying to comfort me.

"Come on, let's go," he whispered.

Felix gently pulled me towards Mr. Chair and Piggeh who stared at the crowd in shock.

"What's so bad about being gay huh?" Piggeh yelled. "You know you all love some boy to boy action!"

Mr. Chair glanced at Piggeh as a red hue colored his face. "Piggeh…"

I smirked a bit. At least they were supportive.

"Where's Stephano?" I asked.

"I asked him to check on Trent since he got the worst wounds out of all of us." Felix replied ten looked at Piggeh. "I know Piggeh will survive."

Piggeh smirked. "Of course I will, what would Mr. Chair do without me?"

Mr. Chair looked down at his feet and shifted awkwardly. "Piggeh, stop."

Felix nodded in approval then looked back at the crowd. "What are you all still looking at? Get out of here!"

The crowd flinched in unison then started leaving. Some people gave him a weird look before leaving. I frowned again before Felix pulled me towards the empty hallway of the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I need to see something," Felix replied.

I looked around seeing that it was night time now. God, how long were we in the game?

"It's about 10 P.M now," Felix mumbled answering my questions. "Time passes quicker here than in the game but it's unusual that we actually finish it in one day. Last year it took me, Stephano and Piggeh about 3 days to finish all of them off."

I nodded slowly as I looked out the glass windows. Stars speckled the night sky making it look much like the sky Felix and I looked at before he first kissed me. I smiled to myself remembering that moment. We kept walking down the hallway until we entered the guy's bathroom. I squinted my eyes from the blazing light then my eyes adjusted. Felix turned to me then gently lifted my face up, examining my neck.

"It's still there…" he muttered then sighed.

I looked over at the mirror then saw the wound Sadako gave me during the game. I had small purple bruises at the side of my neck. It was covered by my hair but there were dry blood around it. Felix watered a paper towel then started cleaning the wound.

"I'm sorry you went through all that," he said and gently stroked my hair.

"It's fine," I replied smiling shyly. "I mean, we won right?"

"Yeah, but…" Felix's eyes darkened with worry.

"What's wrong?"

"…Nothing…" he replied as he finished. "There, you don't look like you're dying anymore."

"Thanks," I chuckled.

Felix tossed the paper towel away then looked into my mask. He cocked his head, beckoning me to follow him. I nodded then walked beside him as we went back to the Deadman room. Scott and Russ probably left already. My eyes widened seeing Piggeh using Mr. Chair as support as he stood.

"Sexy time?" he asked teasingly.

"Maybe later," Felix replied putting an arm around my waist.

My cheeks flushed red. "What?"

"I'm kidding," Felix chuckled then gently kissed my head. "Let's go home."

I nodded slowly then we all walked out of the building. I blinked seeing specks of snow floating down from the sky. Felix looked up as well. I smiled as the little, white flakes landed on my ceramic mask. I shivered a bit, realizing how cold it is outside. Felix noticed then pulled me closer.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You should ask yourself, you fell into a below freezing lake." I replied chuckling.

Felix smirked then sneezed. "I'll be fine, but also…Ryan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…regret what you did?" he asked, almost fretfully.

I turned to him, he was probably talking about my confession. "No, I don't."

Felix's lips stretched to a huge smile. "Can you do it again?"

I bit my lips, embarrassed. "You know, it wasn't easy the first time around…"

Felix gently lifted my mask so that my lips were exposed. "That's fine,"

He leaned in to kiss me.

(End)

The next morning I found quite of bit of mail in Felix's mail box. Most of them were hate letters telling me that I'm a desperate stalker because I'm living with Felix. Others are letters challenging me to either a Deadman battle, a game, or an actual fist fight. I check the last one from Piggeh and Mr. Chair saying that they want us to come to a Christmas party at Stephano's house.

I smiled at the thought then I found Felix in bed with a fever. There was no school since it was break so I sat by his side, putting a cold towel on his forehead and giving him medicine. Felix was really childish when it came to taking medicine. He would always roll away from the spoon and whine about how gross it was.

I smiled then washed the dry towel in cold water then place it on his forehead again. Felix stirred a bit then opened his eyes.

"Hey," I greeted then sat beside his bed.

Felix smirked. "Hello,"

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"You could say," he yawned then stretched himself. "I wish I had that blanket you gave me at the ice stage."

I laughed. "You'll get it someday."

Felix smirked then reached his hand out to take mine. I held it then he closed his eyes while smiling. I blinked hearing a soft snoring sound coming from him. Whenever I was nearby, holding his hand or something he always fell asleep quick. I smirked. He looked so cute when he fell asleep. I yawned, feeling tired myself. I tried to get up but his hand gripped mine tightly, refusing to let go. I pouted but then leaned against his warm body. Maybe if I wait long enough, he'll…let….go…

I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to find myself laying on Felix's bed. I looked around but Felix wasn't sleeping here anymore.

"Felix…?" I called while rubbing my eyes.

I swung my leg to the side of the bed and got up. I yawned as I walked out of Felix's room, wondering where he went. Maybe to the shower, maybe he got hungry, maybe…

I blinked seeing Felix shirtless and wearing tight black jeans. I blushed hard seeing how well built he was. A small white towel hung loosely over his shoulders. He held a red shirt in one hand and a small note in the other. I blinked then tipped my head. Felix was staring at the note, shocked but at the same time pissed.

"Felix? What's wrong?" I asked.

Felix blinked then looked up at me. "Oh, morning Ryan." He shoved the note into his pocket.

"What was that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, um, A note from one of those haters," he replied quickly then got up.

I nodded slowly then put my hand to his forehead. Felix blinked but he stood still. He wasn't burning like yesterday anymore.

"Your fever's gone," I said smiling.

He smiled back. "Yeah, I appreciate you taking care of me."

"You're welcome," I replied then he pecked my cheek. "What was that for?"

"A thank you," he replied grinning as my face flushed. "You're so cute when you blush."

I pouted then looked away. "By the way…Piggeh and Mr. Chair invited us to a Christmas party at Stephano's house."

Felix smiled. "Are you coming?"

"I don't know, I mean…my mother and brother will probably want me home for Christmas." I replied.

Felix started drying his hair with the towel. "That's fine, I mean Deadman ended earlier than I expected this year." His eyes narrowed. "But it was more violent…"

I frowned. "Well, at least it's over now."

"Yeah," Felix put his shirt on then tossed the towel aside.

I looked down, I hated the idea of being away from Felix but I needed to do something to make up with my family. I was pretty sure Nathan wasn't happy to hear I wasn't coming home two days ago.

"How long are we going to be away?" Felix asked cutting me off my thoughts.

"We?" I echoed.

Felix grinned. "If you're going to see your family, I should go apologize to them, it is my fault that you ditched them. I also kind of want to see your little brother."

I smirked a bit. "Then I guess we might not make it to the Christmas party."

"That's fine, Piggeh always gets drunk that day and flirts with any guy possible." He replied.

I felt my heart skip a beat as he looked into my eyes.

"Plus, you're more important." He whispered then grinned.

I didn't know how he did it…everything he said made my face burn with embarrassment. He chuckled then pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back as he nestled his face into the crook of my neck.

"This Christmas will be just fine," he whispered.

I nodded into his shoulder.

This Christmas will be fine indeed.


	22. Train

Cry's POV:

I checked the rest of my things before taking my phone out. I dialed my home number then put it up to my ear.

I didn't have to wait long before Nathan picked it up.

"Ryan?" He answered excitedly.

I smiled. "Hey squirt, I'm sorry I couldn't come home…"

"Well, that's okay, mom said you had important things to do…" Nathan mumbled. "But you actually started calling us! Is everything okay now?"

"Yeah, I think I can make it to Christmas," I replied.

"Really?" Nathan asked, almost yelling. "I'll tell mom!"

"Can you hand her the phone while you're at it?" I asked.

"Yeah, hold on!"

I smiled hearing soft thudding sounds of my little brother's footsteps. I heard him yelling out to Mom on the other end.

"Hello?" My mother's voice answered.

"Hey mom," I greeted. "I can make it to Christmas but can I bring a friend over?"

"Is this the friend you were trying to help?" she asked.

I blushed a bit. "Yeah…"

I heard my mom giggle at the other end. "Of course he can come. Hearing how important he was over the phone, I'm sure he took good care of you."

I smiled. "Thanks Mom,

"But we don't have an extra room, so you're going to have to share rooms." She pointed out.

I blushed harder, I don't think Felix has those kind of ideas...I think….but the idea of having Felix and I stay in the same room was a bit…

"Well, that's fine Mom, thanks a lot. I love you." I replied.

"Love you too sweetheart, I'll see you on Christmas." She chuckled.

I hung up then looked over at Felix who was leaning over the door frame, grinning. He wore a grey jacket over a black v-neck shirt and light blue jeans. His favorite BLAZE headphones hung over his neck.

"So I'd take it that we're all set?" he asked.

I nodded. "We're going to have to share a room though, since the house isn't roomy like this apartment,"

Felix's grin grew wider. "That's not a problem at all."

I felt my face burn as I backed away a little. Felix started laughing then walked up to me.

"I'm only kidding," he noted then ruffled my hair. "We can head out whenever you're ready."

I put my mask on then nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Pewdie's POV:

We entered the train filled with so many people swarming around us. Many of them gave Ryan a funny look. I glared at them threateningly making them flinch then look away. Ryan looked down at the ground, playing with his thumbs nervously. I put my arm around him then pulled him closer to me.

"How long are we going to be in here?" I asked glancing at the girls who gave me flirtatious smiles.

"I don't know," Ryan replied then looked up at me. "Do you not like subways?"

"It's not that," I replied then glanced at a girl who started to approach me. "It's the attention I seem to attract."

"Hey sexy," she greeted then hugged my arm. "You free today?"

I stared down at the girl who wore a short, pink dress and long white boots. I immediately recognized the strawberry blond hair.

"Dolly?" I said as she looked up at me.

"Aww, you remembered me Felix," she giggled.

I yanked my arm away from her. "What are you doing?"

"What? We're not playing Ultimate Deadman anymore, don't hate me," she gave me a puppydog eye as she pouted.

I glanced around seeing all the guys droll over her. Her dress was barely covering her ass and her cleavage was a bit too low to be a v-neck. She pressed herself against me more, trying to seduce me.

I glared at her as she smiled.

"So?" she asked.

Cry's POV:

"I have a reason to dislike you," Felix replied, pissed then I looked over.

My eyes widened seeing Dolly clinging onto Felix. Felix glared down at her with hatred. I looked around to find a way to get away from her.

I tugged his arm gently.

"Yeah Ryan?" Felix asked.

I pointed at an empty seat at the end of the train seats. Felix nodded then sat down, ignoring Dolly's glare. I sat next to him.

"Isn't she from…"

"Yeah, I have no idea why she's here." Felix mumbled then narrowed his eyes.

"I'm on winter break dummy," she giggled then took a seat on his lap. "I have till the fourth of January, care to tell me when we can have some fun?"

He scowled then pushed her off. "Fuck off, you tried to murder Piggeh."

"That pink haired guy? He was beating up my leader, what else was I supposed to do?" she asked huffing.

"You threw a knife at him," he hissed.

I frowned seeing frustration ignite in his eyes. I felt my own anger boil as she moved closer to Felix. What that girl was wearing…what she was trying to do to Felix…it all pissed me off.

"Felix, we can talk about this on a date," She cooed and cupped his chin. "And we can do more after that."

I closed my eyes, holding every urge to punch her. But I had to do something if I wanted her to get off of Felix.

"Please leave." I mumbled.

Dolly and Felix looked at me as I took his hand into mine.

"Leave." I commanded more harshly. "As you can see, Felix is not interested."

Dolly scowled. "You. You're the one who messed everything up." She hissed then looked at our entwined fingers. "Oh, I see…"

Felix smirked and squeezed my hand. "Get the message? Leave."

Dolly glared at me then looked at Felix. A mischievous grin spread across her face. "How about you? Did you get the message?"

Felix narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You will eventually," she replied then winked at him.

She walked off, leaving the rest of the guys to follow her like zombies after fresh meat. I glared at her. What the fuck did she mean by that? I looked at Felix who stared at me with a small grin. I tipped my head in confusion.

"What?" I asked then his eyes looked down at my hand holding his tightly. I blushed wildly then pulled away. "S-Sorry…"

Felix laughed then leaned to my ear. I shivered feeling his warm breath against my neck.

"That was really cute." he whispered and I tensed up. I glanced around to see if anyone was looking then slightly jumped when he kissed my cheek.

"Felix, this is a public place!" I whispered.

Felix smirked. "Says the person who confessed in front of the whole school."

I bit my lips then looked down. "I…"

He hugged me and I looked up at him.

"What did Dolly mean about the message thing?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Felix shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea," he replied then hugged me tighter.

Pewdie's POV:

"I have no idea."

That was a lie.

I didn't like lying to Ryan, but if I told him he would be scared. I let go of him then looked out the window. I lied to Dolly too, but I didn't care about that.

Ryan leaned back against his seat then breathed out deeply, trying to calm himself down. I smiled to myself then took the small note out of my pocket. I narrowed my eyes as I saw the sloppy but clear writings on the small paper.

*Bing*

'We have reached River Vale, please take your exit to the left.'

Ryan turned his head to me. "That's our stop."

I nodded then got up. Ryan looked at my hand curiously.

"Is that the note you were pissed at this morning?" he asked.

I crumpled the note in my hand. "Yeah, I need to throw it out."

Ryan nodded then we walked out of the train. I sighed a bit, I needed to calm down. I was going to spend Christmas with Ryan for the first time. I glanced at Ryan seeing a smile at the edge of his mask. I smirked then looked down at my hand. I gripped the note in my hand tighter as I felt anger bubbling up. I was shocked enough to find it in my mail box.

What was written inside pissed me off even more.

'It's not over –Daren'

**Hello People! The next chapter won't be out until next Monday! Just thought I'd remind you cause some people don't look/know about my schedule. That is all, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all, Later! Tea? :3**


	23. Home sweet home?

Cry's POV:

I took in a deep breath as I stopped in front of my house. How long had it been since I stepped in front of this door? I placed my hand onto the smooth wooden door. I did miss this place but I liked living with Felix more. I rang the door bell. Felix came up from behind then looked up at my house.

"You have a nice place," he commented.

I smiled and took my mask off, I didn't need it here. "Thanks,"

Felix glanced at the wound on my neck then frowned. "They might ask about that."

I quickly covered the wound with the hood of my jacket. "I think this might be enough…"

Felix opened his mouth to speak but the door swung open and a familiar little boy with oak brown hair like mine jumped on me.

"Ryan!" he screamed happily as I caught him and spun him around.

"Nathan! I missed you too," I laughed then squeezed him affectionately.

"Mom!" Nathan called over his shoulder. "Your Christmas present came early!"

I laughed as I ruffled his hair. "Merry Christmas Eve,"

"Merry Christmas Eve," he replied looking back at me.

We pull away then he looked at Felix.

"Who is this?" he asked.

I tipped my head. "Mom didn't tell you? This is Felix, the guy you heard over the phone before…" my words trailed off as I bit my lips. I didn't want to remind him of the day I ditched him.

"Oh! I remember now!" Nathan looked at my face then his eyes widened. "Ryan, you're not wearing your mask!"

"I didn't feel the need to," I replied.

Nathan looked at me, then at Felix.

"Hi, I'm Nathan" he greeted smiling. "Merry Christmas Eve."

"Felix," Felix replied. "Merry Christmas Eve to you too."

"Well, it looks like you all are getting to know each other," I heard someone chuckle behind Nathan.

I looked over my little brother's shoulder then smiled.

"Mom," I greeted.

My mother came up from behind Nathan then smiled warmly. "Ryan, I'm glad you and your friend made it home safely. Come in, come in, I made cookies."

"Cookies!" Nathan cheered then ran into the kitchen.

Felix and I laughed as we came into the house. We took our shoes off then entered the living room.

"Ryan, why don't you unpack first?" my mother suggested.

I pouted. "But mom, cookies!" I replied childishly.

My mom rolled her eyes playfully then waved her hand. "Ryan, if you eat one you'll get addicted and never finish packing. I will save some incase Nathan gobbles them down."

I smiled then looked at Felix. "You can go on ahead, the cookies are really good, I'm sure you don't want to miss it."

Felix smirked. "Okay,"

I carried my bags upstairs then walked into my room. I look around, the place was the same as I left it; black walls, white bed and carpet, a white wooden desk at the corner of the room. I tossed my mask onto my bed then put my stuff down. This room was pretty empty since I moved into Felix's apartment…dorm…I still didn't know what it was called.

I blinked feeling my phone vibrate. I looked at the caller ID.

Scott.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Cry, you doing anything after Christmas?" Scott asked.

"Oh, I was going to hang out with my family and Felix," I replied.

There was a moment of silence from the other end. "Oh yeah…you two were together. I forgot about that."

I tipped my head. "Something wrong?"

"Nah, you have fun," Scott replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I'll see you later, bye."

He hung up before I said anything. I blinked then stared at my phone. Weird…

I started to unpack then I heard footsteps coming towards my room. Was it Nathan trying to stuff cookies into my mouth? I braced myself as I turned to the door.

"Hey," Felix greeted with a cookie in his mouth. "These cookies are great!"

I laughed at the sight. "I told you."

Felix finished the cookie then looked around my almost empty room. I took my clothes out then stuffed most of them into my drawers.

"Felix you can have the bottom drawer if you want," I called then looked over at him. "Felix?"

Felix was staring at my mask on my bed. I tipped my head in confusion.

"Ryan, there's something I've been wanting to ask you." He mumbled then looked at me.

I blushed a bit as I stared into his eyes. "Wh-what is it?"

"This mask…why do you wear it?' he asked.

I tensed to the question. "I think you already know what it's hiding."

Felix kneeled beside me then put his hand under my chin. I blushed harder as his face came closer to mine.

"What happened during the seven years that we've been apart?" he asked.

I tensed up even more as I stared into his ocean blue eyes. "A lot of things…"

He frowned a bit. "That's not much of an answer."

"S-s-sorry," I stuttered. "I just don't think this is a good time…"

He smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

He pulled away then started unpacking his things. I sighed a bit and looked back at my things. I felt bad that I couldn't tell him, but the past was really hard to talk about…

They all involved my father.

When I finished packing I looked over at Felix who put his toothbrush and other cleanliness things into my bathroom. I get up then stretch my arms up.

"So, you'll be taking the bed." I said.

"What? Why?" Felix asked looking over his shoulder. "I don't think that floor's been cleaned for a while."

I smirked. "I can clean Felix, I was pretty much your maid back at your apartment. Also, you're the guest here."

Felix laughed then walked up to me. "Well, I don't really want to trouble you, plus…"

I felt his arms snake around my waist.

"We can share the bed," he whispered, grinning.

My face burned then he laughed and let go of me.

I turned to face him as he laughed harder. "What?"

"Oh god, you're so cute when you blush like that." He replied then kept laughing.

I pouted. "Well, anyways, I think it's better that you have the bed, it's not that big and–"

Felix suddenly tackled me to the bed. I yelped then looked at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked with wide eyes.

"The bed's big enough," he replied looking around.

"Felix, we're not sharing the bed," I whispered. "What if Nathan or Mom sees us?"

Felix faked a pout as I tried to push him off. His pout became a playful grin then he started to tickle me. I laughed uncontrollably as I flailed my arms and legs around but they failed to make contact with him.

"F-Felix, stop it!" I yelled through my laughter and put my arms to his shoulders.

Felix stopped then I felt I looked up at him. My face flushed as I realized his hands were at both sides of my head and he was basically on top of me. We stared at each other, not knowing what to do. Felix brushed the oak brown strands from my face then leaned in.

"What are you guys doing?" Nathan asked.

We both jumped then looked at Nathan who stared at us with wide eyes. My face burned. How long was he there?

"We…we were–" I stuttered.

"We were wrestling!" Felix answered almost yelling. "We do it at school for fun you know…cause we're friends!"

Nathan blinked then looked at me.

"Yeah! It's like a game!" I flipped Felix over so he's on the bed. "Whoever's laying down for more than ten seconds loses!"

Nathan smiled excitedly. "Can I join? It's been such a long time since Ryan and I played together!"

I sighed in relief then Felix flipped me over again then got off the bed.

"Sure Nathan, I–" my words were cut off when Nathan jumped onto my stomach.

I yelped a bit then Felix and Nathan dog piled me.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I complained. "I was off guard."

"Sure Ryan, sure." Felix replied laughing.

Nathan's gaze flickered to Felix.

"Just get off of me!" I reply then push both of them off.

Felix kept laughing then walked into the bathroom, fixing his things. I smiled then looked at Nathan who was staring at my mask on the floor.

"Something wrong?' I asked.

Nathan looked over at me. "Nothing," he replied then picked up the mask and left the room.

I frowned. What was that all about? It couldn't be that Nathan…

Was he bothered that Felix was here?


	24. Christmas

Pewdie's POV:

I finished unpacking my things then went down the stairs. Ryan was sitting beside Nathan who was holding his favorite mask. He and Ryan looked very similar; they had the same oak brown hairs and sat in the same position. I took a seat next to Ryan then glanced at the younger boy. His eyes were blue but not the stunning kind like Ryan's. Nathan's eyes were greyer, like their mother. I took a better look around the living room. There was a pretty large T.V hanging above a fireplace, a coffee table in front of us, a small lamp beside Nathan and an empty Christmas tree stand at the corner of the room.

"Hey, how come the Christmas tree's not set up?" I asked.

"We wanted to set it up and decorate as a family," Nathan replied looking at Ryan.

I nodded in response as Ryan smiled. I looked over my shoulder to see their mother humming as she took the fresh baked cookies out of the oven. Ryan looked over his shoulders then his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Hey Mom, do we have ice cream too?" he asked then leapt off the couch.

I smiled then I felt someone's gaze burning into me. I glance at Nathan who stared at me.

"Hi," I greeted. "Something wrong?"

Nathan flinched a bit, as if shying away. He shook his head then looked away. I frowned. Was he upset about the 'wrestling'?

I bit my lips then looked away, remembering how Ryan looked so innocent…so cute. I leaned against the armrest sighed. After seeing him like that, I felt a whole new emotion emerge from within. I shouldn't have let that feeling take over. I was lucky to have found a reasonable excuse. I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Felix you alright?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, fine." I replied then straightened myself then saw the bowl of ice cream and cookies in his hands. "What do you have there?"

"Dessert," Ryan replied then sat between me and Nathan. "You want some squirt?"

Nathan put Ryan's mask down then smiled. "Yeah!"

They started devouring the ice cream and cookies together. I smirked in amusement. Ryan looked at me.

"Do you want some?' he offered.

I smirked more as I saw a bit of ice cream trickling down his cheek. I wiped it off with my finger then licked it.

"I'm good," I replied as his face flushed red. "I had a bunch of cookies few minutes ago."

"O-okay," he replied then went back to eating.

"Ryan, is it okay if you could–" his mother paused when she saw Ryan and Nathan eating the ice cream together. "Oh, I see that you are busy."

"I'll help," I offered then got up.

She smiled. "Oh, that would be sweet Felix, could you help me get the Christmas tree in here?"

I walked up to her then looked at the Christmas tree she was trying to drag in.

"It's quite heavy," she said smiling shyly.

I smiled back then carried the Christmas tree into the living room.

"Coming through," I warned then Ryan and Nathan ducked their heads as I past them.

I set the tree into the stand then looked back at Ryan's mother. "Should I screw it in place?"

Ryan's mother came up to me. "Don't worry, I can do that." She replied then looked back at Ryan and Nathan who continued to eat the ice cream and cookies. "They'll be like that for a while. Felix, could you just hold the tree for me?"

I nodded then she bent down to screw the tree in place. I looked over at Ryan who laughed when he saw his little brother's cheeks were puffed with cookie crumbs and ice cream. I smiled seeing how happy he was.

"So Felix, how was that event you and Ryan went to?" she asked.

I tensed up a bit. "Fine, it finished earlier than we expected." I replied.

She smiled. "You know, I'm glad he went to that event with you,"

I blinked. "How come?"

"Don't get me wrong, Nathan and I really wanted him home, and we are very happy that he is now," she said. "It's just that I have never seen him so happy ever since…" her words trailed off as her eyes lowered.

I looked down at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, don't worry about it," she replied then straightened up. "Ryan, Nathan are you two done gobbling your dessert?"

Ryan laughed then set the bowl down onto the coffee table. "Sorry Felix,"

I smirked. "Don't worry about it."

"Nathan, could you get the decoration box?" his mother asked then Nathan left to go to the kitchen.

He came back a few seconds later with a large box. He set the box down in front of me and Ryan then opened it. I peeked over Ryan's shoulder then saw the glittering red and green streamers, the colorful ornaments, and stockings. Nathan took out the streamers then cheered.

"Nathan, you forgot the lights," their mother pointed out then giggled.

Nathan's cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment. "Sorry mom."

Ryan laughed then ruffled his brother's hair lovingly. "I'll get it."

He walked into the kitchen then Nathan went over to his mother.

"When should we put the presents down?" he asked excitedly.

His mother smiled. "Don't worry dear, we'll get them down as soon as we finish decorating."

Nathan nodded then looked at me. "Hey…Felix?"

I blinked as I looked at him. "What's up?"

"Have you…" He paused feeling uneasy but looked at me again. "Have you ever gone to Disney land?" he asked.

My eyes widened. He remembered that day?

"Nathan, can you help me decorate?" his mother asked gently.

Nathan nodded then started wrapping the streamers around the tree. His mother started hanging the ornaments as Ryan came back with the lights. I walked up to him then helped him untangle it. I looked over my shoulder to see that the Christmas tree was decorated with a bunch of ornaments and colorful streamers. When Ryan and I finished we wrapped the lights around the Christmas tree.

"Okay, shall we finish it off?" Ryan asked looking at Nathan who went back to the box.

Nathan took out a golden star then walked back to us. I smirked as I saw that Nathan was a bit too short to put the star on by himself. I walked up from behind then picked him up. He yelped in surprise and looked down.

"I won't drop you," I promised then lifted him up higher.

Nathan nodded in response then set the star on top of the tree. I glanced at Ryan who smiled at me. I put Nathan down.

"I did go to Disney land," I whispered then he turned to me with wide eyes.

"It really is you…" he whispered and I smiled.

"It looks wonderful!" Ryan's mother exclaimed. "Ryan can you plug the lights in?"

Ryan nodded then plugged in the lights. The Christmas tree glittered with all kind of colors. Nathan and I stared, amazed by the dazzling lights. Ryan smiled then came beside me.

"You're right mom, it does look great," he said.

"Nathan, you can go get the presents now," his mother chuckled.

Nathan's gaze flickered to me then he nodded and ran up the stairs. I sighed inwardly, I guess he was still unhappy. I gazed at the Christmas tree again then at Ryan who was smiling happily.

At least someone here is.

After dinner, I walked into me and Ryan's room. Ryan finished earlier than me to wash the floor of his bedroom and Nathan left to his room. I smirked seeing that he was done. He was laying on the bed with a dirty rag plopped on the floor. I sat next to him then ruffled his hair.

"Are you still planning to sleep on the floor?" I asked.

Ryan looked up at me, his stunning gaze locked with mine. "Well I thought I might clean it, I'm sure none of us like to walk on dusty floorboards."

I laughed then I heard the pattering of rain outside. Ryan looks over to the window seeing droplets of water gently hitting the glass.

"Huh, it's raining, I never noticed…" he said.

I nodded then felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I picked it up then looked at the text message.

'Hey Pewds! How's it going with your little 'Christmas Party' –Piggeh

I smirked then texted back. Ryan looked over my shoulder curiously.

"How are Piggeh and the others doing?" he asked.

"I think they're doing fine, Piggeh and Mr. Chair need some alone time after what happened at Ultimate Deadman." I replied then sent my text message. "They basically barge into Stephano's house and party in his basement. But Stephano doesn't mind, his house is huge."

Ryan smiled. "I see,"

The rain started to pour against the window. Ryan shifted nervously as his eyes flickered to the window. I blinked in confusion.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

All of the sudden, lightning crashed down and Ryan cringed in fear. My eyes widened as he curled up.

"Ryan, are you okay?" I asked as another lightning crashed down.

Ryan whimpered. "No…no, no…"

I pulled him into a tight hug. He clung onto me as if his life depended on it. He nestled his face to the crook of my neck and sobbed softly. I closed my eyes and held him.

"It's okay," I whispered. I really didn't know what else to say.

Ryan nodded then relaxed against me. I smiled as he started to calm down and fall asleep. I heard footsteps from behind then looked over my shoulder to see Nathan holding onto a pillow tightly as he stood shyly by the doorway. I blinked, was he afraid of thunder too? Nathan bit his lips then looked down at his feet.

I opened my free arm, beckoning him.

Nathan quickly crawled into the bed and clung onto me and Ryan.

I wrapped my arms around both of them comfortingly. I looked over my shoulder hearing more footsteps then saw their mother standing by the doorway. I blinked. Was she going to come here with us too?

She smiled at me. "I was afraid they would feel scared," she whispered. "But since you're here, I don't have to worry."

She walked up to us then gently stroked Nathan's hair.

"He was always so worried about Ryan because he knows Ryan is afraid of lightning, just like him." She said. "But now I think he has nothing to worry about, now that Ryan has you."

I looked down at Nathan who curled up beside me and slept.

"They care about each other a lot," I said softly. "I feel bad that I took Ryan away from you two."

"Nathan and I both knew there will be a time for that, we all grow up eventually," she replied sadly. "But that's okay, Ryan's happiness is all that matters."

I nodded as I stared at Ryan's family. They were all so happy together, I was happy for Ryan but I also envied him.

"Felix, how is your family?" she asked.

I tensed up. "They're fine, probably out of the country…they like traveling so I think they'll be out for a while" I lied.

His mother blinked. "Oh, well…you are always welcome here if you need a place to stay."

I stared at her. "Um…thank you,"

"Seeing how important you are to Ryan, it's the least I can do," she chuckled. "Take good care of him,"

"I will."

She smiled then kissed Nathan's and Ryan's forehead.

"You should go to sleep too dear," she said then kissed my head.

I nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She left the room. I laid Nathan and Ryan down. We laid horizontally on the bed so our legs were off but that was the only way we all could fit. Ryan rolled a bit and laid his head against my chest. I smiled then pulled him and Nathan close then drifted off to sleep.

"Felix…"

I groaned a bit. "Five more minutes…"

"Felix, wake up."

I grumbled then opened my eyes. Nathan stood by the bed, shaking me gently. I looked back to see that I was still holding Ryan.

"What is it?" I asked as I gently took my arm away from Ryan.

"I want to show you something." Nathan whispered then walked out the door. "Come."

I yawned then looked at the time. 5 a.m. I gently adjusted Ryan so that he was laying on the bed vertically and tucked him in. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I smiled then gently kissed his head. I turned to follow Nathan own the stairs and into the living room.

"Wait here," he whispered then dashed into the kitchen.

I sat down on the couch, wondering what Nathan was going to get me. He came back with a dusty old box. He sneezed a bit then cleaned it before handing it to me.

"What is this?" I asked.

Nathan looked down at the floor shyly. "It's something Ryan and I have been saving since the day you saved his life." He mumbled. "Well, Ryan doesn't really remember much about his past so I kept it safe for him."

I opened the box then saw a slightly dusty, blue teddy bear inside. I stared at it with wide eyes, it sort of resembled the one I won for him at the Fall Festival, except this one didn't have an antenna. I brushed the dust off then smiled.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"When you and Ryan were wrestling, it reminded me of the time you save him from the float." Nathan replied. "Also, Ryan never gave away his real name, or even took of his mask in public. So…I thought he knew who you were."

I nodded.

"After you disappeared, he was looking for you, hoping to give this teddy to you as a thank you present." Nathan explained. "He knew it wasn't enough but he wanted to get his feeling across to you. He never found you but that didn't discourage him. He always kept it safe and clean, but then things got…horrible…"

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Nathan shook his head. "I don't know if I can tell you anything about…him." He hissed the last word with pure hatred. "Because of him, Ryan hid his face and called himself Cry. Because of him, Ryan was so broken…and he lost his happiness…and he forgot about the doll."

I frowned. "I'm sorry…"

"He's been longing to see you again," Nathan finished. "He may have locked up the memories of his past but he never forgot about what you did for him."

I smiled a bit. "And I never forgot him."

Nathan smiled. "Thank you, for making Ryan happy again."

"Thanks for keeping the doll safe." I replied then opened my arms.

Nathan hugged me tightly. I hugged him back with the doll. I smiled to myself, thinking of this as a Christmas present from Ryan and his family.

"Merry Christmas," I said as we pulled away.

"Merry Christmas," Nathan replied smiling happily.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked over to my shoulder seeing Ryan yawning then smiling.

"Opening Christmas presents already?" he asked.

I ran up to him and gave him a tight squeeze. Ryan looked at me, confused.

"Merry Christmas, Ryan" I said hugging him tighter.

He laughed and hugged me back. "Merry Christmas to you too."

He looked at the doll I was holding then blinked.

"What's that?" he asked. "I feel like I've seen it before."

"A Christmas present." I replied smiling. "From you and your family."

He tipped his head in confusion and I chuckled and hugged him more.

"You're awfully huggable this morning," Ryan commented as I saw his cheeks flush red.

"All because of you," I replied.

All because you felt the same way I did…


	25. New Year with Snow and Chubby Bunnies

**Cry's POV:**

I yawned as I woke up. It was New Years. I heard soft snoring beside me and looked at Felix who rested his head above mine. I blushed then quickly moved away, realizing how close we were. I looked around seeing that Nathan and mom were still asleep. I sighed then stretched. Felix stirred a bit then his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," he whispered then yawned.

"Morning, did I wake you?" I asked.

"Well, I did notice that you pulled away from me," he replied then sat up. "I was planning to wake up anyways."

I smiled as he crawled up to me and wrapped his arms around me. His head rests against my shoulder as his chest pressed against my back. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of his breath against my neck.

"What time is it?" he asked.

I looked over at my clock. "Seven," I replied.

Felix groaned a bit then leaned forward, making him lay on my lap. "I shouldn't wake up…"

I chuckled. "You can still sleep if you want, I'm going to take a shower."

Felix nodded then I gently pushed him off my lap then walked to my bathroom. I closed the door behind me then stripped down while turning on the water. After it was lukewarm I stepped inside and cleaned myself. I pondered into my thoughts. Nathan didn't seem to hate Felix anymore which is good and my mother is extremely delighted to have him here. Would it be okay to tell them about our relationship?

"Ryan?" I heard Felix call.

"Yeah," I called.

"When you're done, take a look outside, it's snowing!" he said excitedly.

I smiled. "Okay,"

After I finished, I came out of the bathroom with the towel hanging loosely around my waist. Felix was sitting on my bed, looking outside. I grabbed a black and white checkered boxer, some baggy jeans and a black sweater. I sat beside Felix and dried my hair with my towel. Outside the window, everything was white. I glanced at Felix, his blue eyes glowed as he stared at the drifting snow outside.

"Seems you really like snow." I commented.

"Yeah, whenever it snowed, my father and I would play outside, making snow angels and all that shit." Felix chuckled. "It just brings back memories…"

I nodded. "You and your dad were close huh?"

"Yeah…" Felix's gaze lowered. "But that didn't really last long…"

I bit my lips remembering that his father died. "I'm sorry I–"

"Don't worry about it," he replied smiling. "It's all in the past now."

I stared at him but I decided to let it go. I heard Nathan running into the room then burst through my door.

"It's snowing!" He yelled happily. "Ryan, Felix, let's go play outside!"

I chuckled then looked at Felix. "Want to come?"

Felix smiled. "Sure."

Nathan ran out of the room, telling mom that he was going to go outside with me and Felix. I put some socks on before walking down stairs to get my snow shoes. I opened the closet beside the entrance, getting another pair for Felix. Felix came walking down the stairs yawning. I smirked then placed the shoes in front of him.

"Those are for you." I said then started to put mine on.

"Thanks," he said as Nathan came running down the stairs.

"What should we do squirt?" I asked as my little brother grabbed his snow shoes.

"We can make a snowman first," he suggested then tied his shoelaces. "Let's go!"

Nathan burst out of the entrance then ran outside. I shivered feeling the chilling air flow into the house. Felix smiled as he took a coat from the closet.

"Mind if I borrow this?" he asked.

"Not at all." I replied then zipped up my coat. "Do you want–"

I was cut off when Felix's lips pressed against mine. My face burned as I pulled away quickly.

"Felix! Not in front of Nathan." I scolded softly then looked back at Nathan who threw up the snow, making white confetti.

Felix smirked. "I can't help it when you're so cute."

I pouted then handed him a pair of gloves. Felix chuckled as he took it then brushed past me. I followed him outside then closed the door behind me. Nathan started to roll a small ball of snow, trying to make the body of the snowman. Felix and I watched as the snowball grew larger. I started to make my own part of the snowman. I rolled it around making the ball collect more snow. I yelped when snow hit my back and splashed onto my neck. I looked over my shoulder to see Felix laughing.

"You bastard." I grinned then threw my snowball at him.

Felix dodged it then the snowball his Nathan.

"Hey!" he whined then threw a snowball at me.

"It was Felix!" I complained playfully.

"No way," Felix chuckled as Nathan threw a snowball at him.

We eventually started to have an all out snowball fight. Snow splattered everywhere making my body cold. We all eventually stopped then laid on the ground panting. I looked at Felix who chuckled then started moving his arms and legs to create a snow angel. Nathan did the same and I joined in too. We all laughed loudly then one of the neighbors came out of his house.

"Keep it quiet!" he yelled.

"Sorry," I apologized.

Felix sat up then glared over at the neighbor as he returned back into the house.

"Should we finish the snowman?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, but don't start another snowball fight." I replied.

"What? That was all you," Felix pointed out teasingly. "You hit Nathan first."

"So it was you!" Nathan yelled then picked up a pile of snow then threw it onto me.

I laughed as my hair got covered in the chilling white powder. We got up then started to work on the snowman. After we got the snowman done, my mother came out and called us in for hot chocolate. We bundled up on the couch by the fireplace as my mother placed out hot chocolates and marshmallows on the coffee table.

"Want to play a game?" Felix asked as he opened the bag of marshmallows.

"What game?' Nathan asked curiously.

"It's called chubby bunnies." Felix replied. "You put a marshmallow into your mouth then say 'chubby bunnies'. You stuff as much marshmallows possible and whoever has the most marshmallows in their mouth wins."

Nathan nodded the takes a marshmallow. "Like this?" he put the marshmallow into his mouth. "Chwubby Bunnies."

I chuckled as Felix did the same. "Chubby bunnies."

I took a marshmallow then popped it into my mouth. "Chubby bunnies."

We kept going until Nathan gave up at five. Felix and I both laughed as he chewed the marshmallows slowly, trying not to choke. I got to seven while Felix got to ten. When we finally stopped, Nathan went into the kitchen to get some water. I finished my marshmallows then heard mom calling Nathan to help her.

"So, got any New Years resolution?' I asked.

"I guess," Felix replied then finished the marshmallow pack.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Not telling." He replied grinning.

I pouted then reached for my hot chocolate but Felix took it and drank it.

"Felix, that was mine." I pointed out pouting.

"Was it?' he asked.

"I drank from it," I replied smirking at his playfulness.

"I don't mind indirect kissing," he replied then my cheeks grew hot.

"Felix…" I mumbled then looked down.

I heard the creek of the couch as Felix moved closer to me.

"Do you prefer a direct kiss?" he asked softly.

I looked at him then his lips crashed against mine. His fingers entwined with mine and the other hand pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes, feeling drawn to the kiss. Felix's lips smile against mine.

"Ew, guys do that somewhere more private."

My eyes flew open as I saw Nathan looking at us slightly disturbed.

"Na-nathan…this…this is…" I stuttered.

Nathan pouted. "I know you and Felix are together but you don't have to do that in the living room."

My eyes widened. "You knew?"

Nathan blinked. "Well…yeah…I mean you two liked each other since that day…right?"

Felix pulled me closer to him and grinned. "Yup, Ryan and I are lovers."

I blushed hard as Nathan smiled a bit.

"Um…anyways, try not to do that in front of me." He mumbled then walked up the stairs.

I sighed in relief. I guess I don't have to worry about telling them. Felix hugged me tighter.

"I love you," he whispered. "Happy New Years."

I leaned against him and closed my eyes. "I love you too, Happy New Years."


	26. Special Annoucement

**Hello People! Latte here! I just to say thank you for all your reads, all your comments and all your support. Sadly, Winter Arc is coming to an end soon. I'm not telling when. So I did mention that I'll be holding a contest but I decided to hold it earlier. So! Let us begin!**

**I need Characters. Yes, characters, it can be the actual you, a fictional character you made, anything as long as it's human! Note that this character will not be coming out until the next season of Pewdie the Bully.**

**What I need:**

**Name: Chocola  
Age/Grade: (15-19) pick a highschool grade  
Physical Description: black hair, lala  
Characteristic/Personality: nice, evil etc.  
Deadman ability: Ex: Cry can summon things but he can do it every 7 mins and cant summon weapons. Felix can use super speed but only 4 times. (be as creative as you want but you MUST has a limit to your ability. it doesn't have to be exaggerated but it must be enough that you won't seem overpowering.)  
Other capabilities: martial arts, etc.  
Fashion trend: What type of clothing do they like to wear?  
Planet: (No questions, pick any but Saturn and Moon THIS IS NOT SAILORMOON)**

**If you need a model here you go: **

**Name: Mocha  
Age/Grade: 18, Senior  
Physical Description: wavy, dyed black hair, frameless overular glasses over dark blue eyes. Pale skin, V shaped scar on her shoulder  
Characteristic/Personality: Agressive, leader-like, soft when it comes to cute things.  
Deadman ability: Controls the weather (Limit: can be used 4 times)  
Other capabilities: martial arts  
Fashion: dark, formal clothing  
Planet: Saturn**

**Anyone is welcome to join. Winners will have to answer additional questions. PM me your character! I'll be excited to see them. Deadline is...whenever I finish the first season of Pewdie the Bully. That is all. Ciao!**

**EDIT: If you're a guest, comment and I'll tkae a look at it. Sorry, i forgot this site had guests and stuff :/**

**-Latte**


	27. Return

**FFFFFFFffff...sorry about that people...posted the wrong chapter, just updated...**

**Cry's POV:**

I snuck into the school, hoping that no one saw me. I hid behind the trashcan then looked around. Coast is clear, good.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped then look back seeing Felix looking down at me, confused. I shrugged my shoulders, smiling shyly. He gave me an amused grin then ruffled my hair.

"Are you afraid of what the people will think of you?" he asked.

I straightened up. "Well, some of them can write really hateful letters." I pointed out.

"True," Felix eyed his favorite BLAZE headphones around my neck. "But you're doing a very good job at making the people feel even more jealous." He chuckled.

I blushed hard. "Well…you did give it to me as a present…" I stuttered then looked down.

Felix put his hand under my chin then looked into my eyes. "So you took my suggestion into consideration,"

I blushed even more, he was talking about my mask

I wasn't wearing it today.

(Flashback)

Felix and I sat on the couch while my mother went to go give Christmas treats to her neighbors. Nathan was asleep upstairs, it looked like he didn't sleep at all yesterday. I stared at the blue teddy bear that sat beside him. Something about it looked so familiar.

"Kind of looks like the one I got you at the Fall Festival huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, it does," I replied. "I wonder where Nathan got this."

"Actually, you got it." Felix replied.

"Huh?" I asked looking at him.

"Disney World," Felix reminded.

My eyes widened as the memories came flooding back to me. I won this toy, wanting to give it to Felix in return for saving my life. I face palmed. How could I forget something like this?

"It's okay that you forgot," Felix chuckled then pulled me into a hug. "You went through a lot. I don't want to force you to talk about it."

I hugged him back, feeling comforted by the warmth of his body. He pulled away then took his BLAZE headphone off of his neck.

"I want you to have this." He said then put the headphones around my neck. "It was a birthday present that my father gave me, but I'm giving it to you."

My eyes widened. "Felix, are you sure? You seemed to treasure this a lot."

He smiled sincerely. "I have something better now, and I trust that you will keep it safe."

My face burned as he kissed my forehead. I looked around. I needed to give him something as well.

"Well, here." I said, finding my mask on the floor. "You can have this."

Felix looked at me, surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean…you gave me something that meant a lot to you." I mumbled then looked down.

Felix smiled then took the mask. "Does that mean you won't be wearing this anymore?"

My eyes widened. I didn't think this through enough. Shit. "Uh…"

Felix laughed then put his hand on my cheek. "You know, I think you're better off without the mask. You're face is beautiful…" his words trailed off as he looked into my eyes.

I bit my lips then looked down.

"That's just a suggestion." Felix pointed out. "I'm sure your friends would want you to open up to them too."

I pouted a bit. "I guess…"

Felix smiled then put the mask on his teddy bear. "Heh, it kind of resembles you."

I smirked. "I should put this on my bear, then it'll be just like you."

He laughed. "I have my own Cry,"

I laughed with him. When we stopped we looked at each other, smiling like idiots.

"That reminds me," Felix said then took his phone out.

I blinked then looked over. Seeing the picture he used to threaten me.

"I don't need this anymore," he said then handed it to me. "You can delete it if you want."

I smiled a bit then deleted the photo. Although there was no point to that, photos of me always made me feel uncomfortable.

"Thanks," I said, handing him his phone.

Felix leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. "Merry Christmas." He whispered.

After that my mom insisted that Felix stayed for New Years, so he did and we spent most of the break playing outside because it started snowing. My mother would bring us hot chocolate while we built a snowman in the front yard. From time to time, Felix would steal kisses from me while my mother and Nathan aren't looking. I would give him a pout of warning but he would just smile and walk away. It turned out that Nathan and my mom already knew of our relationship and accepted it, but I never found out until the end of New Years. After New Years day, Felix and I had to head back to school, promising Nathan that we'll keep in touch.

(End)

And now here we are.

I decided to give my new friends and the new school a chance…even though half of them hate me for dating Felix. I didn't really get it. Everyone feared Felix but right after they found out he was dating me, the girls started to gain the courage to approach him through letter. He took no notice of it though.

"Hey Felix, have you always had a fan girl club?' I asked.

Felix shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I guess I did but they never really took any action of talking to me until now."

I nodded my head then looked down. "Well, you are the superstar,"

I looked up and Felix stared into my eyes. I stared back, his eyes glowed with love. I blinked seeing a different emotion as he leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back and his lips lingered against mine. The kisses he gave me started to become more passionate but also more hungry. I felt his arms snake around my waist as he tilted his head.

"Hey, I found them!"

I jumped then accidentally bashed my head against Felix's. He and I grumbled in pain, this was the second time it happened.

Felix pulled away groaning. "Piggeh, I hate you."

I looked down in embarrassment as Piggeh laughed.

"What? That's no way to greet a friend you haven't seen for a week." Piggeh complained.

"It is when you interrupt a make out session." Felix replied and I blushed.

"Well, guess what?" Piggeh asked. "Mr. Chair and I are together~"

I glanced at Mr. Chair whose face was as red as mine. Piggeh hugged his arm, plating a kiss on his cheek. I smiled, they did seem to be closer than friends. I was happy for them.

"Oh. My. God."

I looked up to see that Piggeh was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Cry, is that you?"Piggeh screamed in delight then ran up to me and pinched my cheeks. "You're adorable!"

Felix pulled me to him. "Piggeh," he warned.

Piggeh smirked. "I know, don't worry Pewds."

I look over Piggeh's shoulder seeing Mr. Chair and Stephano. They both smiled at me and waved. I waved back.

"You really do look good without the mask," Mr. Chair pointed out.

"Thanks," I replied.

Felix pouted and grabbed Mr. Chair and Piggeh. My eyes widened as he smashed open a locker then stuffed both of them inside. Stephano sighed and face palmed.

"You two should have more quality time," he commented then walked back towards me.

"Those two are idiots." Stephano muttered then looked at us. "How was Christmas and New Years?"

Felix looked at him smirking. "It went great actually, how about your house?"

"Things were a lot more chaotic since you weren't there." Stephano replied then sighed. "Piggeh got so drunk he ran around the house screaming 'I'm pumped' while destroying a few things. It took me and Mr. Chair hours to catch him. After that Mr. Chair took him home and that's when those two got together."

Felix bit him lips. "Sorry about that."

"Well, the things that were destroyed weren't precious." He replied shrugging then looked at me. "It's nice to see you opening up."

I smiled at him then Stephano looked at Felix.

"Hey Pewdie, can I talk to you?" he asked.

Felix blinked. "Sure," he turned his head to me. "You should go to your locker, people are going to start to come into school soon. I'll see you in class." He kissed my cheek.

My cheeks grew hot as I nodded then left. I heard Mr. Chair and Piggeh bicker playfully in the locker Felix stuffed them into and I chuckled. I opened my locker then started getting my book as the people started pouring into the hallways. I heard someone's footsteps stop near me.

"Hey Cry," I heard Scott greeting.

I look back at him. "Hey–"

Scott's eyes widen. "Holy shit, what happened to your mask?"

"I…decided not to wear it today…" I replied nervously as Russ and Red join in.

Russ whistled. "Cry, you're pretty hot."

Red gave him a playful shove. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Russ laughed then playfully squeezed her shoulder. "I'm just kidding, babe."

I laughed as the happy couple bickered. I blinked at Scott who seemed to be staring at me.

"You okay friend?" I asked.

Scott blinked then nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"He's checking you out." Russ teased.

"Shut up," Scott hissed, giving his friend a shove.

I smiled. "So, how was your Christmas break?"

"It went great, we had a party at Scott's." Russ replied. "You should've been there."

"Sorry, I had to spend some time with the family, Felix tagged along with me." I said then glanced at Scott who scoffed softly. "Something wrong?"

"He's just disappointed that you weren't there." Red replied then gave me a playful punch to my shoulder. "I'm glad you're starting to open up to us though. You look great."

I smiled at her.

"Oh, so you get to compliment him?" Russ questioned teasingly.

The happy couple laughed and I joined in. The warning bell rang then I closed my locker and made my way to class. Felix was sitting in his seat, looking out the window. As soon as I sat down he turned to me.

"No one chased you?" he asked.

I nodded. "I think it's because I don't have the mask."

"See how smart I am?" he asked.

I laughed then stopped hearing people whisper around me.

"Do we have another new student?"

"He's pretty cute."

"Does Felix know him or is he planning to shove him into a locker like all the new kids?"

Felix gave all of them a death stare then the class fell silent.

"What are you all looking at?" he questioned bitterly.

Everyone flinched then looked away. I heard some girls fan girl squeal but they looked away too.

"People need to learn to shut up." He grumbled then looked at me again. "I want you to come to the rooftop during lunch."

I tipped my head. "Okay, but why?"

"There's something I need to tell you." He replied.

The late bell rang and class started. Felix turned around so the teacher would not yell at him. I frowned a bit. I wonder what he was going to tell me.

I packed my things as the class ended. It was lunch time now, I should go see Felix.

"Hey, I think you should ask the new guy out." I heard a girl giggle.

"What? But what if he doesn't like how I look? He doesn't talk much either."

"That's what makes him so cool!"

"He's the total opposite of Felix, but he's still hot!"

I shuddered as I heard those conversations.

"Alright ladies, you can fangirl somewhere else." I heard Scott tease then chased them out.

I smiled as I looked through my papers, searching for tonight's homework. Scott walked up to me.

"Cry, you want to get lunch with me?" he asked.

"Sorry, I need to see Felix," I replied, not looking up at him.

There was a long moment of silence between us.

"Alright, I'll see you later," he finally muttered then left.

I nodded as I finished packing my things. I blinked seeing that my pencil case was gone. That's weird…I swear it was here when class started? Did I drop it?

"Where is it?" I asked myself.

I searched around my desk as everyone left the classroom, still couldn't find it. I stopped then realized maybe Scott took it while he was talking to me. But why would he do that? I sighed then picked up my backpack. I shouldn't keep Felix waiting, I can ask Scott about it later. I heard the door shut behind but then I heard a clicking noise following it. I looked back then my eyes widened.

**Pewdie's POV:**

Ryan was late…that was very unusual. I waited as I stood, leaning against the metallic fence of the rooftop. I looked at my phone.

No texts.

Did the teacher keep him? I started to pace around worriedly.

"Cry's late," Stephano pointed out.

"That's not like him," Mr. Chair added as he ate his lunch.

Piggeh snatched Mr. Chair's sandwich and gobbled it down. "What class does he have before this?"

"English," I replied and kept pacing around. "Something's not right."

"Do you think we should go find him?" Stephano asked.

I looked at my phone then texted him. "No, I'm going to go look for him myself."

Mr. Chair took back his lunch then scolded Piggeh. Piggeh whined as I looked down. I was going to tell him about the letter Daren gave me, and also warn him. Stephano told me that the Mechane academy was going to come visit our school because their principal wanted them to 'model themselves like the champion school'. I gritted my teeth. Daren will probably take this chance to come after Ryan. I looked at my phone again. Nothing. God dammit Ryan, what are you doing?

"I'm going to look for him," I called then walked to the entrance of the rooftop.

I opened the door then my eyes widened seeing Dolly standing in front of me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I demanded, shocked.

She wasn't supposed to be here.

She looked up at me then smiled. "Hi Felix. Since Mechane academy decided to take a look at your school, I came early, aren't you happy?"

She gave me a hug but I pulled away, disgusted.

"Why would I want you here?" I asked.

"Felix, you know how I feel about you? Why don't you consider them?" she asked pouting.

"I'm dating Ryan." I replied.

She scowled in response. "Well, I don't see him with you."

I froze in place, processing everything she said. If she was here, did that mean…

"Where's Daren?" I demanded.

Dolly grinned. "Like I would give a shit about that jackass, I came to talk to you Felix."

"About what?" I growled.

Her grin stretched as her eyes narrowed. I felt my heart drop as she spoke the next three words.

"About Disney World."


	28. Fault?

**Really sorry about the previous chapter guys...I wan't feeling too well and I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter. Thanks for the people who told me. It was embarrassing but you know. Mistakes happen. Really sorry though. Now, what shall I call my fanbase? Got any ideas? PM me or review c: Alright sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy:**

Pewdie's POV:

I stared at Dolly with wide eyes. How the fuck did she know about what happened in Disney land. I glanced back seeing Piggeh, Stephano and Mr. Chair staring at her, shocked.

"How the fuck do you know about it?" I demanded.

She smiled. "I'll tell you if we can talk,"

I glared at her as her hand brushed against mine. I looked back at my friends then I cocked my head.

"Go get Ryan." I commanded.

My three friends got up then ran past me and Dolly, leaving the rooftop. I glared down at Dolly who flipped her hair over her shoulder and blinked her eyes flirtatiously.

"Talk." I said.

"You want to get to the subject already?" she asked pouting. "Don't you want to compliment on how I look today or anything?"

I glanced at what she was wearing; A large, white knit sweater over a short pink skirt. She wore black stockings like the ones I saw in Ultimate Deadman with bright pink slip-on over them. At least she wasn't dressing as a whore this time…

"You're the one who said you wanted to talk." I replied bitterly. "So talk."

"Well, okay." She replied, disappointed. "You must be wondering how I know about that day, the day you and your precious Ryan met, the day you two fell in love," she sang as she brushed past me.

I glared at her as I turned around. "I don't have time to pay games with you Dolly. I want answers."

"Let me finish," she hissed and I rolled my eyes.

I glanced at my phone as I felt it vibrate. My heart skipped a bit as I saw the caller ID.

"Everything's fine. –Ryan"

I bit my lips. I felt skeptical about this text message but I had to trust it for now. Stephano, Piggeh and Mr. Chair will be with him soon…

Dolly smacked my phone away.

"What the fuck was that for?" I questioned.

"Wasn't that the day your real father died?" Dolly asked.

I stared at her. "How the fuck do you know about my real parents?" I demanded.

She giggled. "I have my ways of 'researching'" she replied then walked closer to me. "Then after that, your mother became mentally ill, started beating you, forgot about you, and your life was just a jumble of shit and hell. All because of one thing…"

I gritted my teeth. "What are you trying to say?"

"Don't you think it's because of Ryan that your life went straight down to hell?" Dolly asked as her eyes narrowed.

I felt anger burning up. "Shut the fuck up."

"Think about it," she suggested. "If you never saved him, your father would have never died, your mother wouldn't be a crazy maniac, and you would probably be happier."

I gave her a death stare. She slightly flinched but kept her smug smile as she walked up to me.

"Felix, try and think about it," she said. "Don't you think your life would have been better without him?"

I blinked at the question. What would have been different if I hadn't saved Ryan that day? Would my father really be alive? Would my mother still love me?

"You could've been the happiest man on earth," she continued. "A straight A student, hottest guy in school, baddest boy in school, on top of that, you could've had a loving family."

I blinked. A loving family…that was something I have always wanted since that day. The hatred from my mother, the loneliness that I had to go through…She was right, I'd hate to admit it but everything did start on that day. I felt my eyes get watery from remembering those day that were like hell. I closed my eyes then sighed. Dolly placed her hands onto my chest and pressed herself against me.

"Think about it," she urged. "I would never let you go through something like that. Just forget about him and be with me."

I opened my eyes then glared at her. "No."

Dolly's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

I pushed her off of me. "I'm not blaming Ryan for every shit that happened in my past."

She glared at me. "It's not blaming Felix, it was his fault in the first place."

"I don't think you know all the details," I responded grinning. "I fell in love with Ryan the moment I laid my eyes on him."

She glared at me in disbelief. "Yeah, but don't you feel any hatred towards him?"

I laughed. "No way, even if I was mad at him, it won't last for long. He's too cute."

I smiled remembering how happy I felt when I saw his face again after all those years. Ever since that day, I have never felt happier.

"Felix, listen–"

I cut her off by covering her mouth. "No, you listen." I hissed.

She narrowed her blazing eyes. I glared back at her.

"Ryan was all I was longing for after all that shit happened. I saved him out of my own will. I never hated him, and he never left my mind. The moment he came back into my life, everything's been great. The moments we spent together were far greater than anything in the world. Don't you fucking try to put any other thoughts about Ryan in my head. I'm fucking done with listening to your shit. If you bitch talk about him anymore, I'll break your neck." I hissed then put my hand away. "Now get out of my sight."

She stared at me with wide eyes as I took my phone back to text Ryan. I needed to reply to his message. Dolly grabbed my arm then turned me so that I'm facing her.

"You…you should rethink that." She said hesitating.

I blinked hearing uncertainty in her voice. "Why?"

"You'll get hurt," she replied a bit louder than she intended to.

I looked into her eyes. Her desperate look started to concern me.

"Is Daren here?" I demanded.

She bit her lips then let go of me. She looked down at her feet as if ashamed. I ran to the entrance of the rooftop, not caring if I fall down the stairs or not. I kept running until I reached the bottom floor. I stopped feeling my phone vibrate. I looked at it.

'Stephano'

My eyes widened in seeing how many times he called me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh thank god, you finally answered! Pewdie, we have a problem." Stephano said. "The door to the Engish room's locked and Cry's not answering me."

My eyes widened. "Have you guys tried to get the janitor or something?"

"Yeah, Mr. Chair and Piggeh have been searching for twenty minutes now. I don't think Cry's in danger because I don't hear anything but I'm still worried." He replied. "And you, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I replied. "I'll be right there."

I raced towards the English class. I gritted my teeth as I desperately hoped that nothing happened to Ryan. I looked at my phone then dialed his number. I put the phone up to my ear as I heard the soft ringing noise.

"Come on…pick up…" I muttered as it kept ringing.

"Hello, I can't get to my phone right now, please leave a message after the–" I almost crushed the phone in my hand. "Fan," I cursed.

I reached the English room and saw Stephano trying to take the door down. I ran up to him then looked at the door.

"They still didn't come?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "I decided to try and take down the door."

"Step aside," I mumbled then nudged him away.

Stephano moved then I tackle the door. It made a loud thump but the door only budged slightly. I moved back then tackled the door again, this time the door moved more. I smiled then I started punching the door. Stephano's eyes widened.

"Pewdie, you'll hurt yourself." He warned.

"I don't care." I replied then threw another hard punch to the door.

Stephano opened his mouth to speak but sighed as I threw one last punch then the door fell down. I ran into the room then my eyes widened seeing Ryan on the floor whimpering. I went up to him then gently lifted him up.

"Ryan?" I whispered.

Ryan looked at me, his eyes were puffed and pink from crying. "Felix…"

"What happened?" I asked.

He looked around the room then at me. "I…I was just scared…"

I stared at him. I felt skeptical of his answer but I couldn't doubt Ryan. His eyes looked so scared, I needed to comfort him.

He looked at my bruised hands. "Felix you–"

I pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, everything's okay…"

I felt Ryan's arms wrap around me tightly as his face pressed against my shoulder. I leaned my head onto his as Stephano came in.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

"I think so," I replied then looked down at Ryan.

His body was shaking furiously, I didn't know if it was from the coldness of the room or from fear. I hugged him tighter, trying to comfort him. He eventually relaxed then I helped him get up. I looked around in the room, nothing was abnormal in here besides the fact that the room was locked. I guess Dolly used someone in the school to keep Ryan away while she talked to me. But what did she mean by I will get hurt?

"Ryan," I whispered gently. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Ryan nodded against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry you went through that," I said. "Tomorrow I want you to stay close to me, Daren's school is coming to ours as some kind of field trip. I want you to not be alone like you were today."

Ryan nodded again. I stared at him and smiled as I remembered what I told Dolly. I gave a gentle kiss to his head then he sighed deeply.

"It's all going to be okay." I whispered.

I'll protect you.

**Okay, okay I just want to say...**

**DOLLY YOU GOT DENIED! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
BAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhaaa a...I'm stupid, i'm sorry, *goes back to drinking tea***

**So...for some reason they're not letting me post the next two chapters, check wattpad. Cuz idk what's going on :c**

**Edit: It's up people! go see it! :D**


	29. Gaming

**For some reason I had a trouble uploading this chapter...perjgoienoeniesadnasdf**

Pewdie's POV:

I stopped in front of Ryan's class, watching the people flooding out of the room. My eyes searched for the man who wore my favorite BLAZE headphones. Ryan finally came out of the classroom; his gaze was on the ground as he sauntered out of the classroom. I stared at him, he seemed like he was in a deep thought. I slowly walked in front of him then his head crashed into my chest. He staggered back a bit then looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You seem really out of it," I commented. "Are you okay?"

"S-sorry," he stuttered. "I'm just feeling uneasy that Mechane Academy's here."

I nodded in understanding. I haven't seen them yet but I still felt worried that they might go into one of Ryan's classes. I ruffled his hair lovingly.

"Don't worry, we have two more classes before school ends," I comforted.

Ryan's cheeks turned into a light shade of red as I pulled him into a hug. I felt him tense up in my arms but quickly wrapped his arms around me and relaxed. He seemed to do that often and I was worried about him, but whenever I asked what was wrong he would tell me he's okay. I eventually gave up, if I kept asking it would make me look like I doubted him.

I narrowed my eyes as I remembered what Dolly told me.

'You'll end up getting hurt.'

That statement left me pondering for a while. At first I thought she meant Daren was here and he did something to Ryan, but I didn't see him when I found Ryan.

"Let's get to class." I suggested then took his hand in mine.

We walked together to our next class. Ryan's fingers entwine with mine making me smile. I looked over at him, his blue eyes were looking down again. I frowned. I needed to do something to make him feel better. An idea came into mind.

I bent down and kissed him. Ryan jumped at contact and his face flushed making me smile.

"Hey Ryan," I said. "After school, I'm going to take you out."

Ryan looked at me. "Out? To where?"

I grinned. "You'll see."

We walked into class then sat down in our seats. I saw Scott glancing at Ryan on our way. I narrowed my eyes at him. Something about him made anger boil inside. I don't think I've ever started a fight with that guy, or at least…I didn't remember.

"Alright class, turn to page thirty two and work on the questions."

I sighed a bit then started working. I would usually leave it for homework but today, I was going to take Ryan out. I needed to make as much time as possible. I felt someone nudge me.

"Hey Felix," I heard Ryan say.

I looked over at him. "What is it?"

"Can you…help me with this question?" he asked.

I smiled then leaned to look at the question. "Oh, you'll find the answer in this section," I pointed the spot with my pen.

Ryan scanned the section. "Okay,"

I smiled then I glanced at the people who stared at us. They figured out that Ryan was Cry just this morning when Piggeh, Mr. Chair and Stephano greeted him. The hate on him lessened but there were still a bit of people who didn't accept the fact that we were together. I gave them a warning glare making them turn their head away.

"Felix, you okay?" Ryan asked.

I looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just making the crowd back off."

Ryan nodded slowly then I heard a bunch of footsteps coming towards the entrance of the classroom. I looked up then my eyes narrowed as I felt the same blazing hatred. Daren, Mary and the doctor guy stood at the entrance. Everyone looked up. Some people gasped and other people almost screamed. I scanned their group, seeing Dolly in the back, looking down at her hands. I narrowed my eyes seeing that her left cheek was a bit swollen. Daren probably whooped her again.

"We're having a class in here," our teacher pointed out. "Please leave,"

Daren's icy blue eyes flickered to her. "We're having a tour lady, we're allowed here."

"Well you're not welcomed." Scott scoffed as he got up.

Daren's ice blue eyes flickered to him. Russ held Scott down, trying to calm him down.

"If you're so mad, I'll fight you anytime, it's nice to have new opponents." He commented.

I scoffed as he turned to face me.

"Felix," he greeted with a grin.

I leaned back against my chair. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He walked over to me and leaned over on my desk. "So nice to see you again, after what happened. How's your stomach?"

I glared at him. "I'm alive, I'll give you that much. Now get the fuck out of my face before you regret it."

I felt Ryan's hand envelope mine and I looked over at him, smiling. I blinked feeling his hand shake over mine. He wasn't looking at me but I knew he was worried. My eyebrows scrunched as I saw a different emotion in his eyes.

"Ryan?" I whispered then he looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, is your little boyfriend scared?" Daren taunted.

"I'm fine," Ryan replied as I pressed against him.

I glanced over at Daren who grinned.

"Get the fuck out Daren." I hissed.

Daren raised a brow. "Why the fuck should I?"

I stood up. "I'll make you. You can clearly tell you're not welcome here, not after what you tried to do this year."

Daren's eyes glanced around, seeing all the hateful looks in my class' eyes. He smirked then straightened up.

"And what if I don't?" he asked.

He was tempting me to send him into the hospital. I took my hand from Ryan then Daren and I stared at each other. Mine was more of a death stare. We both balled our hands into fists and everyone got under their desks to brace themselves.

"Daren," Mary sighed. "We're on a tour, not a Moshpit. Stop picking a fight with everyone here, especially Felix."

"He's always liked to make a scene." Doctor replied, fixing his glasses. "And with Felix here, I think the chances of starting a fight are high."

"Daren, just get back here." Mary sighed. "You can make it through a day without fighting someone."

"Fine," Daren looked back at her almost growling. He looked over at me then whispered. "Remember, it's not over."

I took my seat as Daren walked to the entrance of the classroom. Everyone got out from under their desk then exchanged surprise expressions. I scowled when he looked back at me and Ryan's direction with a satisfied grin. His group left then the atmosphere of the room calmed. The teacher sighed in relief.

"Um…please continue your work." She said then the students went back to their work.

I looked over at Ryan who was biting his lips as his pencil wrote hard onto his paper. I gently touched his shoulder.

"Ryan?" I whispered and he flinched.

I looked at me with his eyes wide. "Oh, sorry Felix, did you say something?"

"No," I replied. "You just seem to be…really out of it."

Ryan's cheeks flushed pink as I put my arm around his shoulder. "I'm fine, I just didn't like having Daren here."

I nodded slowly. "We all didn't."

He gave me a small smile. "I'm fine, don't worry."

I felt that same uncertainty in my stomach again but I ignored it. "Alright."

The last bell rang and I ran to Ryan's classroom. I pouted as I scanned the crowd coming out of the room. None of them were Ryan. Some of the girls that came out gave me flirtatious looks but I ignored them. My heart skipped a beat seeing Ryan coming out of the room. He was looking down at the ground again and he walked into me again.

"Are you still thinking?" I asked worriedly.

Ryan stiffened and I frowned. I blinked when his arms wrapped around me.

"No…this was on purpose…" he mumbled.

I felt my cheek grow hot and I grinned. "Did you miss me?"

Ryan nodded his head shyly. I chuckled and hugged him tightly.

"You're so cute," I said.

"Felix, where are we going?" Ryan asked as he followed me down the school hallway.

I smiled and looked back at him. "You'll see,"

I held onto his hand as we kept walking. Ryan bit his lips and looked down in embarrassment.

"Are you still embarrassed by this?" I asked as I entwined my hand with his.

Ryan looked at me with his face turning red. "Well…"

I smiled. "We're almost there."

We walked into the gaming room. Ryan looked around confused.

"Are we playing Deadman?" he asked.

"Not really," I replied then looked at the crowd of people approaching us.

I narrowed my eyes to see Trent.

"It's been a while Felix," he greeted.

I looked at him, surprised at the sudden kindness in his voice. "Yeah…how's your leg?"

"I'll be in crutches for a while," he replied. "Stephano helped a lot, thanks for sending him…" he hesitated before adding. "I kind of have a newfound respect for you."

I smirked and put my hand out. "You can still call me to fights if you want," I teased.

Trent shook hands with me. "It's a truce for now,"

I smiled then he and his gang walked away. Ryan looked at me, surprised.

"So, we're all friends now?' he asked.

I chuckled. "I guess we are. Now come on, get into one of the capsules."

I went up to the door at the far end of the gaming room. Ryan looked at me confused.

"What is this?" he asked.

"A room specifically for the champion." I replied then typed on the keypad 'Pewdiepie'.

Ryan blinked. "Pewdiepie?"

"It's what my gamer name is," I replied.

"Oh, that's why Mr. Chair, Piggeh and Stephano calls you Pewdie," he whispered. "But why Pewdiepie?"

"Pew for shooting, die for die, and pie for pie." I replied.

He chuckled. "Creative."

I nodded smiling.

"Password," the keypad said.

I blushed a bit as I typed in 'Ryan'

I heard Ryan gasp slightly from behind. I looked back at him, his eyes were wide and his cheeks were red. I smiled sheepishly. The door opened then I walked inside. Ryan followed me inside then the door closed. Ryan looked around, the room was like the gaming room, only smaller and it had two Deadman capsules. A large screen was on the wall across from us with a small computer on a platform in front of it. I walked up to it then started typing.

"Since you're the new champion this room is yours." I said then gestured him to come. "Here, type in your name and make a password for this room so that no one else can use it."

Ryan pouted a bit as if he was thinking. "Okay, so…"

He started typing. I watched curiously as I looked over his shoulder.

'Cry'

Ryan looked at the password tab then his cheek slightly flushed.

'PewdieCry'

I burst into laughter after he pressed enter then I pulled him into a hug. Ryan yelped a bit then looked at me.

"PewdieCry, I like that." I said then smiled.

Ryan smiled back. "I like that too,"

I leaned down to kiss him. He kissed me back but he was shy. I smiled against his lips then pulled away.

"Come on, get into the capsule." I said then nudged him. "There's another thing I need to show you."

Ryan nodded then laid down in the capsule. I kissed him once more before shutting it. I walked up to the computer, clicking the 'champion map mode' then went into my capsule, closed it and shut my eyes.

"What is this?" Ryan asked as we both woke up in a white, empty space.

"This is where you can make your own map." I replied. "All you have to do is imagine, like I did with my boxing rink."

Ryan tapped his chin. "Okay."

The whiteness around us started to fade into a night sky. I blinked seeing us on a magic carpet. Ryan smiled at me as he started singing.

"I can show you the world~"

I started laughing as he kept singing 'A whole new world' from Aladdin. When he finished he laughed with me. I laughed so much my stomach hurt.

"I kind of want to try something," he said then closed his eyes.

The scenery around us changed. I blinked seeing the familiar rides.

Disney World.

I smiled happily then pulled Ryan into a hug. "Are you going to make this your special stage?"

Ryan shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought this would be kind of nice…"

I smiled then looked around happily. I felt Ryan's gaze burning into me and looked at him. He was smiling but his gaze looked so sad.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied then brushed past me. "We should try one of the rides!"

I blinked a few times but smiled. "I call the tea cup!"

We ran around Ryan's imagination land, laughing happily and going on every ride possible.

"Hey Ryan," I began. "I'm going to take you here for our February break."

Ryan looked at me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. I wanted to go there with Ryan again. This time, there would be no deaths, no sadness.

Just happiness…

**Author's comment: Daren sit yo butt down. Mary's da BAWS! C: I like her...**

Next part coming soon...


	30. Date

***tips my top hat* Hello there, for some reason the last chapter wasn't coming out. I don't know what happened but I'm sorry. The chapters starting now will be in 3****rd**** person until Winter Arc ends. Okay? Okay. Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy! c:**

Felix leaned against a gas lamp as he looked at his phone. Snow floated down around him and people past him by. Some girls would giggle as their eyes examined his body. Felix groaned a bit, he felt annoyed with all the attention. Dolly was enough of a problem, he didn't need any more. His eyes lit up as he saw the man he was waiting for.

"Ryan!" Felix called then waved.

Ryan's cheeks flushed. He wore a gray scarf around his neck, covering the wound on his neck as well as keeping it warm. Fluffy black and red checkered jacket was half zipped over a dark grey shirt. Underneath them, he wore baggy black pants and black converses. Felix smiled. Ryan was probably embarrassed because he was the one who asked Felix out.

(Flashback)

"Hey Felix,"

Felix looked over his shoulder to see Ryan coming up to him. "Hey, what's up?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Piggeh told me that he and Mr. Chair couldn't make it to their date so they gave us the movie tickets…"

Felix blinked as Ryan showed him the tickets. His blue gaze flickered from Ryan to the tickets then Ryan again. A smile spread across his face.

"Are you asking me to a date?" he asked.

Ryan's face flushed red. "Well…yeah…"

Felix laughed then pulled him into a hug. "I'd love to go with you. When is it?"

"Tomorrow." Ryan replied.

Felix pecked his lips. "I'll be looking forward to it."

(End)

"Felix, we're out in public." He whispered.

"That's fine," Felix whispered back as he let go. "Ready to go?"

Ryan nodded then Felix took his hand. Ryan pouted as he gave his boyfriend a warning look. Felix just laughed and started walking, leading them both into a cinema.

Ryan unzipped his coat then took it off. Felix did the same with his brown trench coat. The lady at the ticket booth looked at them strangely.

"2 tickets," he ordered then the lady gave them the tickets and he paid. "Thanks."

He took Ryan's hand then walked away, ignoring the burning stares of everyone around them. Ryan bit his lips as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you want me to let go?" Felix asked.

"It's not that." Ryan replied. "I just don't like the looks they're giving us."

Felix whipped around giving them all his famous death stare. Most of the people flinched and looked away but others grinned in response. Felix scoffed then they walked into the theatre. They took a seat in the back away from the people. Ryan played with his thumb nervously as the commercials played.

"Do you want me to buy you anything?" Felix asked.

Ryan looked at him. "I can come with you,"

"Nah, someone's going to take our spot." Felix chuckled then got up. "I'll be back soon."

Ryan nodded. "We can share a large popcorn with butter. I'll have coke." Ryan dug into his pockets to get out his wallet.

"I'll pay," Felix chuckled.

"I'm the one that asked you out." Ryan replied pouting. "I'll pay."

"I'm the man of the relationship," Felix claimed childishly then put his hands on his hips. "I'm paying."

"Fine." Ryan rolled his eyes playfully.

Felix bent down and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back soon."

Felix left the theater room. Ryan slumped into his comfortable seat and stared at the screen. He exhaled deeply, trying to get his cheeks to calm down. His eyes flickered around nervously, he's never really been to a theater as a date before. He shifted a couple of times in his seat, waiting for Felix.

"You."

Ryan looked up to see Mary and Dolly staring at him, a pout plastered on her made up face. Ryan narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm on a double date since Felix rejected me." Dolly huffed. "I don't know why he chose you over me but I can see that he's happy."

Ryan's eyes widened. "So you gave up on him?"

"For now," Dolly replied then flipped her hair over her shoulder. "But he'll come crawling back to me eventually."

Mary rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry dolly's a freaky stalker." She sighed. "Move up a couple of spots, I'm pretty sure you'll cause a scene like Daren did few days ago."

Ryan froze as the mention of that man's name. "Is he here?"

"No, he's probably trying to pick a fight with some random guy in the city. He always does something like that." Dolly sighed then handed Ryan. "Give that to Felix if he ever wants to give me a call."

Ryan narrowed his eyes as Mary and Dolly moved to a different spot. He blinked seeing Dolly's expression turn from smug to miserable. He grumbled to himself, wondering why Dolly thought that he would actually deliver this paper to Felix. He looked at the folded paper then his eyes widened. This was not Dolly's number.

Felix came back with all their food then blinked seeing Dolly and Mary moving away. He looked at Ryan whose eyes were wide and fixed on a piece of paper. Felix walked up to his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Ryan looked up at him. "Oh, hey, you're finally back."

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the paper.

"Dolly's number. She expected me to give it to you." He replied.

Felix smirked. "Are you?"

He crumpled the paper in his hand. "No way."

Felix chuckled then sat down. He placed the popcorn between them and handed Ryan his coke. Ryan smiled but before he took the coke, Felix took a quick sip.

"Hey, that was mine." Ryan whined.

"Oh well," Felix replied then set the coke in Ryan's cup holder.

Ryan pouted then stole Felix's drink then took a sip. Felix grinned.

"I thought I told you I don't mind indirect kisses." He pointed out.

Ryan almost spat his drink out before placing it in Felix's cup holder. Felix threw his head back and burst into laughter. Ryan's face flushed red then started drinking out of his soda. Felix chuckled then looked to the screen.

"Do…you prefer direct?"

Felix blinked the looked at Ryan. Ryan's lips gently pressed against his. Felix's eyes widened. Usually it was him initiating a kiss. Felix smiled then kissed him back. Ryan pulled away slowly as they heard the movie starting. He bit his lips shyly and Felix smiled.

"I do prefer direct." He answered.

"I thought so," Ryan replied trying his best to smile.

Felix chuckled then leaned against Ryan. Ryan blushed then looked down at the paper he crumpled. He hated lying to Felix but he didn't want his beloved gamer to know what the letter said.

**_'It's all your fault'_**


	31. Valentine's Day

***tips hat* Hello Chocolattes and Mochachitas. I recently found out that people talk about me on tumblr. *sobs happily* I didn't know my story was worth blogging about. The people of summingupfanfics, I thank you for summing up my fic xD. I'm very pleased to see that you enjoy it. Anyways, thank you all c: Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy!**

Felix groaned at the sound of the telephone ringing. He rolled off of his bed then flopped onto his butt. He grumbled but he didn't want the phone waking up Ryan. He walked towards the phone then picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Felix, hello it's been a while." He blinked a few times then yawned.

"Oh, hey Katya," he mumbled.

"Hey sweetheart, you haven't been calling me lately, is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Not really, things are great." He replied to his foster mother.

"That's good to hear, but Felix," Katya gave out a long sigh. "Dear, when are you coming home again?"

"I don't really know," he replied. "I don't think I'll go home anytime soon."

"Well, you have February break coming up. Are you planning to go anywhere?" she asked and he blinked.

"Well, I kind of wanted to go to Disney World –"

"I can get you tickets to Florida if you want." Katya cut in.

Felix blinked again. "Uh…thanks, are you sure?"

"Of course dear," she replied, warmly. "I may not be your real mother but that doesn't mean I can't be like one."

Felix smiled a bit. "Thanks…I guess."

"Alright, well, please come back soon. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Okay, bye." Felix hung up.

Felix sighed a bit. It has actually been a while since he and his foster parents have talked. He never actually communicated with them much despite the fact that they tried their best to make him happy. He smirked a bit. At least he was happy now. He blinked before remembering what she told him last. Who did she want him to meet?

"Holy shit what is this?" Ryan yelled making Felix jump.

Felix ran towards the living room then saw Ryan standing over a pile of boxed chocolates in the mailbox. Felix blinked a few times before realizing the date.

February 14th.

Valentine's day.

Felix groaned a bit as he fell over on the couch. Ryan looked over his shoulder.

"What's wrong? You don't like chocolates?" he asked.

Felix covered his face with his hands. "It's not that…I can barely eat half that pile. I usually give them to Piggeh, he needs sugar."

Ryan glanced over at the chocolates. "Hey, I think some of these are for me."

Felix jumped off the couch and snatched the chocolate addressed to Ryan. Ryan blinked as Felix looked at the card.

'From Casey'

"You got popular quickly," Felix mumbled then started piling them neatly.

"Well I guess it's because I don't have my mask." Ryan replied scratching his head.

"See how I'm always right?" Felix pointed out laughing.

Ryan chuckled. "I can send those chocolates to Nathan if they make you so jealous."

Felix's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Sure,"

Ryan laughed more making Felix smile. He leaned over and kissed Ryan's lips. Ryan blinked a few times in confusion.

"What was that for?" he asked flushing.

Felix smiled. "For being my Valentine."

Ryan cleared his throat as his cheeks flushed more. "So, who was that on the phone?" he asked.

"Sorry, did it wake you?" Felix asked.

"I was going to wake up anyways," Ryan replied chuckling.

"It was my foster mom," Felix said then Ryan slightly tensed up.

"Hey Felix," Ryan began.

"Yeah?" Felix replied.

"What were your real parents like?"

Felix's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Ryan frowned a bit. "I just…wanted to know."

Felix sighed a bit. "Maybe another time,"

"Fine, I'll just take all these chocolates," Ryan replied childishly then gathered all of his chocolates.

"No, you can't accept those," Felix growled playfully.

Ryan blinked. "What, did you get me a chocolate?"

Felix grinned. "Yeah, all this," he dumped the pile of chocolate onto Ryan.

Ryan yelled in surprise as he tumbled onto the ground. Felix laughed as Ryan pushed himself up then collected the chocolates

"I'll accept them wholeheartedly." He said smirking.

Felix grinned as an idea come into his head. He crawled up to Ryan as the brunette continued to collect the chocolate boxes.

"Would you accept this too?" Felix asked as he turned Ryan and kissed him.

Ryan tensed up as Felix's arm snaked around his waist and Felix's other arm cradled his head. Ryan dropped all of the chocolates he collected onto the floor and wrapped his arms around Felix's shoulder.

"Pewdie! I'm here for chocolate!" Piggeh yelled from the other side of the door.

Ryan pulled away. "Felix you should answer that."

"He can wait," Felix replied and pulled Ryan back into the kiss.

Ryan objected at first but eventually gave up because Felix would not let go. Piggeh knocked on the door again but they both ignored it. Felix's fingers entangled in Ryan's brown hair as his tongue traced the seam of Ryan's lips. Ryan tensed up at bit. Felix opened his eyes then looked at Ryan who started to shiver. Felix stared at Ryan who bit lips and shut his eyes.

Was he taking things a bit too fast?

He pulled away then put his hands to Ryan's cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Ryan blinked then looked down. "I…"

"Pewds, if you're not going to open the door, I'm going to knock it down!" Piggeh yelled. "I don't care if you're having sexy time with Cry!"

Felix sighed a bit. "Piggeh and sugar…I should never get in between them."

He got up then walked up to the door to unlock it. Piggeh burst into the room then jumped on the pile of chocolates.

"Aww sweet!" he yelled. "This is more chocolate than you got last year. I'm PUMPED!"

"Some of them are for Ryan," I warned then Piggeh pouted.

"Fine, here Cry." Piggeh tossed a few chocolates towards Ryan.

Ryan caught then, his cheeks still red and his eyes still wide. Piggeh's brow rose in confusion.

"Cry, what's with that look." He gasped. "Don't tell me Pewds–"

"You keep interrupting us." Felix grumbled. "You really need to stop that."

Piggeh frowned. "Well then you should've let me knock down your door and I would have gone on my merry way."

Felix chuckled. "Can you leave now? I'm sure you wouldn't want to ditch your Valentines."

Piggeh looked over his shoulder. "Babe! Can you help me with this?"

Felix looked over at the door seeing Mr. Chair smiling with a garbage bag in hand.

"Hey Pewds, sorry for intruding." Mr. Chair apologized.

"It's fine, just hurry." Felix replied.

"Come on, let's go," he said gently as he started collecting the chocolates.

Felix sat beside Ryan and put his arm over the brunette's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that," he said then Ryan leaned his head to the Swede's shoulder.

"It's okay," Ryan replied then exhaled deeply then watched Piggeh and Mr. Chair talk to each other lovingly. "Is he actually going to eat all that?"

"If you're Piggeh, it's not impossible, that guy's got a stomach of a dark hole." Felix replied chuckling.

Mr. Chair ruffles Piggeh's hair, Piggeh blushes but smiles happily. Felix smiled at the sight and pulled Ryan closer to him.

"It's good to see them happy." Felix commented as they finished.

"Thanks Pewdie," Piggeh waved then grabbed Mr. Chair's hand and left. "I'm pumped!'

Felix waved then leaned his head against Ryan's and smiled. Silence fell over them as the door shut. Both males sat on the cold tiled floor. Felix cuddled Ryan lovingly making Ryan chuckle.

"So, anyways, my foster mother got us a ride to Disney Land." Felix said as he played with Ryan's oak brown hair. "We can go during the break."

Ryan looked up. "How in the world did you do that so quickly?"

Felix smirked. "Well, my foster mother likes to spoil me, but I didn't really ask for it." he sighed a bit. "And eventually I have to go to Sweden, she wants me to meet someone."

"Who?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, she never said." Felix replied.

"When are you going?" Ryan asked frowning.

"Don't know yet. I still need to end things with Daren." Felix groaned. "I don't know what his problem is…"

Ryan nodded slowly. "Has he said anything to you?"

"Aside from the time he barged into the classroom, no." Felix replied then looked at him. "Why?"

Ryan shifted uncomfortably. "I was just wondering."

Felix pouted. "You've been wondering a lot of things lately."

"Is that bad?" he asked.

Felix shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not annoyed or anything. Just curious."

Ryan stayed silent for a few moments as if trying to make out what he was going to say. Felix looked over at the calendar, February break was just around the corner. He smiled a bit in excitement.

"Well, I just thought maybe we could finally talk about what happened during those seven years." Ryan mumbled softly.

Felix looked at Ryan then smiled. "We can do that when we go to Disney Land."

Ryan nodded. "Okay,"

Felix blushed as his stomach started growling. "Ryan…"

Ryan chuckled. "I'll go make something for you."

Felix smiled in gratitude. "Thanks, we can watch movies if you want."

Ryan nodded then got up. "You can choose the movie."

"Alright."

Felix got up then walked to the living room couch. His eyes scanned through all the possible movies they could watch. He clicked the controller when he finally found one.

Ryan came back with a plate of bacon and eggs and handed Felix a fork.

"Thanks," he said then started digging in.

Ryan smiled then took a seat beside him. He put one of the chocolates he received on his lap then opened it.

"Ryan, chocolates aren't breakfast." Felix pointed out with a mouth full of bacon.

"Mind your manners." Ryan replied laughing. "I just wanted to try some."

Felix smirked then finished the bacon. Ryan broke off a piece of chocolate then put it into his mouth. Half of the chocolate was out. Felix grinned then leaned over to kiss Ryan. He bit down, breaking the chocolate in half and pulled away. Ryan's face flushed as he covered his face.

"Dude! You mixed the taste of bacon and chocolate together!" he yelled.

Felix smirked. "I had to."

Ryan turned his attention to the T.V as he chewed his piece of the chocolate. Felix leaned his head onto Ryan's shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered.

Ryan smiled. "I love you too."


	32. Disney World

**Hey there Mochachitas and Chocolattes, allow me to say one thing. I have never been to Disney world, NEVER. It was just a place I picked out because it had a parade and it was in Florida…so I'm sorry if I get things wrong. Like…a certain ride is not there and stuff, or this kind of thing doesn't happen here, or anything. I apologize beforehand! Okay with that said, sit back, have a cup of tea and enjoy. C:**

Felix and Ryan looked up with wide eyes at the nostalgic amusement park. The noises of screaming, laughing and the clanking of rides blasted into their ear as they entered. Felix smiled happily as he looked around like a seven year old child. He looked to the game booth then the rides then at the parade. His smiled only grew larger.

"What should we go first?" he asked looking at Ryan.

"Woah, woah slow down," Ryan laughed.

Felix looked back at Ryan who wore a checkered scarf with a black jacket and tight blue jeans. Felix tipped his head, it wasn't that cold, why would Ryan need a scarf?

"So, is Nathan okay with us being in Disney World without him?" Felix asked.

Ryan smiled a bit. "He told me we'll probably make out in front of him and the crowd so he passed."

Felix grinned then leaned in. "What did you think of that idea?"

Ryan blinked. "Of Nathan coming or…"

Felix pecked the brunette's lips softly. "You know," he replied.

"Felix, we're in public!" Ryan scolded gently.

Felix shrugged his shoulder then Ryan took the Swede's hand.

"Let's go to the tea cups!" he yelled then started dragging Felix.

"And you told me to slow down!" Felix laughed.

They ran towards a ride with giant tea cups. They went in a lovely orange tea cup, sitting across from each other. Ryan looked at the circular plate.

"What does this do?" he asked.

"Makes the cup spin faster," Felix replied.

"Felix, be prepared." Ryan warned.

Felix blinked. "Why?"

Ryan grinned as the ride started. He started to spin the plate making the teacup that they sat in spin faster. Felix yelled out in excitement and fear as Ryan kept spinning the plate. They started to get dizzy from all the spinning and Ryan let go of the plate. The cup gradually spun slower then they both laughed. Felix shook his head to get the dizziness out of his head and so did Ryan. Felix looked at Ryan who grinned mischievously.

"You bastard." Felix said smiling. "I'll get you back on that."

Ryan chuckled. "You can try."

The ride stopped then Ryan jumped out of the cup and started running. Felix ran after him. Ryan ran into a house like ride. Felix followed then jumped on Ryan. Ryan yelped as they tumbled onto the floor laughing.

"I got you," Felix claimed.

Ryan faked a whimper. "No, let go!"

Felix blinked then looked around. The house was basically empty but there were a few things that caught his eyes; Furniture that were glued onto the floor and straps that were on the wall.

"Oh shit, it's this ride, we better–"he was cut off when the door closed and the house started to rotate.

They tumbled around in the house, yelping and laughing at each other as they crash into objects. Felix grabbed onto a cabinet then wrapped his other arm around Ryan. The house flipped then they tumbled onto the floor. The walls stopped moving as they both groaned.

"You okay?" Ryan asked as he sat up.

Felix opened his eyes then grinned. "Yeah, I'm just fine."

Ryan looked down then his eyes widened realizing that he was straddling on top of Felix. He quickly got off as Felix sat up. Felix chuckled seeing Ryan's face burn with embarrassment.

"We should get out before this thing starts moving again." Felix suggested then walked out of the house.

Ryan followed him out then wobbled, feeling dizzy. Felix caught Ryan in his arms.

"You need to rest?" he asked.

Ryan smiled a bit. "Yeah, just a bit though."

Felix sat them down on a bench. Ryan leaned back against it and looked at the blue sky. Felix looked around, seeing a little boy with his parents, eating cotton candy. His little sister's ice cream fell down and started crying. The little boy tore off a piece of his cotton candy and gave it to her. Felix watched the happy family laugh, his eyes narrowed in sadness. It would have been nice if he had a chance to have that kind of happiness. Ryan looked at the Swede and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Felix looked at Ryan then smiled. "No, don't worry about it,"

Ryan bit his lips softly. "Do they remind you of your family?"

Felix leaned back against the bench and sighed. "I guess you could say that. My sister wasn't born at the time we met. My mom gave birth to her after the accident."

Ryan nodded slowly. "But would you like to have gone to this place with her?"

"I think she would have liked that." Felix chuckled. "But my mother doesn't let me see her much anymore, so I usually send her gifts."

Ryan's gaze lowered. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine," Felix replied then got up. "Enough with the depressing stuff! Let's go find another ride. Which do you want to go on?"

Ryan looked around. "How about…Chair of planes!"

Felix chuckled. "Aren't we a little old for that kind of ride?"

"Nah! Let's go!" Ryan yelled then ran towards the ride.

Felix smirked then followed him to the ride with benches hanging from a large, circular plate. He and Ryan sat on the metallic, red bench then strapped the seatbelt around them. Felix glanced over at Ryan whose eyes glowed with excitement. Felix clung onto the side of the bench with one hand and the other hand clung onto Ryan's shoulder. The bench started to rise then start spinning. Felix squinted his eyes as the wind blew into his face hard. Ryan just cheered and put his hands up as if he was on a rollercoaster. Felix smiled a bit and looked down seeing everything around him spin. It was as if he was flying in a circle. He felt his head start getting dizzy again and groaned.

"I'm going to get dizzy a third time," Felix said.

"What? I can't hear you!" Ryan yelled.

"Dizzy," Felix said louder.

"What?"

Felix rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm going to fucking hurl!" he yelled into Ryan's ear.

Ryan yelped then covered his ear. "That was evil Felix!"

Felix smirked. "You're the one who couldn't hear me."

The chairs gradually stopped spinning then Felix groaned again. Getting dizzy three times in a row was not good for him. Ryan let the Swede lean on his shoulder and chuckled.

"We should stop with spinning rides." Ryan suggested.

"Yeah, let's look for something else…" Felix agreed.

"How about a roller coaster?" Ryan asked.

"Something that won't make me hurl." Felix objected.

Ryan smirked a bit. "Okay, um…" Ryan looked around the park. "Maybe we can try something else…like those booths over there."

Felix looked over at the hammer-to-bell game where a slightly small with long, silver blond hair stood with the hammer in hand. She lifted the hammer slightly but then it quickly fell onto the round pump. The metallic ball within the pipe connecting to the bell barely moved.

"You loose noob." The clerk laughed.

She sighed a bit.

"That jackass," Ryan hissed softly.

Felix frowned then went up to her. Before Felix reached the girl, another guy shoved two hotdogs and a drink into Felix's hands before brushing past him. He had short black hair with frameless glasses over his eyes. The guy took the hammer from her hand then smashed it onto the pump. The ball shot up making the bell sound a loud 'ding'.

"Hey, you didn't pay for that!" The clerk yelled.

The guy narrowed his deep blue eyes then shoved a dollar against the man's chest. "Now stop being a jackass and give her the prize."

The clerk grumbled then handed the girl a fat kitty doll. She looked up at the guy but her expression was indifferent.

"Thanks, Latte." She said

The guy smiled a bit. "No prob, but I thought you were good at these kind of things."

She shrugged a bit as her gaze looked down to the doll. "Kendo swords are much lighter than that hammer."

Latte nodded in understanding then walked up to Felix who still held the food and drink.

"Sorry about that," he said then took the food back. "Thanks for trying to help Rima and holding the food."

Felix blinked in confusion. "Yeah, sure."

Latte gave Felix and Ryan a quick nod before walking back to Rima and leaving the area.

"So…who were they?" Ryan asked.

"No idea," Felix replied.

Ryan looked at the booths. "I don't think these people are friendly, we should look for another ride."

Felix nodded then looked around. His eyes widened to see the bumper car ride.

"Ryan! Ryan!" He yelled then grabbed Ryan's hand. "Come on, let's go."

Ryan blinked as they ran towards the bumper car ride. Felix got into a blue car and Ryan got into an orange car. When the ride started, Ryan got bombarded by a bunch of other cars. Ryan yelped a bit but then Felix knocked them all away.

"Thanks," Ryan said but then Felix's car bashed into his. "Hey!"

Felix laughed. "Your fault for losing your guard."

Ryan grinned. "You bastard!"

"I told you I'd get you back," Felix replied smirking.

Felix and Ryan slumped into the café seats by the pier. They have been running around going on different rides for about three hours. They smiled at each other then sighed in unison.

"So, I totally beat you in bumper car." Felix pointed out.

"No way, you were just lucky other people went after me," Ryan replied laughing.

The waitress came over to them. "Hi, can I take your order?"

"I'll have some coffee," Felix replied.

"Same," Ryan added.

The waitress scribbled down the order then left. Felix looked out the window, seeing the waves gently lap against the pier. The sun was starting to come down so the sea started to look orange. Felix smiled at the sight then looked at Ryan. His gaze traced the scar that was on the brunette's face. His smile dropped a little.

"So, Ryan," Felix began. "I kind of want to know about that scar."

Ryan bit his lips. "Well," he leaned back against his seat. "It was a few days after the day we met. My mother and father got into a fight and my dad started beating my mother. I jumped in to stop them but that's when my dad threw a beer bottle at my face. The bottle shattered and made a scar on my face."

Felix frowned as he outstretched his hand to touch Ryan's scarred cheek. "Ryan…"

"Don't worry about it, it's all in the past now." Ryan replied.

Felix nodded then pulled his hand back when the waitress acme into his view. She placed the coffees onto their table then asked if they wanted anything else.

"I'm good for now, Ryan?" Felix asked.

Ryan shook his head then the waitress went away. Felix looked outside the window seeing that the sun was starting to set.

"Ryan, come on," Felix said then grabbed his coffee and took Ryan's hand.

Ryan blinked as they went out of the café though the backdoor and onto the pier. They stared at the sunset together as the salty, sea breeze gently blew against them. Felix held onto Ryan's hand with coffee on the other hand. The sun slowly drowned into the sea, coloring both the sky and the waters from dark orange, red, to dark violet.

"Hey Felix," Ryan spoke.

"Yeah?" Felix asked.

"Do you think you would have enjoyed coming here with your family?" Ryan asked.

Felix thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, it would have been nice to come here again. I mean, Dad and I did make a promise to come here again."

"What kind of person was your dad?" he asked.

"He was a really carefree guy. He didn't really think before he did stuff which made mom really mad. We both called him an idiot." He chuckled. "But we both loved him like that…no matter what he did, he always did it for the sake of the family and to make us laugh. He was a really great guy."

The stars started to speckle the dark sky. Felix smiled as the fireworks started to come out of the light house. Different colors exploded into the night sky, brightening the dark water.

"Felix…" Ryan muttered.

Felix blinked when Ryan's hand left his and looked at him.

Ryan looked back at him with such sad eyes.

"Let's break up."

**End of Winter Arc.**

**Wait, wait guys wait. Before you start hating, let me tell you that there is Spring Arc coming up. I'm taking a little break but this story will continue. Thanks for reading Pewdie The Bully: Winter Arc!**

**Okay, now you can hate.**


	33. Extra: PiggehxMrChair

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I see that everyone was very upset about the ending of Winter Arc. So here, a little treat of how Piggeh and Mr. Chair got together! A little happy story :D**

**Oh and also the contest still goes on, I have decided one of two characters as official but there are still chances! Also for those people who chose Neptune, i forgot I already had a person for Neptune as an official, sorry bout that, all Neptune characters were moved to another planet. (Tho planet posisiotns don't really matter YET)**

**So! With that said, sit back, have a cup of whatever you like, and enjoy.**

**Mr. Chair's POV:**

****I sighed as Piggeh and Stephano bickered over who gets to be player one.

"Why? You were player one last year!" Piggeh whined.

"No, Pewdie was, I was player two," Stephano replied sighing.

"That's closer to Player one!" Piggeh replied childishly.

"Piggeh, sit down, let's just play Mario cart." Stephano groaned.

Piggeh shrugged his shoulders then went up to me. "Then I'm player two right?"

I nodded. "Sure Piggeh."

"Okay, let me get this thing set up." Stephano said then started setting up the T.V.

Piggeh came over to me then laid on my lap. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly but I forced myself to calm down. Piggeh was gay, I knew this, so it was okay to like him but he liked Pewdie didn't he? It's always been like that since we met each other.

(Flashback)

I sat in the corner of the class. I have always been an outcast in middle school and freshman year because I was such a nerd. I kind of preferred it to be that way though, I can be in quiet places and do what i love. Read. But during sophmore year, the upperclassmen started to get really agressive with the bullying. I started to find myself being shoved into lockers, getting wedgies and most of all, made fun of. I didn't take offense to it at first but then they started to throw my glasses around. I couldn't see anything without them!

"Give them back!" I yelled.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it nerd boy?" the bully asked as I tried to jump to get my glasses.

"Dude, you're so immature," I grumbled then he punched me in the stomach.

"You think you're so great? Just because you're smarter than all of us?" he demanded as I fell onto the ground. "I'll just break your glasses right now!"

"Stop!" I yelled.

A fist came bashing into the guy's face. The guy crashed into the window then groans. I look up to see a guy with long pinkish hair wearing an oversized pink and white checkered sweater and tight black jeans. He took my glasses back from the bully then walked up to me.

"Hey there," he greeted. "Are you alright?"

I nodded then got up. The guy suddenly pulled my brown bangs away from my face. I blinked as he stared at my face.

"What?" I asked.

He grinned. "You're cute,"

I felt my cheeks flush a little as I backed away. "Dude, that's not cool,"

"It's fine, I'm gay." he openly said then I blinked.

"Um...okay, but I'm not." I replied uncomfortably.

"I'm totally cool with bi people too," he shrugged his shoulders then took my hand. "I'm Piggeh."

I raised a brow. "Piggeh?"

"My real name's Pete, bit I like Piggeh better," he replied then handed me my glasses. "How bout you, cutie?" He kissed my hand.

I grimaced then pulled my hand away as I put my glasses on. "I'm Charles Chair."

Piggeh blinked a few times. "Can I call you Mr. Chair?"

I looked at him. "Why?"

"I like it, that's why. Now come with me, I want you to meet someone!" Piggeh yelled then grabbed my hand.

That's how our friendship began.

(End)

That's how I met Pewdie and Stephano, they welcomed me with open arms. Well, Pewdie wasn't as warm but I was happy that I made new friends. I started to grow a small crush on Piggeh, he was so laid back and so funny. Whenever Felix was around, Piggeh's eyes would lit up with excitement which made me frown. I knew Piggeh liked Pewds but Pewds liked someone else. I blinked a few times realizing what I was thinking. Did I like Piggeh? I pushed that thought aside as the years went by. Piggeh was such a player and I kind of hated it, but he had his way of having fun and I should respect that.

But when Daren came in all that changed.

Because of our connection with Pewds, Piggeh was severely injured and I was to blame. For exposing Ryan and not being able to protect Piggeh. I felt terrible but it kind of worked out in the end. Ryan and Pewds were together and Piggeh was safe. I felt happy.

I looked down at Piggeh who played with his controller. I smiled to myself seeing how cute he was but then looked up seeing that Stephano finished.

"Alright! Let's play!" Piggeh yelled then ran into the kitchen and came back with a beer bottle.

Stephano sighed. "Piggeh, you;re not getting drunk."

"I'm pumped!" Piggeh yelled then pressed the start button.

"Piggeh, I want to murder you..." Stephano grumbled.

I sighed as I carried Piggeh. He drank so much that he started running around in Stephano's house, breaking a few things along the way. It took me and Stephano two hours to finally catch him. Piggeh now rested peacfully in my arms.

I lifted drunk Piggeh into my car then shut the door. "Sorry about that Stephano..."

"No prob Mr. Chair," Stephano replied giving me a smirk. "Thanks for driving him home."

"I'll see you back at school." I said then got into the driver's seat. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," Stephano replied waving.

I smiled as I started the car and closed the door. Piggeh groaned a bit as he stirred. I glanced over at him before driving off into the snowy road. Piggeh groaned and stirred more.

"Mmm..." he muttered. "Yo, what the fuck? Where am I?"

"In my car, I'm taking you home." I replied.

"Oh, the party's over already? Where's Pewds and Cry?" Piggeh asked.

"They didn't come," I replied then Piggeh let out a disappointed sigh. "They're at Cry's house remember?"

"Prolly having sexy time," Piggeh joked and laughed. "I would like to see Felix naked again, he has a really hot body."

I gritted my teeth slightly, there was a brief moment where Pewdie and Piggeh went out but it only lasted for a couple of weeks. Pewds told Piggeh that he wouldn't forget about Ryan so they agreed to break up. I never thought they did those kind of things...well that shouldn't really matter to me, Piggeh always did what he wanted.

"Piggeh, please don't talk about those kind of things." I muttered.

Piggeh shrugged. "You know, it'll be nice to see you naked sometime."

"Piggeh," I groaned feeling my emotions try to get the best of me.

Piggeh chuckled. "You're so shy Mr. Chair,"

I snapped.

"Pete, I just really hate it when you play with me like this..." I admitted. "Especially when you don't mean them."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Pete, I'm telling you that I like you!" I shouted. "I can't stand the fact that you always play around with my feelings. Do you even know how devastated I was when I saw you get hit by that knife? I've liked you ever since you saved me from that bully in sophmore year and...Just quit it, alright?" I sighed. "I know you like Pewds and all but...I have feelings for you so...don't do that in front of me..."

Piggeh fell silent as I pulled up next to his house.

"Well, you're drunk so you wouldn't remember..." I paused as I looked at him staring at me. "What?"

"Charles, you think I don't mean my flirts?" he asked.

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Piggeh suddenly pushed me against my seat and straddled onto my lap. My eyes widened when hs lips crashed against mine. I put my hands to his shoulder as his lips moves gently against mine. His hands wrapped around me and his tongue moved along my mouth, asking for entrace. I pulled away. He was drunk, I couldn't do this. He started to kiss up my neck making me squirm under him. He gently nipped a few spots making me gasp with pleasure.

"Piggeh, you're drunk." I pointed out as I pushed him away. "Stop."

Piggeh raised a brow. "No Charles, I'm totally sober, I just ran around Stephano's house because he beat me in Mario cart."

"You were acting?" I questioned as Piggeh put his forehead against mine.

"That doesn't matter," he whispered. "All you need to know it that I really like you Mr. Chair, I was devastated during that Deadman too. I wanted to come back to you, I literally almost cried. I was so fucking worried about you that it hurt."

I bit my lips as my face burned. "Pete..."

Piggeh, no Pete kissed me tenderly and I kissed him back. He gently bit the bottom of my lips and I opened my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth, eventually finding mine. They played with each other for a while before we both pulled away for air.

"I have something for you," I said then dug into my pocket.

He blinked as I took out a little key chair of a green chair and a pig sitting on it.

"I made this during Art class for you," I said then put it into his hand. "Merry Christmas."

He smiled at me then nuzzles my forehead. "I have something for you too."

He pulled out a pink beanie then took off my berret. I blinked as he gently put the berret over my head and kissed my cheek.

"It looks great on you." he whispered and my face burned again.

"Thanks," I replied.

Piggeh hugged me tightly. "Merry Christmas."

I hugged him back then sighed happily.

"Now come here, you're staying for the night" Piggeh announced.

I blinked when Piggeh took the keys and opened the car door then dragged me into his house. I yelped a bit then closed my car door before being dragged again.

"Piggeh what are you doing?" I asked.

Piggeh looked at me and smiled. "Christmas, that's what's happening."

"Piggeh, Pete no, wait!" I wailed as Piggeh closed the door.

**Merry Christmas to Piggeh and Mr. Chair c:**


	34. Spring Arc:What happened

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, welcome to Spring Arc. Also happy Valentine's day, this chapter will have none of that! Sorry. Friendly reminder for tissues and um, yeah. Let's begin. Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy c:**

Cry's POV:

I quickly packed my things. Felix wasn't home and I didn't know when he would be coming back. I looked through my things, making sure I had everything. My clothes, my school things, my toothbrush…My gaze landed on the orange teddy bear that he won for me during the Fall Festival. I felt my heart crush itself with guilt.

I regretted that decision with all my heart.

But I couldn't be with Felix anymore

(Flashback.)

I stared at Daren and Doctor who stood at the closed entrance of the room.

"Hello Ryan," he greeted.

I stood there, shocked and confused. How the fuck did he get here? Why was he here? I felt my body shake with fear as I backed up.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

Daren let out a sigh. "You think I was happy with losing yet again this year? I may have beaten Felix but you…" He gave me a death glare. "You ruined everything."

"You didn't deserve to win." I replied glaring at him. "If you're here to fight, you'll get caught. This is a public place."

"I didn't come to fight." Daren replied as he walked up to me.

I balled my hands to a fist. "It doesn't seem like it."

Daren smirked. "You're right, but I'm not planning to hurt you physically."

He lunged for me. I ducked down then ran for the door. The Doctor guy blocked my way so I quickly flipped him over my back then grabbed the door handle.

Locked. Of course…

Daren grabbed my wrist then pushed me onto a desk. I tried to get up but his grip on my wrist tightened and he pinned me onto the desk under me.

"Doctor, grab his phone." He commanded.

I struggled but his grip only tightened. Doctor took my phone out of my pocket then looked at the lock screen.

"Felix is getting worried." He said to Daren.

I smiled a bit but then frowned when Daren's grin didn't fade.

"Tell Felix that everything is just fine." He sang then leaned down so that our faces were inches away from each other.

I scowled at him. "Yeah, like you can quickly figure out my password."

"Doctor is excellent with hacking into people's phone." Daren replied.

I struggled harder as Doctor started typing on my phone. If that was the case then I needed to get it back.

"How lovely." Doctor mocked. "You're password is the nickname of your little brother."

I gritted my teeth. "How do you know my little brother?"

"Research." Doctor replied as he typed more on my phone. "Message sent."

I bit my lips then Daren pinned my wrists down with one hand and cupped my chin with his other.

"You know Ryan, you're not that bad looking." He commented.

I scowled at him in disgust. "I don't fucking care about what you think." I struggled harder but his grip didn't loosen at all. God dammit how strong was this guy?

I froze in place when I felt Daren's hand go down my chest.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked in horror.

"Did you and Felix do these things yet?' he whispered as he his tongue ran up my neck.

I felt shiver run up my spine. He couldn't be…

"S-stop!" I yelled out.

Daren chuckled. "How cute. So you're sensitive to these things?"

My body shook in fear as the horrible memories came back to me. How my father abused me, how he did everything to make me feel miserable.

Including rape.

My mother and brother couldn't stop him. I only let my father do what he wants so then he wouldn't abuse the rest of the family.

But it was horrible.

Daren licked my lips and I flinched. He chuckled evilly then his lips crashed against mine. I gasped as his hand went up my shirt and his tongue slid into my mouth. I shut my eyes tightly and pulled my tongue back but his eventually found it. He dominated my mouth as his hand roamed my body. I whimpered as tears started to well up my eyes. He positioned himself between my legs causing my fears to rise higher. He pulled away then his tongue went down my neck.

"S-stop, stop, stop!" I yelled then flailed my legs, hoping it'll make contact with him.

Much to my hopes, I failed and he just laughed.

"What, you don't like this?" he asked as he started nipping at my neck.

I gritted my teeth. My body shook furiously in fear as he slowly reached my sweet spot.

"Stop…" I whimpered.

Daren grinned against my neck. "I'd continue this but I'm sure Felix isn't stupid enough to let that text slide."

His lips left my neck and I let out a shaky sigh. Choked sobs and cries come out of my mouth as I looked away. I felt so dirtied, so ashamed…

"Doctor, shut him up for me." Daren commanded.

Doctor came up to me then stuffed my mouth with a white fabric. I tried to yell but it came out as a muffled noise. Daren leaned down at me then cupped my chin again.

"Remember the time you and Felix went to Disney World?" he asked.

My eyes widened. How did he know about that day?

"His father died, his mother became mentally ill and started beating him. He lived a life of loneliness and misery." Daren said then grinned at me. "All because he saved you."

I felt guilt stab me through the heart.

I did this?

"Of course, he was happy to see you again." Daren pointed out rolling his eyes. "But what do you think life would have been like for him if you had just died that day?"

I felt the tears stream down my face. The pain of the guilt started to freeze my blood. Daren grinned then let go of my wrists.

"A straight A student, the super star of that school, on top of that he could have had a loving family." He continued. "You ruined that for him."

There was a knock on the door. "Cry? Are you in there?"

My eyes widened. It was Stephano and the others.

"Open the door!" Piggeh yelled.

"I can't it's locked."

"Cry, are you okay?"

I tried to respond but Daren covered my mouth.

"Go get the janitor!" Stephano yelled.

"Okay, come on Mr. Chair!" Piggeh replied.

"We should hide." Doctor suggested. "And make sure he doesn't speak about us."

Daren cupped my chin again and stared into my eyes.

"Remember Ryan," he growled. "You made his life miserable. And if you tell him about what happened here, you'll make it worse."

He licked my lips again and I shivered.

"And I just claimed you." He pointed at the mark on my neck. "The best thing to do is to break up."

He took the fabric out of my mouth then walked into the closet of the classroom with Doctor. I just curled up then whimpered. I didn't know what to do. He almost assaulted me and on top of that he left me with the question spinning in my head.

Did I really make Felix miserable?

I laid there, curled up and helpless. I whimpered helplessly as the memories that Daren triggered spun around in my mind. I felt so scared, so alone…

I hugged my body tightly hoping to get some comfort and laid on the floor for what seemed like ages.

The door bashed open as Felix ran into the room. He wrapped his arms around me quickly. I tensed up at the touch and looked at him.

The guy I loved so much…The guy who always protected me…

I betrayed him…

(End)

My body burned with hatred and fear. Every day after that seemed to break my heart more. Whenever Felix would pull me into a kiss, the memories would come back and I can't help but flinch. I covered the mark on my neck with his headphones or a scarf. I felt terrible knowing that I caused him worry every time I backed away so I kept myself from crying.

I knew Felix was happy as we spent Valentine's Day together…but I couldn't push the question away.

Would Felix have been happier without me?

If Felix found out what Daren did to me, would he leave me?

I held my head in my hands. I was the biggest burden in his life.

I killed his father, the man that meant everything to him and his family. No matter how much I denied it, I knew it was true.

After Felix told me how much his father meant to him my heart shattered. I was the person who took away his happiness.

I couldn't take it.

I closed my eyes tightly and sighed. It has been a week since I told Felix we should break up.

(Another Flashback)

He stood with me on pier, staring at me in shock. The fireworks kept booming around us, coloring us with bright colors.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

I bit my lips and looked down. "Don't make me say it again…"

His eyes widened more as I saw a tear come down his face. He shook his head slowly.

He stepped closer to me. "Ryan…was there something I did?"

I shook my head. "No Felix, it's just…"

Felix grabbed me then pulled me into a hug. "Ryan, please don't do this."

I gritted my teeth as I felt tears well up my eyes. "Felix, let go,"

Felix hugged me tighter. "No Ryan, please tell me this is all a dream."

"Felix, stop." I said louder as I struggled.

My heart squeezed itself with guilt and pain. I didn't want to do this.

"I'm not going to let go, not until you tell me why." Felix yelled.

I shut my eyes tightly as I yelled out the biggest lie I ever told.

"I don't love you anymore!"

Felix froze and his arms slid down to his side. I started to run. Tears cascaded down my face as I ran as fast as I can through the crowd of people, through all the rides we went on. I tripped over my own foot and someone caught me.

"You alright there?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Latte staring down at me with wide eyes. I wiped the tears off my face then looked at him again.

"Sorry," I muttered.

Latte nodded then blinked seeing my face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded and sniffed. "I'm fine, really."

Latte looked over his shoulder. "Where's your friend?"

I bit my lips tightly as the tears started welling up my eyes again. "I…"

He closed his mouth, realizing how much the question hurt me. "I'm sorry…"

I blinked seeing the same little girl from before coming up to him. Rima looked up to Latte then gently tugged on his red-flannel sleeve. "Latte,"

Latte looked down at her and smiled. "Hey, you're back, where's Lynx?"

Rima pointed to a girl with teased rainbow hair and pale skin. Her brown eyes blinked at me.

"What's going on?" she asked with confusion.

"Nothing," Latte replied. "Are you done playing around?"

Lynx smiled at him. "Yeah! Thanks a lot for taking me and Rima here Latts!"

Latte smirked. "Sure."

Lynx looked at me then frowned. "Hey man, why do you look so sad?"

I blinked then smiled. "I'm fine thanks."

Lynx narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "Nope, you're not okay," she looked to Latte. "Latts, can we help him?"

Latte narrowed his eyes. "Are you serious Lynx? I mean, we barely know the guy."

"Yeah, you really don't have to…" I mumbled but Lynx grabbed my hand.

"Come with us." Lynx urged. "I know things aren't going well for you, you can stay with us for the night."

I open my mouth to object but Latte shakes his head.

"You can't convince Lynx once she sets her mind to it." he mumbled. "We can contact your parents of something if you want."

I bit my lips. "I don't really live in the state…"

Latte blinked a few times. "Um…then I guess we'll figure something out."

"Come on guys, off to home we go." Lynx yelled, pulling me.

I frowned but I decided to trust them.

(End)

I stayed with Latte, Rima and Lynx for a day before deciding to return home. Latte bought me the ticket for the plane and now here I was. I sighed again then rested my head onto my bed. They were really kind to me and it turned out that we all lived in the same state so they were happy to help me get home.

Well…this place is not my home anymore.

I sighed as I placed the teddy bear into my luggage. I couldn't leave it here, I still loved this thing too much.

I looked at my things then smiled. I was finally done. Now I need to return to my house…

Then what do I do?

How will I avoid Felix?

I blinked as I realized. Can I even do that?

I sighed as I thought deeply.

I felt my heart sink as I heard the door open.

There was a long silence within the house before I heard loud thudding noise outside my room.

I turned around.

Felix stood at the door way, staring at me with wide eyes. There was a bit of hope within those beautiful eyes but then he looked at my bags. Fear replaced his gaze as he looked back at me. I gulped.

Oh shit.

I quickly turned to grab my things but he pinned me onto the bed.

"Why?" he demanded.


	35. It's not the Same

Cry's POV:

I stared at him with wide eyes as his gaze blazed with frustration and pain. I bit my lips and started to struggle.

"Felix, let go of me," I said.

Felix gripped my arms tighter. "No."

I flinched a bit from the pain then struggled harder. "Felix, let go."

"Why?" he asked. "What did I do to make you so upset?"

I bit my lips as I felt guilt crush my heart. "Felix–"

"Ryan please tell me!" Felix pleaded as his grip tightened.

I winced. "Felix, stop! You're going to break my wrists!"

Felix's eyes widened then his touch left my wrists. He backed up, horrified at what he just did. I whimpered a bit and rubbed my wrists that were now purple. I looked over at him, scared and shivering. This was the first time Felix has ever hurt me during our relationship. Well, technically we weren't together anymore…

My body kept shaking in fear as I bit my lips. Felix crawled up to me, hesitantly reaching his hand out as if I was a helpless puppy. I flinched then backed up quickly. Felix bit his lips before moving forward again.

He looked at my wrists. "I…"

I glared at him. "I'm leaving."

"Ryan I–" I grabbed my things and ran out. "Ryan!"

I stumbled a few times before reaching the elevator. I slid down against the wall and flinched at the pain of my wrists. I rubbed them gently in an attempt to comfort myself. But the pain didn't go away and my body was still shaking. I never felt this scared of anyone aside from my father. The elevator kept moving down as I finally calmed down then stood up. It stopped then the doors opened slowly. I looked around to see if Felix took the stairs.

He wasn't here.

I felt relieved but at the same time hurt. I shook off the feeling then started walking out of the hotel-like building. It was dark outside. My head hung low as I watched my feet step onto the granite floor. I sighed again then looked at the clock that hung at the entrance of the building.

11:15.

I didn't really want to be in a train this late, plus I don't think my brother or mother would be awake at this time. I pulled my phone out then scrolled through my contacts, hoping that I'll be able to crash into someone's home for the night. I blinked a few times after seeing Scott's number then pressed call. I waited for a little while before putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" my friend answered with a yawn.

"Hey Scott, it's Cry." I greeted. I heard something scramble on the other end.

"Oh hey, what's up?" he asked, surprised that I called.

I hesitated.

"Sorry, can I crash in your place tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah! Sure, where are you? Do you know my address?" Scott replied.

"No, I don't, I'm at the school."

"Alright, just walk down the block and you'll see a blue house at the intersection; I'll be standing outside the porch."

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you there." I hung up then started walking again.

I glanced up at the sky, I couldn't see the moon or stars, I guessed it was a cloudy night. I blinked as I heard the pitter noise of raindrops.

"Shit," I muttered then started running.

The rain started dripping onto my things as I ran down the street. I gritted my teeth in frustration, of all the days it would rain today. I kept running until I saw Scott sitting on the fence of his porch. He smiled then gave me a quick wave before meeting me halfway on the streets. The rain started to pour down harder.

"I'll take some of that," he offered.

"Thanks," I replied then he took one of my bags.

We ran into his house then Scott shut the door behind him. I sighed a bit as I put my things down then took off my converses. Scott looked at me confused.

"Why do you have so many bags?" he asked. "Or well, why are they so heavy?"

I tensed up. "I'm…moving out," I replied.

There was a slight smile creeping up Scott's face but it was instantly replaced with confusion. "Why?"

I sighed as I hung my head. "I broke up with Felix…"

"What? Why? What did he do?" Scott demanded putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Well…" I paused. "It's complicated…"

Scott nodded in understanding then looked at my wrists. "What happened to you?"

I looked at my bruised wrists then my eyes widened. "I had an accident, don't worry about it."

"Did he do that to you?" he questioned as he took my wrist in his hand gently.

"Well, yeah but it was an accident." I replied.

"Are you sure? It's pretty normal that he gets violent when he's upset." Scott replied.

I blinked to see the blazing fury within his eyes. "Scott, you're the one that said he wasn't a bad person."

"He was an asshole to you, I lost all respect for him ever since he started shoving us into lockers." Scott responded. "On top of that he did this to you."

I quickly yanked my hand away. "Scott, seriously, don't worry about it. I'm fine."

He stared at me for a while before sighing. "So then…what are you planning to do, where are you going to go?"

I sighed a bit. "I'm going back to family's house and live there. It's a bit farther from the school, but I think I can still manage."

"You know, you can stay here if you want." Scott suggested.

I blinked at him. "Are you sure?"

Scott smiled. "Yeah, sure. I mean, I don't want you to start getting central detentions like Russ." He chuckled. "You're welcome here, make yourself at home."

I smiled then gave him a hug. "Thanks, friend."

Scott suppressed a gasp before wrapping his arms around me. I smiled a bit then pulled away. I blinked when he didn't let go.

"Uh…Scott?" I said looking at him.

"Oh, sorry." His face flushed pink as he let go of me. "So, anyways…yeah, we should go to sleep so I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded then walked upstairs with my things. I entered the room then fell straight onto the bed. I looked at the wrists then sighed.

I deserved this.

I looked back at my things then opened the bag with the orange teddy bear inside. I took it out then hugged it tightly against my chest. I curled up onto the bed, feeling tears well up my eyes. All the happy memories of me and Felix came back to me and I sobbed softly as I hugged the bear tighter.

I have only been away for Felix for about five minutes and I already missed him.

Fuck, I'm pathetic…

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

And then I drifted off to sleep.

I heard a sudden crack of thunder and woke up screaming. I looked around in my new room then realized I was covered in a blanket. Another crack of thunder flashes through the sky and I cringe in fear. I blinked realizing my bear was gone. I looked around for my orange teddy bear but I couldn't find it anywhere. I bit my lips then crawled around, looking for the doll.

"Cry?" Scott asked as he came into the room. "Are you okay?"

I looked at him. "Y-yeah…I'm fine."

The lighting struck outside again and I started to whimper. Scott's eyes widened.

"Are you…afraid of thunder?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered as I kept looking for the bear. "Have you seen an orange teddy bear?"

Scott shook his head, making my heart plunge.

No, not the bear, that bear meant so much to me.

"Cry, you don't look so good." Scott pointed out then gently touched my shoulder.

"I need to find the bear." I replied.

"We can find it later," he promised.

"But…" my words trailed off then I flinched from another lightning.

Scott pulled me back onto the bed. "We'll find it, don't worry."

I bit my lips as tears started to trickle down my face again. How many times have I cried today?

I blinked when Scott's arms wrapped around me.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I'm here for you."

I nodded in acknowledgement then he smiled. I stared down at the bed, remembering how Felix always held me during the thunderstorms. I closed my eyes then sighed. My body finally relaxed but I didn't feel at ease.

I looked at Scott and smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks," I said.

Scott smiled. "No problem."

He kept hugging me as I looked out the window.

Having Scott here for me was comforting…

I exhaled deeply as held in the feeling of longing.

But it wasn't the same…


	36. Why?

Pewdie's POV:

I held my head in my hands as I sighed.

I was such an idiot…

(Flashback)

I got off the taxi then carried my bags into my apartment. I slid my cardkey then took the elevator to my room. My heart twisted in pain as I remembered Ryan won't be there if I came home.

Why did he break up with me?

Was there something I did?

Did he…really not love me anymore?

I felt tears well up my eyes then I quickly wiped them away. After he left me standing in astonishment on the pier, I looked for him for hours. My voice became hoarse from yelling out his name so much but I didn't care. I eventually had to leave because the amusement park closed. I didn't see him back at the hotel or the ride back home. I was really worried about him, did he find another way home? He didn't answer any of my calls or texts…

It didn't make any sense. What in the world happened between us? I thought hard, trying to figure out what went wrong. The elevator binged, indicating that I was on my floor. The doors slid open then I carried my things to my room. I blinked seeing the door was unlocked. Someone was breaking in?

I narrowed my eyes and grinned. Perfect, I needed a punching bag. I slowly opened the door, not trying to make any sound. I frowned as the door made a slight creaking sound. I shrugged then walked into my house. My eyes widened seeing Ryan's room open.

Could it be?

I dropped all my things then ran to the door.

My heart swelled as I saw Ryan sitting in his room.

But then I saw the suitcase.

I felt my heart shatter as Ryan turned around. His stunning eyes widened with guilt as I glanced at all his packed bags.

He was planning to leave.

I couldn't let him.

He tried to run but I quickly grabbed him and pinned him onto the bed.

"Why?" I demanded.

(End)

I balled my hands to a fist as I laid back against his bed.

I hurt him…

I promised to protect him, but I fucking hurt him.

I felt a frustrated tear come down my eye as I gritted my teeth.

I'm such a fucking idiot…

I blinked hearing the pattering of rain outside. I looked out then saw that it was beginning to rain. My eyes widened. What if it thundered? I couldn't leave him out there!

I quickly got up then ran out of the apartment, locking the door behind me then I used the stairs because the elevator was just too damn slow. When I got to the bottom floor, I ran out the entrance, looking around for Ryan. I blinked seeing a glimpse of brown hair running away from the entrance. I quickly followed him, running down the granite floor. I don't think he heard me because the rain around us started to pour down harder. I stopped seeing someone meet up with Ryan.

Scott Jund.

I narrowed my eyes as he greeted Ryan with a smile. He took one of Ryan's bags then guided him back to a blue house. My eyes widened. The darkness of the night shrouded me so that they won't be able to see me.

Did he plan this?

Is this why he wanted to leave me?

I shook my head. Ryan would never do that.

I hesitated.

I wanted to stop Ryan but I didn't even know how to face him.

Not after what I did.

I just stood there as the rain poured down at me. Ryan and Scott went into the house and Scott shut the door behind him. I bit my lips then looked down at my feet. I should have apologized to Ryan, should have went after him.

But I was afraid of how he would react.

'I'm leaving.'

I let the rain soak my body until I felt the coldness to my bone. I shivered then turned around, there was no way I could face him now.

When I returned home, I just fell onto my bed, grabbing the blue teddy bear with the poker face mask. I closed my eyes slowly and curled up. I have been away from him for 5 minutes and I already missed him.

Why did he leave?

The next morning I woke up late. I groaned then walked into the kitchen. I frowned to see it empty. I would usually hear Ryan humming as he cooked breakfast for me. I sighed then walked into the bathroom, fixing my face, my hair, then looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty miserable. I gritted my teeth as I felt every urge to punch that mirror but I stopped myself. I blinked a few times then looked at my hands.

I stopped myself now.

Why couldn't I stop myself from hurting Ryan?

I gritted my teeth more as anger rushed up to my head and I punched the mirror. I blinked in realization as the glass pieces fell onto the floor.

"Fan!" I yelled then quickly left the bathroom. I looked at my hand. No glass pieces were in there and I felt no pain. I grumbled then got changed.

I needed to clean that later.

I blinked hearing my cell ring. I pulled it out of my pocket then put it on speaker.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Pewds! Where the hell are you?" Piggeh yelled through the phone.

"Home." I replied.

"Why?"

"I woke up late."

"Oh, I see…"

"Why?" I asked back playfully, hoping that it will cheer up my mood.

"I keep hearing these strange rumors, and I need to know if it's true?" Piggeh replied.

"If it's about me, it's probably not true." I groaned.

Piggeh fell silent. "I'm trying to be serious Pewds, will you answer me with all honesty?"

I blinked but exhaled deeply. "Okay, tell me."

"Did you and Cry really break up?"

My eyes widened as my heart shattered into pieces. I bit my lips and held back my tears. How did the people know about our relationship already? God, nothing is a secret now.

"Pewds? Pewds? What's going on?"

I took in a deep breath.

"Yeah…we broke up," I replied then hung up.

I dropped my phone on the floor and leaned onto the kitchen counter, sighing hopelessly.

"Why?" I whispered.


	37. Tension

Cry's POV:

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Yeah, Felix and Cry broke up."

"Whoa, what happened to them?"

"Who cares? Two hot guys are now single!"

I bit my lips as Scott and I walked down the hallways. How did the whole school know about the break up already? I shoved my hands into my pocket then sighed. Scott looked at me then frowned.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm just bothered that everyone in the school knows."

"It's a small town," Scott replied. "Don't worry about it."

I nodded as I fixed my checkered scarf. I still couldn't find the bear with Felix's headphones so I wore this instead. I sighed, how in the world did it disappear?

I opened my locker then knelt down, putting my books away. Scott stood beside me. I looked up hearing Red and Russ calling my name.

"Cry, I heard you broke up with Felix," Russ said as he looked at me sympathetically. "Are you okay?"

I gave him a curt nod. "I'm fine."

Red frowned. "Cry, are you sure? You–"

"Babe, I don't think you should," Russ said softly, pulling her next to him. "Well, if you ever want to talk about it, we're here for you."

I smiled at them. "Thanks."

They smiled back then walked away. I looked up at Scott who seemed to be searching for somebody.

"What are you doing, friend?" I asked.

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "I'm seeing if Felix is going to start bullying people again. He tends to do that when he's in a bad mood."

I nodded in response then zipped up my backpack. The bell rang.

"Well, I guess I'll get to class." I said.

Scott nodded then ruffled my hair. "I'll see you later."

I gave him a small smile. "Yeah,"

I walked away, still feeling Scott's gaze burning on my back. It felt kind of weird. I walked into class then bit my lips seeing Felix. His head rested on his arms that folded over the desk. I guessed that he was sleeping. I walked quietly past him then sat down. Soon after, the teacher came in and Felix lifted his head.

"Okay class, we'll be starting a project today, pair up with someone near you." He announced.

I bit my lips.

"Does it have to be with a partner?" someone asked.

"Yes, with a partner," the teacher replied and I sighed deeply. "Now, choose someone near you,"

I looked to the people beside me. "Hey, do you –"

All at once, the whole class shifted to the left except me and Felix. I blinked a few times, everyone looked so scared. I looked at Felix who gave all of them a death glare.

"Felix, what the fuck?" I whispered.

Felix looked back at me, grinning. "Looks like you and I are partners."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I glanced at the other people who all shook their head then sighed. There was no way I can get them to agree. I looked to the teacher who shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, we're partners." I muttered.

So much for trying to avoid him.

"What?" Scott demanded. "You're paired up with Felix?"

I blinked at his response. "Yeah, but we're just doing a project together."

Ken nodded his head. "Well, yeah, but won't it be awkward?"

"We'll deal with it," I sighed.

"What exactly happened between you two?" Red asked.

I bit my lips and looked down at my food. "I don't want to talk about it."

Red was about to object but Russ gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Well, it'll get awkward if you go to his house, why don't you bring him to my house?" Scott offered.

I looked at him. "You sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine." He replied smiling.

I nodded my head in gratitude then looked up seeing Piggeh clinging onto Mr. Chair's arm. Felix was being crowded by a bunch of girls flirting with him. I bit my lips as jealousy burned in my stomach. Stephano shooed them all away. Piggeh called over to them then started walking with Mr. Chair. Stephano and Felix followed them to our table. My friend looked up at them. I shivered from the tension between all us. Everyone was glaring at each other, especially Felix and Scott.

"Felix," I said then his gaze fell onto me. "We could work on the project at Scott's house."

Felix narrowed his eyes at Scott again. "Sure. I'll see you there at four."

Piggeh and Mr. Chair looked at me with worry in their gazes. I smiled at them, hoping they would stop. Stephano nudged everyone then Felix's group walked away. Russ scoffed as he turned back to his food.

"I don't know why he came here, but I swear something was about to start if you didn't say anything." Ken commented.

I nodded my head. "Why does everyone hate each other so much?"

"It's not that we hate Felix," Scott replied sighing. "If he's here, you'll feel uncomfortable, that's it."

I pouted. "Friend, it's fine, really."

"I don't know man, when he came here, I felt as if he was going to jump on you." Russ added.

I sighed then looked over my shoulder to see that Felix was staring at me as he left the cafeteria. I bit my lips then turned back to my food, pushing away the longing feeling. It should be better this way.

Pewdie's POV:

I walked towards Scott's house. His very presence made my blood boil. I knew he was trying to keep me and Ryan from getting together, but Ryan would be more comfortable this way so I had no choice. I walked up the porch then rang the door bell. I heard a bit of stumbling before Ryan opened the door. I looked into his stunning blue eyes. He stared back for a moment before looking away.

"Hey," he greeted then opened the door for me. "Let's get started."

I nodded my head then walked inside. His house wasn't so bad. It kind of reminded me of Ryan's house except Scott had more video games than Nathan.

"Where's Scott?" I asked.

"Upstairs," he replied.

"Where are his parents?" I asked.

"I guess they're out, I haven't seen them." Ryan said then took a seat on the couch.

I sat beside him. He tensed up as I brushed up against him.

"Got the laptop?" I asked.

"I'm borrowing Scott's," Ryan replied then set the Mac onto his lap.

"So let's see." I said then inserted the disk into the Mac. "We have to work on a paper and fix this clip…"

Ryan shifted a couple of times as I scanned through the clip. Everything about it was terrible. I narrowed my eyes then sighed.

"We have a bit to work on." I mumbled then moved away. "What do you want to work on, paper or the clip?"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "We'll do the easy one's last."

I nodded in agreement then looked through the clip again. "Alright, let's start with…"

Ryan stared intently at the computer screen. "How's this?"

I looked over at the screen then scanned his paper. "That's better."

Ryan smiled then his jawed gaped to a huge yawn. We've been working at this project for three hours straight. We finished the clip so I was helping Ryan with the paper while he typed it. Everything seemed so awkward now that Ryan and I were not together. Every time we make contact, Ryan would tense up as if expecting something. What made things worse was I felt Scott's gaze burning into my back every time he came into the room to give us snacks or to ask Ryan something. I gritted my teeth, holding every urge to start a fight with him. Scott came back downstairs. We exchanged a glare before he went up to Ryan who was concentrating on finishing the paper.

"Hey, I think you guys should take a break." He suggested.

I stretched my body, purposely waving the back of my hand in Ryan's face. Ryan held in a chuckle as he brushed my hand away. I smiled in response then looked back at Scott who was staring at Ryan.

"I think a break would be a great idea." I called, making him look at me. "You got any more of this?" I held up the bowl that once held potato chips.

"Yeah, hang on." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice but he left to the kitchen.

I looked at Ryan who saved the file onto the Mac.

"Here, let me look at it again," I offered.

Ryan looked at me, blinking a few times. "Okay."

Our hands brushed as I took the laptop from Ryan. I felt a jolt up my arm as I kept myself from hugging him. I looked at the document then started correcting the paper. I glanced over at Ryan who was flickering from one side of the room to the other.

"Are you looking for something?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh." Ryan's face flushed pink as he looked down at his feet. "Nothing."

I nodded then Scott came back with the chips.

"I'll take the whole bag." I called with a grin.

Scott glared at me. "I know you're the guest but it would be nice if you didn't eat all my food."

"Fine," I placed the Mac onto the coffee table in front of us. "Can I get water too?"

Scott narrowed his eyes. "You can get it from the kitchen sink."

I pouted but nodded before getting up and walking into the kitchen. I looked around. The kitchen has one large dining table and every other kitchen things were up against the wall. I blinked catching a glimpse of something orange peeking out of a small door right of me. I narrowed my eyes then open the door. My eyes widen to see the bear I gave Ryan slightly ripped at its left arm and dirty. The headphones around its neck were dirty too but it was safe. I bit my lips as hurt twisted my chest.

I guess it didn't mean anything to him anymore.

I took the bear into my arms then heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Felix? What are you doing?" I heard Ryan ask. "The sink's over there."

I turned around, showing him the teddy. Ryan's eyes widened with shock but at the same time excitement.

"You found him!" he yelled to my surprised he ran up to me and hugged the bear. "I've been looking everywhere for it!"

I stared down at him as a smile crept along my face. Ryan examined it then frowned seeing the torn arm.

"I need to fix that." He mumbled then looked up at me. "What?"

"So…you didn't do that to him?" I asked pointing to the arm.

Ryan blinked in confusion. "No, why would I?"

My smile widened as I narrowed my eyes. "Nothing."

The fact that Ryan treasured the teddy bear made my heart swell. I felt my cheeks grow hot and Ryan blinked again.

So then, he still had feelings for me?

But then my smile faded as I realized there was someone else in the house that could have done this.

Ryan's cheeks flushed red as if he just realized what he said.

"Um…" he stuttered.

I leaned towards him but he quickly backed away. I blinked as I saw the fear in his eyes then they darted away. He took a few steps back before mumbling.

"I…I'm going to go see if Scott has and needles and threads." He then walked out of the kitchen.

I frowned in disappointment and sighed. I heard his footsteps going up the stairs then I walked into the living room. I heard soft chattering from upstairs but I couldn't make out the words. I took a seat on the couch, trying to calm myself down. I let out a long sigh then leaned back.

"So you found it."

I looked back seeing Scott glaring down at me from the stairs. I narrowed my eyes.

"Did you do that?" I demanded bitterly.

"No, I found it that way." Scott shrugged his shoulders as he came down. "I was planning to fix it for him but he insisted that he does it himself."

I stood up and we had a glare down. I didn't believe him.

"What are you trying to do?" I questioned.

"Protecting Ryan, that's what." He replied.

I felt anger boil up. "From what?"

"From you," Scott hissed. "I saw what you did to his wrists. I don't know what you were thinking, but you really hurt him."

I felt a pang of guilt stab through my heart. "I know…"

Scott's gaze softened at my reaction. "Look, I don't know what happened between you two, but don't make it awkward for him."

I glared at him. "But why did you do that to the bear?"

"I told you, I didn't do anything to it," Scott replied rolling his eyes. "Don't get fussy over a bear."

I grabbed his shirt and lifted him up. "You were there when I won it for Ryan. You saw the happiness in his face. That bear meant a lot to him."

Scott glared down at me. "He doesn't need you anymore."

I hissed in response as I gave him a death stare. I dropped him onto the floor, holding in the boiling fury that I wanted to lash at him. But Ryan was here, I couldn't do it to his friend. Scott stared up at me, expectant but fearful.

He was trying to get me to punch him.

I bit my lips then exhaled deeply.

"Ryan, I need to get home!" I called towards the stairs. "I'm leaving."

I didn't wait for Ryan to reply, I just took my things, save the document and walked towards the door. I looked at Scott over my shoulder, he seemed surprised that I didn't punch him.

"Thanks for letting my stay." I muttered then shut the door behind me.

I walked down the street. My cell started to ring so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Felix! Oh thank god, are you coming to Sweden soon?" Katya asked.

I blinked as I remembered talking to her before going to Disney World. "Oh…um…I guess. When do you want me over?"

"In two days." She replied. "Don't worry about the absence, I worked it all out with the principal."

I thought for a moment then sighed a bit. I didn't want to leave Ryan this quickly but at the same time, I needed to get away from Scott. If I stayed with that guy in that room or anywhere else, I would probably explode. I needed time to think.

"Alright, I'll take the flight." I said. "But I'm only staying for four days,"

"Great! I'll be excited to see you!" Katya squealed before hanging up.

I hung up as well the dialed Piggeh number. I put it up to my ear, waiting impatiently.

"Hey there, sexy! You've reached Piggeh, I'm not here right now because I'm probably having sexy time, so leave a message after the beep!" there was a beep.

"Piggeh, I know you're there, pick up the phone or I'll murder you." I threatened.

There was a click.

"What Pewds?" Piggeh asked irritably on the other end. "I was in the middle of something."

"You tell this to Stephano and Mr. Chair too." I said. "I need all three of you to watch Ryan, I'm going to Sweden for a bit to see my parents."

"What? Of all the times you want to go now?" Piggeh asked. "What about Cry?"

I sighed. "I can't stand being here with someone trying to pick a fight with me."

"Pewds, it's not like you to ignore that…"

"It's Ryan's friend."

"Well…how long are you going to be gone?"

"Four days."

"I guess that bad, who's the guy we need to beat up?"

"We're not beating him up."

"No?"

"Just…keep an eye on things, that's all."

There was a long silence.

"Pewds, you know what you're doing right?" he asked.

"I hope so…" I muttered. "I just need to think."

"Okay, I'll tell Mr. Chair and Stephano about it, See you." Piggeh mumbled then hung up.

"Yeah, see you in a few days." I replied then hung up.


	38. Tea Time with Mocha

**Hello Mochachitas and Chocolattes, welcome to tea time with Mocha! This is basically another announcement page at the same time, I will be answering a few frequently asked questions. Also, I will be answering a few things about myself too (if the person I ask to star in tea time has any) Yes, I could have done this in my message board but sometimes people don't read them ouo. So! let's start:**

**So some people have been wondering what I will do about me and RemRem's collab: 'Forgotten Memories'. I will be continuing that story myself, but I need a bit of time to plan things. I am working on it alone now so...yeah. **

**Spring Arc is very sad. I know, I write it xD  
I guess I can say, it'll get better in about 2-3 chapters, I think I'll stop updating everyday because if I keep going at it like this, eventually Pewdie the Bully will be over. I mean, I do have a second season but I'm also a very busy person. I don't always have enough time to write it all. Also, for those who are wanting Felix and Ryan back together, think for a moment. Drama doesn't end that quickly and I personally love drama (also cliffhanger). That's all, if I say anymore, I'll spoil everything.**

**As for the Character contest. It's still going on. I have picked more winners but please note, if you don't win, don't worry. You will see your character in another collab 'Counting Stars'. It will have all the characters that I have gathered from the contest because they were supposed to be the new Deadman team going against Felix and Cry in the next season. All winners will be seen on Season 2 of Pewdie the Bully SEASON TWO. SEASON. FRIGGEN. TWO. THAT MEANS AFTER SUMMER ARC. All winners will be announced after Spring Arc ends. **

**The Journey is on Hiatus, (again) I apologize for those who read it. I love that story but I can't tie every idea together properly. I want the story to not look rushed and at the same time, I want to finish it (It is ending in a few chapters). When I do find a way, I promise I'll get to it c:**

**Some other people were complaining that I make too many collabs that I won't concentrate on my own stories. Well Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I love collabs. A lot. Just like Piggeh loves men. A lot. Well, maybe not to that extent but i love working with the creative mind of other people, so if you have a problem with me making them. , but I'll try not to make it as if I don't care about my own stories.**

** So, for the first tea time with Mocha. My guest is JustCallMeGabe:  
Not that: I don't give special treatments...after this one, if you guys want another tea time with Mocha, tell me and inbox/comment your questions. I'll answer them as best I can (meaning I will NOT spoil stories). If you want to be in the next tea time, ask xD**

**So, gabe's questions:**

**Gabe: WILL SCOTT EVER CONFESS HIS LOVE? XD  
Mocha: Sort of. (=w=)**

** Gabe: Which is your favorite story to write? Other than Pewdie The Bully.  
Mocha: Forgotten Memories; Not only because I wrote it with RemRem but because it had a really good storyline. I'll be continuing that tho.**

**Gabe: How long are you planning to Make Pewdie The Bully?  
Mocha: Spring Arc is planned to have 13 chapters, Summer Arc will have 10+ and there's a second season so...pretty long o3o**

**Gabe: What are your favorite youtubers besides Pewdie and Cry?  
Mocha: CinnamontoastKen, Tobuscus, ImmortalHd, XxSlyFoxHoundxX**

**Gabe: Fav. parinings besides PewdieCry and Immortalfox?  
Mocha: A secret pairing C:**

**Gabe: Drama or Comedy?  
Mocha: Depends on the setting. If it's like a filler chapter, I go for comedy. For the most part, I go for drama, but not the ones that have people dying everywhere or something like that. I find Drama to be a very important part of my stories. CLIFFHANGERS TOO! *w***

**And then he and I had a confetti part at my garden of roses somewhere over the rainbow. But you all can ask more if you want xD. Comment/inbox o3o and if people like tea time, I'll do it again in a few chapters or maybe the end of Spring Arc.**

**So, that's all for this Tea Time! Next chapter of Bully will be coming out later today.**

**That is all. Ciao!**


	39. Sweden

Cry's POV:

I sewed my orange bear back together then smiled happily. I placed the headphones back around its neck then leaned back against my bed. It was almost good as new but I guess this was best as I can do. I curled up on my bed with and hugged it against my body, appreciating the fluffy fur that tickled my chin. I wonder how it became like that…I scrunched my eyebrows thinking that maybe Scott did it…no one else was in the house when I first came here. Come to think of it, I never saw his parents at all. I heard a knock on the door then sat up.

"It's open." I called.

Scott opened the door and smiled at me. "Hey, you fixed it."

"Yeah," I replied then set it beside me. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could play games or something." Scott replied.

I pouted a bit. "Scott, was there anyone else in the house when I came here?"

Scott blinked. "Yeah, my dog."

"You have a dog?" I asked.

"Yeah, his name's Soup." Scott smiled shyly as he said the name.

"Soup?" I asked.

"Yeah, Soup."

"Soup huh, I kind of like that," I replied. "How come I never see him?"

Scott blushed a bit. "He's downstairs in the basement. He usually likes it there and he's a real shy guy. If you're wondering about the arm he kind of…bit it. He doesn't like things that don't smell like the house. I'm sorry about that."

I nodded slowly. "It's okay, I got it fixed." I smiled showing him the bear.

Scott smiled. "Yeah, good for you."

I smiled back then looked at the bear. "Anyways, I don't really feel like gaming, I kind of want to sleep."

"Alright, call me if you need anything." He said then shut the door behind him.

I snuggled into bed with my teddy bear and smiled. I shouldn't have doubted my friend. I closed my eyes then went to sleep.

Pewdie's POV:

I walked to the gate. I heard a few girls giggle and speak Swedish around me. I didn't give them any attention though.

"Who's that guy?"

"I don't know but he's hot!"

I groaned inwardly then sat down, thinking hard. Since I'm going to be in Sweden, might as well call up a long lost friend. I took my phone out to see if Piggeh called me.

Nothing.

I dialed my friend's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, guess who?" I asked grinning.

"Felix? It's been ages! How are you doing? How's America?"

"Pretty good I guess, but things got shitty."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The voice paused for a moment. "If you're calling me, does that mean you're coming to Sweden, right?"

"Yeah, I want your advice on something."

There was another moment of silence then a small gasp of excitement. "Did you find him?"

I hesitated. "I'll tell you about it when I get there. Alright?"

"Okay! I'll be excited to see you again!"

"Bye, Marzia."

I hung up then sighed. Marzia was one of my best friends when I used to live with my parents. But then Marzia's parents and my parents had to go back to Sweden for business but I stayed in America, hoping to find Ryan. I came to Sweden from time to time to visit her and talk about what we've been doing but this time, I didn't know what to tell her.

I blinked see that Ryan texted me.

"Have a safe flight."

I smiled like an idiot as I remembered yesterday…

(Flashback)

Ryan and I were finishing the paper then I leaned against him. Ryan tensed up as usual and tried to shrug me of.

"I'm going to Sweden for four days." I said.

Ryan froze then looked at me. "But…why?"

"I told you, parents wanted me to see them," I said. "And they decided that I'll be going in two days."

Ryan hesitated. "What about our project?"

"We're basically done." I replied.

He bit his lips as if he was holding in something to say. I gently lifted his chin.

"Do you not want me to go?" I asked softly.

His eyes widened as I stared at him longingly. His cheeks flushed as his lips parted a bit. I leaned in.

"Cry, I think we need to take Soup out for a walk!" Scott yelled.

My lips barely grazed Ryan's before he pulled away. I frowned as he bit his lips. His eyes flickered at me then into the kitchen.

"Okay Scott," He called.

I sighed a bit then leaned back against the couch.

"Felix," I looked over at Ryan who covered his mouth as his eyes looked away. "Have…a safe flight…"

I smiled as I saw his face flush red more. "Thanks."

(End)

I let out a sigh then the announcer beeped.

"First class members are now allowed to board the plane."

I opened my eyes then took my things and walked up to the ticket ladies. They gave me flirtatious winks but I ignored them and gave them my ticket. One scribbled down her number onto my ticket. I crumpled it as soon as I got into my seat. I looked at the text again then smiled like an idiot. After everyone got in, the plane started to take off. I pressed the button that made my chair into a bed and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

I woke up, feeling my phone vibrate. I looked at it then groaned seeing all the calls I missed from Katya. I clicked on the screen.

"Sorry, I was asleep." I mumbled.

"Dear, you were supposed to be out of that plane five minutes ago!" Katya replied.

I looked over at the flight attendant who was walking up to me. "Sorry, I'll be out."

"You can stay as long as you likes," she whispered.

I shook my head and took my bags. "Good bye."

I walked out of the plane, rubbing my eyes drowsily. I saw a lovely golden blond lady with bright blue eyes waiting for me in the crowd of people. She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Felix!" she greeted.

"Hey," I replied hugging her back.

"Dear, have you been eating?" she asked as she let go. "You seem thinner!"

I smirked at her. "I'm fine,"

Katya examined me like every mother would do to an injured child. "Dear, why do you seem so sad?"

I blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, over the phone, you seemed to happy when I called you. That was before you went to Disney World, and now that I look at you, you seem so sad." She pointed out.

"I'm fine." I repeated.

"Well, if you say so." Katya said then looked over her shoulder. "Come here dear, Felix won't bite you."

I looked over her shoulder then my eyes widened. A tall man stood by my step mother. He had oak brown hair and stunning blue eyes of the man I loved. His face and eyes were a bit sharper than Ryan's sweet face but they really resembled each other. I stared at the man then scrunched my eyebrows.

"You are…?" I asked.

"This is Ronald," Katya introduced. "Ronald Terry, he is your new step father."


	40. The Talk

Pewdie's POV:

I leaned back against the wall, waiting for Marzia to get here.

That man I met two days ago scared the shit out of me. He looked so much like Ryan, but I didn't want to ask about him. What if he really was Ryan's father? The man who abused him? I felt my blood boil at the thought. I should have punched him, but that would be mean to Katya. She was in love with that man after all…but I couldn't push the thought away. He didn't ask me anything either, which I found suspicious. It was either he didn't remember that day in Disney World or he didn't recognize me. Well…at least I'm not staying here long.

I glanced at my phone then saw that Piggeh was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Pewds," I heard Piggeh yawn. It must be pretty late since it's morning here. "Mr. Chair and I have been talking, and we think that Cry and I should talk; Or maybe with Stephano, because Mr. Chair's a bit too soft for these kind of things."

"Piggeh, I don't think that's necessary…" I muttered.

"I'm sick of all this drama Pewds, is it okay if I ask Cry what happened?"

My eyes widened a bit. "Don't make the tension any worse Piggeh."

"Pewds, if we don't do anything, you can lose Ryan for life." He hissed and I froze.

That was the last thing I wanted.

"Well…" I sighed. "Fine, just don't overdo it. I'll–"

"I know Pewds, I'm doing this for you and Mr. Chair. You know he's pretty upset about the break up and so am I, you two were perfect for each other. I'm not letting my one true pair break apart like that!"

I smiled at his words. "Fine Piggeh, have it your way. Just…don't do anything stupid."

"I know Pewds, if I find anything I'll tell you." Piggeh promised. "I got to go now, Mr. Chair's waiting for me~" he sang.

I laughed. "Okay Piggeh, thanks."

Piggeh started yelling 'I'm pumped!' as I hung up the phone.

"Felix!" I looked up to see a beautiful girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes.

She wore an oversized white sweater over a black, frilly skirt and flower patterned legging. Her black heels clacked as she ran up to give me a tight squeeze. I laughed softly before embracing her. I glanced around seeing many girls and guys staring at us with envy. I let go of her then cocked my head to the side.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Shitty," I replied and she playfully smacked my head.

"Don't use that kind of language with me." She smirked.

I raised a brow. "You let me curse all I want over the phone." I pointed out.

"I can't smack you over the phone." She replied chuckling.

I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Let's go." I said giving her a nudge.

She nodded then followed me into our usual hangout place: Karaoke.

"So, Felix!" she began while hopping up and down excitedly. "Tell me about him! Was he good looking? How did you find him? Are you two together?"

I bit my lips. "Hold on Marzia,"

She blinked in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

My gaze flickered to the crowd of people behind us. "Wait. I want to talk in a place we won't be bothered."

She gave me a quick nod as I paid for our karaoke room.

"Here, have a good date." The man at the counter said.

"We're not dating." Marzia giggled as she nudged me. "Come on Felix, let's go."

I nodded then we both entered the small, but comfortable room with bean bag chairs, a medium coffee table, and a large screen T.V. I looked over at the karaoke machine under it then passed the remote to Marzia.

"You can pick a song if you want." I muttered then sat down.

Marzia frowned as she took a seat across from me. "Felix, I don't get it. Over the phone you told me you found him, but you're not happy about it at all."

"It's not that." I replied sighing. "I was really happy when I found him."

Marzia leaned in curiously. "So then, what's he like?"

"He's adorable," I breathed. "He still has his stunning blue eyes and his hair became messier, but I find that sexy. But…there was a scar going down the left side of his face."

Marzia covered her mouth as I heard her gasp softly. "What happened to him?"

"Abuse," I replied gritting my teeth.

She put her hand onto her lap. "Oh, I'm sorry, but you guys got together…right?"

"I bullied him so then none of the kids would use him to get to me. That kind of back fired when I had to face him in a Deadman challenge. I thought he was trying to leave me but when he won, he told me he wanted to stay." I smiled as I leaned my head against my arm. "That's when I first kissed him."

Marzia smiled happily.

"Ryan and I officially got together after we faced Daren." I hissed at the man's name. "After that, things were great. He and I spent Christmas and New Years together, I met his little brother again too." I smiled as I felt my cheeks grow hot. "And Ryan…he saved a teddy bear for me since that day in Disney World, hoping to give it to me..,"

Marzia smiled. "Aww, that's so cute."

"But…" she frowned as I barely whispered the next words. "He broke up with me about a month after that."

"What?" Marzia shot up. "Why?"

I slumped down as I remembered what he told me. "He told me he didn't love me…anymore."

Marzia's eyes widened as she stared at me. I put my head into my hands then sighed deeply.

"I'm not sure what I did wrong Marzia," I mumbled. "He just…broke up with me…"

"Felix…" Marzia began but said nothing more. "I don't know, I just find this really strange. It doesn't make any sense."

"I think that too." I muttered. "But whenever I try to talk to him, he would make the conversation short or he would avoid me. There was this one time where I was getting impatient and almost crushed his wrists. Now, whenever I touch him, he would tense up and look so scared. I hurt him Marzia…and now his friends are starting to piss me off and take him from me."

I felt my heart squeeze itself with guilt as I remembered the way Ryan looked at me after I bruised his wrists. No matter how much I hated Scott, he was right, I fucking did that to him. I gritted my teeth and clenched my teeth in frustration. Marzia bit her lips then looked down at the remote on her lap.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," I replied helplessly. "I want to protect him from everything he fears…but how can I protect him if what he's afraid of…" I looked at her as my eyes started to water. "…is me?"

Marzia's gaze suddenly became serious then she smacked me across my face. I held the cheek she smacked and looked up at her shocked. She never raised her hand at anyone, or at the least, I have never seen her do it. She looked down at me with pure disappointment and anger.

"Felix, do you know how pathetic you look right now?" she demanded.

I blinked a few times as a few tears trickled down my face. "Marzia–"

"You've always been so bold, so strong." She continued. "I have admired you ever since your foster parents introduced me to you. You never wavered, you always kept focus on whatever you thought was right. You were so valiant despite the fact that you bullied all the people in your school every day."

I stared at her with wide eyes as she kept reminding me of what I have been doing all the time in the past.

"And you did it all, you lived for one person." She finished as she started to calm down. "Ryan."

I blinked then wiped the tears off my face. She bent down in front of me then took my face into her hands.

"Felix, he is all that you ever wanted in your life. Nothing else mattered to you besides your precious little sister." She said gently. "Don't go moping around in the corner, that's not like you. If you give up now, you might not ever have a chance to get him back."

I blinked as I remembered what Piggeh told me. "Then…what do you think I should do I do?"

Marzia tapped her chin. "Did he object when you made any type of contact with him?"

I thought for a moment. "I was about to kiss him before I left to Sweden but then Scott came into the picture." I grumbled his name. "He also seemed to treasure the bear I won for him during the Fall Festival."

Marzia nodded. "So then he might still have feelings for you."

I nodded slowly as a smile formed on my face. "Maybe…"

Marzia smiled back. "So you need to see if he really does. I don't know what you should do but do something!"

I thought for a moment. "I know what to do."

Marzia smiled. "Now you're starting to sound like yourself again."

I closed my eyes then leaned back against my seat. I remembered the looks he gave me before I almost kissed him. If Scott wasn't there, would he have let me kiss him? I opened my eyes as Marzia started to type in the code of her song.

"Hey Marzia," I called.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Thank you."

She smiled as she looked over at me. "It's not like you to thank me."

I laughed. "I just needed you to know."

She played her song then took the mike. "Let's lighten up the mood a little, then we can talk again."

I nodded as she started to sing. I leaned back against the bean bag seat, soothed by her beautiful voice and the music.

"Felix," she said as the song went to the instrumental part.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Don't give up." She whispered looking at me.

I smiled at her. "I won't."

**Author's note: Bahahahahahaha...I love Marzia xD**


	41. Worry

Pewdie's POV:

I yawned as I saw Stephano and Trent waiting for me at the airport. I blinked seeing Trent, it wasn't like him to hang out with my friend. Well we were having a truce so it was fine. I smiled at them in greeting since I couldn't use my hands.

"I never knew you took interest in Stephano." I teased Trent as I approached them.

Trent pouted. "He was driving me back to the hospital for a check-up. I'm free to walk again."

I smiled then put my first out towards him. "That's great bro."

His fist met him and we both smiled.

"So, Piggeh and Mr. Chair went off to see Cry." Stephano explained and I frowned a bit.

"Did they say anything?" I asked worriedly.

"Not yet, I–" Stephano was cut off by a sudden loud ringing noise. "Nevermind."

I smirked as he answered his phone and thought about what to do when I see Ryan. If what Marzia said was true, then I had a chance of getting him back before Scott claims him. Piggeh hasn't told me anything about Scott making moves on Ryan so I still had time…gahhh so much thinking. I rubbed my eyes then yawned. That ride was so long and so tiring, I grumbled to myself before Stephano turned to me with wide eyes.

"Pewds, you might want to hear this." he said.

I raised a brow then took the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Pewds, welcome back!" Mr. Chair said happily.

"Hey Mr. Chair," I replied smiling. "How are you and Piggeh?"

"We're…we're great." Mr. Chair replied shyly. "Anyways, we're going over to Scott's house to see if we can get Cry to come talk to us."

I pouted a bit. "Well, don't do anything stupid alright? Also –"

"Holy shit!"

I blinked hearing Piggeh yell from the other line.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"I don't know, Piggeh saw something and…well…I'll call you back."

I opened my mouth to protest but Mr. Chair already hung up. I let out an irritated sigh then passed Stephano back his phone. Did something happen while Piggeh and Mr. Chair were walking to Scott's?

Or did something happen to Cry?

"Drive me to Scott's house, now." I ordered.

Stephano looked surprised. "Sure, but why?"

"No time, come on."

I hope nothing happened to Cry.

Cry's POV:

I covered my mouth to hold my laughter as I saw Scott's character get mauled be zombies. Scott was trying to jump across to a different building but then he utterly failed. Scott pouted then leaned back against the couch. I finally got to meet Soup, a small, long black haired dog. I smiled as Soup laid down on the carpet, trying to sleep against Scott's feet.

"That was so bad." I said laughing.

Scott looked over at me smiling. "Well, least you're having fun."

I smiled back. "Yeah, I guess."

I looked back at the screen as Scott created the map. My gaze lowered to the controllers. Since Felix was in Sweden many people approached me, demanding a fight in Deadman or asking me out on a date. I refused them all and spent most of my time running down the hallway so I won't be dragged away by the crazy people. Scott, Russ and Red hid me whenever they had classes with me; that was the only time I was actually safe.

I blinked realizing whenever Felix wasn't beside me, shitty things happen.

I felt a warm feeling flowing within me as I remembered Felix was coming home to America tonight. I don't think I might see him the next day because of the jetlag but…it's nice to have him back. I shook my head. Don't think about him, it'll only make you sadder. I fixed the headphones around my neck. That mark was still there, but it was faint.

"Are you thinking about Felix?" Scott asked.

"I guess," I replied as I looked to the screen.

I missed him. I couldn't lie. He never left my mind and I would feel my heart twist with guilt every time I thought about what I did.

"You should stop." Scott said.

"Huh?" I blinked then looked at him.

"You shouldn't think about Felix so much." He replied then paused the game. "It'll only make you feel worse."

"I…" I pouted then leaned back. "It's not that easy."

"Cry, you're the one that broke up with him," he pointed out and I looked down.

"I know…" I replied then sighed.

"Why did you break up with Felix anyways?" Scott asked.

I bit my lips then looked down. "I really don't want to talk about it."

There was a long silence between us. I twiddled with my hands uncomfortable then Scott got up.

"Just forget about him." I heard him say.

I looked up then saw Scott standing in front of me. "Scott?"

He knelt down then gently put his hand under my chin.

"Cry, I can't stand seeing you like this." He whispered then pulled me into a hug.

I blinked a few time before realizing what he's trying to say to me. "I'm sorry I'm making you worry friend…but I can't do that…I can't forget Felix."

"Then why do you avoid him like this?" he questioned and I tensed.

"I…" I looked down at my feet. "I don't know how to face him."

"Then don't."

I looked up at my friend confused. "What?"

Scott stared into my eyes. My eyes widened when he started to lean in.

"S-scott, what are you doing?" I asked as I backed up.

"Ryan, don't run from me." He whispered as his lips inched closer to mine.


	42. Rainy Days

Cry's POV:

I sighed as I stared out the school doors. It was pouring outside.

And I forgot and umbrella.

I am an idiot.

I sighed again, Scott and I didn't talk much after what happened yesterday.

(Flashback)

Scott's lips were few inches away from mine. My eyes widened as he came closer.

No, I didn't want anyone but Felix to kiss me.

"Stop!" I yelled then pushed him hard.

Scott fell back onto the coffee table then groaned. Soup jumped at the noise then started barking. I stood up and looked at him worriedly.

"Shit, Scott, are you okay?" I asked trying to help him up.

Scott pushed me onto the couch then glared at me.

"Why the fuck are you still moping over him when YOU broke up with him? You need to forget him, get rid of this stupid headphone," he demanded as he grabbed Felix's headphones.

"No!" I yelled then he yanked the headphones off.

His eyes widened upon seeing the mark on my neck. I whimpered and grabbed Felix's headphones back, putting it around my neck again.

"Did…he do that to you?" Scott asked.

I shut my eyes tightly as I remembered Daren attacking me in the classroom.

"Cry, I'm sorry, I never knew he was that kind of per–"

"It wasn't Felix…" I replied then looked away. "After this happened, I felt like I betrayed him…and his life became miserable in the past because of me…I couldn't stay with him."

Scott stared at me with wide eyes. He muttered something under his breath but I didn't catch it.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Scott, what did you say?"

Scott shook his head. "Did the person go all the way?"

I shook my head. Scott nodded slowly then walked out of the room. Soup followed him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"I'm sorry too," I replied. "But I love Felix…"

I sat there silently as I rubbed the mark. I wanted it to go away, this shameful, dirty mark…just wanted it to disappear.

I blinked hearing a car driving away few minutes after that but I ignored it.

(End)

I bit my lips as I stared at the gray sky and fixed my scarf. Since Felix was back, I couldn't wear the headphones or he would question me. Scott didn't really hate me, but it was really awkward between us. We didn't talk much in the morning and we didn't walk to school together. We weren't planning to walk home together either; he stayed behind because he has a meeting with his club. I let out another sigh. How am I going to get back to Scott's house without getting wet?

I blinked hearing the fluffing noise of an umbrella. I looked over my shoulder then my eyes widened seeing Felix with an open umbrella in his hand. I never knew he was still here. He looked at me then blinked.

"You don't have one?" he asked. "I can share if you want."

I felt my cheeks grow hot as I looked away. "No, but I'll be fine."

Silence greeted us with the sound of pouring rain. I didn't look over at him, if I did, I won't be able to look away.

"Don't be ridiculous." He muttered as he pulled me by his side. "Come on, Scott's house can't be that far away."

I blushed and looked down as Felix held the umbrella between us and we started walking out. The water pouring above our heads showered onto the umbrella and sprinkled tiny bits of water onto my left shoulder and Felix's right shoulder. I looked down at our shoes that were getting soaked from the puddles we walked across. Felix leaned closer to me and I tensed up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's so we both don't get any more water on our shoulders." He replied then pressed closer to me. "So where's Scott's house?"

"Down this street, blue house." I replied.

I glanced over at him and felt my cheeks grow hotter. Felix's arms brushed against mine every so often, sending a jolt through my body. I looked down so my hair covered my tomato red face. Why did he have to be so close? Are we near Scott's house yet? I inched away from Felix but then my foot hit a large crack and I fell onto my side. Felix's eyes widened and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I groaned a bit then looked up as the rain poured down on me. "I'm fine."

I tried to walk but I flinched from the pain. Felix shot another worried look at me.

"I'm fine." I lied, trying to walk again.

Felix narrowed his eyes then put the umbrella over his shoulder and scooped me up into his arms. I yelped before quickly wrapping my arms around his neck. Felix chuckled at my action and I felt my face burn.

"You…you don't have to do this." I pointed out.

"It's fine, plus, you're really light have you been eating properly?" he teased.

"I'm the one that cooks," I replied smirking.

Felix chuckled as he started carrying me bridal style. I bit my lips then looked down at the floor. I was soaked and kind of cold, but Felix pulled me closer to grant me warmth. I sighed deeply, feeling comforted. I really missed this…his touch…his warmth…everything about him just made me feel at ease.

I blinked as I felt Felix rest his head on top of mine.

"I missed you." He whispered.

I looked up at him. His beautiful blue eyes stared into mine.

"I…" words choked in my throat as I searched for something to say.

Felix looked over his shoulder. "We're here."

I blinked then looked to see that we were at Scott's porch.

"I'm good now, you can put me down." I said.

Felix put me down.

I nodded my head then quickly ran up the potted plant beside the stairs. Felix followed me then gently positioned the umbrella above both of us. I found the key's to Scott's house then turned to Felix.

"Um…thanks for walking me home." I said nervously as I looked up.

Felix's eyes gazed at me longingly. I stared back, feeling the same longing as he did.

I wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to just stay close like this.

But I couldn't.

I tore my gaze away from him. I felt his gaze sadden upon my action. I was going to walk into Scott's house but Felix grabbed my wrist then pulled me into a kiss.

My eyes widened as his eyes fluttered shut. The umbrella Felix was holding fell onto the floor and the rain started pouring on us. I gasped softly from the coldness that swept over me but I didn't move away. Come on, Ryan, push him away! My body didn't listen to my brain's commands. I stood there frozen as Felix's lips softly planted more kisses on mine. His one arm wrapped around my waist and the other cradled my head. I felt every urge to return the affection, but then I remembered why I broke up with Felix.

I told my arms to push him away, but my body still didn't respond. The coldness sweeping around us seemed to have faded from the warmth that our body gave each other. I finally mustered up enough energy to push him away gently but it didn't seem like a push because he was pulling away anyways. He stared into my eyes as I stared back at him, dazed for a few minutes. Felix chuckled then brushed the hair sticking on my face away from my eyes. I smiled a bit then my eyes widened.

Shit. I just let him kiss me.

I backed up a bit, thinking he was going to attack me. I blinked when he chuckled then picked up his umbrella and walked away.

"I'm not giving up on you, no matter what you did." I heard him say as he left.

I watched him leave as I stood at the stairs of the porch. Felix looked over his shoulder then chuckled.

"So much for bringing an umbrella, huh?" he asked chuckling then walked away.

My cheeks flushed red then I ran into Scott's house, then my room. I grabbed a towel to dry myself. My cheeks still burned as I thought about that kiss…and how much I wanted him to continue. I closed my eyes and flopped onto my bed. I looked at my beloved teddy bear with headphones and smiled a bit.

He told me he wouldn't give up on me.

Then…

Should I tell him?

I changed into dry clothing before curling up under the covers and falling asleep.

No, nothing's going to change…

Pewdie's POV:

I smiled in the elevator as I attempted to dry myself. So much for bringing an umbrella, we both got soaked. I still felt Ryan's lips against mine. He didn't really return the affection but he didn't object either. If I tried a little more, maybe he would have returned it.

I shook my head.

No, I would have lost control of myself if I did, and I don't think Ryan would have been happy with that either.

I couldn't help but think about what happened last night.

(Flashback)

When I got to Scott's house, Piggeh told me to not go into that house. I was about to object but then Piggeh explained to me what he saw;

Ryan pushed Scott away, telling Scott that he still loved me.

My heart swelled with joy, I was about to jump out of the car but he stopped me.

"Wait though." Piggeh said. "Something doesn't add up."

I blinked before sinking down into the driver's seat. "That's true…"

"Yeah, why would Cry break up with you?" Mr. Chair asked.

I thought hard then remembered the day Cry was locked in his English classroom. "I think something happened."

"Like what?" Stephano asked.

Trent looked at all of us confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Shh," Piggeh hushed. "You're not involved, dear."

Trent just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but something happened." I replied. "But I need to confirm something. Get in the car, all of you."

(End)

The kiss was to confirm whether Ryan still loved me. I smiled more as I remembered his soft lips against mine. I didn't ask why we broke up because I knew he wouldn't answer me. I needed to find that out myself. The elevator door opened and I walked towards my room. My eyes widened to see a familiar blond girl standing in front of my door. She stood with her umbrella in her hands and eyes closed as if she was waiting.

"Mary?" I called uncertainly.

Mary opened her eyes then looked at me. "Felix, this must be a surprise to you."

I looked to her clear umbrella letting down small droplets of water onto the floor.

"This is a big surprise." I replied narrowing my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

She looked at my drenched clothing and chuckled. "You have an umbrella yet you were soaked, what on earth were you trying to pull?"

"Shut up." I grumbled.

She gave me a smug grin. "Whatever you say."

I glared at her, telling her that I'm getting impatient.

Mary sighed a bit. "I know you don't trust us Mechane students, but this is something I need to do."

I narrowed my eyes. "Which is?"

"To tell you something you need to know."

I looked around to see if there were any more people in the hallway.

"I came alone." She stated.

"So I see…" I muttered. "So then why are you here?"

"To tell you what happened." She replied. "...To Ryan."


	43. Truth

Pewd's POV:

I narrowed my eyes as she finished. "What?"

"I know you and Ryan broke up, I'm here to tell you why." Mary replied.

"Why are you helping me?" I demanded. "And what makes you think I can trust you?"

"Don't get all feisty." She snapped back. "I'm sure you know what risks I am taking in order to do this."

I paused for a moment. "So it was Daren?"

She nodded.

I glared at her. If she was actually telling the truth the Daren would come after her and beat her up…or worse. I nodded in approval then unlocked my door and opened it.

"Come on." I nudged her inside.

Mary took her long, combat boots off then walked into my living room. She smoothed out her green dress before taking a seat on the couch. I pulled up one of my beanbag chair then took a seat across from her.

"Well?" I gestured her to speak.

She fumbled with the fabric of her dress skirt nervously. "Do you remember the day Ryan was locked in a classroom?"

My eyes widened. "So something did happen that day?"

Mary let out a sigh. "Yes, Daren somehow found out about how you and Ryan met then used it to get you to think that it was Ryan's fault that your father died. He, Doctor and Dolly all went to your school before a day before the actual field trip."

I felt my heart plunge into my stomach. "Daren came to my school?" I echoed.

Mary nodded her head. "I didn't find out about this until yesterday, I overheard them talking about how you and Ryan broke up. Dolly didn't seem pleased after she found out what she gave Ryan."

"What did she give him?" I asked blinking.

"A letter saying 'it's all your fault'" Mary replied.

I felt anger rush up to my head and I jumped up. "That bitch! Why did she do that?"

"She didn't know," Mary snapped. "She went by Daren's orders so she wouldn't be punched in the face again. She wasn't happy with the results."

I blinked. "Why wasn't Dolly happy?"

"Don't you understand?" She asked rolling her eyes. "She liked you, a lot. She wanted you for herself but she didn't want to hurt you like this either."

I narrowed my eyes, I still hated her but I felt less angry when I saw the desperate look she gave me at the rooftop. "Continue…"

Mary nodded. "I hid in the hallways and listened to them talk. Dolly went to talk to you about Disney World right?"

I nodded.

"While that was happening, Daren and Doctor went to attack Ryan." She explained.

I scrunched my eyebrows. "But they weren't there when I went to Ryan."

"They were hiding." Mary replied.

I mentally slapped myself. "Fuck."

But what that why Ryan broke up with me? Because he blamed himself for the death of my father?

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked. "Weren't you afraid of Daren?"

Mary narrowed her eyes and looked down. "It's for Dolly, she's my best friend. Daren's been such a bastard ever since he's got the obsession to ruin you. I didn't like you either…but what Daren did to Ryan was unacceptable."

I frowned as she looked up at me with such sad eyes.

"I liked Daren…" she whispered. "But he's not the same anymore."

I nodded my head slowly.

"So he made Ryan feel guilty about himself?" I asked.

Mary nodded her head. "But that wasn't all."

I scrunched my eyebrows as my fist tightened. Of course Daren would, he would never left Ryan get away with just a talk. I didn't see any bruises on Ryan's arms or legs though…Mary's eyes looked down on the floor.

"He tried to rape Ryan." Mary choked out.

My eyes widened. "What?"

Mary didn't speak. Everything around me started to blank out as I comprehended what she just told me.

"What?" I asked again, hoping she would tell me something different.

She put her hands to her face and started to sob. "Daren…he…he tried to rape Ryan…Daren explained to Dolly how much he loved to hear Ryan's whimpers and his helpless cries…just hearing Daren explain what he did was so…horrible."

I stared at Mary with wide eyes. No…Daren did not do that to Ryan…

"He did that after finding out about Ryan's father." She continued.

"Ryan's father?" I asked.

Mary nodded her head. "He even knew how much Ryan feared sexual assaults."

"But how?" I asked.

Mary's eyes started tearing again. "He went after Nathan. Before the whole plan occurred Daren had a few people stalk you and Ryan on your Christmas vacation, when Daren found out about Nathan he immediately attacked the poor little boy after you left."

I felt rage burn within me as my teeth clenched. "Hold on."

I quickly dialed Nathan's home number and put it on speaker. I waited anxiously as my phone made a few ringing noises.

"Hello?" It was Ryan's mother.

"Ryan's mom? It's Felix." I said. "Is Nathan there?"

"Oh…well…I think he is, but Felix can I ask you something?" she asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

I bit my lips. "Yeah, everything's okay at the moment."

"Nathan's been acting strange lately, the last person he talked to was Ryan so I thought he might know something…" She mumbled. "Or maybe you since you two are together."

My heart twisted in pain. "Can I talk to Nate?" I asked.

I heard Ryan's mother call Nathan over, followed by a soft stumbling. I waited impatiently, tapping on the coffee table in front of me. Mary wiped her face as she finished her soft sobbing.

"Hello?" Nathan answered. "F-Felix?"

I jumped to hear his voice so soft.

"Nate…are you okay?" I asked.

There was silence on the other end. My eyes widened as I started to hear him sob.

"Felix…please tell me you and Ryan are still together." He begged. "Tell me Ryan's okay…"

I felt my heart shatter as Nathan continued to sob softly.

"Ryan's okay," I said, which wasn't a lie. "But what happened?"

"This…this guy, he came up to me then demanded questions about my dad. I didn't know who he was so I didn't say anything at first. Th-then he started beating me, and I blurted out everything my father did. Then he said something about getting Ryan." Nathan hiffed before talking again. "He disappeared before I could question him…I wanted to call you guys but I lost your contact number and I was too afraid to call Ryan…"

"Are you okay now?" I asked anxiously.

"Y-yeah, I hid the bruises from my mom…" he mumbled. "But Ryan's okay right? You two are still together?"

I bit my lips. "We're not together anymore…"

I closed my eyes as Nathan started to sob more.

"I'm sorry…" Nathan whimpered. "I'm so sorry…it's all my fault…"

I shushed him gently like I did with Mr. Chair. "Don't worry Nathan, everything's okay. I'm going to fix everything. I got to go now okay?"

I heard Nathan sniff. "Okay, thank you Felix."

"Bye."

I hung up then looked down at my phone.

What the fuck…I was expecting a little beat up but this…

This was too far.

"Did he go all the way?" I asked.

Marry shook her head. "He knew you would come sooner or later so he marked Ryan's neck, leaving him with the memories of what Daren did…"

I quickly dialed Piggeh's number then put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" Piggeh answered.

"Piggeh, last night did you see a mark on Ryan's neck?" I asked, hoping that he would say no.

Piggeh was silent for a few moments. "Um…I don't know, but I saw Scott freeze for a moments after taking your headphones off Cry's neck."

I dropped my phone as my eyes widened.

That son of a bitch is going to die.

"Mary, where is he now?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

Mary looked at me. She flinched from the blazing rage that burned within my eyes. She knew what I was planning to do but she only nodded her head.

"I will take you there." She said then led me out of house.

I walked out with her, fists tightened and teeth clenched. My body felt so hot from all the anger I'm trying to push down.

"Please…" she whispered making me blink. "Beat some sense into him."

I grinned. "Gladly."

Cry's POV:

I walked into class then blinked. A hoard of people crowded around the middle of the room.

"Did you hear about it?"

"Yeah I did."

"What could've happened?"

"I heard the police got involved."

I shrugged my shoulders then went to my seat. They were probably talking about some random thing that happened last night.

"Do you think Felix will go to jail?"

My eyes widened then I shot out of my seat.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

All of the people ignored me. I stood up then walked over to them but then a girl stopped me. She was a short girl with long black hair and pale skin. I blinked a few times before remembering her name. Annabella was it?

"Hi Annabella." I greeted. "Do you know what the commotion is about?"

Annabella frowned. "You're not going to like it."

I frowned at the warning. "If it's about Felix, I want to know."

She smiled at my reply but then frowned again. "There was a fight yesterday."

I raised a brow. Someone was crazy enough to challenge Felix?

"Felix was the one who started it." Annabella continued. "He beat up two people badly and they're in the hospital now. The police tried to nab him for assaulting but he got away. The school suspended him too. I think this is really bad for him."

My eyes widened as she finished.

But…Why?

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I won't be updating during this weekend. Too many things to do and too little time to work on stories. I'm really sorry. I'll see you guys on monday! Ciao! -Mocha**


	44. The Fight

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I was pretty busy with life. Sorry for the wait. Here you go! Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy!**

**Pewdie's POV:**

I followed Mary out of the car. My whole body burned with rage and hatred towards the man I was about to face. Mary looked over her shoulder at me then shook her head.

"Keep your head down," she whispered. "Mechane Academy isn't the safest place in the world."

I raised a brow questioningly but suppressed my burning feelings. We continued to walk down the dark hallways. Snickers and cackles filled the rooms we past, making shivers go up my spine. I glanced at the time, 7:45. This place was so creepy…why were there so many people at such a late hour?

"Detention…" Mary replied as if she read my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"These people got Detention, that's why they're here." Mary pointed out. "But they won't hurt us unless we go into the classroom. We're not far off from Daren now."

I nodded then balled my hands to fists. They itched to bring pain upon that son of a bitch's face. She stopped in front of a metallic door with a holographic screen beside it. She pressed her hand against the screen. It scanned her hand then the door opened.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked.

"Daren's little hideout." She replied. "He is the champion after all. You guys have something like this right?"

I nodded slowly as we walked inside. The door slid shut behind us as the moonlight started to shine into the hallway. Mary snuck up to the door in front of us then peeked inside.

"Looks like Sadako and Doctor left already…" she mumbled then beckoned me to follow her. "We're almost there."

I nodded. "So…what about Dolly? If she finds us, will she attack us?"

"No, I don't think so…" Mary suddenly stopped in front of a dimly lit room then pushed me back.

"What?" I whispered.

"Something's not right…" she whispered back then peeked inside. "Someone else is in there."

I peeked over her shoulder then saw a familiar brunette inside the classroom.

Scott?

Scott stood in front of Daren who sat on top of a raggedy, messed up cough. Dolly sat on a desk right next to the couch. He chugged down a can of soda then crushed it while chuckling.

"I never guessed that you would be here." Daren commented as he tossed the crushed can aside. "When Dolly told me that I had a guest, I expected Felix…"

I narrowed my eyes. Why was Scott here? Is it because he found out about what Daren did to Ryan? Mary bit the bottom of her lips then looked at me.

"Do you know him?" she asked quietly.

"He's Ryan's friend." I replied. "I think we should help him."

"Why the fuck did you do that to Cry?" Scott demanded. "I saw the mark on his neck. If Felix didn't make it then I'm pretty sure it was you."

Daren raised a brow then started laughing. "So you're concerned about that? For a second, I was afraid that they got back together somehow."

I felt the rush of anger and took a step towards the room.

Scott gritted his teeth then grabbed Daren the collar of his shirt. "This wasn't part of the deal."

I froze in place then stared at Scott and Daren with wide eyes. What were they talking about? Were they working together in order to get Ryan?

"Deal? What deal?" I demanded running into the room.

Daren looked over at me and grinned. "Ah, just the person I was expecting."

Daren shoved Scott towards me. I looked down at him, anger and confusion mixed together in my stomach.

"Go on, tell him." Daren called then crossed his arms over his chest.

I scoffed. He was trying to make me take my anger out on Scott.

"I'm not here to play games." I replied then pushed Scott aside.

Daren smirked as I grabbed his shirt this time.

"Why did you do that to Ryan?" I demanded as I gritted my teeth.

Daren narrowed his eyes. "You too? Well, I guess I understand why you both like him. He is an attractive individual."

I slammed Daren again the wall beside us and hissed. "Answer my question Daren. I know you wanted to crush me no matter what but Ryan and Nathan had nothing to do with this."

Daren laughed as he grabbed my wrists. "Nothing? Felix, they had everything to do with you."

I growled then threw my fist to his stomach. Daren winced then I threw another punch to his face. Confusion swept over me when his grin didn't disappear.

"You shouldn't only blame me," he said chuckling softly. "Scott's the one who made it possible."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, he stole Ryan's pencil case so then Ryan would be searching for it while the whole class left. When everyone left, Doctor and I locked the door and everything else went smoothly." Daren explained. "It was Scott who made this all possible."

I looked back at Scott, shocked. "Scott…"

Scott looked down at his feet, ashamed. "I-I didn't know things would turn out to be like this."

I let go of Daren then grabbed Scott's shirt. "Scott I thought you liked Ryan."

"I do!" Scott exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"You teamed up with this son of a bitch to break us apart when you knew what he could do!" I countered then raised my fist to punch him. "You fucking–"

"Felix, stop!" Dolly yelled as she ran up to me then pulled me away from Scott. "He is not the problem right now."

I blinked as the boiling anger washed away. I looked at Dolly who seemed to be scared as she looked back at Daren. He scowled at her.

"Dolly you bitch!" he yelled then grabbed her by her hair. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping Mary." Dolly replied then shoved him away.

I looked over at Scott then glared at him. "I'll deal with you later."

I heard a high pitch scream then looked over my shoulder.

"Felix look out!" Dolly yelled as Daren dashed up to me.

My eyes widened when he shoved me off of him then tacked me. My back crashed against the desks behind me and I rolled over them. I landed on my feet then groaned at the pain of the impact. Daren walked up to me then put one foot on the desk in front of me. I glanced at Dolly who was being examined by Scott.

"Keep her safe." I commanded then blinked.

Where's Mary?

"Felix, what is love?" Daren asked.

I raised a brow as I looked at him. "What?"

"It's such a strong emotion." Daren said, answering his own question. "It makes you the happiest person alive." He chuckled then he glared at me. "But it also crushes you."

Daren kicked the desk so it would slide towards me. I put my hands out to stop it. Daren leapt over the desk then kicked my face. I grunted as I staggered backwards towards the glass windows behind me. Dolly's eyes widened as Daren grabbed my wrists then shoved me against the glass.

"Because you loved Ryan with all your heart, it made things easy for me to crush both of you." Daren continued grinning. "And Nathan? Well, it was to get some more useful information about Ryan."

"You fucking beat him up!" I yelled then smashed my head against his. "You bastard, do you even know how scared he was? How hurt he was? How broken he felt afterwards?"

Daren grumbled then threw a punch at my gut. I blocked it then upper-cutted his chin. Daren hissed in pain then threw a desk at me. I ducked down making it hit the glass window behind me. The impact made a loud cracking sound, but the fragile wall didn't shatter. I looked up then Daren grabbed my head then kneed me face. I fell back, feeling dizzy then Daren put his hands together and slammed me onto the floor.

"Like I gave a fuck about that kid." Daren growled. "But since he did look like Ryan, I did have some enjoyment in seeing the scared look on his face."

He jumped on me, attempting a body slam. I quickly rolled away then he groaned as his whole body fell onto the floor.

"You thought it was enjoyable to hurt Nathan?" I questioned as I turned him around.

Daren threw a punch to my cheek. I gritted my teeth and fell backwards. Daren stood up then smirked.

"Didn't I say it was?" he asked.

I grumbled then sat up. "You're sick."

"Says the man who used to send people to the hospital every day." Daren countered then ran up to me.

I laid back then kicked my legs up, hitting Daren straight in the stomach. Daren coughed before staggering backwards. I did a kick up before glaring up at Daren. He coughed a few more times then glared back at me.

"At least I never mentally scarred them." I growled.

"I don't care." He hissed back.

"Why the fuck do you hate me so much?" I demanded.

"Hmph," Daren took a deep breath before dashing up to me then sending me a barrage of bunches.

I dodged most of them then gave him a second uppercut. Daren backed up then sent a hard punch to my gut. I coughed then back up, holding my stomach. He panted before slamming a punch into my face. My side crashed against a desk then fell onto the floor. I coughed more as I pushed myself up. My arms were starting to get tired. I looked up then saw Daren shaking his head, making the dizziness caused by my punch go away.

I just needed to uppercut him one more time…

I groaned as I slowly got onto my knees. Daren kicked my side making me roll on the floor then groan again. He walked up to me then put his foot on my head.

"Looks like I win Felix." He said panting. "I finally–"

Daren's eyes widened when Mary and Dolly both kicked him in the face. Dolly helped me up as Mary shoved him away from us. I looked at both of them in surprise as I finally caught my breath. Scott came up to us but I pushed him away.

"Mary, Dolly, what the fu–" Daren paused when he saw tears streaming down Mary's face. "Are you crying?"

"I'm sorry…" she whispered then went up to me. "Sorry I came in late, I needed time to…think about what I was about to do."

I nodded in understanding then walked up to Daren. I shoved him against the broken window then gave him a death stare.

"I will ask you again, and you better answer truthfully." I hissed. "Why did you try to rape Ryan? Why do you hate me so much?"

Daren gave me his creepy smile. "To crush you Felix, because you were in love with Ryan. I wanted to do it because it was fun." He glanced back at the window then at me. "And I didn't regret it. I loved seeing his helpless face, his cries for help. It only made me want to play with him more."

I gripped his shirt tighter as I gritted my teeth. Daren started laughing hysterically.

"And If I could, I would have went all the way." He laughed.

I snapped.

I threw his body against the window and he crashed out of it. Lucky for him, we were on the first floor. Daren rolled on the sandy clearing and I leapt out after him.

"You sick, fucking bastard!" I yelled.

Daren continued to laugh as he rolled on the floor.

After he stopped rolling I grabbed him and started punching his face mercilessly.

"Fucking asshole!" I kept yelling as I put more force into my punches. "You don't even fucking know what the fuck you did to Ryan. You don't even give a fucking shit about how Nathan felt, how worried their mother was, how you just screwed with their life in order to get to me."

Daren grinned at me indicating that he didn't care.

I lifted him off the ground then brought his face inches away from mine. "I will never forgive you Daren. I will fucking break every part of your body."

Daren's laugh was weak and breathless. "Go ahead Felix, but Ryan will never take you back. You'll only look like a monster."

My vision blurred with hate and rage. The only thing I felt was the impact of my fist against his body. This was much like what happened the day I met him. I heard someone scream from behind me then blinked. My senses came back to me and I saw Daren's face now swollen and bloody. I dropped him onto the floor then backed up in horror.

His body laid slightly limp on the sand. He twitched from time to time as I stood over him, still staring at what I have done. Mary, Dolly and Scott ran up to me then looked at Daren. Mary gasped then put her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry," I muttered to her. "But I don't regret it."

She closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

Scott came up to me nervously. "Felix…I–"

I remembered what Scott did for Daren and I felt my rage rush back.

I whipped around then punched him hard and square in the face. "You asshole!"

Scott fell onto the floor groaning and holding his nose. He laid next to Daren, probably unconscious. I panted as the rage I held in finally seeped away. I blinked hearing a police siren coming near us. Dolly and Mary looked towards the entrance of the school then their eyes widened.

"Shit, we have to leave!" Mary shouted then pushed me towards her car.

"I'll distract them." Dolly offered then nudged me with Mary. "Go, you need to go back to Ryan."

I blinked then looked at them. "What about you?"

Dolly for the first time gave me a sincere smile. "It's the least I can do for you Felix."

I pouted but nodded. "Okay."

"And Felix," Dolly paused before her gaze lowered.

"What?" I asked.

"…I'm sorry," she whispered then turned to the entrance as the police car pulled up.

The cops yelled at us as Mary started running. Dolly quickly leapt up then kicked one of them in the face. The other police yelled in surprise but then grabbed her before she did anything else. She looked over at me then cocked her head telling me to go. Mary tugged my arm.

"…thank you," I mouthed then followed Mary to her car.

I saw a smile flash on Dolly's face as Mary opened the car. Mary and I both jumped in then Mary drove out of the parking lot.

"They probably recognized us but you didn't kill anyone, the worst thing that can happen is you getting suspended. After all, someone getting heavily beaten up is pretty normal around Mechane academy." Mary pointed out as her hands gripped the wheel tightly. "Dolly will be fine, she'll be interrogated but nothing more than that. As for Scott, he'll just be in the hospital, but won't Ryan be worried?"

"I'll explain to him." I replied frowning.

"And Daren…he won't be out for a while…" Mary continued but her words trailed off.

I looked at her frowning. "Thanks a lot for helping me out and…"

She let out a deep sigh. "You don't have to say anything, I made up my mind a while ago. I can live with the fact of what I did."

I nodded slowly before gazing at the road.

"What are you going to do to get Ryan back?" she asked.

I narrowed my gaze before sighing. "I had a plan if it was about my father but…now I'm not too sure…" I replied.

Mary nodded slowly. "He still loves you doesn't he?"

I smiled as I remembered that kiss in the rain. "Yeah, I'm sure he does."

"Then you're words and feelings will reach him." She replied. "As cheesy as it sounds…"

I chuckled softly. "Thanks Mary."

"You're welcome." She replied then smiled.

I took in deep breaths as I let my body rest. Every part of my limbs felt sore from that fight. God damn Daren for being hell of a tough guy.

"Get yourself some ice and take a long rest." Mary advised.

I smirked. "Okay."

She pulled up next to my apartment then I let out a deep sigh. My body recovered enough for me to walk back. I got out of her car then walked towards my apartment.

"I wish you the best." She called.

I gave her a wave then she drove off. I turned around then walked back into my apartment. I flopped onto my bed then groaned at the soreness on my body. Tomorrow I needed to get Ryan and tell him everything.

I sighed then looked over at my blue teddy bear with the poker face mask.

'He won't take you back.' Daren's words echoed through my head and I sighed deeply.

No, I shouldn't let that fucking bastard discourage me anymore.

I got up then hugged the bear against my chest.

"I'm going to fix everything Ryan…" I whispered.

**Hey guys so...I don't know if I can update everyday anymore. But I'll try. If I don't update welp, im sorry. I'll see you guys next time I update! Bye!**


	45. Worry (2)

Cry's POV:

I sat down at my table as Red and Russ ate their lunch. I glanced around to see if I could find Piggeh, Mr. Chair or Stephano. I haven't seen them at all today.

"Have you seen Scott?" Russ asked. "I texted him a couple of times but he never replied."

I blinked. I haven't seen Scott either. "No…I didn't."

Russ pouted. "But…don't you live with him now?"

I scratched the back of my head. "I haven't seen him since morning." I replied.

Russ narrowed his eyes. "Did he tell you anything yesterday?"

"No, I know he came home yesterday but we never talked."

"Why not?" Red asked curiously.

"We…had a disagreement." I replied.

Russ narrowed his eyes. "Cry, I want to talk to you."

I blinked but nodded. We both got up then walked out of the Cafeteria. Red was about to follow us but Russ shook his head. She sunk down back into her seat then Russ closed the doors behind us.

"Something wrong, friend?" I asked.

"Did Scott confess his feelings to you?" Russ asked.

My eyes widened. "You knew about it?"

"I knew he liked you, so I was just assuming that's what the disagreement was about." Russ replied.

I nodded slowly then looked down.

"So he did?"He asked.

I nodded again. "Two nights ago."

Russ sighed a bit. "And you rejected him?"

I nodded once more. Guilt washed over me as I remembered the hurt in his eyes when I pushed him away. I didn't regret it, I still loved Felix, but I pushed him into the coffee table.

"It's okay that you rejected him," Russ began then ruffled my hair. "But…if it's because of Felix, why won't you get back together with him?"

I closed my eyes then sighed. Since Scott knew, I guessed that I should tell him too. He and Scott were both my best friends.

I pulled my scarf off my neck then Russ blinked.

"Did…Felix–"

"No," I replied. "It was Daren…"

Russ' eyes widened. "That son of a bitch!"

I put the scarf back on then bit my lips. "That is why I broke up with Felix."

Russ' gaze softened at me then he pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Cry, but…don't you think Felix would understand if you told him what happened?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I feel that he'll either not talk to me anymore or beat me up…and I don't want either."

Russ blinked. "Why would he hurt you?"

I gently rubbed my now healed wrists. Russ looked down at them and blinked.

"Remember the bruises on my wrists?" I asked.

Russ nodded. "He did that?"

"He wanted me to explain myself but…" my words trailed off. "After he did that, I felt scared of what he would do if I told him."

"Cry, at least try to fix things with him." Russ said. "He has the right to know."

I hesitated then I looked down at me feet. He was right, Felix did deserve to know, after all Felix did tell me he won't give up on me no matter what. I felt my cheeks flush as I remembered the kiss.

"From seeing the way he looks at you, I know he feels the same way." Russ added then ruffled my hair.

I looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks Russ."

"Yeah," he replied then walked back to the cafeteria. "Let's go back."

I nodded then followed him as the question spun in my head.

If I told Felix…what would happen?

I tapped my pencil against my desk as I waited impatiently for class to end. Felix was suspended and Scott wasn't in school. I tried texting him earlier but I didn't get a reply yet.

I glanced up at the clock, seven minutes left.

I let out a deep sigh then folded my arms over my desk and rested my head on it. Felix got into a fight then got suspended…

It didn't really make sense. He always had fights that involved having people go to the hospital, but did he ever get suspended from that? I looked up at the clock again then sighed. I still had five minutes.

Questions started spinning around my head as I thought harder about everything.

Who did Felix fight with?

Was it a coincidence that he and Scott were gone on the same day?

I blinked.

Did Felix start a fight with Scott?

I bit my lips then looked up again. It would make sense, but I shouldn't jump into conclusions. I started to pack my things, getting ready to head out. The bell rang and I got out of my seat. The crowd of people followed me from behind as I walked up to my locker. I quickly organized what I needed and what I didn't need then shut my locker and walked out.

I blinked feeling the warm breeze flow against my face. The green leaves of April danced around me as I started to run towards Scott's house. I still had the spare card key Felix gave me so I had a way in. I was panting when I reached Scott's house. I took a peek inside to see if Scott was home.

Nope, nothing.

I scrunched my eyebrows then went into my room to get the cardkey. I looked at Scott's room seeing that it was slightly open. I peeked inside. No one was in there. I let out a sigh. I was worried about Scott but I was worried about Felix more. I hesitated before I looked around the house. I walked down the stairs then smiled seeing Soup sleeping on the couch.

Weird…where could Scott be?

I walked out of Scott's house then took in a deep breath.

I pulled out my phone then checked my texts.

Nothing.

I sighed. If he won't text me or Russ, I had no idea what I should do to look for him.

I glanced over at the direction of the school. I needed to see Felix too. I blinked as I felt myself subconsciously walking towards Felix's apartment. I hesitated before quickening the pace.

If he was suspended he was probably at home. I gulped as I stood at the entrance of the building. I swiped the card then the glass doors in front of me slid open. I ran into the elevator then pressed 45. The doors closed slowly and I looked down at my feet. When I see Felix what should I say?

I pondered through my own thoughts as the elevator moved gently.

Should I ask him why he did it?

No, I shouldn't butt into his business…

Would it be weird that I just showed up?

Probably…but I needed to talk to him.

I blinked when I heard a bing then looked up. I was on the 45th floor.

The doors opened then I blinked against seeing a tall lady holding hands with a little girl who had long dirty blond hair in pigtails and blue eyes. I gave them a nod in greeting then I brushed past them. The little girl eyed me curiously but turned away when the mother tugged her little arm gently. I shrugged my shoulders then walked towards Felix's room. I took in a deep breath before knocking on the door.

No response.

Was he not home?

I knocked again, louder this time.

Still nothing.

I bit my lips then pulled out my card. I stopped myself before I swiped it.

No, he's just not at home, maybe you should talk to him another time.

But then what if he was sleeping? I grimaced at the thought.

I hesitated and shut my eyes tightly before swiping the card. The door beeped and unlocked itself. I bit my lips then opened it. I slowly peeked inside to see an empty living room.

"Fe…Felix?" I called. "Are you here?"

Silence replied to me as I walked into the room. Nothing seemed to be different. Well, it was messier but other than that nothing changed. I blinked as I walked inside.

"Felix?" I called again.

Nothing answered me. I sighed in disappointment. It didn't seem like anyone was home and I should poke around. I walked out of the room.

I let out a long sigh then walked back to the elevator. If Felix wasn't here, where could he be? I pulled out my phone again then checked my texts. Scott still hasn't answered me. I groaned inwardly and shoved it back into my pocket. The elevator bell rang as it opened. I stepped inside then pressed the lobby button. I leaned back against the wall then looked up at the luminescent light. Maybe I can call Mr. Chair or Piggeh for help? Maybe Stephano. I mentally slapped myself. I didn't have their number because I used to live with Felix. It wasn't necessary. And after we broke up, I avoided them as much as I avoided Felix.

I put a hand to my face. I'm an idiot.

The Elevator rang again then the doors opened. I walked towards the exit of the building. I looked to my phone again then shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to try.

I texted Felix.

'Can we talk?'

I waited anxiously for what seemed like hours, staring at my phone screen. I felt like one of those girls who cheated on their boyfriend and was not begging the guy to take her back. I pouted then decided to leave the building. I jumped when my phone vibrated. I quickly looked at my new text.

'Come outside.' –Felix.

I blinked then walked out of the building, looking around for the blond Swede. I blinked when I heard a car pull up at the entrance. I stared at it for a while. The windows were black so I couldn't see the person inside. Assuming that it was probably another resident at the building, I started to walk around it. When I got to the other side of the car, the door to the passenger's seat opened and someone grabbed me. I yelped as I was pulled in. I crashed into someone's chest and I heard a familiar chuckle.

"Ryan, what are you doing?"

I looked up then my eyes widened to see Felix's face slightly swollen. I gaze lowered to his hand that gently lifted my chin then at the other hand that held the wheel. They were bandaged.

"Felix…what happened?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"I got into a fight…" Felix replied. "…with Daren."

My eyes widened at the man name. "Wait, what? Why? What ha–"

I was cut off when Felix's lips crashed into mine. My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed red. Felix pulled away then smiled.

"I'll tell you soon," Felix replied then set me onto the passenger seat then shut the door beside me. "Buckle your seat belt. I'm taking you somewhere."

"Where?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fix everything." He replied.

He put the car into gear then we started driving off.


	46. No Regrets

Cry's POV:

I slumped down against the leather seat and sighed. We've been driving around for an hour now and haven't talked at all. I felt awkward and confused about everything. I wanted to ask him why he was suspended, who he fought with…

And what did he mean by fix everything?

I pouted. Actually I knew what he meant, I wanted everything to be fixed too.

But could it?

We exchanged glances from time to time. I didn't know how to start a conversation with him…maybe I can talk about the car. I glanced around the car curiously, and blinked in realization. I felt like I have been here before.

"Is this Stephano's car?" I asked.

Felix smiled. "Yeah, I needed to borrow it to get a few things. Mr. Chair and Piggeh decided to come with me because they were demanding what I did to get the cops involved. After that, they decided to go on a date. Stephano didn't feel like going to school because he was probably going to get interrogated by 'curious people'. I was planning to pick you up back at school but then I got your text." His eyes glanced at me. "We're you worried?"

My cheeks flushed as I looked down. "Yeah…"

That's one of my questions answered.

He chuckled then the car stopped at a red light. I smiled a bit then looked around again. I tipped my head seeing some bright colored bouquet of flowers in the back seat.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"We're going to see someone special," Felix replied smiling.

I grimaced. That was not really an answer. The red light flashed green then Felix started driving again. I stared out my window then took in a deep breath. Now the silence between us wasn't so awkward. If I was going to tell him, now would probably be a good time…

And hope that it won't screw anything.

"Hey…Felix…" I began nervously.

"You don't have to tell me," Felix replied and I looked at him confused. "It's about Daren right?"

My eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I found Mary waiting for me after I kissed you." Felix smiled as his eyes flickered to me then back on the road. "She told me everything."

I bit my lips nervously then looked down. So then he already knew…but what did he feel about it? I mustered up the courage to look at him. His blue gaze didn't seem to be blazing with anger or hatred. All I saw was worry. Felix's hand enveloped mine this time and I felt my cheek flush.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

I saw the hurt flash in his eyes and guilt stab through me. "I didn't know how you would react…especially after you almost crushed my wrists."

Felix bit his lips. "I'm sorry…." He said and sighed. "I…didn't mean to hurt you."

I smiled a bit. "It's better now."

He smiled back then we both fell silent again. I gestured him to continue his story. I wanted to know if Mary really told him everything that happened.

"She told me everything. What happened in the classroom, what Dolly gave you…" he continued as his hands gripped the wheel tightly and he gritted his teeth. "What Daren did to you and Nathan…"

"Nathan?" I echoed as my eyes widened.

I felt my heart plunge down. He went after my brother?

"He's okay," Felix reassured. "I called him, and he told me what happened…and how Daren found out about your fear of your father."

I shuddered at the mention of my father. I bit my lips then looked down. Now it made sense of how Daren and Doctor knew about my password to my phone.

"How did he even know about Nathan?" I asked.

"He stalked us." Felix replied gritting his teeth. "When we left, that's when he attacked."

"But why did he go after Nathan?" I asked.

"He wanted to crush both of us." Felix replied then I saw his knuckles turning white from the grip.

My eyes widened.

"Fe-Felix, Felix," I said worriedly. "Take a deep breath."

Felix breathed in deeply then I saw his hand relax. "Nathan never contacted any of us because he was afraid of what Daren did to you, and he lost my contact number."

I nodded slowly then looked back at the road. "So…Nathan's okay right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Daren won't be bothering him anymore." Felix replied.

I let out a sigh of relief. "That's good."

Felix bit his lips then his eyes darted from me to the road. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. He seemed as if he had more to say.

"What?" I asked.

Felix hesitated. "It's about Scott…he's in the hospital."

I jumped at the news. "What? What happened? Did Daren do something to him?" I felt my blood boil with hatred. "That bastard, how far was he trying to–"

"No," Felix cut me off. "It was because of me,"

I blinked as my anger flushed out of me. Felix did what?

"What?" I said in disbelief. "Why?"

"I punched Scott in the face and broke his nose." Felix repeated then sighed. "He and Daren worked together to get you stuck in the English classroom so then Daren can…" Felix's words trailed off and I shuddered.

"Scott…did that?" I asked.

"He didn't know that this would happen…" Felix grumbled as he turned the corner. "That was his excuse, but I didn't accept it. I'm sorry, I know he's your friend, but..."

I nodded slowly. I felt betrayed by my own friend. He worked with that guy in order to break me and Felix up…but Daren probably did something to manipulate Scott's mind. Daren was that kind of person. I let out a disappointed sigh, at least I knew where he was now.

Felix knew about everything that happened, and he wasn't mad about it. I felt relief wash over me but then realization snapped at my heart.

It didn't change the fact that I ruined his life.

"We're almost there." Felix stated, snapping me back to reality.

"There is where?" I asked raising a brow.

"You'll see." He chuckled.

I leaned against the window and stared outside. I blinked seeing a beach in the distance then we entered a lush forest. I looked up seeing the green leaves cover up some of the golden light coming down from the sun. Felix parked the car then took the keys out. I looked at him as he took the bouquet from the back then got out of the car. I got out as well then shut the door.

"We're going to have to walk from here." Felix said.

I nodded then looked around. This place was almost like the forest stage in Deadman, except the trees were more beautiful from the shimmering light. I followed Felix who started walking up a stone staircase in front of the car. The bouquet rustled as Felix and I kept climbing up.

"Where is this?" I asked.

"A special place." Felix replied. "There's someone I want you to meet."

My brows scrunched in confusion. What did that mean? I blinked seeing something pink flow past me.

Was that a petal?

When we finally reached the top, I eyes widened to see the beautiful sea meeting the clear, blue sky. I looked up seeing two cherry blossom trees standing beside an old tone table. The small, pink petals flew past us then danced as they went down the staircase. I looked around in amazement as I tasted the salty air. This place was beautiful. Felix walked up to the stone in the middle.

I looked at it curiously then my eyes widened more in realization.

Felix set down the flowers before the large tablet.

This was his father's grave.

I felt my chest tighten as I remembered what Felix said about his father. He was the reason why Felix's family used to be so happy.

And I was the reason that guy's dead.

"Hey Dad," Felix greeted while chuckling and kneeling down. "It's been a while huh? I hope you're doing well up there."

I looked down at my feet. Why did he bring me here?

"You know dad, I wish you were still here." Felix continued while sighing. "Then maybe mom wouldn't seem so miserable, and Mia would be happy to have a great dad like you."

I felt my heart slowly tear itself apart. I shut my eyes tightly, holding back my tears.

What was he trying to do?

"I have wondered how life would be like…if you were still here." He mumbled.

I turned around to leave.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"But that's not why I'm here." Felix said.

I halted then looked over my shoulder with wide eyes. Felix looked over at me and smiled.

"I came here to tell you I don't regret it." He finished while his eyes stared into mine.

I blinked a few more times as he walked up to me then pulled me towards him. I faced the grey stone with watery eyes as Felix raised my hand.

"This is the man I love." Felix claimed. "His name's Ryan."

I looked at him with wide eyes.

…What?

"He's kind, a bit rebellious, and sometimes hard to put up with because he hides his emotions." Felix explained smiling happily. "But he's so fucking adorable, words cannot explain what I feel whenever I see him blush, whenever I see him smile, whenever I see him laugh…and especially when I kiss him."

He entwined his fingers with mine.

"I have wished many times that you would come back." He breathed making me tense up. "But I won't be doing that anymore; I have a loving family, great friends, and Ryan now."

I felt a tear come down my face. My heart slowly pieced itself back together as I started to realize my own mistakes.

I bit my lips then looked down with guilt.

Felix put my arm down then pulled me closer to him.

"Felix means happy." He said, making me look at him. "With Ryan by my side, I can finally live up to my name. I hope you're proud of me."

I felt more tears fall down my face, but they weren't sad tears. I smiled like an idiot then Felix turned me to face him. His hand gently wiped my tears away.

"I'm sorry for every guilt and pain you felt after Daren told you about my father's death." He said. "I want you to know that it's not your fault and that I have no regrets in choosing you over him."

I stared at him, shocked but at the same time touched. My heart beat faster as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Ryan, will you get back together with me?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes that glowed with hope and longing.

I hurt him so much by breaking us up...

Yet he still wanted me beside him.

I loved this guy so much.

I smiled more before hugging him tightly.

"Yes," I replied and cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Felix chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me. "It's not your fault Ryan,"

I pressed my face against the crook of his neck. I no longer cried. I just wanted to keep holding him like this. Felix leaned his head on top of mine and held me lovingly.

"I love you." He whispered. "And I never stopped loving you since that day."

We pulled away then he wiped the tears off my face. I felt my face burn as his fingers lingered on my cheek. His gaze lowered to my lips.

I knew what he wanted.

I held his strong arms then stretched up to peck his lips. His eyes widened at the action as I bit my lips and looked down. He chuckled before lifting my face then pressing his lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss and closed my eyes. His arms wrapped around me tighter and my hands gripped the back of his shirt as if my life depended on it. A gentle breeze passed by as we continued to kiss and the cherry blossom petals danced around us. Felix's lips smiled against mine then he pulled away.

"I love you." He repeated. "And I have no regrets."

I smiled as I looked into his glowing, blue eyes.

"I love you too." I whispered.

And we kissed again.


	47. Mother

**I apologize for all spelling and grammar mistakes. -Mocha**

POV:

Ryan and I sat in front of my father's grave and watched the cherry blossom petals flows off the hill and down into the ocean below us. I smiled and enjoyed the salty air that flowed past us, making the petals gently hit our faces. We both chuckled then I leaned my head onto Ryan's shoulder. His hair tickled me as he turned his head.

"Do you come here often?" Ryan asked.

"No, my mother visits my father's grave way too often." I sighed. "And whenever she sees me, she throws a fit."

"But why does she hate you so much?" he asked as I lifted my head.

"Not sure…" I replied reminiscing the past.

(Flashback)

I was twelve that time.

I blinked as the Doctor's tried to explain to me what Amnesia was.

"So…Mother doesn't remember me?" I asked.

"Yes," the doctor replied. "I don't think you should come here and see her anymore."

"But why?" I asked. "I want to be with Mother!"

"Felix, listen," the Doctor said. "Things will be better this way, just imagine, you won't feel pain anymore."

I clutched my headphones in my hand tightly. "But…I'll be all alone…"

"She won't hurt you anymore," The Doctor repeated. "Just think about it."

I looked down at my feet. Sadness filled my heart at the thought of not being able to see Mia and Mother anymore. Then…who will I be with? Will I be all alone?

I pulled the headphone against my chest. Ryan, Dad…what should I do?

The Doctor let out a long sigh then left the room. I looked up as he shut the door behind him.

"I'll give you some time to think." He called.

I looked down at the floor as my legs kicked the air. What if he was wrong? What if things didn't get better? What if my mother still wanted me?

I jumped off my seat.

I needed to see her again.

I snuck out of the hospital room quietly, making sure that the doctor didn't hear me. I started to run just as I got a good distance away from the room. I stared up as I kept running, looking at the room numbers. I knew it was bad to go against what the doctor said but I didn't want things to be like this.

I at least wanted to know if my mother still loved me.

I slowed my pace when I reached my mother's room. I peeked into the hospital room nervously. The doctors told me that she had memory loss so she wouldn't know who I am. But that meant she didn't remember that day…right? She doesn't hate me anymore…right? My mother sat on the pure while bed with a thin fabric covering half her body. Her long, dirty blond hair was all over the place and her skin was pale. I walked up to her shyly then looked up.

"M-mother?" I called out.

She didn't respond. I bit my lips then reached out to touch her hand.

"Mother?" I called again louder.

"…Who are you calling mother?" she hissed.

"Wha–" I flinched when her blazing blue eyes shot a death stare at me.

"Who are you calling mother?" she demanded smacking my hand away.

I flinched and backed up. "M-mother, it's me, Felix."

"You are not my son!" she snapped making me back up.

I bit my lips then walked up to her again. "Mother…"

I stared into her blazing eyes then felt my heart sink.

Nothing changed.

Her eyes widened then her lips stretched to a creepy smile.

"Oh, I know you…" she said starting to giggle. "You're that boy…"

I felt hope rise as I smiled. "Mom–"

"You're that boy who keeps haunting me in my dreams." My smile dropped. "You're the one who killed my husband, left me and poor Mia helpless and without a man to care for us."

"No!" I exclaimed and reached out for her again. "Mom, I'm–"

"Don't come near me!" She screamed. "First you take my husband and now you're after Mia?"

The look she gave me made my heart shatter. What happened to my once loving and caring mother?

"Mother, please, listen to me." I begged then her hand slapped me across my face.

"You mother fucker. Don't you fucking come near me!" She hissed.

I whimpered as the nurses who heard the ruckus came into the room. They started to take me away but I refused.

"No, please!" I yelled out desperately. "Mom! Please don't let them take me away!"

"You don't belong here." She snapped. "Get out of my sight."

I stared at her with wide eyes as tears welled up my eyes. "Mom…"

Her hateful gaze didn't change. "Go burn in hell you little pest. I don't want you and I never will."

(End)

"The Doctors sent me to a nearby orphanage so I could visit Mia," I said. "But then at the same time, I also visited my mother, hoping that she didn't hate me anymore. Much to my hopes, I was wrong every time, and eventually I gave up…"

I let out a sigh as I finished my story. Ryan frowned.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's alright," I replied chuckling. "I don't need her anymore, like I said, I have you now."

We sat there in silence as the wind blew more petals down on us.

"So…why didn't she come this time?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "Well, even if she was here, it wouldn't stop me from telling dad what I just said,

Ryan smiled softly as I leaned my head on his shoulder again. We stayed like that for a while until I felt Ryan shift uncomfortably.

"Felix, is it okay if I see Scott?" Ryan asked.

I blinked before looking up at him. "Why?"

Ryan bit him lips before looking down. "I know he did bad things but…he's still my friend and he did help me out a couple of times. I need to know why he did it."

I hesitated. I wasn't sure about letting Ryan see that bastard. He could try to make moves on my beloved again like he did while I was in Sweden. Ryan's hand enveloped mine and I looked into his stunning blue eyes.

"Please?" he asked.

I pouted. Well, he deserved to know. "Alright,"

He smiled then we both got up to climb down the stairs. I looked over my shoulder to see my father's grave one last time.

'Bye Dad'. I thought then I followed Ryan down the stairs. His eyes glanced back at me while I approached him.

"Do you still miss him?" he asked.

"You could say," I replied then we both started walking down together. "But I still don't regret it."

Ryan's cheeks flushed then I entwined my fingers with his. He smiled as I playfully swung our arms back and forth. I let go when we reached the car then dot into the driver's seat. Ryan got into the passenger's seat and I started Stephano's car. I buckled my seat belt.

"That reminds me…" Ryan began. "How long are you suspended?"

"I'll be back Monday." I replied as I looked over my shoulder to see the back. "Put your seat belt on."

I pulled out of our spot then started driving off as Ryan buckled his seat belt. I blinked seeing another car come out way. A red Toyota. My eyes widened as I caught a glimpse of the person inside the car. Ryan blinked as well then watched the car pass us.

"Who was that?" he asked.

I gripped the steering wheel tightly. "…no one," I replied narrowing my eyes. "No one important."

When we got to the hospital where Scott was, I parked the car then Ryan and I go out. Ryan fixed his scarf then looked at me.

"Do you think it's kind of weird to just drop in?" he asked biting his lips.

I chuckled. "You're the one who asked me to bring you here."

His cheeks flushed in embarrassment and I ruffled his hair lovingly.

"So…where is he?" he asked as I took his hand in mine.

"We'll find out," I replied as we started walking towards the hospital.

We entered the hospital then walked up to the counter. The lady gave us a warm smile then her gaze lowered to our hands.

"How may I help you?" she asked while her smile faded.

"I'm looking for Scott Jund." I replied.

"He is in room 500." She replied then waved her hand in dismissal. "You can take the elevator to the second floor then follow the numbers."

"Thanks," I muttered.

Ryan frowned at the unfriendly gesture but I gently tugged his hand to make him follow me. I felt the lady's gaze burning into me as we walked up to the elevators. I pressed the button to the second floor then looked at Ryan as the doors closed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't like the look she gave us." He replied.

"We did the same thing at the theatre." I pointed out smirking.

"I was still bothered." Ryan replied blushing a little.

I pouted. "It's hard to please everyone."

Ryan nodded but he was still frowning. I put one finger under his chin and lifted his face.

"It's alright," I comforted. "It won't change how I feel about you."

He nodded slowly then I leaned in to kiss him. He kissed back and gripped my hand tighter in his. I smiled against his lips but then the elevator bell rang. I pulled away then faced forward. The doors slid open and we entered packed hallways with nurses running around, chasing little kids. I smiled at the sight then walked looked around for room numbers.

"You see any rooms?" I asked.

"Over there," Ryan replied pointing left.

I nodded then we started walking. A few children brushed past us. They laughed and giggled as a nurse went after them, scolding them gently. Ryan smirked.

"This place is really lively." He commented.

I nodded as I looked up at the room numbers.

498…499…500.

I stopped Ryan in front of the room then looked inside. Scott laughed as a bunch of children jumped on his legs, trying to climb onto his back. He carried a little girl in one arm while he shooed a little boy with his free hand.

"Stop guys!" he said. "I'm not a jungle gym!"

Ryan and I blinked then exchanged glances. He seemed a lot happier than we expected him to be. Scott's laughter stopped when he saw us.

"Oh…hey," he greeted awkwardly then put the kids down. "You guys should leave, I have to talk to them."

The kids eyed us curiously then one of them gasped seeing Ryan's scar. Ryan tensed up at the reaction.

"Don't worry guys, he's not a scary man." Scott soothed. "Go on,"

The children nodded then left. They shut the door behind them, leaving us in silence. The leaves brushed against the glass window behind him and the gentle sunlight lit his room. I looked at Scott's face. His nose was patched with one big white bandage. He took a seat on his bed then smiled nervously. I gave him a warning glare.

"You…have a nice place." Ryan commented.

Scott smirked. "I was supposed to be upstairs but the nurses made a mistake and I ended up here. I didn't like it at first because these rascals don't know how to shut up. Well…they're cute though."

Ryan nodded slowly then we fell silent again. Scott glanced at our hands.

"So…I guess you guys got back together." he pointed out.

"Yeah," I replied narrowing my eyes.

Scott bit his lips then hung his head. "I'm really sorry Cry…"

I felt Ryan's hand shake in mine and I looked at him worriedly. Many emotions seemed to mix within his blue eyes as he took in a deep breath.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

Scott was silent for a moment then he let out a sigh. "I…I don't really know how to explain to you in a way that you both won't be mad at me."

"You can at least explain." I grumbled then Scott looked up,

His brown eyes darted. "It's pretty obvious that I liked Cry." He began.

We both nodded and he sighed.

"It was after the Ultimate Deadman challenge in December…" he muttered. "I was planning to confess to Cry at the Christmas Party I was having…but then I saw that kiss."

Ryan bit his lips then looked down. I narrowed my eyes at him. Was he trying to make Ryan feel guilty with his story?

"I tried to push away my feelings but then you stopped wearing your mask." Scott continued. "Your face looked so perfect…I couldn't help but like you more. I was jealous of what you and Felix had, and then Daren came in."

My blood boiled at the mention of the guy's name. Ryan gently squeezed my hand to comfort me.

"He told me he could break you two up as long as I did one thing." Scott said. "I was skeptical of his offer because I saw what he did during the competition…but I let my feelings get the best of me. I had no idea what he was planning, I just knew he was going to talk to you guys about Disney Land…when you called me, saying you and Felix broke up I felt hope, but that hope soon diminished when I saw that mark."

Ryan looked away as his other hand gripped his scarf. It was my turn to comfort him.

"I then realized my mistake." He finished then sighed. "I deserved to have my nose broken by Felix and I convinced my parents not to sue him."

I raised a brow. "Why?"

"I realized it's not me that could make Ryan happy." He replied then looked at me. "I can never win against you."

I stared at the hurt and guilt within the brown gaze and I sighed. I still hated the guy but I felt bad for him.

"Thank you," I muttered.

Scott nodded then looked at Ryan. "Cry, could you leave the room for a second?"

Ryan's brows scrunched questioningly. "Why?"

"I need to tell Felix something." Scott replied. "It's kind of personal to him."

I raised a brow but nudged Ryan. "Go on."

Ryan hesitated before looking up at me. "Are you sure?"

I smirked. "I'll be fine."

He let out a sigh then I gave him a gentle squeeze. He nodded then left the room, shutting the door behind him. I turned to Scott then narrowed my eyes.

"So?" I urged. "What did you want to say?"

Scott looked at me. "I want to tell you how Daren knew about Disney land."

I raised a brow. "I already know, he beat up Mr. Chair to–"

"No, he beat up Mr. Chair to get more information about Cry." Scott replied, cutting me off.

I blinked in confusion. "How do you know that?"

"Mary and I had a talk before you came to visit." Scott replied. "Someone else gave Daren that information."

"Who?" I asked.

Scott bit his lips then looked up at me.

"Your Mother."

END OF SPRING ARC.


	48. Contest results and Special Announcement

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, Mocha here! I hope you all enjoyed the ending for Spring Arc (If you didn't, at least it was better than Winter Arc)**

**Soo, I have some bad news for you all.**

**I have testing in the first two weeks of March or at least...next week. And then the week after that, my brain will be dead so I need some time to rest. **

**That means no updates for Pewdie The Bully. AT ALL. Not until March 21st.**

**I will however be working on Journey. (FINALLY RIGHT?!) I will attempt to finish it. But it'll still be really hard because I still have no idea how to tie everything together Dx**

**I will also be working on Forgotten Memories and Music that brought us Together. Hopefully I'll get far in those stories (maybe even end them).**

**Basically saying, my goal is to get my other stories done so then when I am done, I can set my priorities to Pewdie The Bully.**

**So! Anyways, here we go! The moment you've all been waiting for; the winners of the character contest. If you don't see your character in this story, please don't be sad. I loved every entry, they were all so creative. It wasn't a hard choice =n= (had like...30 entries to look at)**

**Here are the winners:**

**Note that I didn't give any special treatments and all Neptune entries were moved to Uranus because Neptune character was already chosen (I totally forgot about it before I posted the contest. Sorry.)**

**Leira - female  
Miko - female  
Lynx - female  
Gabe - male  
Nick - male  
Latte - male  
Jess - female  
Rima - female  
Olivia - female**

**I know some of these entries were from guests. You have 3 days to contact me through either Wattpad (Mocha_Latte) or Deviant art (Mocha2Latte) or even here. You will have to make an account, I know...it's kind of tedious but there are some questions that you have to answer for your character. Well if you don' contact me, that's okay too i guess ono. When you send me the message, please include your character description so I know that it is you. (I don't trust the internet sometimes ono) Thank you all for reading and loving my story, I'll see yo all in two weeks.**

**Ciao!**


	49. Extra: PiggehxMrChair (2)

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, special surprise to all of you. Just a little something I decided to throw at you guys because of a special friend in real life. In all honesty, I didn't really want to give you guys another due to the lack of appreciation on the previous chapter. But Cassidy motivated me to make this chapter. You all better appreciate her. Also I have another special announcements for those people who don't read my message board:**

**I am streaming with other PewdieCry writers (Wattpadders):  
JustCallMeGabe, RainbowSlinky, ShadumNikita, Talkingcupcake17, and Music_Is_Freedom. **

**We will be streaming on March 29th, 6pm eastern time.**

**I will also stream with simple_alexissx3 in April, but that is a writing stream. **

**I hope to see you all there.**

**On another note. I'm still on my break. I took a whole week of testing, BIG testing. I hope you all can understand what pain my brain is going through because I really don't want to deal with everyone demanding updates. You know who you are.**

**Okay.**

**Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy.**

**I apologize for all spelling and grammar errors.**

****Piggeh's POV:

"What?!" I yelled as Pewds finished his sentence.

"I'm suspended." Pewds repeated through the phone.

I sad there, shocked. This was the first time he actually got in trouble with the school. I mean, he was always excused from the principal, why was he suspended?

"What the fuck did you do?" I demanded.

Pewds stayed silent for a couple of minutes, I almost thought that he hung up on me.

"I'm calling Stephano to see if I can borrow his car. Can you watch Ryan at school tomorrow? I just need to-"

"No Pewds, you're going to explain to me what the fuck you're doing, right now." I scolded.

Pewds sighed. "We'll talk more later okay? I need to fix everything."

Frustration burned in the pit of my stomach as I gritted my teeth. I knew this was all for Ryan, but what the fuck did he do? I loved the guy death too for crying out loud. Well, not as much as Pewds but I cared about the adorable brunette as much as Pewds did. How will they both be happy is Felix was doing something stupid? I threw the phone onto the couch and groaned. I needed something to distract myself. I searched through my pockets to search for my cell. Maybe I could tease my friend for fun, I don't know...I blinked when I didn't find it. Did I misplace it somewhere? When in the world did I get so careless? I heard the bathroom door open and Mr. Chair came into the living room. I grinned. Now I knew the reason. That guy's been occupying my mind ever since we started dating. I his his glasses that were on the counter in my hands.

"Have you seem my glasses?" he asked.

I smirked at him as I played with it in my hands. "No, have you seen my phone? I think I misplaced it somewhere."

He tensed up at the answer. "Why do you ask? Do you need it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It just feels weird to be without it. Plus, I might have gotten texts."

Mr. Chair narrowed his eyes. "No, but I know you have my glasses in your hands."

I tossed him his sexy black glasses. He caught them and nodded his head in gratitude.

"Why didn't you let me get in the shower with you?" I whined teasingly.

His cheeks flushed. "Because you would have attacked me."

I smirked a bit but then remembered what pewds told me on the phone. "I guess..."

He blinked seeing the irritated expression on my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he walked up to me.

I looked over at him and grinned seeing that he was shirtless. "You're walking into the dangerzone darling."

smirked at my warning and sat down next to me. "I know you're bluffing."

I shrugged my shoulders then leaned my head on his shoulders. I kind of was bluffing, but that didn't change the fact that Mr. Chair was hotter than I thought.

I glance over his body, he had a four pack abs and slightly muscular biceps. It wasn't the first time I saw him shirtless. shook his head to his damp, brown hair tickled my face. I chuckled before pulling away and cleaning my face.

"Checking out my body already?" he joked.

I grinned as I looked up to his face. It has been three months since we got together. We had sexy time a couple of times and I'll tell you, he can get so fucking sexy. I was surprised on how fast he adapted onto my pace. Was it that or he just enjoyed doing these things with like I did? I shrugged mentally as Mr. Chair continued to dry his hair.

An idea popped ino my head and I grinned evily.

He said I was bluffing.

We'll see about that.

I pushed down on the couch and he blinked at me.

"Pete?" he questioned.

"Oh how I love it when you say my name," I whispered as I put one hand on his chest.

I felt his body shiver under my touch and I grinned more. I leaned down and gently pecked his nose.

"Care to say it more?" I asked seductivly.

The hue of 's face darkened as I leaned my lips down to his lips. The warmth of his breath attracted me, made me want him. I leaned down and started planting kisses on his lips. I pulled away whenever he tried to kiss me back, I wanted to tease him. Mr. Chair pouted in response then I stuck my tongue out.

"You like this, and you know it." I chuckled.

I blinked when he pushed me off of him.

"You still haven't told me what was wrong." he said.

I blinked a fewmore times. "I can't continue?"

"I don't want to do this knowing that something is bothering you in the back of your mind." he replied. "I know you do these things to distract you."

I gasped dramatically. "Charles, I'm offended!"

Mr. Chair nuzzles me. "I'm sorry, but it's bothering me too."

I rested my head against the back of the couch. "Pewds told me he got suspended."

shot me a worried look. "What? Why?"

"He didn't tell me." I replied sighing.

Mr. Chair frowns before wrapping one arm around my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I blinked before looking over at him. "Mr. Chair, you know I like you a lot, not Pewds."

Mr. Chair smiled and shook his head. "It's not that, we're both still his best friends."

I blinked a few times. I had always been so afriad that he thought I still liked Pewds. The things I said about him on Christmas were just to make me sound drunk but...I never realized how much it hurt him.

"Yeah, what do you think we should do?" I asked.

Mr. Chair pecked my head. "We'll ask him again tomorrow."

I nodded slowly then he tried to get up. I quickly pinned him down onto the couch. His brown eyes widened as I stared down at him.

"Did you think that I'd let you get away?" I asked.

He stared at me for a few minutes then he sighed. "Not really, but I was hoping you would. I just took a shower you know?"

I chuckled. He was so cute. "I'll be gentle. 3"

-youthoughtI'dwritesmuts?youthoughtwrong-

The next day, Mr. Chair and I jumped Pewds while he was walking to Stephano's house. He let out a surprised yelp as we bombarded him qith questions. Pewds stared at us with wide eyes but he eventually gave into our questions.

"I found about what happened to Ryan." he said.

Mr. Chair and I exchanged glanced before listening to Pewds' story. I felt my heart shatter as Pewds explained everything Daren did to Cry and his family. I bit my lips then held Mr. Chair's hand tightly. He not only did horrible things to my beloved brunette but Pewds' lover too?

"I gave him a beating of his life." Pewds finished.

I nodded approvingly. "He fucking deserved it."

Mr. Chair nodded as well before frowning. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to fix everything." Pewds replied, determination blazed in his gaze. "I need him to know that it's not his fault."

I smiled. Good ol' Pewds was back. I looked over at Mr. Chair who smiled at Pewds but then his smile faced when he glanced at me. I tipped my head in confusion. We walked over to Stephano's house. He didn't seem pleased that Pewds was going to use his car but Mr. Chair and I convinced him to do so. The cute blond sighed in defeat then tossed Pewds the keys.

"I'm not going to school today..." he mumbled. "You three have fun."

"I'm pumped!" I yelled as I followed Mr. Chair and Pewds into the car.

Mr. Chair and I entwined our fingers together and I leaned my head to his shoulder. He leaned his head against mine and Pewds smiled at the sight. He gazed at us enviously before jumping into the car. I frowned, I felt so bad for the poor, hot Swede. Hopefully his plan would word...despite the fact that I didn't know what it was. Mr. Chair and I jumped into the back seat and waited patiently as Pewds started to drive off. I still couldn't find me phone. It kind of bothered me since I always had it with me.

"Charles, are you sure you haven't seen it?" I asked. "My phone?"

Mr. Chair shrugged his shoulders and I sighed a bit. "Are you bothered?"

"I just usually have it, it feels weird not to." I replied chuckling.

"Well, it's going to be a long day." Pewds replied as he pulled over. "Well, that is if you stick around."

I shrugged. "Mr. Chair and I could use a date." I winked at my boyfriend.

Mr. Chair blushed a bit as he fixed his favorite green beret. "Yeah, I guess."

We got out of the car then followed Pewds to a flower shop. I stared at the various colors and types of flowers curiously. Mr. Chair probably saw me because he bought a bouquet of pink roses. I smiled happily then breathed in deeply.

"Charles, that's so sweet." I giggled before hugging him.

He hugged me back as Pewds ordered his bouquet of flowers. I wondered if he was going to give those to Cry. I grinned as an idea popped into my head. I loosened my arms around Mr. Chair's waist and looked at him grinning.

"What?" Mr. Chair asked.

I slipped my hands into his pockets. He gasped at my action and I felt something in both his pocket. One was probably his phone and the other was...I don't know. Strange, I never knew he carried his glasses case in his pocket. I blinked then realized the thing was metallic.

This was not his glasses case.

"Piggeh,"

Too late.

I already pulled out the object from hsi pocket then looked at it. My eyes widened to see my phone in my hand. I recognized the pig stickers on the back. I stared at my phone then at Mr. Chair. How did he have it? Mr. Chair bit his lips before looking over his shoulder to see Pewds.

"You should go." he suggested.

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion as Pewds gave a quick nod before leaving. Mr. Chair sighed and ran a hand though his hair.

"Why was my phone in your pocket?" I asked.

Mr. Chair hesitated. "Look at the texts."

I looked at my phone screen then my eyes widened to see how many texts were sent from an old acquaintance of mine. Yes, I slept around a lot and I left them my number in case they wanted to do it with me again. That was because I was single, now I was dating Mr. Chair. I ignored most of the texts and deleted most of my contacts. I had too many so I gave up. It had to be this guy...

I looked at Mr. Chair again as he shifted awkwardly. Did he think I still slept around?

"Was this why?" I asked.

Mr. Chair bit his lips. "I found that text just before I went into the shower. I know you like me now...but I was just bothered by the words he used...and all that."

I pouted then looked at the text the guy sent me.

'Hey baby, wanna go for another ride? I know how much you love my -' I stopped reading and looked at Mr. Chair who pouted before looking down. Poor Charles, he must have felt so anxious, after all, I did love me some sexy time. I could understand his doubts.

I knew just what to do.

I twisted around then threw my phone into the road. Mr. Chair's eyes widened as a car ran over my cute, reddish pink phone.

"What the hell?" he asked. "Pete -"

I shushed him. "Now I lost all contact numbers from him and other people that I used to sleep around with."

"But -"

"Shhh," I hushed as I placed my index finger on his lips. "With this, will you feel less uneasy?"

His gaze softened as his lips pressed against my finger. I smiled and he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and giggled as he kissed my head.

"You didn't have to do that for me." he pointed out.

"I felt the need to, Charlie." I replied.

He hugged me tighter. "Thank you."

"So now I have the whole day to spend with you!" I point out. "So? What do you want to do?"

We pulled away then he pecked my lips. "I just want to be in a place where I can be closest to you."

I felt my cheeks heat up as my eyes widened. It felt so strange to have butterflies in my stomach, I never felt this way about any guy, as cheesy as it sounds. Mr. Chair chuckled before taking my hand in his. I smiled in response. I knew just where to take him.

"Come on, I know just the place." I sang as we swung our arms back and forth playfully.

"Where?" he asked.

"It's a place we call home." I replied.

**Back to essays and school work with me.**

**Ciao! :3**


	50. Summer Arc: Back Together

**Hey Mochachitas ans Chocolattes! Did you miss me? xD How are you? :3 Welcome to the first chapter of Summer Arc! So, before I start, I want to warn you that I'm probably not going to update everyday. I'm still a hellz of a busy person. I didn't expect this month to have so many testing. It really sucks. Hope you can understand. Okay! With that said, Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy!**

Pewdie's POV:

I stretched my back as I yawned. I've been moving things around for about three hours. Since Ryan moved back into my apartment, we decided to do some spring cleaning. I looked around the living room to see if I needed to make any more adjustment. Nope, I think I was done. I looked over at Ryan's room to see my beloved brunette folding his clothes then setting them neatly into his dresser. I smiled slightly seeing how happy he was. It was great to have him back.

Daren was finally out of the picture, I had no idea where he went off to but I didn't care. Ryan's mother and Nathan called a few hours earlier to check up on us. They heard about the big fight between me and Daren and bombarded me with a lot of questions. Their concern pierced my heart with guilt. I never meant to worry them so much. It took me and Ryan a while to calm them down and tell them that everything is just fine.

Everything was alright now.

I walked into the kitchen to see how much food we have. I pouted to see the almost empty fridge as I opened it. We needed to go grocery shopping later…well, we still have time. I glanced at the clock.

1:47.

I closed it then sighed as I remembered what Scott told me at the hospital yesterday...

(Flashback)

I stared at him with wide eyes. "…what?" I asked.

Scott bit his lips then looked down at his hands. "Your mother…she gave Daren the information about Cry and Disney Land."

I grabbed his shirt then lifted him up. Anger blazed within my blood as I glared at him.

"Don't fuck with me." I hissed. "I'm still mad about what you did with Daren, don't make things worse for yourself."

Scott's eyes narrowed. "I'm telling the truth Felix, if you want to know more, you should ask Mary."

I dropped him onto the bed then groaned. My own mother…wanting to do something so horrible to Ryan? I couldn't believe it.

"When did she come here?" I asked, referring to Mary.

"This morning," he replied.

"Why would my mother even do that?" I asked softly.

Scott shook his head. "The only thing Mary told me is that your mother was behind all this."

"Just how much did she know?" I asked.

Scott shook his head. "I don't know, she just knew that you guys come see me so she wanted me to pass on the message."

"And do you know where she is now?" I pressed.

Scott shook his head again. I clenched my fist as I tried to process all of this into my head. Everything was so confusing…why my mother? My mind swirled with so many questions as my fists turned white.

"Felix?" Scott called and I sighed.

"Thank you for telling me." I replied then got up. "And thank you about your parents."

Scott nodded his head. "I deserved to be punched."

"Damn right you did." I hissed then turned to leave.

"Take good care of him." Scott finished.

I looked over my shoulder then narrowed my eyes. My hatred for him slowly seeped away. "I will…"

(End)

I held my head with one hand then sighed. Of all the people, it was my mother who was the biggest crook. I knew she hated me for killing Dad but whoever knew she would hate me to this extent? I mean, I finally left her in peace three years ago, how could she still hate me? I looked over at Ryan's room again. Speaking of evil parents, I needed to ask Ryan about his father. I was pretty sure he didn't tell me everything about his past, and that man I met in Sweden really concerned me.

"Holy shit!" Ryan exclaimed.

I jumped then ran into Ryan's room. He wasn't in there. My eyes widened then looked around.

"Ryan? Where are you?" I called.

"Over here." Ryan replied.

I turned around then saw Ryan in my room, he was standing in front of my bathroom. His eyes were wide with shock.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I ran up to him.

"Why are there glass shards on the floor?" he asked.

I blinked a few times before looking into my bathroom. Different sizes of broken mirror shards laid on the white, tiled floor. Oh yeah, I forgot I didn't clean the mirror mess ever since I broke it. I was too lazy so I just used the restroom near Ryan's room. I gently pushed Ryan back from the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it, I broke it by…accident." I replied. "Just stay away from it alright? I'll clean it up."

Ryan looked at me worriedly. I smiled soothingly and wrapped one arm over his shoulder.

"It's fine, really." I soothed, giving him a gently squeeze on the shoulder. "Why were you in my room anyways?"

"Oh, I thought I could tidy your room while you finish the living room and kitchen." He replied then blushed a little. "Thought it would make things easier for you."

"Ryan, I'm fine, this is my room after all." I chuckled and pecked his cheek.

His cheeks flushed more as he looked up at me. "Well there's nothing wrong with trying."

"I know." I smirked as I pulled him into a hug. "It's sweet."

He hugged me back and chuckled. I nestled my face against the crook of his neck, making him chuckle more. He leaned his head against mine and his oak brown hair brushed against my face. It was my turn to chuckle. We stayed like that for a while, rocking ourselves back and forth, enjoying each other in our embrace. I felt like this is a good time for us to open up to one another.

"Ryan," I whispered. "There's something I want to know."

"What is it?" he asked.

I pulled away and frowned. "You didn't tell me everything about your father, did you?"

Ryan's widened as his body suddenly started to shake violently. My mind panicked as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'm…sorry," he whispered.

"Ryan, are you okay?" I asked and hugged him tightly.

He nodded his head slowly and wrapped his arms around me. His hands clung onto the back of my shirt as he started to sob softly.

"I'm so afraid of him Felix…" he whispered.

"Shh," I whispered as I gently stroked his hair. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me anything."

We stayed silent for a few minutes. My heart twisted with guilt as he sighed deeply against my shoulder. What in the world did his father do to make Ryan so afraid? I pecked him on the head, attempting to comfort him. He looked up at me. His body still shook but he cracked a small smile.

"S-sorry," he whispered.

"It's alright," I replied.

We blinked hearing a knock on our door.

"Pewds! Are you home?" Mr. Chair asked.

"Is Cry there?" Piggeh added.

We both pulled away from each other.

"Yeah, I'm here." He called.

"Oh my god you two are together again!" Piggeh exclaimed. "Open the door so then I can hug you both!"

I glanced at Ryan who smiled slightly. I pouted before walking towards the door and opening it. Piggeh burst into the room with Mr. Chair right behind him. The pink haired male grabbed me then dragged me up to Ryan and hugged us both.

"I love you guys!" he yelled.

I smirked. "Yeah, yeah."

Mr. Chair came into the house and chuckled. "It's good to see that things worked out."

Ryan smiled shyly as Piggeh cuddled us lovingly.

"Everything's gonna be alright!" Piggeh sang. "Everything's gonna be alright!" he sang.

Mr. Chair laughed and so did Ryan. I glanced over at the door seeing Stephano leaning against the door frame. He smiled happily as Mr. Chair joined into the group hug.

"Ello Pewdie, Cry." He greeted as he looked around. "I see you've done some changes in the house."

"Yeah, spring cleaning." I replied.

"You went to see your father?" he asked.

I tensed up as I remembered the lady we almost met up with. "Yeah…"

Stephano raised a brow questioningly. I shook my head in dismissal.

"That reminds me," Mr. Chair pouted at Piggeh. "You need to start cleaning your room, you have clothes all over the place!"

Piggeh grinned mischievously. "Whose fault is that?"

I burst into laughter as Mr. Chair's face turned bright red.

"Pete…" he grumbled then Piggeh snaked his arms around the fancy brunette.

"You know I love you," he chuckled and kisses his cheek.

Mr. Chair sighed before they sat down on my couch, bickering playfully. I looked over at Ryan who's cheeks were pink and he looked down at the floor uncomfortably. I pulled him by my side and leaned down t his ear.

"You know I wouldn't mind if we did those kinds of things." I whispered.

Ryan looked up at me as I grinned.

"Wh-what?" He asked as his cheeks flushed.

"The cuddling," I replied, sticking my tongue out. "What were you thinking about?"

His face became beet red as his eyes widened. "Wha- um, nothing! I was just…"

I laughed then looked over at Stephano who cleared his throat.

"So, getting off the lovey dovey stuff…" He grumbled. "Summer is coming up, do you guys want to go anywhere?"

I glanced at the calendar, he was right. May is coming soon, and then after that we have finals testing. Then after the testing, we're free to go onto Summer.

"BEACH!" Piggeh yelled, springing onto his feet. "I call and claim it!"

Stephano looked at Mr. Chair who shrugged his shoulders, smiling. "Okay, what about you and Cry?"

I looked at Ryan who smiled. "I think beach sounds nice."

"Yeah, I agree."

"The beach it is," Stephano announced then I turned to get a broom and dust pan.

"I need to clean something," I called then walked into my room. "You all keep talking if you want."

Stephano followed me into my room and shut the door behind us slowly.

"Pewdie, there's something you didn't tell me." He pointed out.

I smirked as I looked back at him. "You know me all too well, Stephano."

"Well, spill." He said.

I sighed then looked over at him. "My mother is back."

Cry's POV:

I sat on the couch, waiting for Felix to come back. I kind of felt tired after all the moving and cleaning. Mr. Chair and Piggeh sat across from me, talking about their final exams. Speaking of which, I needed to start studying for mine. I pondered in my thoughts about which exam I should concentrate. Mr. Chair chuckled as Piggeh started whining about his History exam.

"Ms. Sterling is being a bitch to me." Piggeh complained.

"Isn't it because you keep sleeping in her class?" Mr. Chair asked, raising a brow.

"That's because she's boring!" Piggeh replied.

I tuned their conversation out and thought about what Felix asked me. I leaned back against the couch and closed my eyes. I felt bad for not being able to open up to him but even the thought about my father just made my body tremble in fear.

But…

That's so unfair to him…

I sighed then opened my eyes, hearing some strange noises. My eyes widened and I blushed seeing Mr. Chair and Piggeh making out in front of me. I awkwardly moved away from the couch and moved into the kitchen, trying to ignore them. Maybe when Felix is finished cleaning, I could tell him. It's not something I should keep to myself anymore. What am I scared of? My family left him, he's gone now…I'm pretty sure he is…

I heard the door to Felix's room open.

"What the fuck?" I heard Felix yell. "No bros, not under my roof!"

I looked over my shoulder to see the blond male dragging the happy couple out of his apartment. Stephano came out smiling in amusement. He leaned to whisper something into Felix's ear then Felix narrowed his eyes and nodded. I tipped my head in confusion. What were they talking about?

"Well, I'll see you at school." Stephano said then left.

I waved awkwardly then looked over at Felix who slumped down onto the couch. The door shut gently as I made my way around the seat.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Felix turned his head to me then smiled. "Yeah, I got the glass mirrors cleaned."

I pouted. "I wasn't talking about that, I meant what Stephano told you."

Felix blinked a few times. "Oh, that." He said and patted the spot beside him. "Don't worry about it."

I scrunched my brows. "Well…okay."

He put an arm over my shoulder then pulled me close to him. I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling soothed by his warmth. Silence greeted us in the newly decorated living room. I sighed deeply into his shoulder then turned my face to look at him.

"Felix." I began. "I should really tell you about my dad."

Felix looked at me questioningly. "What? Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. "I just don't know if I'll be able to tell you everything…"

My body already started shaking. Shit, why was I such a wimp? Felix's gaze stare at me with concern as I I grip the fabric of the couch tightly.

"He hated me since the day I was born…" I whispered. "I don't know why, but I never received any type of love from him. No attention, no hugs, not kisses. He just…hated me."

Felix nodded his head slowly eyes wide. He took my hands in his and gently rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand, I smiled a bit. He smiled back and nodded his head, indicating that I should continue.

"I never really liked him either," I admitted. "He was a really creepy man. He never stared abusing me until after Disney Land…most of it is a blur but my body remembers what he did to me…" my body shook more as I shut my eyes tightly. Tears started streaming down my face. "All the pain…all the cuts and bruises…all the–"

Felix cut me off when his lips crashed against my own. My eyes widened then his fingers entwined with mine.

"Don't push yourself," he whispered between kisses. "I can't stand to see you like this."

I closed my eyes again and sighed. "But I…"

Felix put his forehead against mine. "You can tell me piece by piece if that makes things easier."

I pouted but I gave in to his offer. "Okay."

He stared into my blue eyes as my arm pulled him closer. My eyes started to close as he lifted my chin. He leaned down and kissed me again passionately. I kissed back shyly, making him smile. His soft lips danced with mine as he closed the space between our bodies. He leaned forward, making me fall back on the couch. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as his hands gripped mine tighter. We continued to kiss as his other hand placed itself right beside my head. I would have wrapped my arms around him but my body was felt so tired. His tongue swept over my lips and I flinched. I shut my eyes tighter as fear jolted through my body. Shit, this was happening again. Felix paused then pulled his lips away. I opened my eyes to see an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry," he said.

I frowned and stretched up to bring him back into the kiss. Felix moved away and ran his fingers though his fluffy blond hair.

"I know you're not very comfortable with these things." He muttered. "I promise I'll take things slowly."

My lips parted to object but he already left for his room.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said.

"Felix, come back…" I called but I didn't think he heard me.

I sat up then lazily lean over on the back of the couch. My eyes started to droop with drowsiness as I tried to get myself off the couch. My body just dropped back onto the leather couch and I fell back. I sighed then stared at the ceiling, hearing the water start to run in Felix's room. I felt so tired…maybe I should just sleep for now, wait for Felix to come back again…

My eyes started to close and I drifted off to sleep.

I blinked a few times, seeing nothing but darkness around me. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion then saw up. Where was I? How did I get here? I patted my hand around to make out my surrounding. The floor felt so cold yet smooth, I felt like I've been here before.

"Ryan,"

I felt my blood freeze as I heard a familiar voice. A voice I never thought I'd hear as long as I lived. I slowly looked over my shoulder, my heart thumped against my chest as my eyes widened.

"What…what are you doing here?" I ask.

The man behind my quickly gripped my neck tightly in his large hand and lifted me off my feet. I gasped and tried to pry myself out of the grip. The man laughed at I squirmed helplessly and pulled me closer to him.

"You know Ryan, things haven't been very fun ever since everyone left." He snarled.

I gritted my teeth as his grip tightened. My lungs screamed for air and my body flailed around, trying to make contact. I gasped for air, trying to keep myself alive.

This is a dream, this is a dream.

The hideous laughter rings in my ear.

"Ryan, I'm coming for you," He whispered.

He smashed me onto the floor then cupped my face. My eyes widened at his cold touch.

"And it'll like the good ol' days." He said grinning. "We're going to have lots of fun."

Tears welled up my eyes as I saw something shiny come up to my face. "No…"

"Remember Ryan, you belong to me."

"No!"

I gasped for air and jolted up. My lungs burned with the need of air as I coughed and panted. Tears streamed down my face as I hugged my legs close to my chest. Why the fuck did I just have a dream about my father? Was it because I thought about him? I hugged my body tighter and bit my lips. It was a dream…it was all a fucking dream….I closed my eyes tightly and sighed shakily. But it felt so real; the sound of his voice, the freezing touch of his hands, and the fear…

"Ryan?"

I looked up then saw Felix staring down at me with wide eyes. A small towel draped around his shoulders and he wore a green t-shirt with light grey jeans. His blond hair was still damp from the shower but there were not water droplets trickling down.

"What happened?" he asked then cupped my face.

My eyelids lowered as I relaxed into the warmth of his hands. I stared into his beautiful eyes as breathed heavily.

"It…it was a bad dream," I replied then he pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay," he soothed. "I'm here for you."

I nodded my head slowly then my eyes started to close again, the sleepiness started to take over me. Felix noticed then scooped me up into his arms. He carried me into my room, bridal style and gently set me down onto the bed. He lightly pecked me on the forehead then smiled before turning to leave. I felt panic come over me. I didn't want to be alone. I quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"…Please stay with me." I whispered.

Felix blinked then he smiled softly. He crawled onto my newly made bed then lied down beside me. He wrapped one arms around me and cradled my head with the other. I snuggled against his chest then sighed happily.

"Sleep well," he whispered and pulled me closer is that was possible.

I nodded against his chest. I felt so at ease with him by my side. All my fears seemed to wash away as he rested his head on top of mine. I left the drowsiness consume me, and I drifted to sleep once more.

I woke up later on in the day to find myself all alone. I yawned and stretched myself. I haven't slept so well in a while. Did Felix go to the bathroom or something? I looked around. The bright light of afternoon shined onto my room from my window. The whole room was silent; no snore, no noise. I looked at the time.

5:35 PM.

I yawned again before glancing over at my bathroom. It didn't seem to be occupied. I got up then sauntered into the living room. I smiled seeing my beloved SwedeFelix was zipping up his black jacket then putting on his shoes. I narrowed my eyes in confusion then walked up to him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

Felix jumped before looking at me. "Oh, hey. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded. "Yeah but…what are you doing?"

"I thought you would wake up later so I decided to go somewhere alone." He replied. "I left a note on the table just in case."

I looked into the kitchen seeing a neatly folded paper.

"You looked so peaceful while you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up." He continued and chuckled.

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "So, where were you planning to go?"

Felix smiled apologetically. "I was going to go to the hospital."

My eyes widened in shock and my jaw dropped. "The hospital?" I echoed.


	51. Mia

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I'm still not sure how my update schedule will go so for now, I'll say that I might be updating every other day. I don't know...but hopefully I'll be able to figure that out soon! With that said, sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy! I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors I've made beforehand!**

Cry's POV:

I stared at Felix, shocked. "Ho…hospital?" I asked again.

Why did he need to go there? It wasn't for Scott was it?

I blinked a few times remembering what Ken told me at the beginning of the school year.

'He might be diagnosed with something.'

Was Felix sick?

I felt worry come over me as Felix stared at me in confusion. We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before he blinked in realization. A smile spread across his face, making me even more confused.

"I'm not sick, if that's what you're thinking." He pointed out.

I tipped my head in confusion. "Then…why?"

"You'll see if you come with me." He replied then looked at the time. "We still have ten minutes before the train leaves."

"Okay, hold on." I said then ran back into my room, grabbing my phone, a light green hoodie and Felix's headphones.

If he wasn't sick, was he going to visit Scott? I thought about it for a moment then shook my head. I doubt it, Felix disliked Scott a lot after what happened. He didn't seem pleased after they talked in that hospital room…

I paused then scrunched my eyebrows. What did they talk about anyways?

I walked out of my room and towards Felix who waited patiently. He glanced at the BLAZE headphones around my neck and smiled.

"You really like those, don't you?" he teased.

I blushed and put my converses on. "It's…a special gift." I replied.

Felix pecked my cheek, making my cheeks grow hotter. "You're so cute." he chuckled.

I tied my shoes then followed Felix out of the apartment. He shut the door behind him then locked it. We walked down the hallway. The afternoon light beamed in from the windows, coloring the place into a sunset orange hue. Felix pushed the elevator button then looked at me.

"I'm sorry I got you worried." He began.

I blinked then looked at him. "Oh, um, no, I'm sorry I kind of jumped into conclusions."

Felix chuckled then took my hand in his. I smiled then the elevator bell rang. The double doors spread open and we walked inside. Felix pressed the lobby button then leaned back against the wall behind him. I stood beside him a little awkwardly, wondering why wanted to go to the hospital.

"Did…Scott say something?" I asked curiously.

Felix looked at me, surprised. "No, why?"

I shrugged my shoulders and he smirked.

"I'm visiting my sister." He replied.

"Oh…" I paused then my eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "But Felix, won't your mother be there too?"

"Don't worry about it." Felix replied. "I know a place where she and I can meet without that bitch."

I nodded slowly. "But…why are you visiting her all of the sudden?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's been a while, plus there's something I want to tell her."

He raised our entwined fingers then grinned. I blushed, understanding what he meant, but will his sister be okay with this?

"Felix, will your sister–"

Felix pecked me on the lips, cutting me off.

"Everything will be fine," he promised softly.

I covered my mouth with my free hand and my face flushed. I stared into his eyes and felt my concerns melt. "…okay…"

Felix and I got off the train. I didn't know where we were, I was just following my beloved Swede. He entwined his fingers with mine as we walked through the subway.

"Just in case we get into a crowd." He whispered into my ear. "I wouldn't want to lose you."

I felt my cheeks grow hot and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Okay."

We walked up the stairs then entered a large city. Cars honked and curses were exchanged between the divers. I looked up seeing Skyscrapers everywhere and it was hard to see the orange sky. There were more people around here than there were down at the subway. I wrinkled my nose, trying not to breath in the cigarette scented air. People behind us started to push and shove us around into different directions. I grumbled in response and looked over my shoulder. Some people stared at the scar on my face and others looked at me our entwining fingers. Judgmental looks twisted their expression, making me feel uncomfortable. Felix guided me down the street where the air around us smelled a little fresher. The honking and the yelling grew softer and the crowd slowly became smaller. I frowned and looked at Felix worriedly.

"Is this the town you little sister lives in?" I asked in disbelief.

Felix nodded his head. "But it's not in this part of town."

I nodded my head as we kept walking down the street. After a few blocks, the towering skyscrapers around us started to disappear into suburban houses and the nasty air started to smell pure. I looked up seeing small trees planted by the curb with birds pecking the granite beside it. Fewer cars sped past us and less people pushed us around. I let out a deep, relieved sigh. I hated being in such crowded places. I remembered the expression they gave me when they saw my scar. I should have taken my mask with me…

I shook my head. No, I gave that to Felix for a reason. I couldn't just take it back. Felix pulled me closer to him then leaned his head to mine.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Don't worry about it."

"We're almost there," he assured.

I looked up seeing a large, white building. It wasn't as tall as a sky-scraper but it was larger than most of the buildings around us.

'Barrytown Hospital.'

I followed Felix through the double glass doors and to the main desk. A lady with long, braided pigtails and green eyes was scribbling down words onto a medical report. She looked up at me then at Felix. A smile plastered onto her Felix.

"Well, it's been a while since I last saw you, Mr. Kjellberg." She greeted. "You grew up to become such a handsome man."

"Hi Maria," Felix replied indifferently. "Can you bring Mia down to the usual spot?"

"Certainly." Maria replied then looked at me. "Who might you be, cutie?"

Felix narrowed his eyes. "His name's Ryan…"

Maria's gaze flickered over to Felix. I bit my lips a bit feeling a slight tension between them.

"You know where to go," she said, smiling in amusement. "Give me about…ten minutes."

Felix nodded his head then Maria left the desk.

"Vivian, please take over the front desk!" she called then a lady with curly blond hair came up to the desk.

Felix gave me a gently nudge then escorted me down the hallway. I looked around. The walls were slightly colored in a dark orange shade from the lighting outside.

"Is this what usually happens when you come visit your sister?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied smiling. "Mia and I have to meet in secret because if my mother sees us together, she'd flip."

I frowned. "But…you never did anything to Mia…"

Felix shrugged his shoulders. "I never understood that woman, I don't think I ever will."

We kept walking until we reached a sliding glass door leading out to a small garden. Felix opened the door then we stepped into the clearing filled with vibrant flowers and tall, lush trees. Sort chirping noises echoed around me, making me smile. A sweet and soothing scent flowed around me, making my body relax.

"What is this place for?" I asked.

"It's usually used for aromatherapy." Felix replied then tugged my arm. "This way."

I followed him towards a small opening between the shrubs across from us. He gently nudged me to go first. I slipped into the opening then blinked seeing that I entered a greenhouse. The whole place in general didn't have much, it was more of a hiding spot than a garden house. There were barely any potted plants decorating the inside of the small building. The glass walls were covered my vines and larger bushes, making it hard for outsiders to see what's going on within the place. I looked over my shoulder to see Felix enter and smiled.

"This place is pretty cool." I commented.

He smiled back and hugged me from behind. "Yeah, I really like this place."

I blushed a bit and leaned my head back against him. "This place reminds me of your father's grave."

He chuckled. "Both places are equally special to me."

He turned me around then lifted my chin. I blinked as he stared into my eyes.

"But they're not nearly as important as you." He whispered.

My face burned and he bit his lips a little. His cheeks started to flush pink.

"That was cheesy…" he admitted and glanced away. "But it was the truth."

I chuckled then hugged him. "I…I love you."

"I love you too," he replied then leaned in.

"Fee-Fee?"

We froze then looked at a small girl who held onto a pink bunny toy. Her blue eyes stared at us curiously as her blond hair swished at the action.

"Fee-Fee?" was all I could say.

Felix pouted then walked up to the little girl. "Hey Mia,"

Mia giggled as he pat her head gently. She hugged him tightly and pressed her face against his stomach. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," he replied gently and wrapped his arms around her.

I smiled seeing how adorable they were together. I tipped my head, observing the small girl. Her hair went down to her mid back. It wasn't a sandy color like her brother, but the color looked similar. Her eyes really resembled Felix's though. Anyone could tell that they were related. I pouted a bit. I felt like I had seen her somewhere before…

They let go of each other then chuckled.

"Fee-Fee," she said and looked at me. "Who is he?"

I waved awkwardly as I smiled.

"This is Ryan," Felix replied.

Mia's blue eyes grew round as her smile widened. "Oh! I know him! I met him before at your apartment!"

Felix and I scrunched our eyebrows in confusion. Oh, now I remembered her.

"My apartment?" he echoed.

"Mommy and I were worried about Fee-Fee," Mia frowned. "Mommy said Fee-Fee got in trouble, so Mia wanted to see you…but you weren't there…"

Felix smiled softly then ruffled her hair. "I'm fine now, don't worry about it."

Mia looked up at him then smiled again. "Can we play a game Fee-Fee? Ry-Ry can play too!"

"Ry-Ry?" I echoed as I raised a brow.

Felix looked over at me and chuckled. "What do you say?"

I looked at Felix then at Mia who smiled hopefully. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why not?" I laughed. "What do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek!" Mia squeaked then held up her pink bunny.

"So…who's it?" I asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Felix suggested and I smirked. All three of us got into a circle. "Ready?"

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

I put out paper while Felix and Mia put out scissors. My eyes widened then I pouted.

"Ry-Ry's it." Felix sang playfully.

I grimaced. "Well, Fee-Fee, you and Mia better go hide before I count to twenty."

"No peeking!" Mia giggled.

I smirked then turned around against the glass wall. "1…2…3…"

I felt someone's arms wrap around me and I blinked. I turned around but a hand covered my eyes.

"No peeking." I heard Felix's voice chuckle.

I smirked. "Aren't you supposed to be hiding?"

"I'm just here to warn you that you won't find me that easily." He replied.

"Not unless I get to twenty before you even–" I was cut off when Felix's lips pecked against mine.

I blinked a few times then Felix's hand left my face and he quickly slipped out of the green house before I even glimpsed at him. My cheeks burned with embarrassment as my fingers gently touched my lips. I grimaced a bit then continued to count. That idiot…what is Mia saw it?

"18…19….20…" I mumbled then turned around.

The greenhouse was empty and it was starting to get dark because of the sunset. I should find them quickly. I slipped out of the green house through the entrance Felix and I used then looked around. The chirping seemed to stop in the small garden, maybe because it was becoming night time. I walked through the clearing, there shouldn't be many places to hide since the place was pretty small right?

I caught a glimpse of something pink. I'm guessing it was Mia's bunny doll.

I smirked then crept up to the object slowly. My smirk soon faded when I saw a lady wearing a pink dress, she was sitting on a wheelchair, all by herself. What was she doing out here?

"I knew you'd come out here." I heard a voice hiss.

I narrowed my eyes then saw a familiar blond standing a few feet away from her.

Felix?

Felix stared at the woman. Blazing emotions mixed within her ocean blue eyes as he stared at the lady. The lady let out a slight groan.

"I thought I got rid of you three years ago…" she grumbled. "What brings you back here?"

"You know exactly why I'm here." Felix replied scowling.

"If you are questioning why I stopped by your apartment is because Mia was worried about you and she would not stop begging me." The lady replied. "I didn't want to see a delinquent like you, I always knew you would end up to do something to juvenile."

Hurt flashed into Felix's eyes but he regained his composure quickly. Anger boiled in my blood. Who the fuck did this lady think she was? I was about to step out to defend him but then Felix's next words shocked me.

"You always know how to make my heart shatter, mother." He said.

My eyes widened then I looked at the lady. Her long, blond hair was much like Felix's and Mia's. I couldn't really see her face, but now I can see the similarities. She threw her head back then laughed.

"You still call me that even now?" she asked. "I told you I'm not your–"

"I've had enough of your lies!" Felix shouted.

His mother and I flinched from his sudden burst of rage. Felix went up to her then grabbed her shoulders.

"You never forgot me….did you?" he asked.

I looked at Felix then at his mother, utterly confused.

...What was going on?


	52. No Forgiveness

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I'm sick. But eh, I'll get over it. Here's the new part. So anyways, sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy! I apologize for all grammar and spelling errors beforehand.**

Pewdie's POV:

I grabbed my mother's shoulders. Anger blazed within my body as I stared into her indifferent, pale blue eyes. I didn't expect her to come out to the garden this quickly but I have already made the preparation, all I needed was to get my point across to her. She tilted her head to the side and raised a brow.

"What?" she asked. "I was only trying to search for my daughter, and then I find you."

"I know you didn't forget me." I hissed, narrowing my eyes.

There was no fucking way she could have forgotten me if she still hated me this much, still remembered that tragic day. I could understand that she wanted to forget me completely, but what I wanted to know is why she was the one behind all the bullshit Daren made Ryan go through.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied.

"I'm not a stupid kid anymore, mother." I snapped. "I know you made the doctor lie to me about you having amnesia, there's no way you could hate me to this extent if you didn't remember me."

She kept staring at me so indifferently, like she didn't give a fuck about what she did. I kept glaring at her, trying to keep my anger down. After all, she was still my mother. She placed her chin on her palm and sighed. A gust of wind made the trees around us rustle and the soothing scent of the garden flowed around me. I waited patiently for her reply, but I was also anxious.

"I suppose you've grown smarter." She finally admitted. "Yes Felix, I never forgot, as much as I wanted to."

Hurt twisted my heart as I sighed. "…Why?"

"You know that day was because of you." She hissed back, giving me the coldest glare. "You took away what was most important to me, the love of my life was killed right before my eyes!"

I bit my lips then lowered my gaze. "I know…"

"You know, huh?" she spat. "What pissed me off even more is that you came crawling back to me, expecting forgiveness. Did you really think that I would forgive you after that? Do you think I'm stupid Felix?"

I clenched my fists as each words shot through my heart. I wanted to curl up into a ball and whimper like the first time she started beating me but this time, I had to stay strong.

"Hate me all you want." I muttered. "But you had absolutely no right to send Daren to ruin Ryan's life."

"Ryan? Is that his name?" my mother giggled. "I heard so much about him from the poor boy."

"'Poor boy'" I echoed.

"You beat him like no tomorrow, if anything you could've killed him." She continued.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Daren was a cute little pet." She replied and grinned. "Used to be a sad, depressed child just wanting some type of attention. It was easy to fill his mind with ideas of crushing you. After that, all I had to do was talk to him about that boy you saved and he took it from there."

"You used that son of a bitch tried to rip apart everything that meant to Ryan? Do you even know what the fuck you were doing?" I questioned angrily.

"Taking away the one you 'love'." She replied. "Isn't that what you did to me? Only my love was real."

"Bullshit!" I yelled and grabbed her shoulders. "Do you really think I wanted to kill Dad? I was just as devastated as you!"

"But it happened anyways," she snapped back.

My eyes widened when her hand smacked me across my face. I hissed in pain then looked back at her, her eyes blazed with such deep hatred. I shivered in fear and took a few steps back.

"Just as devastated as me," she mocked. "As if you loved a person so much as I loved your father. You only spent your days bullying kids and disrespecting teachers. You may have the highest grades, be the best at everything but you're still a cold hearted murderer."

She stood up from her seat then walked up to me.

"I tried to forget you," she continued. "It would have been easy if you didn't keep coming back trying to get close to Mia."

"She's my sister." I replied. "You can't say I have no right to see her and you can't say shit about how I feel towards Ryan."

"First you take my husband, now you're trying to take my beloved daughter?" she questioned, ignoring my statement. "To what extent are you planning to go, Felix? Are you just going to crush me until I'm nothing?"

"Mother–"

"Well, you're not." A grin spread across her lips as she circled me. "Because I'll crush you before that, you'll never touch me or little Mia again."

I bit my lips as she stopped in front of me.

"I will crush you until you are nothing." She whispered then raised her hand.

I sighed. There was no way I could do this. I closed my eyes, bracing for impact. Suddenly I heard my mother yell in surprise and I scrunched my eyebrows. I opened my eyes then saw Ryan grabbing my mother's wrists and twisting her arms behind her back. Anger blazed within his stunning blue eyes and he gritted his teeth in frustration. He set my mother down on her chair then stood in front of me, holding out his arms to shield me.

"Just sit the fuck down and stop this shit." he commanded.

My mother looked at him and hissed. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

I looked at him surprised. "Ryan…"

"You're his fucking mother! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Ryan snapped back angrily.

I bit my lips then walked up to him. "How long…"

"Not right now," he whispered back.

My mother narrowed her eyes at him. "So you're Ryan…you're not much of a naive little child I pictured you to be."

Ryan tensed up a bit as her gaze traced the scar down his eye. They stared each other down for a while as silence returned to the garden. The leaves danced around us as the wind rustled the green. My mother relaxed in her chair then sighed.

"I'm surprised to see that you care about what I did to Felix rather than what happened to yourself." She mused.

Ryan glared at her. "Unlike you, I don't want to hurt Felix. You may be a bitch but you're still his mother."

She started to laugh. "And why not child? Haven't you gone through a lot while being with him?"

My body tensed as I looked at Ryan. He looked over his shoulder.

"I have gone through a lot," he admitted and I felt anxiety rush over me. "But he was the one to help me through it all. He did everything he could to make me feel at ease, and to make everything better for everyone despite the fact that he had to be violent. He may be seen as a bully to people but not me."

He smiled sincerely.

"I love him, and that's a fact." He finished.

I cracked a smile and he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him then nestled my face to the crook of his neck.

Cry's POV:

"That was…cheesy," I mumbled as my cheeks burned.

I meant to tell his mother off but I ended up embarrassing myself. He chuckled.

"It was perfect." he replied and hugged me tighter.

I blushed hard as his breath warmed my neck. I hugged him tighter and leaned my head against his shoulder. The anger towards his mother faded as the winds started to blow harder. I looked up, feeling something drop on my forehead.

"Is it going to rain?" I whispered.

Felix let go of me then looked up. "Shit, we need to go find–"

"Fee-Fee?" I heard a sweet voice ask.

Felix and I looked over at Mia who hugged her pink bunny tightly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "I heard a lot of yelling…"

Felix and I exchanged glanced then looked over at his mother who sighed.

"No darling, everything's fine." She replied then put one hand out. "Come, I think it's going to rain soon."

Mia looked at Felix worriedly but he smiled and nodded his head. She walked up to her mother who nudged her back into the hospital. Mia looked back at Felix one last time, her gaze looked so sad. I frowned. I felt so bad for the little girl.

"Bye Fee-Fee, Bye Ry-Ry," she whispered.

Their mother turned her wheel chair and grunted. She looked over her shoulder to us then narrowed her eyes.

"I don't want you coming back here," she said.

I glared at her. She was still being a bitch even now?

"…I'm not planning to." Felix replied then tossed her a chocolate bar. "That's for Mia, it's a good-bye present…I hoped we can–"

"I'm never forgiving you Felix," she hissed then rolled her wheel chair away.

I looked at Felix. Hurt flashed within his eyes and I gritted my teeth.

"You–" I stopped when Felix put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay," he replied then took my hand.

"Are you sure? I mean, you told her you're not going to see Mia anymore!" I pointed out.

"She knows." He replied.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"She knows I'm not coming back." He replied. "We both know that as long as my mother is with her, she will forbid us from seeing each other."

"But…you can't let her do that." I objected.

"I can't take Mia away from my mother," Felix sighed. "She's all my mother has left…she knows this too."

"But…"I sighed and his thumb gently made circles on the back of my hand.

"I'll be fine," he promised and smiled. "And my mother loves Mia, she won't do anything to her."

I sighed deeply then he pulled me into a hug.

"Mia has her happiness with Mom," He whispered. "Now let's go, or we'll get soaked."

I pouted then we started walking back home. The rain started to drizzle and we raised our paces back to the subway. His hands gripped mine tightly and I glanced over at him. His gaze looked so upset, but his lips were smiling. We raced down the steps and brushed the small droplets of rain off out jackets. Felix shook his head quickly, making water spray onto me.

"Hey!" I laughed then gave him a light shove.

He chuckled then we took a seat in the waiting room. I glanced outside hearing the rain starting to pour down. Thank god we made it in time. I leaned back against my chair then watched the people pass us by. Many of them looked pretty beat from a full day of work. I glanced at the time.

10:45.

Wow, I never knew it was this late.

Felix leaned his head on my shoulder and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"The train will be here at 11." He mumbled and I felt his hand envelope mine.

I nodded my head slowly and looked at him. "Okay and Fe…" my words trailed off as I gazed at his face.

His eyes drooped to the ground, they looked so miserable. I frowned at the sight and squeezed his hand gently. I didn't care about the attention I was bringing as I lifted his face.

"Felix, are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

Felix sighed. "I'll be fine, I was prepared for this."

I pouted. "Felix…"

"Yeah?"

"What I said to your mother…" I began and felt my cheeks heat up. "I meant it…"

Felix cracked a smile then presses his forehead against mine. "I know," he whispered then pecked my lips. "I love you too."

I smiled but then the look in his eyes didn't change. Felix pulled away then leaned back against his chair.

"I won't let this bring me down." He promised. "I mean, we have testing coming up."

"Oh shit!" I jumped up. "I need to start studying!"

Felix laughed then sat me back down. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

"Oh, that'll be grea–" I paused seeing a grin on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, you're just so adorable." He chuckled.

I smiled a bit but then he looked away from me and the frown returned. I bit my lips and my mind started to swirl with worry.

How was I going to help him get through this?


	53. Study Buddies and Changing Roles

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I'm just going to be updating randomly now, I really can't get myself to make a schedule. It's been tough lately, and I'm better now! Yay! Well...I kind of am xD. Anyways, sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy!**

Cry's POV:

"You do it like this," Felix corrected and scribbled math onto the paper.

"…Oh…" I replied then narrowed my eyes. "Fuck…"

He chuckled and leaned back. "Don't worry, you still have a three days before this exam."

I sighed a nodded as I looked at the next question. "You're so lucky you don't have to do shit."

He leaned his head on my shoulder and sat me on his lap. "It's because I'm the best there is." He sang.

I pouted and blushed as his arms wrapped around my stomach. He continued to watch me as I scribbled math work onto the paper. I glanced over at him, seeing the same, dull expression on his face. I frowned. It's been a week since we visited the hospital and he has been so…blank ever since we came back. It hurt me to see him so upset and it frustrated me that I didn't know what to do. I leaned my head back against him and he looked at me. I needed to get something to distract his thoughts.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

He blinked the smirked. "Now that you mention it, I guess I am."

I smiled then glanced at the time.

5:47.

I got off his lap then walked into the kitchen. Felix followed me then took a seat by the table.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Depends on what's there."

I nodded my head and opened the fridge. Felix's blank expressions weren't the only problems at the moment. Since Felix and I were both singles for about a month or two, the school girls started fan-girl clubs. Many of them were girls who were afraid to ask Felix out because he was scary, but lately he's been nicer, which encouraged them to approach him. I swear ten girls flirted with him the day he came back. It pissed me off. I scanned the inside of the fridge then took out a few vegetables and beef.

"Do you want stir fry with meat?" I asked.

Felix pouted. "No."

"Well, too bad, we're having them." I replied and stuck my tongue out.

Felix walked up to me then grinned. "You really shouldn't do that."

I blinked. "Do what?"

He lifted my chin then his thumb gently rubbed across my lips. "Should be a little obvious."

I blushed hard and pulled my tongue back. He laughed then went back to his seat.

"That's what you get for disagreeing with me." He pointed out.

I pouted but I felt relief come over me.

He was still the same Felix.

I set the ingredients onto the counter then picked up a kitchen knife. I chopped the vegetables and narrowed my eyes as I felt the annoyance prick my side. Felix ignored the girls' flirts most of the time but he never told them that he and I got back together. Then again, he didn't really talk much ever since we got back so Piggeh and Stephano had to drag the Swede away. I started the fire and sighed softly. I was hoping that the exams would take his mind off of it, but I forgot that he can pass these things without even trying. I set the pan over it then glanced back at him. He was staring at me with a slight amused smile.

"Wh-what?" I ended up stuttering.

"You know what would look good on you?" he asked and straightened up. "An apron."

"I'm not a maid." I replied and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm not going to wear one."

"Well, that look will suit you," he teased.

I stuck out my bottom lips to pout then turned my attention onto the pan. The phone rang from the living room and looked back.

"I'll get it," Felix offered.

"Okay," I replied then put the oil into the pan.

I heard Felix move out of his chair then the ringing of the phone stopped.

"Hello?"

I put the vegetables into the pan then they started sizzling.

"Oh, yeah, it's me."

I glanced over my shoulder then seeing him scratching the back of his head.

"No, I'm not interested."

I felt my lips twitch with irritation. Was it another fan girl? I stirred the food in the pan and added some seasoning. He could just hang up and it would all be over, I had nothing to worry about.

"You're what?" he exclaimed.

I jumped then looked over at him. "What?"

Felix put one hand over the phone and looked at me. "She says she's right outside."

I scrunched my eyebrows then lowered the fire. "She's what?"

Felix shrugged his shoulders then we heard a knock on the door.

"Felix? I'm ready!" A voice sang.

I narrowed my eyes then walked up to the door. Felix opened his mouth to ask what I was about to do but I waved my hand in dismissal. I opened the door then saw a girl with curly, platinum blond hair and bright green eyes. She wore a tight white button up shirt and jean shorts. I pouted to see that her shirt was unbuttoned enough to be able to see her light blue bra. She looked up at me then smiled flirtatiously.

"Hey there, cutie. You must be a roommate." She greeted then looked over my shoulder. "Sorry, but I'm not here to see you, where's Felix?"

She looked a little younger than most of the girls that had been flirting with Felix. I'm guessing that she was a freshman. That would answer why she was a little more fearless than the other girls, she must have heard about how hot and kind Felix was. I clutched the doorway to control my annoyance.

I plastered a fake smile on my face. "You're asking him out?"

"Yeah," she replied casually.

"You know there's testing coming up," I pointed out.

"I can ask him for help," she said and her eyelashes fluttered. "I'll be his study date, maybe more…"

I narrowed my eyes, her intentions pissed me off.

"You came prepared, didn't you?" I pressed and glanced at her small, white purse. She was not planning to take him out just for a date.

"I don't think he'll be able to resist me now," she giggled.

This girl was just like Dolly.

Annoyance jolted through me as I tried my best to keep my smile. "Here, let me give you some advice about Felix?"

She raised a brow. "What is it?"

I leaned forward then glared at her. "Felix is not interested in you, he has someone else. So I suggest that you. Fuck. Off."

Her eyes widened. "What? Who?"

"Me," I replied then slammed the door to her face.

I heard a yelp from the other side of the door and I smiled triumphantly. I turned around then saw Felix staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Were you jealous just now?"

I felt my cheeks flush and I looked away.

"No, I just chased her off, because she reminded me of Dolly" I said then started walking towards the kitchen.

He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist then pulled me back into the living room.

"You think I'd let you get away after that?" he asked and lifted my chin.

I blinked a few times then I felt my face burn as he put his forehead with mine.

"Sorry I've been a bit…out of it lately," he said and sighed.

"It's alright, you have a reason to be," I replied and looked down. "Plus, I like that you're nicer to people. I just don't like that some girls take advantage of that."

"I'll be the one driving them off next time." He promised.

I stared into his eyes then smiled a bit. "Alright."

He smiled back then leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He pulled me closer and tipped his head to deepen the kiss. His fingers entangled themselves into my hair as our lips mingled. I felt my body melt into his arms and leaned more against him. His tongue swept over my mouth and I tensed. He stopped as well and hesitated before trying to pull away.

Nope, not this time.

I stretched up and pulled him back into the kiss. It was his turn to tense up, only he was surprised. I slowly granted the access he wanted and he smiled. His tongue slid into my mouth and mingled with mine. He wasn't rough like Daren but he was still dominant. I fought back teasingly but eventually, he won. His hands caressed my sides and I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion as I smelled something strange. We pulled away and panted then Felix looked over into the kitchen.

"Uhh…I think the food is burning." He pointed out.

I blinked a few time then remembered the stir fry.

"Oh shit!"

I grumbled to myself as I cleaned the last of the burnt vegetables. I was so eco-friendly…

"Sorry about that…" I mumbled.

"It's alright, you didn't burn it that badly," he replied and looked at the sink.

I felt embarrassment come over me and sighed. Felix came over to me and gave me a loving hug. I smiled at the gesture and looked over at him.

"Maybe we should get back to studying." I suggested.

"Sure," he replied and nudged me back into the living room.

I took a seat and stared at my exam packet. Felix sat behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach. I blushed a bit as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Can I call this a study date?" he asked.

I smiled and him and picked up my pencil.

"Yes," I replied.

I started to scribble answers in my packet. Felix leaned his head to mine and occasionally rocked us side to side affectionately. I chuckled whenever he did and looked over at him. His eyes weren't dull and he didn't look as out as before. I felt relief seep over me and slightly smiled. I was glad to see that he was slowly recovering.

"Staring at me won't help you pass the test." He pointed out.

My face flushed and looked away. "Sorry,"

He chuckled and hugged me tighter. I smiled and focused on the paper.

"Hey Felix," I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

I smiled a bit. "You should know."

Felix helped me through a lot of shit before all this.

Now it's my turn to help him.

**Mocha: Ehehe...that girl got REJECTED!~ x3**


	54. Old news

**Mochachitas and Chocolattes, this information is crucial and I hope that you all will read it.**

**Someone is stealing my story.**

**Not pewdie the bully though, **

**This person's stealing Forgotten Memories.**

**Everything is word for word.**

**I cannot tolerate this friends because as you all know that story is my favorite. It was also a collab I did with RemRem. **

**The worst part is, this person wcopied the first chapter of RemRem's story as well.**

**This is not okay, I am mad. Really mad.**

**You can find the link to my devianart page. look up Mocha2Latte.**

**This person needs to know that they cannot take one's story and think that they can get away with it.**

**Thank you...**

**-Mocha**


	55. Issue is Resolved

**Mochachitas and Chocolattes, the issue has been resolved**

**thank you for taking your time to help me.**

**I'll update later today. Have a good one**


	56. Trips and Guests

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I'm sorry I have been busy. I hope you liked that livestream though! Anyways. Here's an update. Happy easter! Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy! Am I evil? Yes, I'm evil. I apologize for all spelling and grammar errors.**

Pewdie's POV:

I took a seat on the train seat then looked out the window, ignoring the flirtatious looks of the ladies around me. Ryan took a seat beside me, doing the same. I gave them a cold death stare to make them back off. Chattering filled my ears as the people around us mingled. I glanced to see Ryan slumping in his seat and I frowned. I forgot how much he disliked crowded placed. I took his hand in mine and ran my thumb gently across his soft skin. His face flushed a little and his stunning blue eyes flickered over to me. I smiled warmly and entwined our fingers together. His blush darkened and he looked around. The people weren't really paying any attention to us but there were a few that gave us strange stares.

"Don't worry about it," I whispered into his ear.

Ryan bit his lips but he nodded.

"It's so crowded!" Piggeh complained as he shoved people away from him. "Charles, where are you baby?"

"Over here." Mr. Chair called then caught up to his boyfriend. "But I think I lost Stephano in the crowd."

"He's probably with the ladies." Piggeh replied and looked over his shoulders.

I sighed and shook my head while smiling. Mr. Chair took a seat beside Ryan and Piggeh leapt onto the fancy brunette's lap. Mr. Chair smiled and wrapped his arms around the pink haired male. Now we had more strange stares burning against us but we ignored them. The announcement beeped above us, indicating that the train was going to move. I looked out the window, seeing the scenery around us start to move. Ryan leaned his head on my shoulder awkwardly, his cheeks flushing more. I smiled then gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ello, people!" I heard Stephano call.

We all looked up then saw Stephano escorting two females our way. One was Marzia, the other person, a female with long black hair and tan skin, was Jennifer. Both girls waved in greeting and I smiled. All the burning glares turned their attention to the beautiful Italian, many of them ended up drooling over her. I felt Ryan frown upon seeing them and looked away. I scrunched my eyebrows a little, he's been like this since morning.

I guess he was bothered by their company.

Then again, I would understand.

They kind of…barged in.

(Flashback)

Ryan and I were attempting to bake a chocolate cake because he thought it would be a nice way to relax after the tests. I screwed up with the recipe a lot, it was the first time I ever baked anything. I cooked, not baked. Well, at the least it relaxed him. I stared at the chocolate batter and felt my stomach grumble. Ryan chuckled then put the batter into the cake pan. He set it into the preheated oven then turned to face me.

"So, the recipe said that we're going to have to wait about… half an hour." He informed.

I pulled him into a hug and kissed his head. "Okay, do we need a timer?"

Ryan pulled out his phone and flipped through apps. "I got it, and then after that we can share it with the others."

"We're taking it to the beach?" I asked.

"If you want," he replied.

"Nope, it'll be eaten by me before that happens."

Ryan chuckled.

I smirked as I looked at my hands. "This…little baking things, it was a lot messier than I expected it to be."

Ryan chuckled. "Well, it was the first time you did these kind of things right?"

I nodded then looked around in the kitchen. Flours and coco powders were thrown everywhere and some of the ingredients were spilled on the floor. I chuckled in amusement, after all this was my fault. Ryan set the timer on then pulled out a rag from the edge of the sink.

"Felix, you sure know how to make a mess," he chuckled then started to clean.

I raised a brow at his statement then wrapped my arms around the brunette quickly. He looked up at me and his eyes widened as I grinned.

"You want me to make a mess out of something else?" I asked as I leaned forward.

Ryan's face flushed as our lips crashed into each other. I pushed him against the counter then let my fingers gently grip his soft oak brown hair. He tipped his head and wrapped his arms around my neck. I smiled then traced the seam of his lips. Ryan grated the access and I dove in, invading his mouth. Our tongues danced with each other as I leaned forward, pushing Ryan onto his back. Our breathing grew heavier as I felt a slight tightening in my pants.

There was a knock on the door but we ignored it. Ryan's fingers entangled themselves into my hair and my hands gripped his shirt tightly. We pulled away to catch our breaths and the knocking came again, louder this time. Ryan's face in a light shade of pink and his eyes were half closed. It was clear to me that he was too distracted by his own feelings to notice the visitor. The daylight shined onto him, brightening his features. His oak brown hair was shining in a slight shade of gold and his blue eyes were twinkling. I felt myself wanting him more with every breath I took. I stared into his eyes then leaned in for another kiss. He caught me by surprise when he opened his mouth without hesitation.

The doorbell started to ring only for it to be ignored. I kissed Ryan fiercely but passionately, savoring the taste of his warm mouth again. My hands started to trail down his spine. He gasped softly and his grip in my hair tightened. The door bell rang again, it was starting to get annoying, couldn't they just get the message that we didn't want company? My hands trailed down to his hips and felt the tightness in my pants get worse. My hands started to slip into his shirt, caressing the warmth of his skin. He tensed at the touch as my lips left his. I started to place kisses down his scar and he breathed shakily.

"Ryan…" I whispered as I stared into his eyes.

His eyes widened a little as if he just realized what I wanted. I bit my lips, a little concerned.

Suddenly the doorbell started to ring repeatedly, making Ryan jump.

"Felix! Open this door! My Felix sensors are tingling I know you're there!"

The annoyance within me finally snapped and I stomped up to the door. The annoying doorbell rang in my ear as I swung the door open and gave the visitor a death stare.

"Wow! I was actually kidding, what's with that attitude?"

I blinked then saw a familiar black haired girl. Her skin was tan and she was short, her dark eyes narrowed in disappointment as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you're here, why didn't you answer me?" she asked.

I glared at her. "Couldn't you guess Jennifer? I didn't want company."

"Not even Marzia's?" Jennifer asked raised a brow and grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny, you know Marzia and I are just friends. She knows that I love someone else."

"Whatever," Jennifer looked over her shoulder. "Hey Marzi, I got him to open the door."

I looked over at my best friend. She smiled shyly as she put her hands together. Her head slightly hung with guilt. I twitched a smile in greeting but I was still irritated.

"Hi Felix," she greeted. "I'm sorry about Jen."

"What are you talking about Mar?" Jennifer asked then pushed Marzia towards me. "Aww, don't you two look cute?"

I caught Marzia in my arms then groaned softly. "Jen, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Jennifer grinned. "We're on summer vacation so we decided to come visit you! Be happy about it!"

(End)

I sighed a bit. Here I thought things would get better, but Jennifer's sudden entrance ruined it.

"Why the long face?" Jennifer asked as she approached me.

I raised a brow. "You seem as if you forgot the fact that you fucking barged into my house."

She shrugged her shoulders. "So what if I did?"

"You're just lucky you brought Marzia." I hissed bitterly.

Jennifer smiled triumphantly then turned to Stephano.

Cry's POV:

I stared at Jennifer who walked up to Stephano. I didn't really like her…she was really sassy but she somehow managed to get Felix to agree to let her come with us to the beach. I looked over at Marzia. She was a very attractive individual, her radiant expression pulled in males of all ages. I looked over at Felix. Well, almost all.

"So, where are we going to stay?" Piggeh asked.

"I booked a hotel for us nearby." Stephano replied. "But I only have three rooms."

We all exchanged glances at each other then Felix shot a glare at the girls.

"You're going to have to book your own room." He commanded.

"Why? Can't you all just share a room?" Jennifer complained.

"Do you really think that is possible?" Felix snapped back.

I frowned as Felix and Jennifer bickered angrily at each other. I gently squeezed Felix's hand then he relaxed.

"Well, Charles and I could look for a place if you want." Piggeh replied. "After all, I don't think we even need a room to sleep in."

Mr. Chair looked at Piggeh. "We don't?"

"Yes," Piggeh straddled on Mr. Chair's lap. "Because I'm going to keep you awake all night."

Everyone's face flushed and we all looked away awkwardly. Piggeh laughed at everyone's reaction then went back to snuggling Mr. Chair. Stephano cleared his throat.

"In that case, Jennifer and Marzia can share a room. Pewds and Cry will obviously share a room. And I have one all to myself." He announced.

Jennifer pouted in disappointment. "Alright."

I felt my cheeks flush a little. Sharing a room with Felix wouldn't be so bad, I mean we lived together but the image of what happened while we were making chocolate cake flooded back into my mind.

(Flashback)

My body tingled with every touch he gave me. His hands went up and down my spine, caressing my back. I felt my body melting into his arms as his lips started to place burning kisses onto my scar. I puffed out shaky breathes as he stared into my eyes.

"Ryan…" he called my name.

At that moment fear crossed my mind. I stared into his ocean blue eyes filled with lust, but he was asking for my permission. I hesitated.

Did I want this? I trusted Felix that he wouldn't hurt me but I didn't know if I was ready.

Suddenly the doorbell started ringing repeatedly. I jumped then looked over at the door. This visitor was really persistent. Felix groaned irritably then stomped up to the door, leaving me on the messy counter. I calmed myself down, regulating my breath and washing my fiery face with water. I needed to get this whole kitchen clean as well.

"Couldn't you guess Jennifer? I didn't want company." I heard Felix hiss.

I looked over my shoulder to see a tan lady with long black hair. Felix seemed to know her but the look on his face concerned me. They continued to bicker as I peeked at the timer, I didn't want to burn anything like last time. I still had at bit of time, good.

"Aww, don't you two look so cute?" Jennifer asked.

I blinked then looked back at Felix who was holding a beautiful lady in his arms. I felt jealously jolt through me. Jeniffer walked into the room then looked at me.

"Woah, did a tornado hit this place?" she asked.

I narrowed my eyes a bit as I started to clean the counter. I needed to take a shower later. I heard Felix and Marzia talking from behind. Someone poked me from behind and I looked over my shoulder. Jennifer eyed me curiously.

"So you're Ryan right?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You're pretty cute," she commented and grinned.

"I'm taken." I pointed out.

"Then you have some big competition." She replied then looked over at Felix and Marzia.

I looked over at them as well, seeing Felix smile happily as Marzia giggle. I bit my lips, feeling the same jealousy tingle within my bones. I shook my head then continued to clean.

"Are you implying something?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Nothing really," she replied smiling. "Just warning you, no one can beat Marzia."

I glared at her. "Please leave."

She shrugged her shoulders as I stared at them. They looked so happy together…I was almost starting to think she was right. I shook the feeling off then sighed.

"Ryan, do you want help with that?" Felix called.

"No, I'm good." I called back a little too loudly.

Felix blinked. "Alright…I'm going to go take a shower."

I bit my lips then looked down guiltily. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. My phone beeped, indicating that the cake was done. I looked to the oven then sighed a bit.

Well at least one thing went right.

(End)

I sat on the train with Felix now, right beside him. I felt comforted and at ease whenever I was by his side. Marzia stood awkwardly in front of the many guys that stared at her. Felix got out of his seat then gestured Marzia to sit beside me. She smiled then accepted the offer and I shifted to the other side to make room for her. We exchanged smiles then looked away. The tests are over and we can all finally relax. My eyes flickered over to Felix and Marzia who started to talk to each other. I frowned to see how happy Felix looked while he was talking to the brown haired Italian.

'No one beats Marzia.'

Jennifer's words rang in my head and I bit my lips.

Fuck, I'm really hoping that those words weren't true.


	57. Beach (1): Hotel Room

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes I'm really sorry I haven't been updating as frequently as I should be. Life's been shitty, and it's getting shittier (dunno if that's a word but it is now). I'll get through it, and then I'll be able to write more. I'm still having the sniffle too. Bleh...Anyways, I really hope that I'll be able to get through this stuff soon and get back to what I love, writing. So with that said, sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy! I apologize for all spelling and grammar errors.**

Cry's POV:

We got off the train then walked out of the subway. I felt the warm, summer air brush against my face as the blazing sunlight blinded me for a second. I take the time to have my eyes adjust to the light then my eyes widened. I saw the beautiful crystal blue ocean lading against the sand. Families ran around the place, laughing, playing volleyball and chilling under the sunlight. I felt someone taking my hand and I looked over my shoulder. Felix smiled in greeting then looked at the beach.

"This place is pretty cool." He commented.

I nodded my head.

"Beach!" Piggeh yelled then zoomed past us.

Our eyes widened when Piggeh ran towards the ocean and immediately jumped off the nearest dock. Mr. Chair sighed a shook his head.

"I'll get him…" he said then walked towards the beach.

Felix and I laughed as we followed Mr. Chair onto the soft sand. I felt myself sinking for a moment and looked down. My converses were halfway in the soft earth. Felix kicked more sand onto my feet, burying my shoes completely.

"Hey!" I scolded and he laughed.

We both dropped our bags onto the sand then I started chasing him around. The gentle, salty air blew into my face as Felix and I ran around like children. Stephano called our names sternly, making Felix stop. I tackled him onto the sand and we tumbled around, laughing hysterically. I landed on my back and Felix rolled up beside me. I looked over at him then smirked as his fluffy blond hair fell on his face.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Stephano yelled. "We should get to the hotel first and check in."

I pushed myself up then pouted. "Okay."

Felix did a kick up but the soft sand made his feet slip and he landed on his butt. I laughed hard making him shoot a glare at me.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"You." I replied chuckled and covering my mouth.

Felix raised a brow before pushing himself up then picking up our bags. "Come on, let's go."

I nodded my head then followed him and Stephano towards the hotel. Mr. Chair and Piggeh, who was soaked, caught up to us.

"That was the most refreshing bath I have ever taken!" Piggeh announced.

We all chuckled as he jumped on Mr. Chair's back.

"You guys go on ahead." He called. "Charles and I have a hotel hunt to go to."

"Already?" Marzia asked. "Are you sure you don't want to go check out the hotel?"

"Thank you Mar-mar, but we'll be fine." Piggeh chuckled. "Oh, and Stephano! Remember what I told you!"

Feix raised a brow. "What is he talking about?"

Stephano shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing."

'Bye guys!" Piggeh yelled then grabbed Mr. Chair's hand and dragged him away.

Stephano nodded then guided us towards the hotel. I cleaned the sand off my short sleeved hoodie then looked forward. We walked into a large foyer with people walking around everywhere. I looked to the side seeing orange and brown, marble walls. Stephano and the others went up to the lobby but something caught my eye. I look up to see a beautiful glass model of a bouquet of flowers above us. It was too high for me to reach up and touch it. The see-through flowers showered down vibrant colors of light down onto us as we walked to the center of the lobby. I pulled out my phone to take a picture. I took a few steps back to get a better view and raised the camera to the air. Hm, not yet, maybe a little more. I took a few more steps back then I felt my back gently bump against someone.

"Oh, sorry," I said then looked back.

"Who do you think you are, huh? You stepped on my new shoes too!" the person yelled.

I flinched from the sudden burst of anger and back up. "Sorry dude,"

The person grabbed my shirt then pulled me towards his face. "You're going to pay for it right, pretty boy?"

Pretty boy? I scrunched my eyebrows. "Dude, I said I'm sorry, we really don't have to start fighting."

"Well, that's too bad because one's starting." He replied.

"Damn right it is,"

Felix's fist slammed right against the guy's face and ripped me away from the tumbling man. Felix pulled me into a tight hug as the people turned to us. I bit my lips and stared at the man who was now on the floor, holding his face.

"Ow…what the fuck?" he asked then looked up. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Someone who wants to beat the shit out of you." Felix hissed.

"Felix, we shouldn't pick a fight with people," I suggested and gently nudged him back towards Stephano. "We're here to relax, remember?"

Felix scoffed at the man before taking my hand. "You're fucking lucky."

The man grunted as we walked away, hand in hand. I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment as the gazes of the people around us didn't leave. Stephano crossed his arms over his chest then sighed deeply.

"You can never stay out of trouble, can you?" he teased. "We shouldn't cause a scene here. I don't want us to get kicked out."

"He started it." Felix replied childishly.

We all chuckled then headed for the elevator.

"You guys go on ahead." Felix called then put one hand out. "We'll be in our rooms later, hand me the keys."

Stephano nodded his head in approval then tossed the key to our room. Felix caught it then waved Marzia and Jennifer goodbye. The doors closed, leaving us to wait for the next one. Felix held onto my hand lovingly and looked around, searching for the asshole.

"Felix, remember what Stephano said." I warned.

Felix pouted. "Fine."

I smiled shyly in response then another elevator opened. People spilled out, making the elevator empty. Felix took my hand and dragged me inside. He looked at the key then pressed the 19th floor button. The doors closed then we waited in silence. I shifted beside him awkwardly and looked over at him, making sure that he wasn't pissed about the incident or anything.

"Hey, sorry I almost caused a fight back there." I mumbled.

Felix shrugged his shoulders. "That asshole started it."

I pouted. "Yeah, but it was kind of my fault."

Felix ignored my statement and lifted my chin.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I'm fine," I replied and smiled. "He just grabbed me, that's all."

Felix's blue eyes examined me carefully before nodding his head in approval. I smiled a bit then my eyes widened when he pushed me back against the wall.

"Felix?" I asked then he smiled a bit.

"I still haven't paid you back for laughing at me." He pointed out then pressed himself against me.

I felt my cheeks flush as I put my hands against his chest. "Felix, no! This is a public place! There could be cameras on this elevator!"

Felix pouted when the elevator binged then he lifted me over his shoulder. I yelped then flailed my arms and legs.

"Felix! What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Going to our room." Felix replied then carried me with one hand while he carried our bags with his other.

I objected continuously as he walked down the hallway. I think these walls were soundproof because no one seemed to hear my yells. I eventually gave up and hung over his shoulder, grumbling occationally when Felix started to tease me. He stopped then I heard the chiming of the keys.

"Here we go." He said.

He set me down then opened the door. I gasped softly as I entered. This room was pretty nice. The walls were pure white and dimly lit by the sunlight coming from the window. I took my shoes off then walked inside. There was a sliding closet right next to me and a door to the bathroom. I walked further down the narrow hallway, entering the bedroom. The wall in front of me was glass, covered by a thick, grayish fabric that dimmed the light. I pulled the curtain aside then saw the ocean sparkling below us. I stood there, slightly breathless as the blue waters extended to the slightly orange, splattered sky. It was going to be noon soon. Felix came up beside me then put one arm around my waist. I felt my cheeks blush and I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"Yeah." He whispered and pecked my head. "I'm going to unpack, you can join me when you're done staring at the scenery."

Pewdie's POV:

"It's a pretty nice room." I commented as I started unpacking.

I looked over my shoulder to see Ryan nodding his head in response. I smiled then looked at the bedroom. There was one bed for me and…only one bed? I scrunched my eyebrows then walked around the room. Only one bed? I tipped my head, lost in thought then I smirked.

"Of course he would…" I mumbled and grinned.

Ryan looked over at me as I ran my hand on the blanket. The bed was nice, soft and big enough for two people. He blinked then realized that there was only one bed in the room.

"Did Stephano give us the wrong room?" He asked.

I grinned then walked up to him. "Nope, it's for us alright."

Ryan tipped his head in confusion. "But then why–"

I cut him off by pulling him into my arms and leaning back onto the bed. He yelled a bit in surprise and the bed let out a 'POOF' sound as we landed. His head looked up at me, his eyes were wide and his cheeks were growing pink.

"This is why." I replied then rolled us over so that I'm on top.

Ryan stared at me a little dazed and his cheeks flushed more. I grinned then leaned down, gently pressing my lips against his. His eyes fluttered shut as I pressed up against him. His arms came wrapping around my neck and I cradled his head gently. I tipped my head and flicked my tongue over his lips to which he granted access. Our tongues fought for dominance and I felt my body starting to want him. I grabbed his hips then I felt a slight wave of concern come over me. I stopped then looked into his eyes that were now half shut. He puffed warm air that gently brushed against my face. I smiled a bit, he was adorable.

But I knew I couldn't take things too far.

"Felix?" he whispered and I blinked.

He opened his eyes and his hands cupped my face. I smiled then turned my head to kiss one hand. He stretched up to pull me back into a kiss and my eyes widened. Ryan, what are you doing? His hands clung onto my shirt as I started to invade his mouth again, resisting every urge to attack him. I felt the little problem slowly get worse as my hands trailed up under his shirt. He gasped softly and I smiled, it was music to my ears. I licked his jaw-line then placed tiny kisses down his neck. Every kiss made his body tense more and I felt the concern return. He leaned his head back to give me better access and I gently nipped at his soft skin. He let out a soft moan sending a pleasurable chill down my body. I nipped a little lower then he started to breath heavily but his body was shaking. I bit my lips, mentally battling with myself in my mind.

Should I do this?

Was Ryan scared?

I looked up at him. Ryan was biting his lips and his eyes were tightly shut. His face was bright red with embarrassment but his shaking body said otherwise. My one hard started to lift his shirt and he flinched. His blue eyes flew open and he looked at me with wide eyes. I stared into that stunning blue gaze filled with fear. I sighed a bit.

I shouldn't do this to him.

"Sorry," I mumbled then pulled myself away.

Ryan blinked then sat up. "Huh?"

I felt my own cheeks flush slightly as I stared at him. His green hoodie was slightly lifted, revealing his slightly pale stomach. He pulled himself up then tipped his head in confusion.

"What?"

"It's kind of hot, I think I'm going to take a shower." I replied then walked into the shower.

Ryan's gaze burned into me as I speed walked into the shower. I locked the door behind me in the small bathroom then stripped down and turned on the water. When it got to a lukewarm temperature, I stepped inside then leaned back against the marble wall. I couldn't be thinking about this now when I had bigger problems...I mentally scolded myself but all I thought of was of how Ryan looked so adorable. I sighed then placed my face into my hands.

That was close…

Ryan's POV:

I stared towards the bathroom, hearing the shower start. My cheeks were still burning from what he did and my body was still shaking.

Why did he leave me like this?

Why was he playing with my feelings?

Does he even know I…kind of want this?

I bit my lips then looked down at the floor.

Probably not.

I curled up on the bed then let out a deep sigh. He always stopped right when he was starting to take my clothes off. I sort of wished that he would go further than that…

I felt my body shudder at the thought. But then I knew I wouldn't let that happen. Shaking in fear became a habit that my father left me from all the things he did. I never did those kinds of things with anyone else after all. I pouted a bit then rolled around.

Maybe if I tell him this, he would understand.

Maybe…

I shrugged my shoulders then closed my eyes. The softness of the bed soothed me and caused drowsiness to take over me.

Maybe later…

I blinked hearing knocking on the door. I got up then fixed myself before walking up to the door, wondering who it could be. I opened the door then my eyes widened to see Marzia.

"Hi Ryan," she greeted with a bright smile. "Is Felix here?"

"He's taking a shower." I replied. "Why?"

She tipped her head. "Oh, he and I agreed to take a walk down the beach. We have something to talk about."

I stared at her excited expression then I frowned. Walking down a beach? But why?

I narrowed my eyes a bit. "Be right back."

I walked up to the bathroom ad knocked on the locked door.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Marzia's here." I called.

"Oh, hang on a sec." Felix replied then the water stopped running.

I stood in front of the doorway for a bit, feeling uncomfortable. There was something going on here and I really wanted to know what it was, as much as I didn't want to butt in. Felix came out of the shower with only a towel hanging loosly around his waist. I stared at him with wide eyes and words choked in my mouth. He chuckled as my face flushed then ruffled my hair lovingly.

"I'll be right back, Ryan." he explained then walked up to his clothes. "I'll be right there Marzia."

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"Marzia didn't tell you?" he asked and I felt annoyance slightly prickle me.

"Yeah, she told me you two were heading out." I replied.

"That's exactly what's happening." he replied then threw on a black v-neck shirt, red boxers and tight jeans.

"Wait, Felix," I called but Felix brushed past me and took the keys to our room.

"I'll be home before ten!" I called back then went out of the room.

I stared at the doorway, confused. He just left me to go out with Marzia...

I sat on the bed then felt the annoyance piercing through me now as question spun in my head. Felix never did these kinds of things before...

I laid back on my bed then took a pillow and pressed it against my face.

God dammit.


	58. Beach (2): Morning

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes! How ya doing? Here's an update! I think I'm getting back to my old pace...no not really xP I apologize for all spelling/grammar errors and stuff. So sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and Enjoy! :3**

Cry's POV:

My eyes fluttered open and I yawned. This bed was so comfortable…I pulled the sheets over me then looked over at the window. The sky was in a light shade of pink mixed with a hint of orange. The sun must be rising. I stared at the horizon breathlessly as the bright sun started to go up behind the puffy clouds. I closed my eyes again, feeling warm and comforted.

But then I remembered Felix going out with Marzia yesterday and I pouted a bit to myself. I shouldn't be assuming anything, but it sort of bugged me that he just…went off like that. I should ask about her before jumping into conclusions. I sighed a bit then opened my eyes. What time was it? I rolled onto my side but then felt something tugging me back. I blinked a few times then looked over my shoulder. My eyes widened seeing Felix sleeping right beside me.

"Wah!" I yelled then jerked away from him, ending up falling off the bed. "Ow!"

Felix blinked his eyes awake then lifted his head. "Ryan? What are you doing?"

I looked up at him then remember that we were sharing a bed. "Uh…sorry, I forgot that we were sharing a bed. It just surprised me..."

Felix smirked then rested his head on one hand. "You didn't seem to be bothered sleeping next to me that one time."

"That…" I paused then narrowed my eyes. "Well, you were away with Marzia before I slept, I didn't think that you would crawl into bed after me."

"Why not?" he asked and I saw a grin forming on his face. "You know you like it as much as I do."

I blushed hard then looked away. "What time is it?"

"6:35."

I stood up then stretched my arms and legs. "Do you think everyone else is up?"

Felix rolled over then pulled the covers on his head. "I doubt it, but Stephano might be, since it's breakfast time."

I nodded my head then sat down on the bed. Felix scooched closer to me then rested his head on my lap. I blinked at him then smiled softly, seeing a small blush on his cheek. His arms wrapped around me, making my own cheeks flush. I ran my hand through his sandy blond hair and chuckled. How could I stay mad when he's being so adorable?

"You want to go down to have breakfast?" I asked.

"Nah," he replied and pulled me closer to him. "I don't want to."

"Felix, stop being lazy." I laughed then he pushed himself up.

He chuckled then looked up at me. "I don't want to."

We sat there in silence for a moment, watching the ocean gently flow outside the window. The soft sound of the lapping water and the cawing of the seagulls started to fill the room as my finger played with Felix's soft hair. He let out a deep sigh and relaxed himself on my lap. I chuckled to myself softly then looked out then proceeded to look out the window.

Felix's POV:

I laid my head on Ryan's lap then smiled happily as his fingers gently played with my hair. It was kind of strange that I felt comforted instead of annoyed by this touch. Piggeh used to play with my hair like this all the time and I would end up swatting his hand away. The gentleness of his touch and the warmth radiating from him soothed me. I closed my eyes and pondered into my thoughts about what happened last night.

(Flashback)

Marzia and I walked down the beach. The sun was starting to fall down in the horizon, coloring the ocean into a slight hue or purple mixed with red. I stared off into the beach then sighed a bit. I would have brought Ryan with me but I knew it would ruin the surprise. Marzia fixed her hair into a braid then looked over at me.

"It's nice to hang out with you without singing my voice out." She giggled.

I smirked as I shoved my hands into my pocket. "I guess, but you and Jen really came at a bad time."

Her gaze looked over at me. "What happened? I thought you and Ryan got back together."

"We did, but then I found out that my mother was behind all this bullshit." I replied then clenched my fists in my pocket. "And she didn't fucking care about the damage she caused."

Marzia stared at me with wide eyes. "But…why would she do that?"

I shook my head. "The pain of losing Dad must have scarred her deeply. I just don't understand why she went that far…"

"Aww…Felix…" Marzia whispered.

"And then you and Jen came in." I added teasingly and smirked. "

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "But she insisted that we stay with you or at least…that we all hang out together."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, it's fine I guess since things are working out."

Marzia nodded her head and we kept walking down the sandy shore. She put her hands together then cleared her throat.

"Why don't we think of something happier?" she suggested. "Like the upcoming special day?"

I smiled but at the same time my cheeks flushed. "Yeah, that day…"

"Do you know what you're doing?" she asked.

I chuckled a bit and ran my hand through my hair. Thinking about that day made me excited but concerned. "I have been thinking but nothing really came into mind."

"Well, you better think soon because it's once every year." Marzia warned then giggled.

"Don't remind me." I replied then sighed. "I'll think of something."

She nodded her head in approval then searched through her bag. "Also Felix, I have something that might be fun."

I tipped my head a little, watching her pull out something out of her bag. She looked at me, smiling excitedly and the salty wind blew between us. I scanned the ad of the amusement park that seemed to exist near the beach. I took the paper then looked at the pictures of different rides and games.

"I know it's childish, but you know. We could all have fun there." Marzia said, a little nervous. "You know how I've always loved to go to amusement parks."

I smiled. "I think that's a great idea."

(End)

Ryan's grip on my hair slightly tightened. I snapped back into reality and saw that the sky was now bright blue. How long was I thinking? I then glanced at Ryan, his expression looked nervous.

"So…" Ryan began. "You and Marzia…"

I blinked in confusion. "What about her?"

"How did the walk on the beach go?" he asked.

"It went fine," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "She talked about this amusement park nearby and suggested that we all should go."

Ryan smiled a bit. "That sounds pretty fun, when do we go?"

"Tomorrow maybe." I replied. "That is, if Stephano agrees."

"Okay." Ryan's grip slightly loosened.

"She heard there were fireworks there too, it reminded me of Disney Land." I continued.

Ryan's gaze lowered to the floor. "Disney Land…"

I bit my lips. That was not a great thing to talk about. "Ryan, it's alright. Everything's done and over with now."

He nodded his head slowly and rubbed the side of his neck. The mark was gone now, but I knew the memories were stuck with him like the ones of his fathers. I felt anger slightly surging through me as I remembered Daren. I pushed myself up then pecked his cheek. Ryan whipped around then stared at me with flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

I smirked at his reaction. "Thinking of something else now?"

Ryan's eyes flickered from me to the window then his cheeks flushed a little. "Um…Felix."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"About what happened before you left…" he mumbled then his cheeks flushed more.

I stared at him. "You mean…"

"Felix! Are you awake?" I heard Jennifer yell from the other side of the door. "Ryan! Open the door because I know Felix is not going to answer it!"

I looked at Ryan who bit his lips then shook his head.

"I'll tell you later." He mumbled then walked up to the door.

I frowned a bit. "You sure you don't want to tell me now?"

"I don't want to keep her waiting, after all, she's quite persistent." He chuckled a bit before answering the door.

I grumbled to myself then rolled off the bed. Annoyance rushed over me as I heard Jennifer greeting Ryan then her footsteps came up to me.

"Felix! Get off your lazy butt! Marzia's waiting for you!" she snapped.

"Shut the fuck up, Jen." I groaned and looked at her. "You always come in at the worst time and it's fucking annoying!"

Ryan nudged Jennifer out. "We'll be down in a moment."

Jennifer nodded her head then left the room. I grumbled to myself then pulled on new clothes; a red shirt and some jeans. When I was done, I looked over at Ryan who wore a thin blue sweater and bright blue jeans. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. We walked out of our room after putting on our shoes and greeted Marzia, Jennifer and Stephano.

"So Stephano can we go?" Marzia asked.

"I guess, but we have to tell Piggeh and Mr. Chair," Stephano pointed out and she nodded in agreement.

"You asked him about the amusement park?" I asked smirking.

She hopped up and smiled. "Yes! And he says we could go!"

I chuckled then looked back at Ryan who looked down at his feet as we walked down to get our food.

I tipped my head a little.

I wonder what he wanted to tell me.


	59. Beach (3): Volleyball

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, I'm sorry about the lack of updates. I won't be able to do crap about my other stories because of all the drama in meh own life. I hope to get back to them soon but for now, I'm going to be updating Pewdie the Bully. So sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy!**

Pewdie's POV:

After we finished breakfast, I glanced over at Ryan who was looking outside towards the beach. It was still a beautiful day and the blue waters were flowing gently against the dock. Jennifer took pictures of the restaurant we ate in and then she took a picture of herself. Marzia had yet to finish her meal and Stephano was just sitting at the corner of the table, his arms crossed and his eyes closed as if in deep thought. I moved closer to Ryan then hugged him.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" I asked noticing that he was still staring at the waters.

He looked back at me and smiled a bit. "I think that sounds fun."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Jennifer shouted across from us.

I turned my head to her and glared. "I never asked you."

"What? I thought it was a general question." She replied pouting. "I was going to go there anyways, whether you liked It or not."

I sighed and shook my head. "So then we're all going?"

Marzia cleaned her lips with a napkin then smiled at me. "Yeah sure, that sounds really fun."

Stephano opened his eyes then looked over at us, pouting a little. "You think Piggeh and Mr. Chair are there already?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "Knowing Piggeh, I'm pretty sure he would be there."

Stephano nodded his head then got up to put his dishes away. I heard a soft grunt and looked over. A short girl stood in front of him, her eyes were shut in slight pain. I blinked a few times recognizing her face and leaned over to Ryan.

"Hey, isn't that the girl from Disney Land?" I asked.

Ryan looked over then tipped his head. "Oh yeah, Rima."

She looked up at Stephano then her cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment. "Oh…I'm sorry."

Stephano blinked and smiled politely. "It's…alright."

She twitched a soft smile before kneeling down to clean her spilt food. Stephano helped her and I found myself grinning. Marzia leaned over to my then whispered in my ear.

"That girl is so cute!" she said and giggled.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, I guess."

"Soo," Jennifer began awkwardly. "Why don't we head towards the beach?"

"You guys go on ahead." Stephano waved his hand in dismissal. "I need to get changed anyways."

"Alright," I replied then looked over at Ryan. "Let's go."

Ryan smiled and nodded his head. "Okay."

Ryan's POV:

I stood in the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. I felt slightly cold at my torso due to the fact that I'm not wearing a shirt. Although I knew the bruises should have healed by now but I needed to check if anything will be exposed if I ever took my shirt off. I stared at my bare chest then turned around to check my back. All I saw was my pale skin and small, pinkish scars. Nothing really noticeable, but I guess I should keep a shirt of just in case. I put on the same light blue shirt I had on before. I felt arms wrap around me and looked over my shoulder to see Felix smiling at me teasingly. He was wearing a button up blue shirt and dark blue swim pants.

"You're not fat if that's what you're concerned about." He pointed out. "In fact, you need to eat more."

I burst into laughter and push him away. "It's not my fault that you eat everything."

He chuckled and rested his chin on my shoulder. "What? I'm a growing boy."

I smiled and stared at him as he turned his head to me and his hands trailed down to my waist. I blinked and felt my cheeks heat up, his eyes stared at me with such longing. I leaned in and closed my eyes, our lips brushed softly into a gentle kiss. Felix smiled and pulled me closer to him, his hands gripped the fabric of my shirt. I wrapped my arms around him and tipped my head a little. We continued this for a little until our lips suddenly parted. I opened my eyes and looked at him, confused.

"Wait," Felix said then leaned his head back and narrowed his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Just every time we're doing something like this…" he grumbled.

"Felix! Beach!" Jennifer yelled at the door.

"I knew it." Felix growled in annoyance and pulled away. "I swear I'm going to kill that woman later."

I bit my lips then looked down. She really did come in at the worst times. I let my hands fall back beside me and sighed. Felix stomped out towards the door then yanked it open, I was almost afraid he was going to break it.

"What the fuck do you wa–" Felix paused. "Oh, hey Marzia."

I twitched in annoyance and peeked outside. The lovely Italian stood at the door with wide eyes. She wore a white, button up shirt and jeans shorts over her light pink bikini. She looked over at me then over her shoulder where Jen stood with a mischievous look on her face.

"S-Sorry," Marzia apologized then backed up, shooting a glare at Jennifer.

Felix just sighed then looked over to me. "Let's go."

I walked down the beach, feeling the salty wind blow into my face. Voices of many people chatterd around me as Felix, Marzia, Jennifer and Stephano and I pushed through the people to find a spot on the sandy place. The sun blazed over our heads making sweat beads pop on my forehead. I couldn't wait to dive into that cool, blue, ocean. I heard a giggle from behind and looked over to see Felix and Marzia whispering something to each other. I frowned to see them smiling happily and playfully poking each other. I pouted and looked away, Felix and Marzia have been sticking together ever since we left the room.

Calm down Ryan, they're just friends. I kept telling myself.

"Hey guys!"

I looked over to see Piggeh swimming around under the docks. Mr. Chair was sitting on it, smiling down at him lovingly. We waved back and chuckled as we walked up to the dock.

"What took you so long?" the fancy brunette asked.

"Breakfast and probably Pewds and Cry having some…sexy time?" Piggeh inquired while raising his eyebrows.

I felt my face burn as I remembered Felix's advances back at the room. I needed to tell him about how I felt about his actions. I bit my lips as I glanced around the crowd. Maybe not…

"No, somebody just had to interrupt every time." Felix called out and flashed a glare to Jennifer.

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders while Marzia hung her head guiltily. Stephano groaned irritably behind us.

"You guys want to stop bickering and help me find a spot?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry!" I called then took half of the bags Stephano was holding. "Damn this is heavy, whose are these?"

"Jennifer's" Stephano replied and I narrowed my eyes.

Figures.

I looked over my shoulder to see Felix coming up to me with an amused smirk.

"Do you want help?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied then he took all the bags I was carrying and jogged away. "Hey! Wait, I didn't say all!"

"What? I'm helping," Felix replied childishly then stopped at a relatively clear spot.

It was a nice place near the volleyball court and the shore. I smiled a bit and followed Felix to the spot. Stephano looked over his shoulder to call the girls who were bickering softly. I took back some of the bags back then set them down, making the place nice and comfortable. I took a seat then looked up at Felix who opened the red and white parasol he took from me.

"So, what are you planning to do?" I asked as he stuck the parasol onto the sand, shading me.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know yet."

I nodded my head. The giant umbrella really helped from the amount of heat that was beaming onto me before. I stared at the ocean, I wanted to go jump in but I felt slightly self conscious.

"Pewds! You know what we should do?" Piggeh yelled from the ocean. "Couple verse couple! Volleyball!"

Felix smirked then looked down at me. "What do you think?"

I smiled. "Sure."

I got up then followed Felix into the court while Piggeh dragged Mr. Chair with him onto the other side. Felix took the ball that was laying beside the let pole then walked to the serving line.

"Hey. Chumps!"

We all looked over and my eyes widened to see the man I accidentally stepped on the other day. He walked up to me with another man by his side. The guy was as tall as him but with light brown hair and brownish eyes.

"Was he the pest you were talking about, Darius?" the other guys asked.

"Yeah, Jay." Darius replied then grinned. "First you step on my new shoes and now you're trying to take my courts?"

"Dude, don't be ridiculous," I snapped. "We were here first."

"So sassy are we?" he asked and leaned forward. "Well, we'll see about tha–"

Suddenly the volleyball smashed Darius right in the face. He yelled in pain before glaring over at Felix. The blond Swede only grinned arrogantly before making an apologetic gesture.

"Oops, my bad." He mocked. "It's just that your face was so damn ugly, and such an asshole. Thought it would fix you up."

Darius hissed. "You're here too huh? Think you're so great?"

Felix's grin widened. "I always am."

I smirked a bit.

Pewdie the Bully.

He never changes.

"Well then, why don't we have a little game?" Darius asked then walked to Mr. Chair and Piggeh's courts. "Move it,"

Piggeh put his hands on his hips. "Who do you think you are ordering me around?"

"Piggeh, move." Felix ordered and unbuttoned his shirt. "This bitch and I have a score to settle."

"Ohh, Pewds' shirt is coming off, shit's going to go down!" Piggeh teased then pulled Mr. Chair off the court. "Have fun!"

I blushed seeing Felix's bare chest again. No matter how many times I see it, I can't help but feel so flustered.

"You should know," he said. "That you made this personal."

(Let's fast forward because you and I know I can't do volleyball scenes)

Felix and I both panted but I was sure the other side was just as tired as us, maybe more. After all, Felix was actually trying to beat them up while spiking them. They tried to dodge Felix's attacks but that only gave me and Felix the points. The growled at him as he served. I scooched up closer to the net and got ready to block in case they were planning to spike.

"Not gonna let you, pest!"

I looked over at Darius who kicked up some sand into my face. I hissed in pain and shut my eyes tightly.

"What the fuck?" I heard Felix yell as I covered my eyes.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, my feet accidentally slipped."

I heard a loud pounding sound then someone yelled in pain.

"Oh, sorry." Felix yelled sarcastically. "My fist accidentally slipped."

"Cry, are you okay?" I heard Marzia's voice as me.

A gentle hand was placed over mine and I twitched. My eyes stung in pain and my mouth tasted like sand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied then tried to open my eyes.

My vision was blury but I could make out the figures of two females and one male. I assumed they were Marzia, Jennifer and Felix. They all stared at me, their eyes wide with concern.

"It just stings a little." I replied then Jennifer took my hand.

"Come on, I'll get you cleaned up." She offered and started dragging me away.

"I'll come too," Felix said.

"No, you and I both know we can't be in the same room." She snapped. "Plus, you don't know how to treat people, only break them."

"It's alright, he can–" Jennifer shushed me.

"Come on Ryan." She said.

I think I saw a smirk coming up her face as we walked away from Felix who was left with Marzia. I looked back at him frowning.

I had a bad feeling coming up.


	60. Beach (4): Amusement Park

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes! I think I'm finally able to get back onto my pace again! I feel so accomplished xD Things are still pretty bad but I thik it's starting to lighten up. Anyways, I'm sorry if this part seems rushed. I don't really know how to make it better and make it look not so rushed but meh. Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy! I apologize for all grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Dedication to: TalkingCupcake17: Hey Foxy, told you I would do the dedi**

Pewdie's POV:

I groaned inwardly as I walked through the crowd. Marzia trailed behind me, clinging onto the back of my shirt so she wouldn't lose me. The roaring sound of different rides and the screaming cheers of everyone pierced my ears. I pushed out of the group of people followed by my Italian friend. We stopped in front of the booth section to breathe. It was so stuffy in the amusement park during the summer. I looked at my friend who fixed her hair and clothing. A frown was present on her face making me blink. I looked over at the males who were following us and drooling over her. I suppressed a sigh and gave them a death stare, making most of them fuck off. Marzia sighed and her heals clattered as she moved to hide herself behind me.

"You see why I don't bring you to public places?" I teased.

She twitched a smirk before looking around, making sure that we were finally away from her fan club. "You get as much attention as I do, silly."

I glanced over to see a couple of ladies giggling to each other while throwing me flirtatious winks. I shrugged my shoulders before sitting us down onto the nearest bench. Piggeh, Mr. Chair and Stephano were supposed to come with us, but then they all made new plans.

"I really don't trust Jennifer," I mumbled while twiddling my thumbs nervously.

Marzia played with her hair before giving me a sympathetic look. "I didn't realize she was such a tricky lady."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's not your fault, it just pisses me off what she did last night."

(Flashback)

"What the fuck do you mean I can't see Ryan?" I demanded slamming my fists against the door. "Fuck you Jennifer! Open the door before I knock it down!"

"If you do that, you're going to have to pay for it." Jennifer replied on the other side.

I hissed in rage. I found it suspicious that she kept Ryan in her room for the night. He didn't answer my tests, didn't even give me a call so I started to get anxious. Jennifer also kicked Marzia out of the room so she had to sleep on my bed while I slept on the floor. I wanted to trust Jennifer and assume that Ryan was just exhausted and asleep but now I get this bullshit.

"You're lucky he's asleep." I said bitterly.

"You're causing a scene Felix, seriously, stop." Jennifer called back in annoyance.

"I don't give a fuck!" I shouted and raised my fist. "Now let me in."

"Felix, language," Marzia scolded.

"Not the time," I replied, trying not to yell at her.

"You really want to give more trouble to your poor Ryan?" she asked.

I stopped my hand from slamming against the door then glared at the wooden wall before me. She planned this, didn't she?

"Jennifer, this is ridiculous." Marzia sighed. "I thought we came to Sweden to have fun, not cause a fight."

"Oh no Marzia, I came here for a whole different reason." Jennifer replied then slipped a paper from underneath the door. "Just go to the amusement park and have fun together, and you can have Ryan back."

"You're blackmailing me?" I questioned.

"Think whatever you want, but I always keep my side of the bargain." She replied then I sighed.

"Just go to the amusement park right?" I asked.

"And do everything on the list." She replied then Marzia opened the paper.

I looked over Marzia's shoulder seeing the names of different rides at the amusement park. A growl rippled in my throat, I wanted to destroy that bitch but if I beat her up out of my own anger, I would only look like an asshole in front of Ryan. That was the last thing I wanted after all the drama we went through. Marzia looked at me and frowned.

"I can't trust you with this." I pointed out.

"I may be a bitch but I don't break my promises." She replied.

I looked at Marzia.

"It's true." She said, answering my question then I groaned. "What are you planning?"

"Let's just get this over with." I replied then brushed past her and clenched my fists in anger.

(End)

Marzia opened the list of rides and things we had to do. I looked over her shoulder, we went on almost all the rides she listed, now we had to do a game on the booth then get on the damned Ferris Wheel. I sighed, we spent about five hours walking around this place and getting on the rides. I occasionally had to chase off a few men for trying to touch Marzia's ass. I sighed. I felt so worried about Ryan who was still with Jennifer, what if she tried to do something to him? What if she made him think Marzia and I were on a date? I checked my phone then frowned to see that I still had no texts from him. I created another message, just in case Jennifer did something funny.

'Ryan, whatever Jennifer says about me and Marzia having feelings for each other, don't listen to her. I love you.'

I sent the text, hoping that Jennifer didn't confiscate his phone.

"What exactly is she trying to get out of all this?" I asked as Marzia closed the list.

"She just likes seeing us together I guess," Marzia replied. "Look on the bright side, at least this is fun…kind of."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess."

We got up then walked towards the booth. The one with shooting the target reminded me of the time Ryan and I went to the Fall Festival. I smiled at the memory then Marzia tugged my arm.

"Do you think I can play that?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied then handed the clerk a dollar.

Marzia picked up the gun and examined it. "Remember that one times you used to play all these gun games? It was pretty amusing to watch you and I've wanted to try this for a while."

She tried to aim the gun towards the target and pulled the trigger. She missed terribly, making her cheeks flush pink in embarrassment. I chuckled then guided her hands to the right position.

"Take a deep breath before you shoot." I instructed then pulled away from her.

She nodded her head then breathed in deeply before pulling the trigger again. This time, she hit the target straight on and she squealed in delight.

"Good job." I praised and she jumped up and down happily.

"Thanks for helping me," Marzia replied and hugged me.

I patted her back and chuckled. "Now go get your prize."

She let go of me then ran up to the booth. The clerk smiled at her and passed her a green bunny doll. She giggled before turning to me.

"We could give this to Ryan as a souvenir." She suggested.

I nodded my head. "That would be nice."

"Okay, last thing on the list!" She announced then looked around. "That way."

I followed her while putting my hands into my pocket. Relief washed over at me, I can finally get back to Ryan then tell Jennifer to fuck off. I looked over at Marzia whose face was still flushed in pink, and it wasn't because of her make-up.

"You alright?" I asked. "If it makes you feel any better, I've seen worse shots."

She laughed. "Okay, that makes me feel a little better."

I nodded my head we got on line to get onto the Ferris Wheel. I looked up at the night sky seeing the stars twinkling on the summer sky. I frowned, I really wished I came here with Ryan. I looked forward then moved with the crowd closer to the ride. Marzia looked down at her feet nervously as she clutched the bunny doll.

"Are you afraid of heights?" I asked.

"No, I just feel bad that you had to do this with me, even thought I know you didn't want to." She replied.

I felt guilt sting my heart and I bit my lips. "It's not that I didn't want to go with you, Marzia."

She smiled softly. "I know how much you love Ryan, Felix. After all, he's the reason why you rejected me a few years ago."

I nodded my head then moved towards the spinning wheel. A red gondola came down and the happy couple who sat inside came out, holding each other's hands lovingly. She and I were just about to enter but then someone grabbed my arm.

"Sorry Marzia, but I'm going to have to take him from here."

I blinked then looked over my shoulder then I was pushed into the seat. My eyes widened to see Ryan panting as he shut the gondola door. My mouth gaped in astonishment as I searched for words to say to him.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out but I immediately regretted it.

Ryan's POV:

I felt slightly hurt by his reaction, I did not expect him to question me. I shifted awkwardly in my seat as I looked down at my feet, feeling slightly flustered now that I was finally with him.

"I…got your text." I replied.

And believe me, that text meant more than you think.

(Flashback)

I yawned then sat up, my body finally stopped being lazy then I blinked. Where was I?

I looked around to see an unfamiliar room with two beds and the windows face the city side of the hotel. The buildings were starting to look orange from the sunset beam. What time was it?

I looked over at the clock beside me.

5:26.

My eyes widened and I looked down at my body. I was still wearing the clothes from when I was at the beach. I sighed in relief, I wasn't taken away by some rapist or anything.

"Finally you're up."

I looked up to see Jennifer walking into the room with her arms crossed over her chest. She huffed irritably and narrowed her eyes. The memories of what happened yesterday slowly flooded back to me then I bit my lips. I was treated by Jennifer to get my eyes cleaned in her room but then I felt so exhausted after the volleyball game so I just fell asleep.

"Uhh, sorry," I began and got out of bed.

"It's fine," she replied then took a seat on the bed beside me.

I looked around. "Where's Felix?"

"On a date with Marzia." She replied.

My eyes widened. "A date?"

She grinned and nodded her head. "Yeah, since you were such a sleepy head, they left you with me and went on their merry way. They seemed really happy."

I narrowed my eyes in disbelief. "You think I would believe this bullshit?"

"Believe what you want." She replied. "I mean, why else would they leave you, me and Stephano to go somewhere they could be alone together?"

I bit my lips and glared at her. It was true that Felix has been hanging out with Marzia ever since she and Jen came in but I really didn't want to doubt Felix. After all he's done?

"I still don't believe you." I replied.

"Okay, whatever. Go see them for yourself." She replied then stood up. "Let's go."

I was very reluctant to go to the amusement park with her, after all she was always the one to get in between me and Felix. I walked with her around the park, searching for my beloved Swede. I felt my heart swell seeing him walking through the crowd. I walked faster to catch up to him but then halted to see Marzia beat me to it then grab onto his shirt. He looked back at her then smiled in amusement as he guided her through the crowd. I bit my lips then felt hurt twist in my stomach.

"See?" Jennifer asked smiling. "They're obviously on a date."

I shot her an annoyed glare. "Shut up."

"Come on, just take a look at how happy they are?" she pointed out.

"Just what the fuck do you want from me?" I demanded.

Jennifer narrowed her eyes. "I want you to back off from Felix. I don't know what he sees in you but compared to Marzia you don't deserve him."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"Think about it Ryan," Jennifer continued. "How much attention has Felix shown Marzia compared to you?"

I twitched in annoyance but I really didn't have an answer. "So you're trying to make me think that Felix is going to cheat on me?"

"See how perfect they look together?" she asked, pointing at how Felix and Marzia were sitting down at the bench, staring at a piece of paper together.

I stared at them for a moment, slowly feeling myself give into her words. I shook my head, what the fuck are you thinking Ryan? Why are you giving up on his easily? I looked at Jennifer who has a smug grin on her face. She was trying to make me agree to her.

"She's known him ever since he was eleven, maybe longer. Compared to you that's–"

I felt anger rush through me, not because I was mad about Felix and Marzia but because of all the shit Jennifer was saying.

"Just shut the fuck up! Stop making Felix look like an asshole and just because you want them together. Yes, they look happy together but even if they are, that doesn't mean I won't give up." I shouted.

Jennifer's eyes narrowed. "And why not?"

I smiled. "I owe him a lot for all the shit that's happened. You're right, I haven't done anything to repay him at all yet, might as well start now."

I felt my anger slowly seep away as I replayed everything that has happened over the course of this year with Felix; the bullying, the Deadman, the Ultimate Deadman, the break up, and then the grave. Felix never gave up on me, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I just gave up on him over such a petty jealousy?

"I love him." I stated. "That's why I'm not giving up."

Jennifer's confidence seemed to falter a bit but then she regained her grin.

"Well, what proof do you have that he still likes you?" she asked. "After all, he did leave you to go out with Marzia."

I bit my lips. "What proof do you need? I–"

I paused feeling my phone vibrate. I pulled it out then looked at the recent text I have received. My eyes widened to see that it was from Felix. I quickly opened the text them smiled.

"This a proof enough?" I asked then turned my phone to her face.

Jennifer's eyes scanned the words then her eyes widened. "Well…"

I smiled then brushed past her. "I'm going to go find him."

(End)

I straightened up then took a seat in the Ferris wheel. Felix sat across from me, his gaze didn't leave me. We sat the awkwardly, leaving Marzia at the bottom but she didn't seem mad at all. She looked up at us then smiled happily before making her way towards another ride. He quickly grabbed my hand then pulled me into a hug. My eyes widened in surprise but I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Did she do anything to you?" he asked.

"No, well…" I paused. "She was being a bitch but I got my point across to her."

Felix sighed deeply before hugging me tighter. "That's good."

I smiled in his arms and nestled my face against his shoulder. I sighed happily and felt our bodies sway from side to side lovingly. We both chuckled before pulling away and staring into each other's eyes.

"It's nice to finally have some alone time with you." He pointed out.

I smiled then he sat me on his lap. His arms wrapped around me and rested his head on my shoulder. I felt soothed by his affection but I still had something to ask him.

"You tell me you and Marzia are 'just friends'." I began.

"So you were jealous of her." He chuckled softly. "Don't worry, she knows that I love you, and that she and I can only stay as friends. We just had something important to talk about."

"Which is?"

There was silence between us, which made me feel a bit awkward. I looked back to see that he was hesitating to answer. I bit my lips, feeling nervous as the gondola slowly rose towards the starry sky. His arms wrapped around me tighter and he exhaled deeply.

"Your birthday." He replied.

My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks flush. That's right, my birthday was coming up in about a week. "How did you know my birthday was in the summer?"

"Nathan called me about it this one time." He replied and chuckled. "You were busy studying for your test that time."

I felt a bit uncomfortable to have doubted him. "Uh…I'm sorry that I got jealous."

"It's fine, you're so cute when you do." He laughed and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry for neglecting you."

I smiled then a loud booming sound erupted outside the Ferris Wheel. We looked outside to see the vibrant colors exploding in the sky and shimmering in the horizon. The different lights brightened the inside of ours seats, breaking the silence but we didn't mind. It was nice to see something like this with Felix again. Only this time, we were finally done with our problems. Felix took my hands then he nuzzles his face against my shoulder.

I chuckled and smiled at him. His blue eyes looked up at me longingly. I stretched up to kiss him, knowing that we both wanted this. His lips stretched to a smile and playfully flicked his tongue on my lips. I smiled back then opened my mouth, his body sort of twitched in surprise that I submitted to him without hesitation. I turned my body around so then I was practically straddling his lap and his tongue slipped into my mouth in search of mine. I met him halfway and mingled while his hands started making soothing circles on my back.

My fingers locked into his hair as we continued to kiss and his hands started to trail down my spine. His touches caused shivers up my body and I pulled away for air. His lips moved to my scar, then my jaw then my neck. I moaned out softly as he quickly found my sweet spot. He placed love bites onto my skin and his hands went up my shirt. I gasped softly and gripped his hair tighter, pulling him against me. I felt a strange sensation in my lower body as Felix flipped us around then grinded himself against me. I let out a soft moan and he attacked my neck again. My body burned with want and embarrassment but I let him continue. Felix stopped then looked up at me.

"Er, I shouldn't…" he started and looked away.

I bit my lips and pulled him closer again. "Don't pull away."

Felix's eyes widened as one hand cupped the side of my face. "Don't force yourself on me, Ryan. I know you're still afraid of this because of Daren and your father..."

I frowned but kept staring at him intently. "I know Felix but..."

It was true that my father and Daren caused me some painful memories.

But it was time I left them all behind.

"But what?" He asked.

My face burned. "It...it's okay when...you do it."

I bit my lips as his eyes widened. God that sounded so cheesy. Felix's lips stretched to a huge smile and hugged me tightly. I pressed my face against his shoulder and closed my eyes, clinging onto him tightly.

"Ryan…" he whispered. "Whatever happens after this, are you ready for it?"

I looked at him, his gaze was still concerned but it was not hopeful.

I smiled at him.

"Yes."

When we got off the Ferris Wheel, Marzia greeted us with an ecstatic smile. She ran up to me then handed me a cute, green bunny doll.

"That's for you," she said. "It's better to give it to you now since I know I'm not going to be there. I'll send you something if you want."

I chuckled. "No, but thank you Marzia."

"No problem!" she replied. "I'm glad things worked out."

"Where's Jen?" Felix asked narrowing his eyes.

Marzia shrugged her shoulders. "She probably left in disappointment. I found her walking around so I personally told her to back off."

"She better." He hissed.

I squeezed his hand gently, making him relax. Marzia gave us both affectionate hugs and we returned the gesture before we went back to our hotel. She waved us goodnight and left for her room, hoping that Jennifer didn't lock her out again.

We walked back to our room, hand in hand. His thumb brushed my skin lovingly, making me smile.

Our room was dark when we entered, but the night sky and the moonlight dimly lit the place enough for us to see the bedroom. I took off my shoes then stepped into the hallway. Upon entering, Felix immediately wrapped his arms around me, pressed my back against the wall and crushed his lips against mine.

And the door to our room shut slowly, clicking softly in the silent hallway.


	61. Beach (5): I'm Ready

**Hello Mochachitas and Chocolattes. Some of you have been wanting this every since the end of Fall Arc, possibly earlier than that! I am finally giving it to you, I am finally writing this something you all call lemon. **

**YES I HAVE DONE IT.**

**To those who do not know what that mean, I have written smut. If you don't want to read that, don't worry, you won't miss anything crucial about the storyline. You don't have to read this.**

**Now for those who are going to keep reading: TAKE IT. TAKE IT YOU DIRTY PEASANTS. YOU HAVE REDUCED THIS LEVEL, THIS BEING OF STATE. Oh by the way I love you xD**

**In all honesty, this is actually my first time actually publishing something like a smut, so it was really hard to write. Welps, hope you all like it. Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy! I apologize for all grammar and spelling errors.**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS A SMUT. IF THIS IS SOMETHING YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH, DON'T READ IT. I HAVE WARNED YOU.**

Ryan's POV:

My lips moved with Felix's as my back touched the cold surface of the wall. His hands went down my spine and his tongue begged for entrance. I opened my mouth and wrapped my arms over his shoulders, feeling my body slowly grow hot. He quickly won the battle of dominance and his hands went under my shirt. I gasped softly and jerked my head back, hitting my head against the wall.

"Ow…" I mumbled then Felix chuckled.

"I thought you said you were ready." He teased and cupped my chin.

"It's…it's a habit." I replied feeling my face flush.

He smiled then kissed my forehead. "Hold on."

Felix quickly moved towards the door then slammed his fist against it. I jumped to hear someone stumble on the other side.

"Ow!" A feminine voice yelled. "That really hurt my ear."

"Get the fuck out Jennifer." Felix hissed. "Or that's not the only pain you're going to have to worry about."

I heard footsteps quickly scurrying away then he turned to me with a smile.

"Sorry, just had a hunch." He said and strolled up to me.

I smirked. "It's good that you did it, it would be really weird to know that she was going to be listening."

"She is a strange girl." He replied then lifted my face. "But there's nothing to worry about now."

I nodded my head then he pulled me into a soft, passionate kiss. He pushed me back against the wall and his chest brushed up against mine. I breathed sharply at the touch and our tongues lazily danced as his hands found the warm of my skin underneath my shirt. I entangled my fingers in his hair and I moaned softly. Soon enough, the kiss grew hungrier and his hands started to lift up my shirt. I pressed myself against him, accepting no space between us. Felix smiled against my lips then moved the kisses down to my jaw. My breathing grew heavy and my hands tightened their grip in his hair.

His kisses burned my skin, despite the slight chills around the room. His lips gently nibbled against my neck, soon finding my sweet spot. I bit my lips and shut my eyes tightly, suppressing another moan. I tipped my head back against the wall, this time being careful not to hurt myself. I let go of his hair and raised my arms, helping him take my shirt off. Felix's fingers moved off of my torso and to my cheek then his lips left my neck.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I looked at him frowning. "Felix, I already said yes."

Even in the dim moonlight, a dark blush could be seen on the handsome Swede's face. He bit his lips in embarrassment and smiled apologetically. "Just making sure."

I chuckled. "You silly,"

Felix scooped me up into his arms then carried me towards our bed. The moon shimmered into the room, coloring it with a pale blue shine. He set me down onto the soft bed sheets then crawled on top of me. His blue gaze stared at me intently with lust but I knew he was still holding back. I reached out one hand to touch his face. He smiled then rested his cheek onto my palm and moved closer to me. My hand was still on his face when he was practically on top of me. Both his hands were beside my head and I felt my heart thumping against my chest. My pants felt tighter than usual and my want for this man skyrocket. Felix's gaze stared at my bare torso, his eyes widened slightly seeing the faint scars on my chest. I bit my lips but then gasped in surprise when he started to place butterfly kisses from my chest to my stomach.

"He did this to you?" he asked.

I nodded my head slowly.

"Are there more?" his voice was full of concern.

I nodded again and anger ignited in his eyes. I bit my lips, feeling slightly nervous. Was he mad about the abuse or the fact that it took me this long to tell him? He closed his eyes slowly then let out a long exhale. Kissed me softly and his hands slowly slid down my upper body and started to undo my pants. I pouted a bit as he quickly slipped them off then his finger hooked the strap of my boxer.

"Hey, why am I the only one who's getting naked?" I asked.

"That's because you didn't take my shirt off back at the entrance." He teased and I felt my face burn.

"I didn't know you wanted me to do that..." I mumbled and looked away.

He chuckled. "I'm only kidding."

I looked at him who slipped his shirt off then smiled at me. Heat coursed through my body, making me feel so flustered. He slipped off his pants before pulling me into a hug. His body was almost as hot as mine. I closed my eyes and hugged him back.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

My heart soared with happiness and I cracked a smile. Although I've heard him say this many times, those three words never stopped making me feel so damn happy. "I love you too."

His hands massaged my back and I sighed happily. He was always so gentle with me, so kind...I returned the affection by kissing his cheek. He laid me down onto the bed gently but he kissed me wildly with lust. I kissed him back then gritted my teeth to hold back my voice as he grinded himself against me. He cupped my chin then my gaze locked with his.

"You're pretty sensitive Ryan, it's so cute." he said softly and chuckled.

I blushed deeply and looked away, gripping onto the bed sheets. "D-don't say that, it's embarrassing…"

His hand hooked the strap of my boxers and grinned. "Okay."

I bit my lips as he started to pull the last of my clothing off. He leaned forward, planting tender, loving kisses onto my face as the coldness swept over my lower body. I shivered slightly then his gaze looked down at my hardened member then at the other scars that marked my upper legs. His eyes narrowed with sympathy and kissed my nose gently. I looked up at him seeing that he was still hesitant.

Pewdie's POV:

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked, his voice snapped me back into reality.

I wanted to take him right here and now, but I knew I was slightly unprepared for this. I knew he wasn't new to this, but I could still hurt him with the fact that he's so fragile. I looked at his beet red face staring at me with want and my will to go gentle cracked. I took off my boxers then pushed his legs apart I poked at the entrance and he shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself. My hands grabbed onto his hips then paused. Ryan looked up at me, his stunning blue eyes glowed in the dark room and I could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"It's…it's okay," he assured me but I wondered if those words were really for himself.

I smiled apologetically. "Just relax."

I pushed myself into him and he gripped onto the sheets behind him, letting out a soft whimper of pain. I looked at him, his expression twisted with pain. I leaned down to kiss him soothingly, hoping that he would relax because he was so fucking tight. Ryan's arms wrapped around me and he started to pant as his body relaxed around me.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"I'm okay," he replied then smiled softly. "K-Keep going…"

I hesitated but granted his wish. As I pushed, his face would scrunch in pain again, making worry come back to me. I took his length into my hand and started stroking it gently, hoping that it would somehow distract him. A cute blush returned to Ryan's face and he squirmed underneath me. I continued to please him as well as myself and his face nestled into my shoulder. His hot breaths brushed against my skin roughly. I bit my lips to hold in my own lustful sounds. I playfully nipped at his neck, making pleasurable moans slip out of his lips. I started to quicken my pace and his ecstatic cries grew louder.

"Fe-Felix." He called my name. "Oh…f-fuck."

I felt myself giving into my own greed for his body. My thrusts and pumps became faster and harder. Ryan's voice grew louder, I never knew such a shy guy could get so vocal. Then again, I couldn't hold in my own pleasing cries. It just felt so fucking good.

"Knulla…" I hissed then realized I wasn't speaking English.

Fuck it. I didn't care.

Ryan's hands fisted in my hair as his legs wrapped around me. He didn't seem to care either and I smiled. We continued this until I felt a tingling feeling in my lower body. I kissed him fiercely with all the love and the lust mixing together. Ryan responded with the same amount of emotions and his limbs tightly hugged me against him, allowing no space between us. Curses escaped my mouth as I got closer to the verge of releasing.

"F-fuck, Felix!" Ryan cried. "I-I'm gonna–"

He came all over his chest with a scream. I came not too long after him, spilling thick, hot liquid into his entrance. I groaned in satisfaction then collapsed beside him who breathed heavily. We laid together on the bed and stared at the ceiling, exhausted. I felt Ryan roll closer to me and held my hand. I smiled then pulled him into a tight hug.

"Jag älskar dig." I whispered and pecked his cheek.

"Wh-what?" Ryan asked, blinking a few times.

I chuckled. "I love you."

His cheeks flushed as he snuggled closer to me. "I love you too." He whispered.

I kissed his forehead and cuddled him, he fells straight to sleep quickly in my arms. He was so adorable. My gaze trailed down to all the scars on his body. They were faint but they were the reason why he was so scared. I felt my muscles tense in rage as I remembered that man in Sweden. His body slightly shivered from the coldness of the room. I pulled the blanket over him then rested my head beside his.

At least the man was in Sweden. I have nothing to worry about for now.

I stared at Ryan who was sleeping soundly. My anger and worries all seeped away and I finally let my exhaustion take over.


	62. Burned Bridges

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes. Sorry about the late update. Things came up x/ but it's getting better now. For those who skipped the last chatper, you didn't miss anything except the fact that Ryan has recieved more scars than the one on his face due to his father's abuse. That is all. So, sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy!**

Cry's POV:

I fixed my grey, short sleeved jacket over my white t-shirt, making sure that the love bites Felix made weren't present. It's not that I was ashamed of them, I just didn't want Piggeh pestering me later on in the day. I looked back into our room seeing that our clothes were still around the bed but Felix fixed the sheets...sort of. I blushed hard as I thought about last night then started picking up my clothes. Everything about last night was just so…amazing. Usually I would just sit in bed, refusing to go out into the world after doing something like this but…because it was Felix, I guess it was a lot more special.

I rubbed my neck which had a new mark, I felt as if he claimed me. My cheeks flushed more as I looked down. I didn't mind being Felix's at all, I actually hope that it would stay that way.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and I looked up.

"Thinking about last night?" Felix teased.

My eyes widened to see that his button up shirt was still undone, revealing his well built upper body. His hair was slightly damp from taking a shower few minutes ago and his grin widened.

I bit my lips in embarrassment and looked away. "S-so what if I was?"

He chuckled then pecked my cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine," I replied then he smiled softly.

"Do you know what I'm talking about?" he asked a little softer.

My cheeks flushed. "I'm…fine."

"Good." He said then let go of me. "I think they would want us down soon since we missed breakfast. Then we're heading back home."

I nodded and picked the last of my clothing up. Felix packed his things then checked the room to see if we missed anything. I stuffed my clothing into my bag then checked the time.

10:54.

I took a seat on the messy bed then yawned. Felix took a seat beside me then he eyes the mark on my face. I shifted a bit uncomfortably, since he saw the rest of my scars, I was guessing he's be wondering about them.

"You can ask," I pointed out.

He frowned a bit and his eyes darted away. "Is it okay?"

I nodded my head then took my hand in his. "I did say that I would tell you, right?"

He smiled apologetically then he cupped my face. His thumb gently trailed down the scar down my eye and his blue gaze narrowed.

"Why did he start beating you?" he asked.

I closed my eyes then felt my body shudder at the thought of that man. "I'm not sure, really. He would usually do these things when he's either drunk or when he just feels like it. Like I said, the man just hated me ever since I was born."

Felix bit his lips. "How long did it continue?"

"My family finally got away from him when we decided to move into your town." I replied. "And…I think everything's fine now. I think he's finally out of my life. It's been 6 months and he hasn't done anything to my family or me yet."

Felix nodded his head slowly then he kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry you went through all that."

I chuckled and leaned my head on his shoulder. "It's alright,"

His arms wrapped around me protectively and I hugged him back. My body no longer shook in fear as his hands made comforting circles on my back. I sighed happily then leaned my head against his.

A loud knocking sound came from the door and Felix groaned.

"Jennifer that better not be you." He called.

"No, it's Piggeh!"

Felix smirked. "Even worse."

"Haha, very funny Pewds. Now stop smothering Cry with sex and let's get home!"

My cheeks burned and my eyes widened. God dammit Piggeh, why do you say the strangest things? Felix and I let go of each other then grabbed out bags.

"Let's go home," he said.

"Yeah," I smiled.

Felix and I strolled home together with Marzia trailing behind us. Jennifer left already because she knew if she stayed with us, she'd be expecting a pummeling from Felix. Marzia however, had nowhere to stay, so we offered to let her stay with us for the night. I felt terrible that I made assumptions about her so it was the least I could do. She was actually a very sweet lady. All three of us chatted about her dog named Maya as the summer breeze flew into our faces.

"Maya did what?" Felix asked and he burst into laughter.

"The puggie drew a mustache on my face while I was sleeping." Marzia mumbled and I bit my lips to hold my laughter.

"That silly dog," Felix chuckled and his hand held onto mine firmly.

He suddenly stopped and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" I asked then looked to the direction he was facing.

Mia stood at the entrance of our building, clutching her pink bunny doll tightly. Felix's mother stood by her with a rather irritated expression. The Maria lady was there too, what was going on? Felix narrowed his eyes then pushed us both back.

"What is she doing here?" I asked.

"I have no idea." An angry growl rippled through Felix's throat. "Mia's supposed to be back with uncle and aunty. Mother's with her…And she's the one who told me to not come back."

"Mama, I want to see Fee-Fee," Mia whined. "I really miss him, please? One last time? Then I'll only have you since Uncle and Aunty are away now…"

"Darling, I have told you a million times, he's not coming back." Felix's mother replied.

"But…he…" Mia sniffled as tears came down her eyes. "Why can't we just all be happy together?"

I bit my lips as I stared at the poor little girl. His mother remained expressionless as she stared down at the crying child. Mia wiped her face gently then looked up at her.

"One, just once more." Mia begged.

"I agree with her, you really shouldn't separate your two kids." Maria agreed.

My mother scowled. "No."

I sighed then looked up at Felix. "We should grant her wish."

Felix looked at me then nodded his head.

We froze in place hearing a high pitched squeal. We looked over at Mia who was now on the floor with a swelling cheek. My jaw gaped as I looked at the mother whose gaze blazed with rage.

Did she just fucking hit her daughter?

Pewdie's POV:

I stared at my mother, horrified of what she has just done. My gaze then looked at poor little Mia who whimpered helplessly on the floor. My shock was soon replaced with a burning rage. How the fuck could she do this, especially to Mia?

"What the fuck did you do?" I demanded running up to Mia. "Shit, Mia, are you okay?"

Mia whimpered softly and clung onto my shirt. Marzia and Ryan ran to my side and comforted the child as I stood up face to face with my mother. Maria frantically looked at me, then my mother. I stared into my mother's blazing eyes, feeling the same rage and hatred she had for me.

She just crossed the line further.

"Why…" I hissed. "Of all the people, I never thought that you would do this to her."

"Mia, you have become a spoiled child because of this son of a bitch." She snapped. "Are you trying to choose him over me? Is that what this is?"

Mia sniffed as she shook her head. "No Mama, I…"

"I probably am a son of a bitch." I cut in. "Because you're defiantly a bitch."

My mother gritted her lips. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that, Felix."

"I don't give a fuck about what you want me to call you. You know I'm your son and you can't fucking deny that anymore no matter how much you hate me."I yelled.

Tension ignited between us as Ryan and Marzia backed away, taking Mia with them. My muscles itched to give her a great punch in the face, but my mind stopped me. The fact that she was my mother was the only reason I was using every ounce of my energy stop hold back my fury.

"Take Mia back to our room, I'll catch up to you guys later." I commanded.

Ryan and Marzia exchanged glances before agreeing and carried Mia into the house. Ryan gave me one last concerned look and I smiled in assurance. Ryan hesitated then came up to me. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion as he gestured Marzia to go on without him.

"I'm not letting you face this alone," he replied and took my hand.

I blinked a few times then smiled softly. "Thanks,"

I turned to Maria and my mother at the clearing before the apartment. My teeth clenched but Ryan's touch soothed me and I relaxed my muscles.

I let out a long exhale then walked up to her.

"Can't we just make up and be a family again?" I asked.

My mother narrowed her eyes. "What in the world makes you think that I would let a delinquent like you come back as my son? Do you even know what you did to Mia? You're taking everything away from me!"

"Don't you think you're taking everything too far though?" Ryan asked. "Think about how Mia feels?"

"She would be happier without him." My mother hissed.

Ryan glared at her. "How could you hate Felix to this extent?"

"You don't even know what he made me go through." She snapped. "All the pain, all the misery…all the loneliness…"

"But he's still your son! Lady, you don't even know what you're making him go through now!" Ryan snapped.

I felt a warm feeling flow through me as Ryan tried to help me with my problems. But my mother was not faltering, not even one bit. I narrowed my eyes in pity then sighed. It was hopeless, I knew my mother would never find the heart to love me again.

"You're right. I did make you go through that." I began.

My mother and Ryan looked at me with wide eyes. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed a bit. I felt my heart sink at the thought of what I was about to do, but I knew it was for the best. It was time to burn the bridge.

"I have made you gone through so much, but you have done the same for me." I pointed out then shook my head. "I guess we can both call it even, but I'm not going to say I'm sorry."

"What?" she asked. "Weren't you the one who was asking for us to make up?"

"I can see that there is no use for it now." I replied then Ryan took a step closer to me.

"Felix…" I squeezed his hand lovingly.

"I'll tell you what I told dad." I continued. "I don't regret it."

Ryan's eyes widened as I looked over and smiled at him. His cheeks flushed a little at my words and looked down at his feet shyly. He must have remembered what happened at my father's grave. I smiled to myself then looked back at her. My mother stayed in her spot, her jaw agape and Maria blinked in confusion.

"I can find my own happiness without you." I finished. "And you don't have to have anything to do with me. But Mia, you can't just control her life and assume that her happiness is what you want."

My mother's gaze grew icy. "What are you trying to say?"

"Mother, this was the last straw. I can't trust you with Mia anymore." I said calmly.

My mother gave me a death stare that send shiver down my spine. "You're trying to take her away from me?"

I pulled Ryan closer to me, seeking some sort of comfort. Ryan held onto my hand tightly and my mother came up to me, grabbing my shirt.

"You can't do this to me!" she yelled.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Ryan, back away from me." I commanded.

Ryan looked at me questioningly but took a few steps back. I sighed then clenched my fist.

"I'm not sorry," I whispered then punched in the stomach, enough to knock her out.

She gasped before falling unconscious in my arms. I sighed deeply then walked up to Maria who just kept staring at us with wide eyes. I handed my mother to her then turned away.

"Take her back to the hospital," I said.

I watched Maria hesitate but then nod her head in respect then she turned to leave. Ryan and I stood at the entrance of the apartment in silence. He looked over at me, his stunning eyes filled with worry and guilt.

"Are you sure this was okay?" he asked.

I smiled a bit. "I have no regrets."

As long as I had him.

Cry's POV:

Felix and I walked up to our room seeing Marzia and Mia giggling as they played with Mia's pink bunny doll. We both smiled but I still felt a little worried about him. Even after all that bickering, his mother never saw the wrong in her ways. I never understood why but I guess what was done is done. Felix leaned over and kissed my cheek softly.

"Thank you for staying with me." He whispered.

I blushed and smiled. "I knew I had to."

He smiled back, but I somehow felt that he was still upset about it.

Marzia looked up at us then stood up. "How did everything go?"

"Mom's not going to be hurting Mia anymore, I need her to go to a new place." Felix replied.

Mia shivered in fear. "Does Mama hate me too now?"

"I don't know," Felix sighed. "But I can't say that the abuse won't happen again."

Marzia tapped her shin in thought as I frowned. Things went down so fast for all of us.

"She can come to Sweden with me tomorrow." She suggested. "And she can stay with Katya."

"I don't know…" Felix replied and looked down at his little sister. "What do you think?"

Mia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want to go back to Mama if she's going to hit me again…I just wanted to see you and…"

It's okay," I soothed gently and patted her head. "You did nothing wrong."

She giggled and looked towards Felix.

"Will Fee-Fee come with me?" Mia asked, her adorable blue eyes were round with curiosity. "Then maybe I can get used to the place, and then MarMar and I can play together."

"I…I don't know." Felix's gaze glanced over to me.

I tipped my head in confusion. "I can come with you if you–"

"No." Felix responded.

My eyes widened then they scrunched in confusion. "What?"

"I'm sorry Ryan, you can't come to Sweden." He stated. "I need to think, I'm going to my room."

I opened my mouth to ask why but Felix quickly brushed past me, unlocked the door and opened it. He speed walked into his room then slammed the door shut. Marzia and I exchanged glances before looking at Mia. I was a little hurt by his rejection.

What was that all about?


	63. Three

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes. You happy with my uploading spree here? xD I just want to say thank you for sticking around this long with my story. I have enjoyed reading each and every one of your lovely comments and supports. It's been a great ride folks, the next chapter will be the final chapter of Summer Arc and Pewdie the Bully. Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy friends. I apologize for all spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Cry's POV:

I stared at Felix's door as Marzia and Mia settled on the couch. I sighed deeply, why was he suddenly pushing me away? Silence fell over the whole room as we all exchanged awkward glances. Marzia shook her head then turned her attention to Mia who clutched her bunny doll anxiously.

"Why don't we play something?" she suggested.

Mia perked up at her and nodded her head. "Okay."

Marzia gave her a sweet smile then pulled out her ipad, showing all kinds of games and pictures of her adorable pug. Mia giggled as she stared at the silly pictures, all her worries seem to have subsided. Mia looked over her shoulder then beckoned me to join her.

"Ry-Ry, look at this funny puppy!" she called.

I took a seat beside Marzia and watched the child slide various pictures of the dog. The Italian leaned towards me and her brown gaze clouded with concern.

"What happened back there?" she asked. "It doesn't seem like things worked out very well."

I frowned and glanced over at Felix's room. "I'm not too sure, really. We talked to his mother, but things didn't really go in our favor, other than the fact that we got her to go away."

Marzia nodded her head slowly. "And, about Felix not wanting to take you to Sweden, try not to take it personally."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "I won't but do you know why he said no?"

Marzia shook her head. "But we're talking about Felix, I'm sure he has his reasons."

I sighed deeply, but I knew what she meant. "Yeah…"

She smiled then looked at Mia who tugged her sleeve gently. I pondered in my own thoughts about why Felix wouldn't want me in Sweden. Maybe his foster mother might not approve of the relationship? Maybe it might make Mia uncomfortable? I played all kinds of scenarios in my head but none of them seemed to be serious enough for Felix to care. I sighed in defeat. The girls chatted beside me playfully and giggled. I smiled at the sight then strolled into the kitchen.

"Do you guys want something to eat?" I offered.

"Sure," Marzia replied and smiled. "Thank you Ryan."

I nodded then opened the fridge. I pouted a bit to see that we didn't really have anything. Well, we haven't been at home for three days, I guess I can think of what to make on the way to the grocery store. I straightened up then looked over my shoulder.

"I'm going to have to go shopping for food." I called. "I'll be back in a sec."

Marzia nodded her head then I heard the door open. I looked over to see Felix with a rather annoyed expression. Worry filled me as he came up to me then ran his fingers through his hair. His gaze looked so lost but so blank. I reached out to take his hand and he smiled then glanced into the fridge.

"Are we out of food?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied and shut the door.

Felix sighed a bit and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'll drive you," he offered then looked over at Marzia. "We're heading out."

Marzia smirked. "Don't take too long, you two."

I blushed at her words. "Are you implying something?"

"Mia and I will be here, don't worry," she giggled then waved.

I pouted a bit as Felix chuckled then took my hand. My cheeks flushed at the touch and I cracked a smile. He leaned his head down and whispered in my ear.

"I need to talk to you anyways,"

I nodded my head. "Okay."

Pewdie's POV:

Ryan and I walked through the grocery store in silence. Ryan pushed the cart, making sqeaking sound from its wheels. It was killing me slowly that I was thinking of leaving him, especially after all that has happened. I sighed with frustration as I tried to think these things through but no solution came into my mind. I couldn't think of a way both Ryan and Mia could be happy. If I was going to go to Sweden, I had to get the tickets for the plane ride in three days. The one Marzia was taking had its tickets sold out. I could ask Katya to book it right away and we would be ready to go but…

Ryan would be left behind because of his father…

To be honest, the memory of meeting Ryan's father completely vanished from my mind as he and I spent the summer together. Every moment we spend…it was just so fucking amazing.

But reality is a bitch.

I shoved my hands into my pants as we went up to the vegetable section, searching for ingredients. Ryan's gaze looked at me now and then as if hesitating to speak. I had to talk to him. After all, I'm the one who said I would. I had to apologize too. I breathed out deeply as he examined a tomato from the shelf.

"Tomatoes are fruit, silly." I joked, trying to lighten up the tension.

Ryan looked at me then burst into laughter. "Well whatever, I just need them to make supper tonight."

I smiled then kissed his head. "I'm sorry about how I reacted before."

Ryan smiled at me gently as his cheeks flushed. "It's alright."

He gently pushed me away, reminding me that we were in a public place. I raised a brow and grinned, he was still so shy and adorable.

"So, have you decided to go to Sweden?" he asked.

"It's the only way to keep Mia safe." I replied and sighed.

Ryan nodded in understanding. "And I can't come with you."

"No."

"Why?" Ryan asked, his brows knit together in confusion but at the same time I could see a bit of hurt in his eyes.

I breathed in sharply before feeling my whole body tense up. I was afraid of his reaction. I wanted Ryan by my side more than anything. But with that man there, I knew it was impossible. Worry fogged in his blue eyes as he frowned.

"I asked something terrible didn't I?" he asked.

"No…" I replied and sighed. "It's just that…"

"What?" Ryan asked as we took the tomatoes and walked towards the meat section. "Knowing you, I know you would have your reasons, but can't I know it too?"

I bit my lips then looked down at the floor. "Your father…he's in Sweden with my foster mother."

Silence fell between us and I felt my blood freeze. I lifted my head to see Ryan staring at me, his eyes were wide with horror and his skin grew pale. I gulped what felt like a burning coal down my thrat as fear swirled in my mind.

"Ryan?" I called then took his hand in mine.

He shut his eyes tightly then sighed. "S-sorry…I didn't expect to hear you say that to me at all…"

I pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's alright, I understand now." He replied but his whole body was shaking like an earthquake. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

I rested my head on top of his and closed my eyes. "I'll be honest with you, I didn't want to mention his name at all because of how scared you were. Every time you would talk about him, you would shake so violently it scared me. And then we started to spend more time together during this summer, I completely forgot about him…that is…until I saw those scars."

Ryan nodded his head slowly then looked up at me. "What are you going to do?"

I sighed deeply and hugged him tighter. "I…we…we won't see each other for about a month."

His stunning blue gaze widened and his hands gripped my shirt tightly. "When are you going?"

"I don't want to go just yet." I replied and closed my eyes. "After all, I need to stay for your birthday. It's coming up real soon."

He cracked a smile. "You can send it like Marzia's planning to do."

"It's won't be as special." I replied softly and looked down sadly.

"It's from you," Ryan responded and his cheeks became red. "Of course it would be special…"

My eyes widened as my own cheeks flushed. Ryan looked down at the floor, embarrassed by what he just said. He probably thought it was cheesy. This guy…no matter what he did, he was so fucking adorable. I smiled softly and kissed his forehead in appreciation.

"When will you leave?" he asked again.

I looked down at him again. "Three days from now. Mia and I can't go on the same plane as Marzia because the tickets are all sold out."

He nodded then sighed. "Three days…"

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "I didn't want things to be like this but…"

"It's okay," Ryan whispered and smiled at me. "We…we'll be okay."

I stared at him, trying to believe in what he said but his words were shaky. I tried my best to twitch a smile and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed me back with such passion, my worried were soon washed away and replaced with tender love. There were a couple of people now watching now so we quickly pulled away, trying to look casual.

"So then, where is Mia going to stay?" Ryan asked.

"She'll be staying in my room while I take the couch." I replied then looked at the various meat products through the clear wall. "Which one are we using?"

Ryan opened the glass door and pulled out the ground beef. "The couch? Are you sure?"

"What? Are you offering me to stay in your room?" I raised a brow suggestively. "That's very tempting actually."

"Wh-what? Hey!" Ryan's face has grown beet red as he whipped around to face me. "Felix!"

I laughed so hard a tear came up my eyes. "I'm only teasing."

Ryan grimaced as he set the meat into the cart. "But…you could sleep in my room if you want…because you know, sleeping on a bed is better than sleeping on a couch."

My grin widened and I put one arm around his waist. "I'll keep that in mind, but I can't promise you that I won't attack you."

Ryan glared at me for a moment then his gaze softened. "I'm going to miss you."

My playfulness faded as I stared back into his eyes. "I'll miss you too, Ryan."

He hugged me tightly. "But…it'll all be fine."

I nodded my head and hugged him back. "Yeah."

Ryan nestled his face to the crook of my neck. "Felix."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you." he whispered.

I smiled. "I love you too."

Those three words. They always seemed to magical when it came out of Ryan's mouth. As cheesy as it was, he was the only person who made me feel this way. I closed my eyes and hugged him tighter.

Three days.

Three words.

I smiled to myself to see the conincidence.

Three was a pretty magical number.


	64. Birthday Epilogue (FINAL)

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes! Thank you all for sticking around once again! I am proud to present to you the final chapter of Pewdie The Bully. Personally, I am quite proud of this story although there were many mistakes and changes within the storyline. I found it to be a little cliche as well, which made me upset. HOWEVER, to see all your comments and supports, it really helped me to get to this point. Again, thank you for staying with me and reading this story. Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy. I apologize for all grammar and spelling errors.**

Cry's POV:

"Ryan! Felix is on the phone!" my mother called.

"Coming!" I yelled then ran down the stairs, careful not to trip over my own feet.

It has been four days since Felix left for Sweden with Mia. He told me he needed to help her settle in with his mother as well as take care of some old business. I missed him…I missed him a lot. But he and I both knew it would take a while so we promised to keep in touch, especially today.

My birthday.

I came home because my mother and Nathan wanted to celebrate it with me, a little family time. Red and Russ already came to give me my present. Ken joined them as hour later, Piggeh and Mr. Chair bombarded in with Stephano to give me a hugs package, telling that it was from them and Felix and Marzia. Trent stalked by later with his group and I think they sang…it was weird, but they were really good. It was kind of sad that they would all have to leave since they were graduating this year, we all started to become friends. I sighed deeply, clutching the orange teddy bear with the headphones against me as I walked up to my mother.

"Happy birthday, dear." She greeted and kissed my head. That was the twentieth time she said it today.

"Thank mom." I chuckled then took the phone. "Hello?"

"Happy birthday, Ryan." Felix said through the phone.

I felt my heart skip a beat hearing his voice and I smiled uncontrollably. "Th-thank Felix."

"Sorry I'm not on skype, Mia was playing with it and accidentally broke it the other day." He sighed a bit.

I chuckled. "How is she?"

"She's doing great, she's really becoming attached to Katya but I told her to stay away from…you know." I closed my eyes then leaned back against the wall. "Did you get my present with Marzia's package?"

"Yeah. It's great." I chuckled as I strolled into the living room, taking out Felix's present.

It was a portal gun from the game we played before we left.

(Flashback)

Felix and I sat in the Deadman champion gaming world, thinking of what to do while Marzia and Mia had some girl time. We walked around in blank space, chatting about what we should have for dinner and occasionally I would imagine some fun things to do; like go to the water park and such. This virtual world was really neat.

"You know you can pull up a game here." Felix pointed out.

"You can?" I asked.

"Yeah, just think of a game and we can play it as if we're in the game." he instructed.

"Is there a list?" I asked.

Felix lifted his hand and a holographic screen appeared. Words typed upon the screen, asking if he wanted to play a game. Felix tapped the word yes, then a selection of games appeared around us. My eyes widened in amazement as I turned around.

"Wow." I breathed then Felix searched though the games.

"Which one do you want to play?" he asked.

I shrugged as I looked at all of them. "There's just too many to choose from."

"Here, I got it." Felix tapped on a game cover with two robots with strange guns on it. "Portal."

We landed in a factory; I looked around to see the old, grey, metallic walls all around us and different platforms were placed in different areas. I looked at my hands to see a large, round gun. Well…it looked like on. I turned it a couple of times, examining the strange object.

"What do we do here?" I asked, looking over at Felix who had a different gun. His was blue and mine was orange.

"Just solve puzzles." Felix replied then cocked his gun. "By making portals."

He shot something out of it, making a blue opening on the floor. He shot another portal above us then jumped down.

"Like this!" he called as he went into the portal below then came out of the one at the ceiling.

This process repeated over and over so quickly that I thought I saw three Felixs at once. I became dizzy so Felix stopped and laughed.

"Let's go solve some puzzles." He said and nudged me gently.

"Okay." I replied.

We started to walk around, trying to solve puzzles and occasionally fall into our own demise in the water. We chuckled, bickered and chatted on the way as we blasted portals all around the map. We completed about three maps until Felix looked at me then smirked.

"Hey, Ryan." He said.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to him.

"Do you remember, September?" he asked.

I blinked a few times in confusion before smirking back. "When it all began."

He nodded his head and chuckled. "And I pushed you into a locker, like this."

Felix pushed me off the edge, making me fall into the water. I gasped then plopped back onto the map. Felix laugh echoed though my surrounding as I grimaced at him.

"Felix!" I yelled and he only laughed harder.

(End)

I looked at the words inscribed into the object then chuckled to myself, remembering the fun times we had together playing that game. I closed my eyes, looking back to what happened in the beginning of the year. How he and I met, how I developed a crush on him, how he pushed me into the locker and now we were lovers. My cheeks heated up as I hugged the present.

"Is everything okay there?" Felix asked, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah, everything's fine but…" my words trailed off as I tried not to sound cheesy.

"What?" Felix asked worriedly.

"I miss you…" I responded softly, feeling a blush creep up my face.

Felix chuckled softly, I could imagine him smiling at the other end. "I miss you too, but I think I'll be pretty late on the first day of school."

I smiled and held the teddy bear on my lap. "I'll still be here."

"I know. That's one thing I could look forward to." He chuckled.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his words and leaned my head back against the couch, staring at the ceiling. My heart was thumping against my chest and my face was burning. I wondered if it was only me who was feeling all this.

"Ryan," Felix said, his tone seemed a little more serious.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I have another present for you, it should be there by now."

I blinked then got up. "Another one? Hold on."

I walked up to the door then peeked out the window to check if there was any package. Felix chuckled through the phone making me grimace, did he trick me? I opened the door then my eyes widened to see a familiar figure standing on the other side. I stood there for a moment, staring at his sandy blond hair slightly messy and those deep ocean eyes. I couldn't help but jump up to wrap my arms around him.

"Happy birthday." Felix said through the phone as I hugged him.

"How did you get here?" I asked letting go of him.

"I asked my mother if I could go back for a day or two. I just had to be there for your birthday." Felix replied then sighed deeply. "Like I said, it would make the present a lot more special."

I stretched up to kiss him and he happily kissed me back. We kept hugging for a bit, ignoring the calls of Nathan and my mother who quickly left for the kitchen to give us to privacy. We pulled away, chuckling a bit as our foreheads touched. I took in a deep breath then let go of him, staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey Ryan," he said grinning. "Did you read the little words on my present?"

I chuckled and nodded my head.

"Do you remember?" he asked.

We both laughed.

"September." We both sang together.

**End of Summer Arc.**

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, thank you for sticking around with me throughout this story. I'm pleased to say that it finally ended – I'm kidding, there's an epilogue: 3**

**Epilogue:**

Ryan fumbled with his favorite headphones as he walked down the stairs. School was starting tomorrow and he needed to get ready, after all, he was a senior now. The scent of bacon and pancakes wafted into his face as he walked into the kitchen, where his mother cooked. Nathan ran after him, jumping onto his brother's back.

"Good Morning!" Nathan yelled happily.

Ryan chuckled and gave his little brother a piggy back ride. "Good Morning Nathan."

Nathan cheered happily, making their mother chuckle at the sight and sent their breakfast onto the table. Ryan sat his brother down before checking his phone to see if he has received any recent texts. He pouted in disappointment to see nothing yet. Then again, he and the expecting caller were in different time zones. Ryan took a seat by the table and started eating.

"Should we go supply shopping today?" Ryan's mother suggested.

"Yeah." Ryan replied, his mouth still full.

She giggled. "Ryan, mind your manners, I know how much you are excited about tomorrow."

Ryan's cheeks flushed a little and he smiled happily. "Yeah."

Ryan leaned his head to his palm, thinking about Felix, his beloved boyfriend. It's been almost three weeks since the Swede left to help his little sister settle into her new home. There was a call about a week ago that Felix said he had resolved all the issues and said he would be coming home when school starts because Mia still needed him. Ryan ate the last of his breakfast as relief swept over him.

Everything was finally over, everything was just fine now and they would be reunited tomorrow. The thought of being in the Swede arms again made Ryan's heart skip a beat and place a cute blush onto his face.

The phone rang in the hallway, cutting Ryan off of his thoughts. Everyone looked over at the phone then at Ryan.

"Ryan, honey, could you get that?" she asked.

Ryan nodded his head and wiped his mouth before walking up to the ringing phone. He glanced at the caller ID then narrowed his eyes to see that it was a private number. Was it an ad?

He sighed a bit before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Guess who?"

Ryan felt his heart freeze and his eyes widened. This voice, he never wanted to hear it as long as he lived. Why was he calling him and how did he know this number?

"Wh-who….is this?" Ryan was trying his best to keep calm but he whole body was shaking.

"I'm sure you know me very well."

Hatred soon replaced the fear and a growl rippled through Ryan's throat. "How did you get this number and what do you want?"

"Nothing really, I just thought that you might want to know that I'm still alive. And Remember, you're mine. Remember the monster you are without me."

"Wait a second, you didn't answer my question!" Ryan hissed.

"You will know in time, I won't be making an appearance just yet, but you should keep in mind about what I just said."

The line hung up.

Heat coursed through Ryan's whole body like a fire in the forest. Hatred and confusion mixed together as he replayed the last words that the caller left him with.

"Ryan? Is something wrong?" his mother asked.

Ryan looked back over to his mother and frowned. His mother gasped to see the expression twisted with such hatred.

"He's back…" Ryan whispered and looked down at the phone.

His mother covered her mouth to suppress her gasp and Nathan's jaw dropped to the floor. Everyone just stared at each other in such horror, but they knew Ryan was scared the most.

He was coming back.

**End of Pewdie The Bully.**

**A/N: Mochachitas and Chocolattes, there will be a sequel to this :3**

**Coming out when I finish Forgotten Memories.**

**Thank you all for sticking around.**

**Have some tea!**

**Ciao! :3**


	65. Extra: PiggehxMrChair (3) and Special

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes, since you all have been asking for it. I have finally dedicated my sick days to writing this...I'm kind of tired so this whole things may be half assed...I'm sorry. ANYWAYS, thank you all for 230 fans! God, how in the world did this happen? xD let's begin and stuff cuz friggen...I love this pairing. Dedication to my kitty kat, kat Cassidy. Yeah you know her? She's the one who motivates me to write this stuff. Also Neon, if you're reading this, I love you. -pets- meet Cassidy. =u= Alright so, sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy! I apologize for all grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Also this chapter will have some bloopers that me and my friend made out of our own humor, hope you guys like it C:**

Mr. Chair's POV:

(Flashback)

I yawned then rolled onto my side, hearing my cell ring. Pete was sleeping soundly beside me, his head left my chest as I moved. I put a pillow under his head, making sure that he was comfortable. I pulled my phone out of my fallen jeans and looked at the caller ID.

'Mom'

"Hello?" I answered as I ran my fingers through the pink haired man.

"Hi Charles, how is school?" I heard my mother ask me on the other end.

"Oh, hey mom," I greeted. "Things are great!"

"That's lovely darling." My mother chuckled. "Oh! Your father and I heard that you have been dating!"

My eyes widened a bit. "How did you hear about it when you're all the way in France?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter darling. I'm just so proud of you that you finally found someone!" My mother giggled. "Anyways, we're coming back in two days, do you want to go somewhere and have dinner with this girl?"

I bit my lips as I looked at Pete. No matter how you look at him, anyone could tell he was a guy. "Mom…I–"

"Great! I know a perfect place to eat at. Do you know that one restaurant near the beach Stephano showed us last year? We're going to go there! I'll see you after your tests!"

I opened my mouth to object but she had already hung up. I sighed deeply before dropped my phone onto the floor. What was my mother thinking? How in the world did she find out about my relationship while she was on her business trip with dad? I pondered in my own thoughts then fear crossed my mind. What if she found out about Pete? Would she be disappointed because she thought Pete was a girl? I glanced around the room, clothes were thrown around everywhere but they were mostly Pete's. He's such a lazy butt when it comes to cleaning. I chuckled to myself then I looked at Pete who was now awake. His eyes blinked at me curiously as his arms wrapped around my neck.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked.

Pete chuckled. "I have been awake for a while,"

I smirked then nudged him off of me. "Alright, we need to get dressed, I'm sure you want to see if Pewds and Cry got back together."

"Holy shit, you're right!" Pete yanked the blankets off of us, revealing his naked body.

I felt my cheeks flush and looked away, I have seen Pete naked quote a lot of times now but I was still embarrassed. Pete chuckled then kissed my cheek.

"You're so cute when you're shy." He whispered then searched around for clean clothes. "So, who was the phone call from?"

"My mom," I replied and pulled on my own clothing which were folded into a neat pile next to the bed.

"Oh! It's been a while since I heard from your parents!" he yelled then pulled on some tight jeans and stole my shirt. "Are they coming back?"

I smirked. "Yeah, I guess. Let's get going."

Pete blinked a few times as I quickly grabbed one of his shirts then walked out of his room. I didn't really want to talk about what my mother and I discussed to him, it would probably make him uncomfortable. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed as I walked into the living room.

How was I going to make this work?

(End)

Pete and I sat the room after we found a place to stay. He held onto my hand lovingly as his head rested on my shoulder. I didn't really mind hanging out with him like this, although I had to meet with my parents tomorrow. I looked at my phone to check any texts. My mother tended to change her schedule at the last minute. I put my phone back into my pocket then glanced over at Pete. He narrowed his eyes and his bottom lips poked out into a pout.

"Hmm…babe, I feel chilly." he mumbled and I felt his hand shake in mine.

I smirked. "You're the one who jumped into the waters."

He giggled as I pulled off my jacket and draped them over his shoulders. He slightly blushed and smiled at me as I pulled him into a hug.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I heard that cuddling is the best way to warm someone." I replied resting my head on top of his.

I felt kind of nerdy for saying it but it was true.

Pete chuckled deeply and hugged me back. "You're so cute when you talk smart, love."

I felt my cheeks slightly flush as I smirked. It was the first time anyone liked it when I said something so strange. We continued to cuddle as the soft sound of the wind blew against the window of our rented room.

"Hey, you know what I realized?" he asked, fixing the pink beanie he gave me on Christmas.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We're going to be seniors next year." he said and I blinked a few times.

"Oh yeah," I replied then shrugged my shoulders. "Time flew rather quickly, huh?"

He chuckled then I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out then checked the new message on my phone.

'Can't wait to see you and your girlfriend at the dinner tomorrow!'

"Girlfriend?" I heard Pete's voice question.

I felt my blood freeze as I looked over at him. His eyes were wide with shock as he stared at the words on my phone. His green eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed in confusion. His expression soon twisted with hurt but I didn't sense any anger from him.

"Charles…" he began but his words trailed off.

"Wait, wait, wait." I stuttered and put the phone back into my pocket. "I'm not cheating on you if that's what you're thinking!"

"I'm going out." He mumbled then quickly moved out of the room.

"Pete, no." I called and tried to follow him but he shut the door on my face. "Pete! Let me explain!"

I opened the door and looked around but the pink haired male was nowhere to be found. Damn that man for being such a fast runner.

"Pete?" I called. "Pete, where are you?"

I whipped around, searching for the pink haired man. I gritted my teeth in frustration as I kept running. Guilt washed over me as I mentally beat myself. Why was I so dumb, I could've just talked to him about this.

"Pete!" I called again.

God dammit, I was such and idiot.

Piggeh's POV:

I stopped running outside of the rental hotel and panted. I hid at the alleyway, watching Charles run past me then sighed deeply. My heart slightly ached from the words that text had but now I knew why Charles felt so uneasy about walking to me about his parents. I knew he wasn't the type to cheat but I was just hurt that he never sat down to talk to me about it. I heard Charles calling my name and I pouted. I knew it was better to sit and talk about this but I was really not in the mood to talk. I walked out of my hiding spot then walked around aimlessly in the opposite direction, searching for things that would calm me down.

I pulled out my new phone that my father bought for me the other day. I didn't have any contacts on it now that I was taken, but right now I wished I had someone to tease. I grumbled softly then shoved my hands into my pockets, pondering in my own thoughts as I felt the salty air blow past my hair.

Was Charles bothered that his parents would hate him they found out that I was dating him?

I tapped my chin softly, that could be why he never told me.

I turned to the window seeing my reflection. I smirked as an idea came into mind. If his parents wanted to see a girl, then I'll give them a girl. I started to play with my hair a little, trying to see what style I could use to look feminine. Make up wasn't new to me at all so I could probably use that. I pouted a little as I narrowed my eyes. I felt a little disgusted to be a female, I was gay after all. It's not that I hate girls in general, I mean, look at Marzia, she's the definition of an angel. But my mother and I weren't the closet when it came to family relations nor were any of my female relatives and teachers. They just didn't…appeal to me as well as guys did. My body slightly shuddered at the memory of them then I almost jumped as I felt arms coming around me.

"It's been a while."

I looked back seeing one of the men I used to sleep around with. What was his name again? "Do I know you?"

The decently handsome man smirked at me as he turned me around. "It's me, Laurence."

I looked up at him indifferently. "Oh yeah, it's been a while."

"I never thought that I'd see you again, came to visit me?" he asked, pushing me against the glass wall.

I scowled. "Sorry, I'm taken right now,"

"Really? Since when did you become so committed?" he questioned, raising a brow. "You used to sleep around with three guys per day."

"That was six months ago," I replied and shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now so if you'll excuse me –"

I was cut off when Laurence cupped my face then pinned my hands above my head. My eyes widened as he grinned.

"It's been a while since you played with me, why don't you stay?" he suggested.

I grimaced then struggled out of his grip. "Hun, I told you, I'm taken."

"What makes you think that he trusts you, I'm sure the person knows about your…habit?" he questioned as I walked past him.

I stopped then looked over my shoulder. In a way he was right. Charles was worried about my habits of playing around with other men. It wasn't my fault that some of them were adorable like Cry. My fists clenched as I looked away, but his words pierced my heart slightly. Did Charles not trust me that I wouldn't screw things up for his relationships with his parents? Laurence put a finger under my chin and lifted my head to face him.

"So, why don't we go have some fun?" he offered.

My lips parted and let out a long exhale. I was about to answer him but someone grabbed me from behind.

"Sorry, but he has other plans tonight."

I looked back to see Charles glaring at Laurence. Laurence narrowed his eyes then crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is him?" He asked then started laughing. "I expect some buff hot rod but you chose a nerd?"

Charles pushed me aside as Laurence came up to us. Both men stared each other down with such hatred. Laurence quickly swiped Charles glasses away, making my beloved brunette flinch.

"You shouldn't do that," I warned Laurence.

"Whatever," he replied.

I looked at them worriedly, but this was not because Charles is a wimp. Charles closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"You really want to do this?" he asked.

"What? A nerd is standing up to him–" before Laurence finished his sentence, Charles' fist came crashing into the man's face.

Laurence fell back, dropping Charles' glasses in the process.

My eyes widened slightly to see how much force he put into that punch. Charles picked up his glasses then quickly grabbed my hand and we sped away before Laurence got back up. We ran back to our rental house then Charles quickly slammed the door shut behind us.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he came up to me.

I nodded my head slowly and he slightly chuckled.

"It's funny how I was the one to save you this time." He pointed out.

"I didn't need saving." I replied and looked away.

He frowned a little then sighed. "Are you still mad at me?"

"I know you wouldn't cheat, but why couldn't you tell me this?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to worry and I was still thinking of a way to make everything work." He replied sighing.

I glared at him. "Sweetheart, if it involves me, I would like to know what the shit is going on. We're together now too, don't you trust me?"

"I do!" Charles exclaimed and his eyes widened. "I just…"

I sighed a bit, I shouldn't make this harder for the both of us. "Alright, listen baby. You're parents want to meet a girl right?"

Charles' brows scrunched in confusion. "Well…yeah…"

"I could cross dress if you want," I offered then ran my fingers through my hair. "It'll be easy I mean–"

"Wait, wait, Pete. You're going to cross dress?" Charles questioned.

"It's alright, I can cope with this." I replied sighing. "Plus, you're mother would be –"

"It's not that Pete." Charles replied then put one hand on my cheek. "I love you the way you are."

My eyes widened at his words and I felt a tear come down my eyes. My cheeks reddened and I looked down. This was the first time I ever heard someone say those three words to me…and I knew he meant it. Charles blinked a few times then wiped the tear away from my face.

"P-pete?" he called. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," I replied and hugged him tightly. "I love you too."

He chuckled softly then kissed my head. "And don't worry about my mother, I already told her."

I shot up then stared at him with wide eyes. "What…did she say?"

Charles smiled softly. "She was a shocked, but she said as long as I'm happy, she'll support me."

My cheeks flushed more and I smirked. "Good mom,"

"She's a lovely lady," he chuckled then pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you."

I hugged him back. "It's alright, sweetheart. I'm sorry too."

He smiled then I leaned in to kiss him. He accepted my affection wholeheartedly then I pulled him down onto the couch. He smiled against my lips then flipped us over so that he's on top. I pouted playfully then he kissed my nose.

"She still wants to meet us tomorrow." He pointed out. "But I think that won't be a problem."

I nodded my head then entangled my fingers into his hair. "Mmm, you sound hot when you're confident."

A cute blush came across his cheeks and he leaned down to kiss me. "You talk too much."

So you all asked me:

Mocha, will you make a smut?

YOU DIRTY PEASANTS, ONE IS ENOUGH FOR YOU!

Now, for the little surprise I decided to give you all:

Bloopers!

My friend and I were talking about my story and though of funny things that could've happened in certain situations instead of what actually happened. Sit back, have a cup of whatever you like and enjoy!

Fall Arc: Fall Festival

Felix put up the gun and glared at the target. "This is personal."

Ryan blushes slightly, was Felix doing it for him?

The target moved around quickly but Felix's gaze followed it like a predator watching its prey. He pulled the trigger then in the next split second, the bullet shot right through the target. Ryan's heart swelled slightly and he ran up to Felix.

"Felix that was–"

"Die barrel!" Felix yelled as he kept shooting.

Everyone looked at the crazed look in Felix's eyes as more holes were made through the target and the booth. Ryan blinked a few times then sighed deeply.

He just wanted to shoot the barrel…

Summer Arc: Beach (4): Amusement Park

Felix stood beside Marzia, his mind swirled with worry as he looked at his phone.

No text.

Marzia put one hand on his shoulder and frowned. "Just one more ride Felix,"

He nodded his head then suddenly he heard footsteps coming from behind. Felix turned around then suddenly Ryan grabbed Marzia and jumped into the gondola. Felix blinked a few times then looked up at the red seat.

"I just stole your girlfriend, bitch!" Ryan yelled from the gondola.

Felix just stared at them with wide eyes.

What the fuck just happened?

Summer Arc: Beach (5): I'm ready

Ryan breathed heavily as Felix's lips brushed against Ryan's soft skin. Ryan accidentally bashed the back of his head against the wall behind him then whimpered softly. Felix chuckled.

"I thought you said you were ready." He teased.

"It's a habit…" Ryan mumbled.

Felix smiled then glanced back at the door. "Hold on."

Ryan blinked as Felix walked up to the door. Felix's fists slammed against the door, making a bunch of stumbling noise appear on the other side. Both men blinked then Felix opened the door. Their eyes widened to see all the people who were now lying down in front of the door groaning in pain.

"Who the fuck are you people?" Felix demanded.

Mocha: Fans, all the fans c:

Alright people, I'll try to get onto Forgotten Memories. I shall see you all later.

Ciao! :3


End file.
